Season 3 AU - Team Up, Speed Up
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (starts off in 2x23's ending) After the defeat of Zoom, Barry returns to his life as the Flash, Caitlin and Cisco by his side, with Iris going more into journalism for outside support. But when new and dangerous villains start threatening Barry and his loved ones more than ever before, he'll have to use everything he can to stop what may be his greatest foes ever. (Snowbarry! :D)
1. 3x01

**Okay, before any of this begins, I wanna clarify a few things:**

 **1.) Write-To-You is my inspiration for this story! Actually, my inspiration for writing at all! Go give her a favorite a and follow, she deserves it! :D also the same goes for my best friends "radpineapple" and "Flashraven" for letting me tell the my crazy ideas for so long. XD You guys are the best!  
2.) This starts off at the end of 2x23.  
3.) This will be using very few elements from the canon s3. For instance, the main villain, the side characters, couples, and more will be different.  
4.) I will be using a few elements from s3 AND s4. Characters that could be expanded upon more, count on finding em here.**

 **and the most important, 5.) please enjoy my take on this season! :D**

* * *

 _ **2x23 (ending)**_

Barry walked out of the West residence where everyone was currently gathered in celebration.

They had just defeated Hunter... Zoom... Jay... whatever his name was.

So why exactly did it feel like they had won?

This was what Barry Allen sat down on the porch of the West residence contemplating.

Iris then stepped out. "Hey... you okay?"

"No," he responded. "We defeated him..."

"And it doesn't feel like we won?" she asked. He nodded in agreement.

"Want some sisterly advice?" Iris asked.

"Any advice seems good now," Barry muttered.

"Start putting your attention more on being who _you_ are, and that is The Flash," she began. "Okay? No one can say that but you. You have a wonderful team, but its you going out there in that suit. Just... don't let that take over you. If Cisco, somehow, decides he wants to use these powers on the field, and he asks you to train him, do it. It could be good having a partner out there. And when a genius, strong woman like Caitlin is behind the computers, there's almost nothing you three can't do."

Barry chuckled. "That... that was actually really good."

Iris smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I think... I wanna take a step back. Spend a little less time in the lab."

"What're you gonna be doing then?" asked Barry.

"I wanna help in a more... journalistic way," she said. "Investigating, writing... if I can do what I love to help people, I think it could help the team in a new light."

Barry smiled. "I know you're gonna help in great ways."

"And, I also think you should spend more time with Caitlin and Cisco," she added. "You guys are the OG Team Flash, and I think you need to strengthen that."

"Huh... we haven't really done much of that," he thought out loud.

"Never too late to start," smiled Iris.

Barry smiled back at her. "Thanks Iris. This... really helped."

"Glad I could," she said. "Now come on, this party's just getting started!"

Barry followed Iris back into the house, knowing that he was going to take the advice he received to heart.

And it excited him to have OG Team Flash back in the lab...

* * *

 _ **3x01 - Lightning Fast**_

 _ **5 months after Zoom's defeat**_

"Guys?" Cisco whispered into his earpiece. "This is a multi-million dollar drug cartel I am invading, right?"

"Yes, but you specifically said you wanted to do this," Caitlin reminded him. Barry was beside her, suited up in case he was needed.

Team Flash, which now only consisted of the three on duty, due to Iris being a source of info on the outside, Joe looking to use more of his time at the CCPD and make sure it didn't go to hell with just Singh there, and Harry returning to his earth with Jesse. Wally was offered a position, but he opted out to focus more on his studies.

And Cisco, as Iris had predicted, wanted to do more field work. So now, he was opting to take down drug dealer Jason Spisak as his first mission.

"Spisak is very dangerous Cisco, don't forget that," Caitlin said. "If you need _anything_ -"

"Let you know, got it," he said. "Now... lets take down Killer Moth."

He had insisted on calling Spisak "Killer Moth" ever since it was revealed that a mere moth almost brought down the entire empire Spisak had built.

Don't ask how...

But anyway, Cisco didn't have much protection. All he had were his glasses, a hoodie, bulletproof vest, and a good pair of running shoes.

"You have a window!" Caitlin said.

Cisco sprinted off, knocking out the small amount of guards in the way easily. He was running through supplies, drugs, and aisles more of those same things before he finally saw it...

Spisak's office.

"I'm going in!" Cisco yelled.

Before any rebuttal could be issued by Caitlin or Barry, he kicked in the door...

And there sat the calm and collected crime lord himself, Jason Spisak.

"Come quietly and I'll reconsider hurting something sensitive," Cisco said.

But all Spisak did was chuckle... very ominously too.

"Francisco Ramon, do you really think that I care about a low-life such as yourself?" he said, his deep, near-robotic voice sending chills up the training vigilante's spine.

Not only did he know his name... he was scary as hell too.

"So, got any of your friends with ya?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

Cisco was just still.

"Good," smirked Spisak. "My buyer will be pleased to hear about this."

"Y-You have a buyer?" asked Cisco nervously.

Spisak smirked. "We'll meet again later. But if you wanna make it to said later, I suggest you leave... nothing against me either. M'kay?"

Cisco shivered as he summoned a vibe breach, a technique only he could do. Spisak smirked as Cisco stepped in, still shaken by the events.

He then pulled out his phone, and dialed an unknown number. The voice on the other end was raspy and deep. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, he was scared pretty bad," Spisak smirked. "Just wait till the others arrive... then we can get this party started."

* * *

"He is a monster!" Cisco said.

Everything had cooled down a bit at the lab. Caitlin and Barry had spent at least five minutes checking him up for injuries, cuts, or ianything else that could have gone wrong.

"We gathered that," Caitlin sighed. "But...you at least made it out alive."

"Yeah, what would you guys do without me?" Cisco smiled, causing light laughter to go around the room.

"Well, we're just happy you're back," Barry said, patting his friend's shoulder. "Now go home and get some rest. You've earned it."

"Never has a sentence been more justified," smiled Cisco, getting up and walking out of the lab.

Now it was just Barry and Caitlin.

"Hey, why the long face?" Caitlin asked. "Spisak getting to you?"

"No, it...its not Spisak," he said.

Barry then paused.

"I am meeting with my aunt tomorrow, who happens to be my mom's twin sister," he sighed. "And I am worried its gonna be Jay Garrick of Earth-3 all over again."

"Oh, Barry," Caitlin said, already hugging him, knowing he needed it. "I-I had no idea..."

"I'm okay, just scared," he said into her shoulder. "I don't want her to think I hate her by being scared..."

"No one could hate you," she said. "Believe me, even Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zolomon liked you! Uh... however bad that sounded, I wanted it to be helpful."

Barry chuckled. "I am really glad to have you on my side here."

"Please, like I'd ever consider joining Spisak," chuckled Caitlin.

"Its not just that, you've been by my side at all times," Barry said. "I can't thank you enough for that..."

"Hmm...well, to start off, you can hug me a bit more," she said.

"With pleasure," he said, wrapping his arms around her once more.

Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, a dynamic duo, that no matter what, would always stand.

And when they were done with their hug, they talked matters unrelated to work for over an hour and hugged at least three more times before they had to drag themselves out of the lab for the night.

* * *

The next afternoon, Iris West sat at her computer, typing up a story she had little to no interest in.

Her interest only piqued when a voice called her name, and walked over to her with a heavenly scent close behind.

"Wally?" she asked. "Y-You-"

"Brought coffee and donuts for an unhealthy lunch since you weren't able to eat a full breakfast," he smiled. "Joe told me."

"Oh my... you are a literal lifesaver," she said, downing a gulp as soon as she could. "Damn, I needed that..."

"Figured as much," Wally smiled.

"You are literally the best," Iris said, raising her cup. "Heaven sent."

"Little bit much just for coffee and donuts, but I'll take it!" Wally said, chuckling.

"Nothing is too much for coffee and donuts," smiled Iris. "So, besides being the best brother ever, what else brings you here?"

"I... need to talk about something, and it's-"

"Not good?"

"Sorta... depends on your view of it all, sis," Wally said.

"Lay it on me," Iris said.

Wally sighed.

"I have-"

"WHERE IS THE FLASH?!"

Screaming from outside and flocking pedestrians caused the West siblings to run out of the building, and see what everyone was so scared of...

It was a guy who had on a white and gold cape, with a black super suit of some kind, and a lightning bolt with the exact same color scheme ran across his chest.

And on cue, Barry came running up to face him. He was keeping his distance, yet careful; he was alone on this one. Mainly because he had asked Caitlin to stay with him to see his formerly non-existent aunt, and Cisco was probably doing something with Dante. The two had recently started to want their brotherly relationship to be strengthened.

"There you are," smirked the meta, or whatever he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Barry asked, speed-cloaking his voice.

"I'm Black Adam," he said, introducing himself. "And you're the Flash... city's protector? Pathetic..."

Black Adam almost didn't even seem to care that he was causing panic in the streets; when did any bad guy? But it was in a more relaxed way... more so than any other villain Team Flash had come across, at least.

"You want Central City? You can't have it," Barry said.

"No no no, it's not that," Black Adam smirked. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a near translucent blue. " _I JUST WANT YOUR HEAD!_ "

He then shot a stream of lightning at Barry, who quickly dodged it, and ran at him from a different angle. But Black Adam seemed to have nearly predicted this was going to happen, countering with a quick shock Barry's way. He dodged it again, yet it was too close for comfort.

"Lightning is so fascinating," Black Adam marveled, almost like he wasn't even concerned with Barry's punches. "Some people think of it as frightening... others think of it as marvelous... they are both correct. Its just a shame that if you touch it, or vice versa, it can be lethal... but controlling it... now that's different."

Barry had listened to Black Adam drone on long enough.

It was time to seal his ass in the pipeline.

He charged at him with a lightning bolt throw cooking up, but at the last second...

He vanished in a stroke of lightning, disappearing into the skies.

"W-What..." Barry muttered, scratching his head.

He then sped off before any people or press could get to him, and Iris went back with Wally to their unhealthy lunch.

They were both just as confused as all the bystanders...

But at least Iris finally had something interesting to report on once lunch was over.

* * *

And now, he was out of his Flash costume and into his more casual clothing. This was one of his rare vacation days from CCPD, but when Joe accidentally spilled the beans to Singh, the captain wouldn't let Barry come into work that day, instead telling him to see his aunt for as long as he could.

And Caitlin had agreed to go with him to see her... God, that woman got more amazing every day to him.

Last night, she had avoided bringing up his aunt as much as possible, but when he asked her to be there for him, she accepted without a second thought.

And now... he was working up the courage to knock on the apartment door.

Because on the other side of that door was basically a representation of what Nora Allen would look like today.

"You can do it Barry," she smiled. "Just knock."

Barry sighed, and raised his hand to the door...

"I can't do it Cait," he sighed, looking down in defeat.

"Hey, its okay," she said, putting her arm on his shoulder. "Just... try one more time. Can you do that Barry?"

He nodded, looking up once more...

And he finally knocked.

"Come on in!" a voice said.

Barry bit his lip... it sounded nearly identical to his mother's voice.

But he still opened the door bravely. Caitlin's smile was so big she almost looked insane. She was so proud of him...

And then, Carla stepped out from the kitchen.

Barry couldn't believe it... it almost looked felt like he was in heaven and his mom was waiting to greet him at the gates.

"Hi there Barry!" Carla smiled. "Its so great to finally meet you!"

Barry had to use every muscle in his body to keep from crying right then and there.

"And I see you have a friend with you," Carla smiled.

"This is Doctor Caitlin Snow," Barry said, Caitlin giving a small wave and smile. "She works at STAR Labs... and is also my best friend."

"Great to meet you, Dr. Snow," smiled Carla, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, Ms. Daniella," smiled Caitlin. "And its just Caitlin."

"It's Carla as well then," smiled Carla. "C'mon! I just finished whipping up some tea!"

As she walked into the kitchen, Caitlin smiled at Barry. "You're doing so good!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll keep it up," he said.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him in a victory hug-of-sorts. "Keep it up, and let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Barry smiled.

They walked over to where Carla had seated herself, and began to talk about stuff that a normal conversation would entail.

And Barry smiled throughout it all, as well as Carla and Caitlin.

He had a feeling that soon enough, these two women would be two of the people he held closest to his heart.

* * *

It was now 7:00.

And Black Adam was roaming the streets again, or rather, tearing them apart.

"When the hell will this guy know when to quit?" asked Cisco, having been briefed on Black Adam thanks to Iris' article about him; Caitlin had found out through Barry talking to her when Carla went to the kitchen to cook something.

"Evidently never," sighed Caitlin. Barry was already suited up and running out to catch the metahuman.

"Guys, where did you say he was again?" Barry asked into his comm.

"At some old warehouse by the port," Cisco said. "Hang on... yeah, you're en route to him!"

"Got it," Barry said, running with full concentration.

He then charged to the warehouse he knew Black Adam would be hiding at.

But when he got there...

Black Adam was in normal, civilian clothing. Not the elaborate black, gold, and white suit from earlier...

"Ah, good, you're here," said Black Adam, smiling. "My name is Seth Adams, pleased to meet you Flash."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Barry asked, masking his voice.

"Game? I just want to talk," Seth said, clearly more calm than before... earlier.

"Barry, be careful," Caitlin said into his comm.

"Talk about what?" Barry continued.

Seth paused for a moment.

"How its not me you should be worried about."

Barry was taken aback by the mixture of humility and successful attempt at striking fear in Seth's voice. "What?"

"Its simple, Flash," smirked Seth. "You've yet to meet your greatest foe."

He then started inching closer.

"Eobard Thawne currently holds that title, but Hunter Zolomon did the most damage to you," Seth explained. "Well, current you, at least."

Barry started to shake, not just vibrating in his suit anymore.

"And Jason Spisak... he has yet to leave his mark," Seth continued. "But Spisak will be the least of your worries when... he turns up."

Barry grabbed Seth by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into a wall. "WHO?! TELL ME!"

Instead of fear, however, Seth appeared cool and collected.

"You'll see, soon enough," he smirked.

Barry let go of Seth and took a step back. Seth smirked, kicking him down on the ground.

"All I can say is watch your back," smirked the meta. "You may have made it out of your other foe's clutches... but you won't escape his."

Seth then vanished once more in a brilliant flash of lightning, leaving Barry dazed and confused.

* * *

Barry now sat on a medical bed in the lab, still clothed in his gear, minus his removed mask. He had no injuries, he was just resting.

"What happened out there, Barry?" asked Caitlin softly, rubbing his back in a futile attempt to comfort him.

Barry took a deep breath.

"He said I have yet to meet my greatest adversary."

"Whoa, bit of a stretch," Cisco said. "I mean, there's Eobard and Zoom..."

"He also said Spisak had 'yet to leave his mark'," Barry muttered. "I have a bad feeling last night won't be the last time he comes after us."

"Well then, we will stop him," Caitlin assured him.

"And we'll do it together," Cisco smiled. "Us three? Together? Ain't nothing gonna stop us."

Barry laughed a small bit at Cisco's comment.

"There's a smile!" Caitlin happily said.

"Whoo!" Cisco said.

Barry couldn't help but laugh a bit longer at how silly, yet amazing his teammates were.

"I'm gonna head out for the day," Cisco said. "G'night guys."

"Night Cisco," said Barry. Caitlin said the same, and the breacher headed out for the night. Caitlin then looked at Barry with so much happiness gleaming from her eyes.

"What's got you so happy?" asked Barry, smiling thanks to Caitlin's contagious happiness.

"You doing so well with your aunt today," she said. "You did so good!"

Barry smiled. "Well... I had you."

"Aww," Caitlin said, blushing.

"You wanna get dinner?" Barry asked suddenly.

"Oh! Uh... sure!" Caitlin said, a little shocked, yet ecstatic. "But... you might wanna... not wear that."

Barry looked down at his suit. "Oh... you're probably right."

Caitlin giggled as he put the suit back on the stand, and she happily linked her arm around his as they exited the premises.

And they both knew that today was score one for Team Flash.

* * *

Jason Spisak, as always, was calmly in his office at this time of night.

And suddenly, the door opened, yet Spisak smirked calmly.

"You're late, Adams," he said. "Family drama or something?"

"No, but I do have good news," smiled Seth.

Spisak smirked, and sat down in his chair. "Well then... I got time. Tell me this good news."

"Your buyer has already scared The Flash to death," Seth began. "And now, I think its a good time to begin your business' true goal."

"You really think so Adams?" asked Spisak. "Keep in mind... you need to be 100% sure we're ready to be open for business."

"Absolutely," Seth smiled. "And once we're done, believe me, Flash will not be able to stop any of us."

Spisak smiled, and then stood up to shake Seth's hand.

"Well then... let's get to work."

* * *

 **Hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter! I had so much fun writing this.**

 **So, you might be asking: since I said I won't be using as many elements from canon!s3, who will I use?**

 **Well, for certain I will be using HR Wells (how could I not haha), and will also probably have Gypsy and Breacher (Danny Trejo is one of my personal favorite actors), but sadly not Julian Albert. I'll be using another DC character in his place. :)**

 **And please forgive me for putting an OC in here... I've never done a big OC before, just a few minor ones. I hope Carla won't disappoint you all. :)**

 **Oh, and also, there will be a new side protagonist - we'll be meeting her in the third or fourth chapter. ;)**

 **See you guys soon! Hope you all have enjoyed. :D**


	2. 3x02

**Alrighty guys, here we go! Chapter 2! And thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Aaron Hayley is actually an obscure DC character, not an OC. :)**

* * *

 _ **3x02 - Blacking Out**_

 **Summary: An old figure from Caitlin's past returns to haunt her, and Barry finds that their newest enemy just rose to the top of his hate list. All the while, he has to train a new, young, and excited forensic scientist aspirer. Cisco vibes the future to try and see "Barry's Greatest Adversary", but gets a horrific surprise instead.**

They hadn't gone anywhere fancy for their dinner.

It was just a regular old restaurant, and Barry had insisted on it since she had apparently helped him throughout the day with his aunt. Caitlin, of course, had said it was her job to keep him safe.

But he said that these days, it seemed like she was trying to keep him more happy than safe...

Not that he was complaining, of course. And she said that it would make her more than ecstatic to be responsible for a smile on his face.

However, that smile was soon gone, as David Singh decided to call in the moment they were deep in conversation.

"I am so sorry," Barry muttered.

"Its fine! I need to use the bathroom anyway," Caitlin smiled. She walked off, and Barry answered the phone.

" _Hey Allen. Sorry to ask this of you, but I'd like for you to show up a bit early tomorrow,_ " Singh said.

Barry sighed. "Not trying to be rude, but... care to elaborate?"

" _Was actually hoping you'd ask that,_ " the police captain said. " _Tomorrow you'll begin training a new forensic scientist named Aaron Hayley. He's a good kid, and you're probably one of the only people I can trust right now._ "

"Uh... thanks," Barry said. "But what do you mean by-"

" _Sorry Allen, gotta go,_ " Singh said. " _I'll see you bright and early tomorrow._ "

"Sure thing, Captain," Barry said.

He then hung up, and waited for Caitlin to come back.

"Uh... is this seat taken?"

Some random guy had just walked up to Barry and asked him that. "Yeah I'm waiting on-"

Okay, so it _wasn't_ any random guy...

It was Seth Adams.

"This will only take a moment," Seth said, taking a seat.

"Wh-what do you want Black Adam?" Barry asked, trying his hardest to sound intimidated as hell. In reality, the only emotion he felt towards Seth right now could be summed up in two words, pissed off. He had nearly ruined his lunch with his aunt and Caitlin, and now he was ruining his dinner date with Caitlin.

"Please, don't act like I don't know," smirked the meta. "Not like Spisak needed much time to figure it out."

Barry was taken aback...

Black Adam and Killer Moth were working together.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Its only a matter of time," chuckled Seth, spinning around the straw in Caitlin's water glass. "Before all of your friends and yourself are destroyed..."

Barry opened his mouth to rebuttal, but Seth was already up and out of the chair. "I'll kick your ass."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," smirked Seth.

He the walked out.

It was at that moment that Caitlin came back. "Hey Cait... you okay?"

"Uh... yeah, why?" Caitlin asked.

"You look white as a sheet," Barry said.

"I-I'm fine," Caitlin said. But her last words came out in a whisper, so he could instantly tell she was _not_ fine.

"I'll take you home," Barry said, standing up.

Caitlin didn't protest as he put her coat back on and slid in her chair, soon after leading her out the door. He didn't know what had happened, but one thing was clear: she was scared by something or someone in there.

And he would do everything he could to keep it or that person away from her for good.

* * *

Cisco sighed to himself as he prepared to walk into work that day...

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

He was definitely in a bad mood... but hopefully watching Barry and Caitlin dance around their feelings for one another would cheer him up. It always seemed to.

And besides, today was a Friday; he could sleep in tonight!

But his mood went back down after he remembered Caitlin had called in sick, and Barry had to be at CCPD for most of the day.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

He then walked into the lab, and thought about who he could ask to come and give him some company.

Iris was on her reporting duties... Wally, well, he could be free... Harry and Jesse?

He then decided that the best for now would be to tweak the Flash suit.

"Let's see what you've been getting yourself into, old pal," Cisco said, patting the suit on its shoulder like it was actually Barry in there.

And it resulted in him vibing something _horrible._

He was in CCPD, he could tell... but everything was on fire.

Officers and employees lay motionless on the ground, and five figures walked around the room...

One of them was Jason Spisak, and another was Black Adam. There were three others, but it was too dark to see them.

And at the forefront...

Stood someone in white and gold armor. He stood motionless, looking out the doors which were soon to be ash.

And in the center of this wicked sight was Barry Allen himself, mask and suit ripped everywhere. He was looking up at the figure in white and gold with malice in his eyes, but fear was just as present. He had never seen his best friend as mixed in his feelings like now.

"Do you know what its like to feel alone for years on end?" the gold figure asked. "To know that out there, not a single soul is waiting for you... not one of your friends or family members are coming for you."

Barry was still keeping his eyes on the figure, malice and fear still equally present.

"You've dreaded it for years," the figure continued. "You've ran as fast as you can away from it... but look at this. It has arrived all the same."

"You'll never win," Barry said, his voice hoarse and dry.

"No... not again, at least," the figure said. "You can't win a war you've already won once again..."

As he started walking toward Barry, something snapped Cisco out of the vibe. He didn't know who or what, but he wasn't in it any more.

He suddenly heard the clicking of heels walking down the hall, and down came Caitlin.

"I-I thought you called in sick," Cisco said.

"I needed to come here," Caitlin said. "I just-"

"No, you should be at home resting," Cisco insisted.

"Who's the doctor around here?" Caitlin shot back.

Cisco was taken aback... had the dinner gone that bad?

"Okay then..." he said, raising his hands.

He then walked out, unsure of his friend's current status.

Both in life and in love.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at CCPD..._**

Barry had just walked in for the day, bright and early.

It was honestly nice to see such a wonderful sunrise, and this early for once...

And probably for all. He hoped he wouldn't have to get up this early again for anything (unless it was Caitlin, maybe Cisco.).

But now, as he wondered into CCPD, Captain Singh was waiting for him at the door.

"Mr. Allen! Mr. Hayley is right in your office," Singh said.

"Great," Barry said, offering a thumbs up.

Singh and Barry walked side-by-side to his work space, and there was Aaron Hayley himself.

Aaron didn't seem too out of the ordinary. He had a slightly similar look to old foe-turned-friend of Barry's, Hartley Rathaway. But Aaron was a blonde, and he had normal clothes and definitely not gauntlets like Hartley.

"Mr. Allen!" Aaron said happily. "Great to meet you! And, you too Captain Singh."

"Likewise," Barry said, shaking Aaron's hand. "So, shall we get started?"

"Guess so," Aaron said.

Just as they were about to begin some kind of tour, Joe walked in. "Barry, we got a case we need to get to."

"Oh...sorry Aaron," Barry said.

"Its fine!" Aaron smiled.

"Actually, Aaron, why don't you come with us?" asked Singh. "I think this could be a good training exercise."

"Oh... sure thing!" Aaron said, walking out with the rest of the crew.

Turns out they were investigating a full on murder scene...

At the same restaurant Barry took Caitlin too the previous night.

"Oh God..." Aaron whispered to himself, cringing at the sight of a mere body bag. "I already dislike this..."

"Remember the pay," Barry whispered.

"This job should be fun!" Aaron said, loud enough to where Joe and Singh could hear him.

Joe sighed. "Okay, do we have any idea who could have caused this?"

"We don't know who, but we know what," Singh said. "Allen."

Barry cleared his throat, kneeling down to pick up a piece of evidence. "I-It just looks like some shaded glass shards to me."

"They may look like that, but I am gonna guess they aren't," Aaron muttered.

"Nope, they've got some sort of residue on em, looks like some sort of liquid hallucinogenic," Joe said.

"But why would they have that?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Joe said, shrugging.

Barry sighed...

He could tell this mystery would take a while to solve, even with his protege's help.

* * *

 ** _Back at STAR Labs..._**

Caitlin cringed a little as she took the blood sample from her arm, and plugged it into the machine.

She hadn't meant to lash out at Cisco earlier... but she knew something was in her system from last night.

When she had gone into the bathroom, as she was washing her hands, she was confronted by a person from her past...

Not a pleasant encounter. She had felt so uncomfortable as that woman's gloved hand rubbed her arm in no way a person of her likes should be allowed to do.

"You don't need to worry about that."

She jumped slightly... but then remembered it was probably a side effect of the drugs she had no doubt been dosed with in that arm rub.

Because there was no way that Hunter Zolomon stood, alive and well, on the other side of the room.

"You're burning in Hell, or the Speed-Force version of it anyway," she sneered at the figure.

Hunter snickered. "You think I'm right at home, don't you?"

"You're where you belong," Caitlin said, walking over to the screen where her results were almost compiled.

"Suit yourself," Hunter snickered. "But uh... you probably will regret taking that test."

"No I won't! You don't control me! Never have, never will!" Caitlin shot at him, causing him to take a step back.

"I-I thought we had something special," he said, faking every emotion he could.

But suddenly, he started smirking. "But now I see the only thing special in this room... is what you're about to see on that screen."

The computer beeped and Caitlin was tempted to tell Hunter otherwise... that it was just something that woman had dosed her with...

And it was.

Some drug called "vertigo", which she was familiar with. She had dealt with a few cases of the drug before, but it wasn't the most common deal by any means.

But... she saw what Hunter meant within seconds of looking around the screen.

"N-No..." she whispered, covering her mouth. "No no no..."

The bastard was smirking off to himself in the corner. "Told ya."

She then blinked through the tears that were already forming in her eyes, and he had vanished.

It was at that moment Cisco chose to walk through the door. "Caitlin I wanted to-oh gosh, Caitlin?"

She jumped into his arms, hugging him desperately.

"Hey, hey, Caitlin, what the hell happened?" he asked, hugging the young doctor.

"I-I saw Hunter," she choked out.

That wasn't the real reason, but since the drug was Vertigo, she could tell he bought it...

Until she was alone with Barry, and she would be if these past few weeks had been any indication, she wouldn't be able to feel safe to talk about what she had just seen.

"Hey, you want me to call Barry and see if he can come over?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin nodded, still sniffling... and her mascara was starting to run. Great.

Back at the crime scene, however, things were still rolling along.

"Alright... so now we have to look at the body," Aaron said, faking a smile. "Great..."

"Get used to it kid," sighed Singh. Aaron nodded, walking over. Barry was about to follow, but suddenly got an S.O.S. text from Cisco.

"Family emergency, I need to go," Barry said.

Singh nodded reluctantly, and Barry ran off at regular speed, then found a secluded enough spot to speed away to STAR Labs.

Aaron, meanwhile, was probably gonna need a bucket...

When Barry arrived at the normal level of the lab, it didn't take long for him to find Caitlin and Cisco. It took less time for him to wrap her in his arms and let her cry out into his shoulder.

"Shshsh, its okay Cait, you're okay," he whispered to her. He then mouthed something to Cisco, and he showed him the computer screen that read in big, bold red letters: VERTIGO.

It was practically screaming "SPISAK" right next to it.

He would hold her and hug her for now, and let her cry as long as need be. Cisco would stay too, he knew that much.

Because he knew the damage Hunter had done. Seeing him no doubt brought back some trauma the mad speedster left behind.

Barry was now holding Caitlin as she sniffled lightly.

It had been about ten or twelve minutes since she had broken down into his arms and lost all of her barriers. He had comforted her through the whole ordeal, and she had thanked him throughout her cries.

Now, even though she had just gone to sniffling, he still held her tightly. Like his own life depended on it...

It actually might. She had saved his life countless times; without her, what could happen to Team Flash?

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"...Yeah," she said, sniffling once again. "Thank you so much... for, y'know... holding me. Being my shoulder."

"Consider it something you can always do," Barry smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm so so sorry, but I should probably get back to work."

"Go on, by all means," Caitlin said, wiping a few star tears away. "Have a great rest of the day."

"I will," Barry smiled. "Wait-"

"I know," she said, hugging him. "Can't go without it, eh?"

"No kidding," smiled the speedster.

When they finally separated, he sped off to the precinct.

And when he vibrated through the walls of his office, he thought he had made it in undetected...

"Allen."

All his mind could think right now was "Sugar Honey Ice Tea..." ( **if you get this you have my ultimate respect**)

As he turned around, there was Captain Singh.

"Was that really a family emergency?" he asked, loosening up a bit.

"Yeah, it-it actually was," Barry said, rubbing the back of his head. "Serious one too."

"I see," Singh nodded. "Is Ms. Daniella okay?"

"Oh, she's fine, it was...one of my teammates/my closest friend," Barry said, nervous that Singh had yet to inquire about the fact that he was the Flash.

"I see..." Singh said once more. "Well then... I guess we'd better get back to work then, huh?"

"Yeah..." Barry muttered. Singh gave him a quick nod, and began to walk out. "WAIT!"

Singh turned around. "Yes?"

"Have you got anyone going after Jason Spisak?" asked Barry.

"The whole damn precinct is after-oh," the captain said, suddenly realizing the situation. "You got something?"

"Three months of gathering info," Barry said. "Is there any way we can make it look like a tip from one of his lackeys?"

"Sure thing," said Singh. "I'll get my guys on it right now."

Barry nodded, and proceeded to head back to work. Thankfully, Aaron hadn't arrived until that exact moment. Cause Lord knows what would've happened had he have been in the room even three minutes earlier.

* * *

 ** _Later that night, at Spisak's warehouse..._**

"We ready?" Singh called out. Joe and Barry (in his Flash suit) stood beside the captain, and were going in with an army of about thirty officers.

Everyone nodded. It was time to bring down Spisak's empire.

They then broke down the door, and rushed inside.

"Be careful Barry," Caitlin said through his comm.

"Yeah... you don't wanna mess this up," Cisco added.

"Thanks guys, we'll be fine," Barry said.

He hoped he wasn't wrong on that...

And then, all the cops stood face to face with the crime lord Jason Spisak himself.

"Well, I didn't plan a party, so this must be a surprise party! For me!" Spisak smiled. "Thank you all, I'm deeply humbled."

"Put your hands on your head, and walk towards us slowly," Singh said, not taking his weapon off of the drug cartel owner.

Spisak, surprisingly, complied. He walked toward Singh slowly, allowing Joe to reach over and cuff him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I've got a friend coming over," he muttered. "Should be here..."

Two officers suddenly yelled, clenching their legs in pain. A woman with long, blonde, and braided hair walked out, revealing her black clothing and red lipstick, not to mention glove of metal shards, to everyone.

"Why hello there, boys and girls!" she said cheerily... and creepily.

"Meet my play date, Amunet Black," Spisak said, smirking sadistically. "No offense but she's gonna kick all of your all's asses."

Spisak dove out of the way, and Amunet began firing shards at every officer she could. Three dropped to the ground motionless, six fell down in pain, and twelve more lost their weapon before they could even think about firing a shot. The other nine officers, minus Joe and Singh, were all frozen in fear.

"Dear God..." one of them muttered.

Barry sped at Amunet, but Spisak managed to trip him using his leg. Barry tumbled at least halfway across the room before skidding to a stop.

"Dammit," Singh muttered. "SURRENDER NOW!"

"I see no reason to," Spisak muttered, now free of his cuffs.

Suddenly, Black Adam shot in out of nowhere, landing next to Spisak and Amunet. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Amunet said. "Because if we stay, I'll start getting an urge called 'shoot to kill'."

"Wha-you're weird," Black Adam muttered.

"Would you like me to shove this down your throat?" Amunet asked, keeping her ever present charm and smile as she threatened Black Adam.

He sighed. "Let's just report to our buyer."

"Agreed," Spisak said.

The trio then vanished in a brilliant flash of light. And all of the officers were left speechless at the sight before them...

* * *

 ** _Back at STAR Labs..._**

"Ah ouch..." Barry cringed as Caitlin continued to patch up his wounds.

"Rest a little while," she said. "Even with your healing factor, it'll take that leg a little bit to heal."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Barry muttered. "Seriously, please don't... it hurts to think about the thing."

Suddenly, a familiar face wandered into the lab...

Captain Singh.

"Sorry I'm late," Singh said. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but... thanks for asking," smiled Barry.

He then realized the shock on Caitlin and Cisco's faces needed to be addressed, so the two explained everything.

"Wow... the chances of that happening are slim to none," Cisco muttered.

"But we've dealt with that before, plenty of times," Caitlin said, smiling for some reason.

It was so contagious that even Singh couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. "I may not hang out here a lot, but if anything requires my work, I'll answer the call."

"Consider yourself the newest member of Team Flash," Cisco said. "I knight thee... The Captain."

Singh smiled. "You stay safe over the weekend Allen."

"I will, especially with these two," smiled Barry.

Singh then walked out, nodding to everyone in the lab. Cisco wasn't far behind, leaving just Barry and Caitlin.

"You wanna give dinner another shot?" asked Caitlin. "Y'know... without Amunet ruining things? I got the Vertigo out, by the way... Felicity helped by giving me that special juice recipe she made."

"I would love too... but this damn leg is ruining everything," muttered Barry, offering an apologetic smile.

"That's fine! We can just... talk, if you want," she offered, pulling up a chair.

"Absolutely," Barry said. "So today, I met my new partner Aaron Hayley..."

They talked non-stop for at least another hour, sharing smiles, laughter, and practically every emotion you could associate with happiness.

But there was one thing they hadn't talked about...

What had really made Caitlin bawl her eyes out earlier.

Because it wasn't the Vertigo, and it wasn't Hunter...

But the fact that it had meta human readings right next to the drug.

Caitlin was a meta.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **And yeah, a smaller cliffhanger this time, but I promise that the next one will make some boots quiver... ;D**

 **PS: I had a lot of fun writing the Barry/Singh bromance. Please let me know if you guys would like more... I would love to write more of that. :D and more Snowbarry too cuz we NEEDS IT XD**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	3. 3x03

**Wowie, chapter 3 already! I can't believe it! :D**

 **And I have to thank the guest that left that very sweet and generous review last chapter - that warmed my day to read that message. You know who you are, so to you I say: thank you so much. :)**

 **Now lets get onto the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the character Carla Daniella. The rest of the characters belong to DC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Not Erasable**_

 **Summary: Barry meets a mysterious vigilante on the field while dealing with his newest enemy, "The Eraser", and decides to seek her out for help in taking him down. Caitlin struggles to keep her discovery of herself being a meta secret from the team. The Eraser's powers cause Cisco to go back into his vibe, revealing something shocking.**

Barry struggled to realize how he could've ended up with best friends like Caitlin and Cisco.

He smiled whenever they were even mentioned... He could joke with Cisco for hours.

He could talk to Caitlin for hours on end as well... maybe even days! They had yet to test that out.

However, their current record was four hours; last night, they had begun talking at eight. When they finally looked up, it was nearing midnight.

And they didn't just talk either, they listened to a bit of their favorite pieces of music and watched cat and dog videos for a while. After his leg healed, he even gave Caitlin a crash course in Latin ballroom and tap dancing, and she was surprisingly good at both, which Barry hadn't counted on. It had been great fun for them, however; the two were practically inseparable.

After that, they just laid on the floor a while, staring at the ceiling and each other.

"That was fun," Barry sighed.

"Seriously, that was so much fun!" Caitlin giggled, looking over at him. "I'm actually not that bad of a dancer either..."

"You're an amazing dancer," he told her, laughing slightly at the shock she displayed. He wasn't lying either; she was actually very good at dancing.

"Oh stop it you..." she giggled, playfully smacking his arm.

He then checked the time on his phone as she yawned, and realized how late they had stayed. "Holy-it's 11:45."

"Wow... we are quite the pair, Mr. Allen," she marveled, standing up. "You need some help? My ankles are killing me..."

"I just danced with you for at least thirty minutes and you're wearing high heels, so we are both injured, basically," Barry said. Caitlin laughed quite a bit at that comment.

He loved seeing her smile... her laughter was also very contagious, and filled his heart with nothing but pure joy.

"I'll walk ya out," he offered, and she graciously accepted.

The two didn't even realize they had been holding hands on the elevator ride down...

That is, until they finally reached the exit. They split the connection at once, but had faint smiles and blushes on their faces.

"Gonna miss you over the weekend," Caitlin said, sighing once they reached the cold air.

"You too," Barry said. "Since when did we become the greatest duo in Central City?"

"Since we defeated Zoom and got back on track," Caitlin smiled, "I think that's when we grew closer."

"And I hope our future is only brighter," Barry said.

Caitlin smiled at him. "Yeah, I think we're good."

The two laughed lightly, then hugged once again before parting ways.

" _You damn idiot, you should've gone for it!_ " Barry's mind told him.

Barry sighed... every day it grew harder to hide from the truth.

At this point he didn't even try to deny it any more...

He had fallen completely head over heels for Caitlin Snow.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

It was finally the weekend once more.

If you had talked to Barry before the Speed Force had given him his powers, he would've said he liked weekends for one reason mainly: the amount of people he saw dropped significantly. Now it was the only thing he disliked about the weekend - he couldn't see Caitlin or Cisco.

However, on the bright side, he was finally able to introduce Iris to Carla.

"You excited?" she asked him, because she evidently was.

"Yeah, you'll love her!" Barry said, smiling at his adoptive sister. Iris had a huge grin on her face, but could notice Barry often had a longing stare into the distance.

"You okay there?" she asked. "Oh... you're missing someone."

"I guess," Barry confessed, knowing Iris was going to get it out of him one way or another.

"And I think I know who... its Caitlin, isn't it?" she furthered.

"Yep," Barry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Nothing to be ashamed of!" Iris smiled, patting his shoulder. "Not like you won't see her again!"

Barry smiled. "Thanks Iris. I needed that."

"No problem," she smiled at him.

They then made it to the apartment building, and just like with Caitlin, Carla greeted Iris warmly.

"Barry spoke very highly of you," Carla smiled. Iris looked at Barry with a bashful smile, and Barry just shrugged.

It was a peaceful day so far...

* * *

Meanwhile, however, at Central City Courthouse, there was about to be hell on earth.

Leonard "Lenny" Fiasco was one of the most dangerous criminals in the past five years, having erased so much data from the police force in his first two years of hacking that it managed to set even serial killers back on the street. It had earned him the alias of "The Eraser". His crimes, however, after the Particle Accelerator explosion, his crimes took a three year break...

Or so the public thought.

Apparently, he had been carrying on with his crimes all throughout his "hiatus".

And now, due to some bad luck, he had been caught in the act, and now walked up the stairs to the courthouse with his wife, Grace Balin, nearby. Reporters and officers crowded around the criminal, seemingly making any escape impossible...

But we all know the luck these guys have.

"Mr. Fiasco! Lenny! We have questions!" the reporters continuously scrambled for questions, but the criminal kept his head held down...

Until his wife put on sunglasses that is.

Then he spun in a circle, making eye contact with everyone he could. Grace purposefully looked down, despite wearing eye protection.

Everyone began to scratch their heads in confusion, wondering what they were even doing there in the first place.

The cameras began to drop as the reporters lost all sense of coordination, and Lenny stepped out of the horde.

"Shall we grab a coffee, my darling?" he asked, extending his arm. "This horde has made me thirsty."

"I graciously accept, or else my code name isn't 'Orca'," Grace smiled, linking her arm in.

Ever since her husband had gained the power to erase memories for a certain amount of time, which had caused Grace to nickname him "The Eraser", he had gotten out of a handful of arrests, prison transfers, and even once getting caught in the act of robbing a bank.

"How did you come up with that again?" Lenny asked.

"It was either that, or being blatantly obvious with 'Killer Whale'," Grace smirked.

The two then began to make their exit away from the courthouse, but Lenny tripped over something and fell down the whole flight of stairs. Grace ran down, but broke her shoe's heel and fell next to her husband. They both immediately got up, but couldn't seem to find the source of their misfortune...

Only a blonde woman in a red dress staring at them.

"You think she did it?" Lenny asked, helping his wife up.

"Don't know," Grace shrugged, "but she is acting awfully suspicious."

Lenny moved to walk over to her, but tripped over nothing again. The woman began to make her exit, and left Lenny and Grace in fumes.

They didn't know who she was, or what her motives were, but they considered the fact that she had powers of her own.

* * *

" _Sorry to call you on your weekend, but I need you to come down to the office,_ " Singh said. " _Trust me, you're not gonna want to miss this._ "

"Alright... be right there," Barry sighed.

After hanging up his phone, he briefly explained to Iris and Carla that it was work, before finding a safe place to speed over to his office. Singh was there waiting for him, as expected.

"Glad you're here, because this should help you in catching this guy," Singh said. He then pulled up something on the computer, which turned out to be a traffic cam. "Observe."

It was footage of Lenny and Grace walking down the courthouse steps, but Singh specifically pointed out a blonde woman in a red dress. She gave a quick look their way, and both of them tripped down the stairs. Then, while walking down the street, the woman looked at the couple again, causing them to trip once more.

"We found her name, Rebecca Sharpe," Singh said, handing him a file. "Everything we know about her is in there."

Barry flipped through. "So... why the interest? Besides that footage."

"If Fiasco had that luck normally, we would've caught him by now," the captain said. "In the meantime, one of our undercover guys said she's at CC Jitters. We need answers, and fast; the longer Fiasco is out on the streets, the less chance we have of getting him back in the slammer within the next few years."

Barry nodded, and sped through the wall and onto the streets.

Aaron actually walked in a few seconds after Barry had flashed away. "Hey Captain!"

Singh sighed. He was quite tired, and it wasn't even that far into the day yet. "What is it Mr. Hayley?"

"How often do I get to solve crimes? Like, investigate dead guys?" he asked.

"You threw up yesterday," Singh said. "I'd assume not that often for now."

"Good," Aaron said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Barry was just arriving at CC Jitters. Rebecca, or Becky, was sitting at her table with a scratch card, and she seemed to have won since she was really happy.

"Becky?" Barry asked, walking over.

"Oh... uh, hi! You're cute, but... oh who am I kidding you're adorable," Becky smiled. "Have a seat!"

Barry already felt awkward... good start for sure.

"So, why do you wanna see me?" Becky asked sweetly.

"Uh...I'm actually from CCPD, and I investigate... special people and occasions," he said.

"Oh, you investigate celebrities? Juicy!" Becky smiled.

"Uh, not really, sorry," Barry said. "I investigate people with powers, and you seem to have some."

"Hmm?" Becky asked, tilting her head to the side. "I don't have powers."

"Well I thought the same of Lenny Fiasco, who you presumably caused to have some bad luck earlier," Barry said. "Can you verify?"

Becky sighed. "Yeah... I've even got a code name - Hazard."

Barry smiled. "Two things: first off, I've got a friend who can give you a proper code name, and second, I could really use your help in taking down Fiasco for good."

Becky smiled a bit, writing down something on a piece of paper. "Call me when you need me."

She then walked out, and Barry looked down; it was her number, and she left a little smiley face as well.

While he was only acquaintances so far, and completely smitten with love for Caitlin, he could tell Becky would make a great addition to Team Flash if she ever joined.

Speaking of Caitlin, and adding Cisco, the two walked into CC Jitters as soon as Becky left.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked. "I thought you were at Carla's!"

"Well, had to make a stop here," Barry said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Getting donuts, because we wanted to surprise you," Cisco said. "You?"

"Trying to find ways to take down Lenny Fiasco," he whispered.

"The Eraser?" Caitlin asked. "We better sit down for this one."

Cisco nodded, grabbing the coffee donuts for the gang and heading over to a table.

"So... Lenny Fiasco, how do we beat him?" Cisco asked.

"By using Becky Sharpe's help," Barry said.

"Who's Becky Sharpe?" asked Caitlin.

"A meta with the power to cause bad luck to anyone she chooses, in return giving herself good luck," Barry said.

"Hmm... interesting," Cisco muttered.

"Is this seat taken?"

The three looked up...

And there was none other than Lenny Fiasco himself.

"This will only take a second," Lenny said, sitting down.

"Get out of here, criminal," Caitlin threatened.

"Criminal? You think I'm a criminal?" asked Lenny, chuckling. "Wow... tough crowd."

"What the hell are you doing?" Cisco asked.

"Just having a seat," Lenny shrugged, sitting down. "Anyway, I wanted to propose a challenge... Flash."

Barry was taken aback, but Lenny continued. "Meet me tonight on Old Ridgewood road. The one that's right outside the city."

"And what if I don't?" Barry asked. Caitlin was rubbing his leg underneath the table to try and keep him calm, but he was clearly stressed. Lenny Fiasco was no normal villain; he actually stood a chance against the three he was currently seated with.

"Well," Lenny said, patting Cisco's shoulder, "I'd just hate to be this guy... anyway, the wife is expecting me. Gotta head out, but you know where and when to find me."

Lenny then got up and walked out like a normal civilian, making sure everyone in the room met his eyes before making his exit.

"Cisco? Cisco?" Barry and Caitlin asked.

But Cisco was in a vibe. The vibe from yesterday, to be precise.

But this time, he could see Amunet was one of the figures formerly shrouded in darkness. Two still remained in shade, unable to be identified...

But Lenny Fiasco had walked out from behind where Black Adam was. Strangely, he looked severely saddened, unlike the others, who looked extremely happy and content with their wreckage, and the white and gold figure still stood tall at the front. But strangely there was no sign of his wife...

"Cisco... Cisco?" two voices called.

He finally snapped out of the vibe, and looked at Barry and Caitlin with deep concern.

"Hey, you okay man?" Barry asked.

"What did you vibe?" asked Caitlin.

Cisco sighed deeply.

"Guys... we gotta take down Fiasco."

* * *

 ** _8:00 PM_**

Lenny now stood in the middle of the street, waiting patiently. It was on a road rarely ever used, so there was no chance he would get hit by a car.

Barry then sped up, decked out in full Flash gear, with some new upgrades Cisco provided as well. "Alright Lenny, I'm here."

"Excellent," Lenny said. "Here's the deal - I'll erase ten seconds of your memory each time, causing you to go in a circle. Get to me, and you win! I turn myself in, and we all go to our life homes, old and new."

Barry nodded. "I'm ready for that challenge."

"Good," Lenny smirked.

He then began to concentrate an invisible beam of brain-wiping and memory erasing energy, but Barry moved out of the way just in time. Two yellow visors popped down in his mask in front of his eyes, and he could now see where Fiasco was launching his attack.

Suddenly, he heard a gun cock behind him. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Grace Balin, don't think we've met... now don't move."

Barry only smirked, however. "Don't need to. You're out of bullets."

"How do you figure?" Grace asked, her husband smirking as he charged up another wave of energy.

"Because luck's on my side," smiled Barry.

Becky then walked out, cheery as ever. "Hi fellas! Remember me?"

"Oh dear gosh, not you..." sighed Grace.

She fired the gun, and, you guessed it - she had forgotten to load bullets.

"Oopsie!" Becky giggled, standing with her arms folded. "Ah well, we all make mistakes."

"Get out of here dear," Lenny said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Grace ran away, tripping thanks to leftover bad luck from Becky. Barry decided to let her go, since she seemed like it would be better to catch her separate to her husband.

Just a hunch he had...

"Okay, its over for you," Lenny said. "Getting really fed up here..."

"Really?" Barry asked. "Well, I'm right here. Take your shot."

Lenny fired a wave of memory-erasing energy...

But Barry stood there. And took it straight to the head.

"Ooh... that feels kinda weird," Barry muttered.

"Do you know my challenge?" asked Lenny.

"Hmm... I don't know," Barry said.

Becky had her fingers crossed that this would work.

"Is it speed around and you try to catch me with your memory erasing energy?" he asked.

"W-what?" Lenny asked, confused as to how Barry got his memories back so fast.

"You should really take notes on eye-wear," Becky shrugged.

Barry then sped around, cuffing Lenny in power dampening cuffs, and speeding him to CCPD.

And when he was dropped off, all he could see were two thing: officers and guns, all directed at him.

"Crap..." he muttered.

* * *

"We did it, we got Fiasco!" Cisco said, raising his arms in triumph.

Caitlin hugged Barry tightly, and Becky smiled from the corner.

"Are you two together? It would certainly explain why you weren't hitting on me earlier," Becky smiled at the two.

They immediately separated, stating several excuses. Becky giggled a small bit, apologizing outwardly...

But secretly, she was going to give a bit of good luck their way in the future.

"So, Becky," Cisco asked, walking up to her. "Wanna stay on the team?"

Becky was taken aback. "W-What?"

"We'd be more than willing and happy to have you," Caitlin smiled.

"You could be a real asset to the team," said Barry. "With your power, we could get a lot more metas than before."

Becky was shocked, tears welling in her eyes out of joy. Today, not only had she helped defeat cyber criminal Lenny Fiasco, she had also become a member of Team Flash.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she said excitedly. "I'd love too!"

Cisco then stood up, and touched each of her shoulders in knightly fashion. "I knight thee, Jinx, into Team Flash."

"Ooh... that's my new favorite and second ever code name," Becky smiled. "Do you do all the naming around here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a pro," smiled Cisco. "My favorites would have to be Captain Cold, Golden Glider, The Mist..."

As Cisco trailed off, Caitlin pulled Barry to the side. "Hey, good job out there. City's a little safer tonight thanks to you."

"Stop it you," smiled Barry.

"No, I don't think so," she said, leaning in for another hug. Barry accepted graciously, not wanting to end it as soon as it did. But Cisco was starting to eye them a bit, so they had no choice.

But we all know they stayed hours after the other two left, continuing their nighttime activities as normal.

Which meant talking, dance lessons, cat and dog videos, and hugging galore.

* * *

Grace, however, had gone to a bar as soon as she saw her husband had been arrested, deciding nothing would be better than to drink her sorrows away.

"Hey..." one of the guys nearby pointed out, "You're the wife of that Fiasco guy on the news."

"So?" asked Grace, not in the mood.

"He can do much better than 'The Eraser'," the guy chuckled. "And, you, pretty little lady, can do much better than him?"

"Really?" Grace asked, faking a smile. "You think so?"

"I know so," the guy smirked.

"How sweet," Grace muttered.

Then, she threw her shot glass down, and grabbed the guy by his throat.

"You never speak of my husband like that, no one does," she growled. "NO ONE!"

The guy seemed like he was in more pain than he should've been though...

But then, water began to leak out of his nostrils and mouth.

And pretty soon, he dropped down to the ground.

Grace, shocked, pulled out her pocket mirror... her eyes were solid red.

She then realized, as the water came back onto her fingertips, she had caused that guy to choke...

But instead of being horrified, she smirked.

If there was something that The Eraser failed to get done, Orca would now take care of it...

She swore it.

* * *

 **The Eraser and Orca... two obscure DC villains I had so much fun writing. XD**

 **We haven't seen the last of either, I promise! :D (PS - if anyone wants to know what actor I could see playing The Eraser, it's Zach Woods... blame my friend. Because now I can't stop thinking of Zach Woods taking on Flash in the street haha)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya next chapter, which focuses a bit more on Wally West! :D**


	4. 3x04

**Holy crap guys, we've already made it to chapter 4! And the support - I can't thank you guys enough! :D**

 **So, as a surprise, I've added something to this chapter that teases The Buyer! :D I can't wait to finally introduce the character, I can guarantee no one will be disappointed. :)**

 **And I wanna say it in advance: sorry if this seemed a bit less aligned/shorter than the others... I think I'm having a post-concert sadness relapse. Its been a month and a half since the actual concert... X[ ah well, still love you PostmodernJukebox!**

 **So, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this installment! :D (and Wally's chapter focus is next chapter, sorry... I got another idea lol)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Killer Whales**_

 **Summary: Grace Balin sets out for vengeance against the Flash, causing her to go after not just him, but the whole team. After visiting her husband in jail, Grace realizes she has a history with one of the members of Team Flash. Becky settles in a bit more at STAR Labs, but Spisak starts showing that he has a more insane side to him.**

 _ **After Fiasco's arrest...**_

Jason Spisak, Seth Adams, and Amunet Black had gathered around the television in their warehouse as soon as they had been given word of Fiasco's capture. He was sent to Iron Height's meta-wing immediately, from their knowledge. His wife, Grace Balin, had completely vanished from under the radar.

"We should've picked him up," Amunet said. "Memory wiping could've been a good use to us."

"Just wasn't the right time," muttered Spisak. "We'll get him soon enough."

"And since when did you have a plan to break into Iron Heights?" asked Seth.

"I got a plan for damn near everything, Adams," Spisak said.

"Is that so?" asked Seth. "Then lets see... what if we fail your so-called 'buyer'?"

"Got a plan for that too," Spisak smirked. "Mainly because that's probably how he's gonna see us soon enough."

"You mean... we're not getting paid?" asked Amunet. "I was told there would be good money in this."

"No no no, we'll get paid," the drug dealer said, "but the buyer will be the one paying... in more ways than one."

Seth and Amunet now had their interests piqued, but it wasn't in the best way.

"Yo-you're going to betray the buyer?" asked Amunet. "From what you told us, he sounds like he has the power of-"

"Judge, jury, and executioner, but he's too big for his britches," Spisak said. "He only thinks so highly of himself so no one sees who he really is."

"And you can?" Seth asked.

"I've worked alongside him for the past five months, operating in the shadows," he said. "So yes. I am very much aware of this."

"You act like we'll just jump on board though," Seth said. "What if your buyer hears of this?"

"We'll all be dead. Do you want that?! DO YOU?!" Spisak screamed at the top of his lungs.

Seth and Amunet took a step back, raising their hands.

"Exactly," Spisak growled lowly.

Amunet coughed loudly, then spoke up. "So... what's the next move?"

"We wait for a week, then we go after Fiasco's wife, Grace Balin," Spisak said. "Now relax... you don't know when you'll get to again."

Spisak then walked out, and Amunet and Seth just looked at one another.

"I'm not the only one around here who thinks he's insane, right?" Amunet whispered to Seth.

Seth shrugged. "He keeps the cash flowing... so for now, its best we stay on his good side."

"But does he even have one?" Amunet asked.

"Good point," Seth muttered.

Even though not all of the team was on the same page, they could all agree on one thing.

This was gonna be one hell of a mission.

* * *

 ** _1 week later..._**

Grace sat in one of the visitation booths at Iron Heights, waiting for her husband to come through the doors. She had prepared herself for this... to not see him in a suit, but instead a prison garb. To not see him smiling, but to see a face of solemness.

And she still felt like crying the moment he walked into the room.

He had cuffs on that were bigger than normal, presumably to dampen his powers, and he also had a huge frown on his face... but when he saw Grace, for a moment, there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"15 minutes," the guard said sternly.

Lenny nodded, and sat down at the seat behind the glass panel.

"You look awful," Grace choked out, noticing how he already had a bruise and black eye.

"And here I was thinking you could cheer me up," Lenny chuckled.

Grace giggled a bit... her husband had been incarcerated just a week ago, and already had been beaten down by the guards or other inmates.

And he still kept his chin held high.

"I just wish I could hold your hand again," she sighed, putting one hand up against the glass panel.

"I do too, believe me," Lenny said, mimicking Grace's action.

They talked about more things for the next few minutes, before Lenny brought up an... interesting topic.

"Didn't you formerly work at STAR Labs?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why?" asked Grace, curious as to why her husband would ask such a question.

"Do you, by any chance, remember your co-worker... Dr. Caitlin Snow?"

Grace shrugged. "Y-Yeah... why?"

"Because she's working with The Flash," Lenny said.

"W-wait... how d-do you even-" Grace began, but was cut off.

"I saw her with his civilian form yesterday, and they seemed... close," Lenny smirked. "You find Caitlin, you find Flash. I can tell you want... revenge, of some kind."

"That obvious?" Grace sighed.

"I know my wife," smiled Lenny.

Grace was able to finally smile. She loved it when her husband joked around, even unintentionally, or pointed out details she didn't know she was being so blatant about.

Lenny was then led away by the guard, but not before they said their "love you"s and "goodbye"s at least five times.

And Grace now had a new key for her revenge...

* * *

 ** _Back at STAR Labs..._**

Becky spun around in one of the spinny chairs, whooping excitedly as she goofed off. Cisco was to blame for this.

However, it was welcomed, along with Becky herself. She had made a great addition to Team Flash, willing to take smaller crimes, like bank robberies and counter thefts, so Barry could look at the big picture - taking down Jason Spisak and his buyer, whoever that may be.

Today, Barry was working with Aaron back at the precinct, so it would just be the two of them and Caitlin for a while. Caitlin was in the lab, working on something, and Becky was goofing off with Cisco.

"Its fun being here," she giggled as her chair slowed to a stop.

"Well, I hope it stays that way for you," Cisco smiled.

"Thanks Cisco! You're a good friend," she smiled.

Cisco smiled back at Becky. She was a great addition to the team; her sweet and perky personality brought in a stronger light of humor to the team, which was needed badly since there were psychos like Jason Spisak on the loose today.

"I just wish something would happen," Cisco muttered.

"I agree," Becky said. "The villains have been awfully quiet for the past week."

"You wanna get a coffee?" asked Cisco. "Not like much else is available."

"Sure!" said Becky eagerly. "I'll use some luck to snag us a short line and special discount."

"Uh, hell yeah!" Cisco said excitedly.

The two quickly gathered their things, and headed out, leaving a note for Caitlin.

Speaking of Caitlin, she wandered back into the lab within a few minutes of Becky and Cisco's departure. She saw the note, and smiled to herself.

Becky was the goofy friend Cisco needed. Barry and Caitlin had their bond; Cisco and Becky clicked instantly, so it was no wonder they would bond like best friends instantly.

She decided to sit down and get some work done, so after starting up her computer, things seemed to be going smoothly...

"Caitlin Snow... how long has it been?"

Caitlin, shocked, turned around to greet the unfamiliar voice...

And there, in the hall, was ex-STAR Labs biologist Grace Balin.

"What?" Grace asked. "Not even a small smile for your old pal Grace?"

"You don't expect me to just let you walk a-how did you even get in here?" Caitlin asked, baffled that Grace still somehow had access to the building.

"How? Honey, look at who's wife you're talking to," Grace chuckled.

"Eraser is in jail, what do you want?" Caitlin asked, trying to seem firm... but something about Grace had always _terrified_ her.

"I want you to give a note to Barry Allen," Grace suddenly said, putting her foot down.

"A-And who is t-that?" asked the doctor.

"The Flash, of course," Grace smiled ominously. "Now, tell him to meet me by the port at 7 o' clock tonight. Or else..."

"Or else what?" asked Caitlin.

Grace then generated enough water in Caitlin's lungs to briefly choke her, but not cause any harm besides the brief coughing.

"That times a hundred," the woman said. "Just in case you were thinking about, y'know, not honoring the deal."

When Caitlin finally looked back up at Grace, she was smiling wickedly. "I do hope he arrives... otherwise I'm gonna flood this city. And Orca and the Eraser will rise once more."

Grace then cheerily waved as she walked out, leaving Caitlin confused as all hell.

She then decided the best move was to call Barry, so that's what she did.

* * *

Barry was currently showing Aaron how to sort case files, where everything was, and etcetera.

"Okay, so the..." Barry began, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Uh, gotta take this. Sorry."

"Its fine! I think I've got the hang of this," Aaron said.

"Thanks man," Barry said.

He then walked over to the corner, and when he answered, all he heard was Caitlin's heavy breathing. "Whoa whoa, Cait? You okay?"

" _Y-Yeah,_ " Caitlin said. " _I just uh... met an old coworker. Who now has powers and wants to meet you at the port at 7._ "

"Okay... what did he or she do to you?" Barry asked, trying to keep a whisper so Aaron didn't overhear anything.

" _She... choked me, by filling my lungs with water, but I'm okay now,_ " Caitlin said. " _Its Grace effin' Balin._ "

"Oh gosh... that's Fiasco's wife, right?" Barry asked. Caitlin confirmed this. "Alright... I'll be back in a bit. Hang tight, and get Cisco and Becky ready."

" _Will do,_ " Caitlin said. " _S_ _ee you soon Barry._ "

"You too Cait," Barry said.

And after he hung up, it was a stressful day from then on out for both of them.

* * *

 ** _At the port..._**

Grace waited impatiently at the port, watching the waves roll back and forth as she thought of her husband.

There had been days where, after a long day of work for the both of them, they'd travel out to the port and watch the waves roll. It was so peaceful for both of them... they'd share looks of affection and chaste kisses of tender love.

It made Grace's eyes come to tears at the thought.

Suddenly, she heard a "FLASH!" behind her, and a breach opening. There was Flash, Vibe, and Jinx themselves.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" asked Barry.

"Yes, but I would prefer it if you didn't bring your friends," Grace smirked. "Actually..."

"Actually what?" asked Becky.

"I don't mind a welcoming committee," Grace said, smiling. "Lenny always enjoyed company... guess he rubbed off on me."

Barry and Becky stood back as Cisco rushed toward Grace, ready to give her a huge vibe blast to the face...

But Grace just caused a puddle of water to rise up and swallow his foot whole.

"SON OF A-how did she do that?!" Cisco screamed, trying to tug his foot out of the water.

Suddenly, sprinkles of rain came falling down from the sky,and Grace smirked.

"Guess today's my lucky day," she said happily.

Becky then saw her boots had been caught in puddles nearby...

She had used bad luck on herself and given good luck to Grace.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she sighed.

"Now for the big one," Grace smiled.

She then took control of the waters behind her, causing a huge wave to slowly form in the rising ocean.

"BARRY!" Caitlin yelled into his comm.

"I got it," Barry said, speeding off to try and calm the raging waters.

Grace had her full focus going, so it wasn't easy at all to do so...

But he knew he had to.

If he didn't stop this wave, chaos would flood the city. Literally.

"C'mon man..." Cisco muttered, still trying to break free of his foot's watery cage.

Barry continued to try and run down the wave, making some progress. But Grace was getting more and more infuriated, and thus more concentrated...

Until a flash of lighting shot up from behind Grace.

It was Black Adam.

"Mr. Spisak is going to love to get to meet you," he growled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grace yelled, but by the time she had tried to get out of his grip, Seth had vanished into mid-air.

Grace's wave had fallen by now, and Barry looked awfully surprised.

Cisco and Becky sighed, having used a crap ton of strength to try and get out of the grip Grace's puddles had on them.

What a fight...

* * *

Cisco slumped back into his chair as Caitlin hugged Barry tightly. Becky sat in a nearby chair, mimicking Cisco's action. But regardless of how tired they were...

They had done it.

They had defeated Grace Balin, the Orca.

Even though, technically, Black Adam had stopped her... but no credit should be given to bad guys for deeds heroes were tasked with.

And about time... not only was she capable of flooding the entire city, but capable of pissing Cisco off for naming herself. Both of these are extremely dangerous moves that shouldn't be attempted under any circumstances.

"I can't believe we won that fight," Becky muttered. "That bitch has power..."

"But we've got more," Caitlin smiled.

"Can I get an amen for that?" asked Barry.

The two in the chairs yelled "amen!" loudly.

"Got more than I asked for," Caitlin smiled. "Thank you guys for... everything, tonight. The streets are safer because of you all."

"And you too," Barry said. "Cait, without your intel on Grace, we may have lost tonight."

"Even if she did try and attack you, she would've had another thing coming entirely," said Cisco.

"We work together quite well, I do believe," Becky giggled.

Team Flash had officially saved the city once more, and couldn't be happier about it.

As Cisco and Becky left, however, Barry and Caitlin remained in the lab.

Though it seemed like Caitlin was on the verge of falling asleep standing up.

"You okay there Cait?" Barry asked.

"Wh-wha, yeah... j'st sleepy," she said, yawning.

Barry sighed to himself, stifling a laugh, before flashing Caitlin over to her apartment and laying her down in her soft bed.

"Oh yeah that's better," she smiled, pulling the covers over herself.

Barry chuckled at how similar this was to another scenario they had been in years ago. "Doesn't this feel... familiar?"

"Yeah... a little bit," Caitlin smiled at him. "Wait!"

Barry looked back at her. "Yeah Cait?"

"We haven't hugged goodnight yet," she said, pouting features coming onto her face.

Barry chuckled, moving over to Caitlin's bed and hugging her tightly. When he moved to leave her grip however, she just held on tighter.

"Cait..." he started, but she whined a small bit. Caitlin was an entirely different person while tired.

"Please," she muttered.

Barry sighed, accepting that he'd rather cuddle with his beautiful doctor than sleep on his own...

He would do that any day actually, if given the opportunity... he didn't even know why he tried to stop it from happening in the first place.

So he climbed underneath the covers, earning a content smile from Caitlin. "G'night Barry..."

"Night Cait," he said.

And within moments, the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **At Spisak's warehouse...**_

Grace had been shoved down onto her knees by Seth and Amunet, and Jason Spisak stood in front of her with anger in his eyes.

"How the hell did you work alongside Fiasco for five years, with success," he began, "and then one solo mission sets you off?! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN?!"

"It was always me and my husband..." Grace sniffled. "We never went in solo."

"So that's the problem... you need him," Spisak sighed. "Without him, you're worthless."

"Get him out, and I'll do any job you need done," Grace said, blinking back tears. "I promise..."

Spisak sighed.

"Well... shame we won't be seeing more of you," he muttered. "Seth."

Seth grabbed Grace by her waist, causing the woman to yelp in shock.

"Lock her up," he ordered. "And make sure my boys at Iron Heights know Lenny Fiasco is a top priority target for punishment..."

Grace was screaming, crying, and kicking in an effort to break free of Black Adam's clutches, but it was no good.

"Oh good grief, little harsh there, don't you think?" asked Amunet, as Grace was led away.

"She's strong, and'll last," Spisak said. "That'll be her downfall though..."

"You do realize what you could be causing by separating these two, right?" asked Amunet. "You could be driving two people insane here!"

Spisak chuckled ominously. "You act like that's a bad thing..."

Amunet cringed lightly... this guy was twisted for sure. It was probably best to stay in on the mission for now.

"So, uh...who's next? On our mission roster?" she asked.

Spisak smirked.

"William Tockman, the Clock King," he said. "And my boys over at Iron Heights are just itching to get him outta there..."

* * *

 **WOO HOO! Clock King is back baby! And Spisak has corrupted some of Iron Heights?!**

 **And Snowbarry advancements... how the heck have I not gotten them together yet? XD They will be soon! I promise!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment! See you next chapter!**


	5. 3x05

**Hey guys! So so so so sorry that I had to leave for so long, I didn't mean it; I hope this chapter can somewhat compensate for my extended leave. :D**

 **Now, let us proceed onto the chapter! (ps - my friend Flashraven has a GREAT story going on right now! go check it out, give the man some well earned support! :D)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Time's a-Ticking**_

 **Chapter 5 - With Spisak drowning deeper in his insanity than ever before, he makes a daring move by breaking out the Clock King from Iron Heights to recruit him for his Buyer's team. Barry and Caitlin have a moment that makes them question how deep their feelings are for one another. Cisco and Becky meet Carla Daniella.**

"Wait-say what...what now?!" Amunet screamed.

"I thought I made myself clear," Spisak said, jumping across his desk. "We're gonna bust Clock King outta jail!"

"Well isn't that a bit of a stretch for work? And all for what? Some lousy recruit who we'll have to go through the process of making sure he's trustworthy?" asked Seth.

"Well, it worked for Fiasco and Balin, didn't it?" Spisak asked.

"...In a way," Seth muttered.

"You bitches are crazy," Amunet said, throwing her hands up. "I'm gonna go rob a candy joint."

"Why a candy joint?" asked Seth.

"Why NOT a candy joint?" Amunet giggled. "I could get more out of that than a stupid jail-break. Do you know how much cash I blew there as a little girl?! And plus, cash and sweets - if that sounds bad to you I don't know why I ever joined this team."

And with that, Amunet sprinted off, grabbing a set of goggles and some tools before sprinting out the warehouse door.

Spisak sighed, "I swear, if you even think about going with her-"

"Its candies and cash! You don't get much better!" Seth said.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BUT WITH ME! UNDERSTOOD?!" Spisak screamed at the top of his lungs.

Seth trembled a bit, before nodding slightly. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good... put a little fear into ya, didn't that?" he asked. "Don't worry, its good for ya; you won't tremble so much next time."

Seth sighed, before changing into his Black Adam uniform, and heading out with Spisak...

He could tell this wouldn't be fun.

* * *

Amunet, meanwhile, was having tons of fun.

She had just managed to pick the incredibly cheap lock of "Sweets, Treats, and Stuff", and was now putting cash and candy into the bag she had brought.

"What a day for a sweet shop robbery," she giggled to herself. "They've just restocked all of the best ones!"

She delicately grabbed every treat she could (often pouring excess smaller candies straight out of the machine into her bag), reminiscing over fond memories of her and her mother having fun doing just this... except her mother paid for the candy.

"Excuse me? Don't think customers are allowed in here at this hour..."

Amunet slowly turned around... and there was Becky Sharpe, aka Jinx, herself.

"Ah, hello there miss," Amunet said cheerfully.

"You act like you aren't just now being caught red handed," said Becky, tilting her head.

"That's because you're going to let me go, scot-free," Amunet said.

"Excuse me?" Becky asked.

"I've got some info on Jason Spisak's next target," Amunet smirked. "And I just know your little Team Flash comrades would just love to hear this. Let me walk, you get to talk..."

Becky sighed, placing her gloved hands on her hips. "I'm listening..."

"He's going after well-known convict, William Tockman, to add to his ever growing team," Amunet said. "Well... its actually his buyer's team, but you get the gist of it."

"And who is this... buyer?" asked Becky, now curious to see how much she could get out of Amunet.

However, she only laughed loudly. "Darling, I want to know as well too! But... Spisak refuses to share that info. With anyone."

Becky was just left in a state of... pure confusion.

And Amunet took this opportunity to bubbly skip out of the store, leaving Jinx in her dust.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

Caitlin had forgotten long ago what it felt like to wake up entangled in someone's arms...

But here she was, tangled up in Barry Allen's unnecessarily strong arms.

"Ugh..." she muttered, and not out of frustration.

But because it was gonna be hella hard to leave his grip so early on a Saturday morning. All she really wanted to do was snuggle...

"Hey sleepyhead..."

Barry's comment stirred her up a bit, and she just smiled at him. "Hey yourself..."

He chuckled lightly. "Hey me. What's up?"

Caitlin giggled lightly, smiling a bit. "Do we have to get up? I don't wanna..."

"Unfortunately, I do," Barry sighed, stretching a bit. "Aaron called me last night, he needs my help with something..."

"Damn," she muttered. "You deserve so much sleep for all you do..."

"If every heroic deed I did gave me an extra hour of sleep... you'd think I was dead," said Barry.

Caitlin chuckled. "So, what for breakfast?"

"I should be asking you," Barry smiled. "C'mon, you can sleep a little more. I'll make bacon and eggs."

"Mmm... your offer has swayed my decision," Caitlin said, smiling.

Barry chuckled. "I'll be done soon."

As soon as he got up, however, he turned back around. Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Barry stuttered a bit. "N-Nothing... enjoy your morning nap, Cait."

"Okay... will do!" she said, smiling. She then fell back asleep within a minute.

Barry sighed as he made his way to the kitchen... he was so lucky to have Caitlin as a best friend.

It felt to early to chance it...

* * *

Cisco spun around in his chair, bored out of his mind... he just wanted something to happen for once.

Suddenly, Becky walked in. "Morning Becky..."

"Morning Cisco," she said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

"I don't even know anymore, I'm so bored," he muttered. Becky giggled a bit at his antics; Cisco was so much fun to be around.

"Hey... I need to tell you something," she said.

"Okay, what's up?" Cisco asked.

Becky was about to speak, when suddenly, a loud beeping started going off.

"BREACH! BREACH!" Cisco screamed. "WE HAVE A BREACH!"

He then booked it out of the room, with a confused Becky hot on his heels. "What the heck is a breach?!"

As they made their way down flights of stairs, and a brief trip through the armory, they arrived at where the breach was opening.

"Holy crap," Becky muttered, looking at the white and blue circle swirling in front of her and Cisco.

"Its got multiple things in it," Cisco said, "that's why its taking such a long-ass time to spit out whatever/whoever's inside it."

The breach continued swirling, but at last... two people popped out.

Jesse and Harry Wells.

And... a pug was by Jesse's side.

"JESSE?! HARRY?!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Ramon," Harry nodded.

"Hey Cisco!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Who's the newcomer?" he asked, gesturing to the pug.

"Oh, this is Johnny Quick!" giggled Jesse. "Johnny, meet Cisco!"

Johnny smiled at him, causing every person's heart in the room to melt instantly.

"He's so precious!" Becky smiled radiantly.

"Uh... forgive me, but I don't remember you," Jesse said. "Sorry!"

"Oh, its okay!" Becky said. "I'm Becky Sharpe, but my code name is Jinx."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Jesse said. "Pleased to meet you."

Harry sighed. "Great... another human."

"Lighten up man! I missed you!" Cisco said.

Harry looked at him sharply.

"Right, for sure," Cisco said, backing off. "Can I pet the doggie?"

* * *

Iris, Wally, and Caitlin had walked in not long after. Happy hugs and greetings were exchanged between them and Jesse. Pats and treats and everything positive in the world was given to Johnny, who just wanted belly rubs, but got so much more... he wasn't complaining. And nods of confirmation were sent Harry's way.

Now, Caitlin and Jesse were sitting in the former's lab, discussing several things as Johnny took a nap on the floor.

"How did you all get him?" asked Caitlin.

"We found scientists, under one of my biggest baddie's payrolls, Drury Walker, getting ready to experiment on him," Jesse said, her voice drooping. "I... I just couldn't let him go to a shelter. I needed to protect him. And now, instead of a science experiment, he's being a good dog. Aren't you Johnny? Aren't you the best boy ever?"

His still state and snores confirmed Jesse's questions.

"He's so cute," Caitlin said. "So, what else have you been up to?"

"Oh... well, besides work," said Jesse, "I've been doing good in college... I picked up playing guitar and ballet, which were two of the best decisions I've ever made, and I've also entered a theater class."

"Wow! You've been busy!" Caitlin said.

"Well, I've loved every second of it," she smiled. "How's the old team doing?"

"We're doing great," Caitlin said happily. "Barry is so positive lately, and I could spend all day talking to him and never get bored... Becky's a great addition, Cisco's being Cisco and that's perfect, and Iris and I have bonded a lot more lately."

"You sound like you've been busy too," smirked Jesse.

"Well... you could say that," Caitlin shrugged. "We're also dealing with one of the worst people on earth, Jason Spisak, right now... he's a real pain in the 'a', y'know?"

"Yeah, I feel ya girl," Jesse said. "You should try dancing... it really takes the stress off of you."

"I actually have," Caitlin smirked a bit, "Barry taught me a bit of Latin ballroom, and a bit of tap too. I'm not that bad at it, surprisingly."

"You've got to show me some time," Jesse said. "I wanted to take tap, but was too caught up with everything else..."

Caitlin shrugged. "Life never seems fair, does it?"

"Amen to that," Jesse said, raising an imaginary glass.

Johnny then stood up, and started wagging his little tail.

"You need to go out boy?" his owner asked, and he started panting. "Hold on."

Jesse picked him up gently, and then sped out of the lab.

At super speed.

Caitlin gasped, moving her hair back and quickly picking up some papers...

So Jesse was a speedster.

She took a minute to process that, and then the girl sped back in. Johnny shook himself off and went back to laying down.

"Oh...yeah, I forgot to tell you," Jesse muttered, "Yeah... I've got super speed. Dark matter struck me and Wally, which gave me my powers... that's what my dad says at least."

Caitlin was taken aback, but tried to regain herself. "Uh...yeah, yeah, I gotcha."

"Really? Wow, I thought you were gonna freak out," muttered Jesse.

"Oh, I won't," Caitlin said.

But noticing the faces behind the glass panel, which were a mixture of shock, wonder, awe, and "oh no" on Harry's part, she wasn't the only one who was thinking "wow...".

It made her wonder if what Barry was doing was anymore interesting.

* * *

But it wasn't.

Captain Singh had called in a Saturday meeting for the entire staff of CCPD, and no one was happy about it - and Singh wasn't either, but it had to be done.

Because corruption was suspected in the department.

And after giving a twenty-five minute long talk, Singh finally came to a close... of his part.

"And now, before we leave, Deputy Captain Emily Briggs will remind everyone what happens if corruption is discovered in the department and your name is a convicted one," he said. "Ms. Briggs."

"Thank you Captain," Emily said, taking the podium. "As you all know, corrupted officers, once found out, are immediately and swiftly removed from their position. In other words, fired. You'll also have to go on trial for it, which won't go in your favor whatsoever. You have a chance of serving up to fifteen years in prison and paying a fine that can reach an amount triple of whatever cartel owner or druggie is paying you to stink up our department. Oh, and also, you won't be shown mercy in jail. Thank you, I believe this concludes our meeting."

As everyone began to leave, Emily stopped Barry and Aaron. "You two, my office in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am," they both said, but once she walked away, they both sighed.

"We were so close," Aaron muttered.

"Welp, be prepared to get scolded," Barry said. "Briggs never goes easy on anyone. They call her 'The Looker' because she can spot a corrupt person a mile away... in this case she has to hunt a bit."

"Even better," Aaron said, slapping his arm on his side. Barry chuckled a bit, before they made the dreaded walk to Briggs' office.

But when they got inside, she had a warm smile on her face.

"Gentlemen," she said. "Please, have a seat."

Barry and Aaron slowly sat down, and Emily sat at her desk.

"I need my top dogs on this operation," she said. "And you all may have struck gold... we've already cleared your names."

Aaron and Barry sighed of relief; it was just happy to know she wouldn't be on their backs. "Thank you," the both said.

"But... that's not the important bit," she said.

"And what is the important bit?" Aaron asked.

Emily sighed...

"We need more undercover officials. And you two seem to fit the bill just fine."

* * *

 **Sorry there was no actual action this chapter! I'm just getting into the swing of things again - trust me tho, next chapter will be action packed! :D**

 **Think of it as a two parter of sorts... The next one will be the big payoff. You'll wanna stick around, trust me! See you guys soon! :D**


	6. 3x06

**Hey y'all! I'm back for chapter 6! And I promise you all... this is one everyone's gonna love. ;)**

 **So, without further ado, LET'S DO THIS! :D (and there's no summary because this was, a, written at like 2 AM lol. And B, its essentially a two-parter to the last one)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Godspeed**_

"U-Undercover officials?" Aaron stuttered. "Wh-Well, why me? I'm just a trainee!"

"Not next week you won't be," smiled Emily. "The reason why we've cleared you two is because Singh has been working with you both personally since you walked through the door, and that seems like a damn good reason to let you off."

"So... you haven't done a background check or anything?" Barry asked. "I'm just saying... it may help to be thorough."

"What he said," Aaron nodded.

"Hmm... I like you boys," Emily said, smiling. "I don't often say this, but I got a good feeling about you two."

Aaron shot a humongous smile at Barry, while Barry only offered a thumbs up.

Suddenly, an officer burst through the door. It was Ross Richman, a well known individual for his three decades of service on the force. "Officer Briggs, we got a robbery in progress."

"I'm on it," said Emily. She then looked at Barry and Aaron as she stood up. "We'll talk again at 5:00. See you both then."

Emily and Ross then left the room, leaving the two forensic scientists dazed and confused.

"I-I need to go," Aaron said. "Just...to process all of this, y'know?"

"Yeah, g-go right on," Barry said. Aaron walked out, and Barry waited a good three minutes for the robbery to reach its climax and Aaron to disappear to another part of the building. Barry took a peek out of Emily's office, and made sure everyone was gone before heading out the exit at the end of the hall, making his way to the alley behind the precinct, and flashed off.

But once he got to the bank where the robbery was occurring... he could immediately tell something was off.

Mainly because he couldn't use his super speed; that automatically set off alarm bells. Then, the people weren't moving whatsoever...

"What the hell?" Barry muttered to himself.

He walked in, and noticed the people were all frozen in suspended animation.

And in the vault...

Was Clock King.

"Ah, Flash!" Tockman said. "Glad to see you!"

"What the-Tockman?!" Barry exclaimed.

"Spisak freed me from Iron Heights, before you ask," he said. "Oh, and he also asked me to give you this note..."

Tockman tossed a piece of paper at Barry, who picked it up. It read:

ALLEN. MEET ME AT THE CCPD ROOFTOP TONIGHT. BE THERE OR REGRET NOT SHOWING. SPISAK

"What does he-and he's gone," Barry said.

So, what had he learned? Apparently, Tockman now had the power to freeze people in suspended animation, and Spisak also wanted to organize a meeting...

This would take a while to run through his team.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

"We need to move on Spisak as soon as possible, maybe in the next few minutes," said Cisco. "This could be our best chance to catch him."

Currently, the lab consisted of the four normal team members, Harry, and Iris. Wally and Jesse had gone out to take Johnny Quick for a walk.

"Ramon's right," Harry said. "West, back me up here."

"I agree with them," Iris said. "Barry... this may be your only chance to get him. We need to prevent any risk."

"Are we so sure he'll be alone though?" asked Barry. "I mean... this guy is a straight-up psychopath. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You've managed to take on a lot of evil speedsters, of which were very powerful," Becky said.

"Becky's right," Caitlin said. "Compared to our other villains, Spisak is an ant against a giant. He should be no problem to put in the pipeline."

Barry sighed, and nodded. "Okay... Let's do this."

"That's the way," Caitlin smiled, giving him a shoulder pat. Barry smiled, geared up, and flashed off to where Clock King had told him to meet the drug dealer...

It was on a rooftop.

The CCPD rooftop...

"Hey there Allen," smirked Spisak.

"What do you want?" Barry shot, not wanting to show Spisak he could be messed around with.

"To offer you a proposition," he said. "You leave this town, so do I! We both fade away into non-existence in the public eye. You get the easy way out in this one, Allen! Unlike me, you won't have to change your name... your origin... you get to live a normal life! I strongly suggest you consider it!"

"I've already made my decision," Barry said. "I'm not going anywhere... but you're gonna find a new home. In a prison cell at Iron Heights."

Spisak chuckled darkly.

"What?!" Barry screamed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Spisak smirked. "So I asked a special visitor to come and meet us here."

Suddenly...

The ground began to shake.

Lightning flashed.

"MEET MY BUYER FLASH!" Spisak screamed.

And a speedster ran past, grabbing Barry by the throat and slamming him to the ground outside the precinct.

He was in a state of shock, and his team was yelling and scrambling for an answer from him.

"W-Who a-a-are you?!" Barry choked out.

The gold and white-clad speedster got so close to him, Barry could almost hear the demonic figure breathing...

But he heard his words loud and clear.

"I AM GODSPEED, THE ULTIMATE SPEEDSTER."

Godspeed then threw Barry into the street lamp, causing a few officers to take notice and scramble off. Godspeed then grabbed him, and flashed to the top of the precinct stairwell, holding up Barry's damaged body for all to see. Singh was there to see it, and he grimaced at the pain Barry appeared to be in.

"IS THIS MAN YOUR HERO?!" Godspeed growled. "YOU ARE FOOLS TO LOOK UP TO HIM... HE IS NOTHING BUT AN ORDINARY MAN!"

Godspeed then ran off to STAR Labs, and stood in front of the team.

Caitlin felt like bawling hysterically then and there. Cisco and Iris wanted to throw up. Becky was frozen with fear, and Harry was shocked beyond what he thought he was capable of.

"SHOCKING...HE NEEDS FRIENDS TO HELP HIM," Godspeed growled, looking at the team. "SEEMS LIKE ITS HIS SAVING GRACE... THIS TIME."

He then threw Barry one more time, and zoomed away. Caitlin's tears made it harder to see, but she didn't let it stop her from running to Barry's side immediately.

"Barry... oh God, Barry!" she cried, trying to perform any trick she could to get him to respond to her.

But then... in the softest voice possible, he muttered two words.

"It... hurts..."

He then sighed as everything went dark...

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later..._**

Caitlin found herself in the lab, once again, doing her normal lookout on Barry. She had barely left the room, and had only left to get clean, change clothes, or briefly eat and sleep.

Godspeed's attack had practically broken her.

Cisco, Becky, and Harry gave her space, but occasionally would come in just to check up on her. Wally, Joe, Iris, and Jesse would also visit, and Johnny would like Barry's still fingers and whine curiously whenever he was around.

Today, however, he guest was Iris West. "Hey."

Caitlin briefly looked up, and noticed the journalist had brought some Big Belly Burger.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said.

"Thanks," Caitlin quietly mumbled.

Iris sat the bag down, and then stood next to Caitlin. Putting her hand on her shoulder, she tried to offer some words of comfort. "He looks so peaceful..."

"I can tell he's not," Caitlin muttered. "He's probably in a world of hurt right now... Godspeed messed him up terribly. This is worst than Zoom."

"I have a feeling Barry's not the only one who was messed up from that," Iris muttered. "Cait... you need to rest. He'll wake up soon."

"But what if he doesn't?!" Caitlin snapped. "What if Godspeed put him in a coma?! What if we sent him on a suicide mission?! I'd never forgive myself!"

Iris stood back a bit, and Caitlin gathered herself. She then sniffled, and her eyes began to water. "O-Oh Iris..."

"Shshsh, its okay," Iris said, hugging her. "Let it out sweetheart..." Caitlin cried into her shoulder, hugging so tightly Iris felt a bit constrained. But she knew how badly Caitlin needed this; to have a good cry. To vent a bit, and let it all out. Regardless of whether it be bottled up emotions or held back tears, she just needed to let all of it out. If Iris' shoulder looked like it had just come back from a rapid flooding, she didn't care. Because Caitlin was her friend.

"I... I just miss him," Caitlin sniffled.

"I do too," Iris said, her voice breaking a bit. "And I know how badly you want him back... I can't imagine how much you're hurting. Take as long as you need to cry, okay?"

"Mhmm," the doctor muttered, burying her head on Iris' shoulder once more.

It took about five more minutes for her sobs and wails to calm to just sniffles and hiccups. Iris had cried a bit herself, but wasn't ashamed to show it.

Cisco and Becky walked in at that moment with a few boxes of tissues and three separate tubs of ice cream. "Thought we could help out a bit."

"You're angels, both of you," Iris said, handing a box and tub to Caitlin, who gratefully accepted them. Iris took a box and tub as well, leaving Cisco and Becky to share the last of each.

It was mostly silence... not much needed to be said.

However, someone spoke up.

"G-Guys..."

Everyone shot back, and looked at Barry's still form... which had now-open eyes.

"BARRY!" they all screamed. Caitlin lunged forward, and kissed him repeatedly, not caring how much lipstick she got on him, what people thought, or how much mascara rubbed off.

"Hey Cait, missed you too," he said.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again," she warned him, trying to seem strict more so than happy. But it didn't work, as she giggled profusely soon after. "Wait... can you feel your legs?"

"Regrettably, yes," Barry cringed. "Godspeed-"

"Messed you up," Becky said. "But... we didn't count on him."

"And we'll be ready next time," Cisco said.

"But don't think your getting out of bed, sir," said Iris.

Suddenly, Singh burst in. Harry was outside, smiling about Barry but grumbling about how it seemed anyone could just walk in. "Allen!"

"Hey Captain," Barry smiled. He then remembered Caitlin was on top of him. "Uh... sorry about the angel on me."

"That's... fine," Singh muttered, a bit confused. "Look, take as long as you need to recover. Don't worry about Aaron, he said he can manage."

"He better not touch my stuff," Barry chuckled. Everyone in the room managed to laugh a bit, and were happy to. It was long overdue anyway.

"Well, I better get going," Singh said. "Sleep tight Allen."

"Yeah, I need to get back to work," Iris said. "Get some rest Barry."

"And Becky and I have to check out a lower level," said Cisco. "You get better dude."

"Yeah, feel better soon Barry," Becky smiled. Everyone briskly shuffled out of the room, leaving just Barry and Caitlin.

Caitlin then asked, "It wouldn't hurt to have a cuddle buddy, right?"

"Well either way, there's room," Barry chuckled. Caitlin made her way under the covers after kicking off her shoes, and snuggled up next to Barry's battered body.

To be honest...

They were just in the eye of the storm for a short time.

But they'd use that time wisely - by cuddling till they felt better. No matter how long that took.

* * *

Godspeed, however, was planning his next move at the lair of Jason Spisak. Speaking of him, he was right next to the speedster as he planned his next move.

"YOU WASTED TWO PERFECTLY GOOD TEAMMATES," he growled. "FIASCO AND BALIN COULD'VE BEEN QUITE USEFUL..."

"So? We got a guy who can control lightning, another one who can control time, and a girl with a built-in magnet," Spisak said. "Seems like enough..."

"YEAH? WELL IT ISN'T," Godspeed said. "YOU NEED TO FIND MORE PEOPLE FOR OUR TEAM. AND SOON... I'M GROWING IMPATIENT."

"Sure thing," Spisak said. "I'm sure Allen will be watching his back from now on..."

He then walked out of the room...

And as soon as the door shut, Spisak said something to himself.

"You best do the same..."

* * *

 **So... Godspeed is Jason Spisak's buyer, and the main antagonist of this story! :D and yeah, Snowbarry is OFFICIAL AT LAST! WOOHOO!**

 **Sorry about beating Barry pretty badly... but it'll make for some adorable scenes with him and Caitlin. I promise! :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. 3x07

**Hello all! I am back once more for chapter 7! :D**

 **Sorry if the last chapter felt a bit rushed/disjointed... it was 2 AM when I wrote that XD I hope this longer chapter can make up for it! :D**

 **And disclaimer - next chapter will be the crossover, but it will be all in one chapter. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco will all have significant roles, so I feel like it'll all fit into a nice single chapter, maybe a bit longer than normal. ;) oh... and it isn't the Dominators. Its a threat we know, but its larger than before...**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Magenta Fury**_

 **Chapter 7 Summary: As Godspeed begins to make his presence known around Central City, Barry feels helpless as Jesse takes over the mantle of The Flash for a brief period of time. A new enemy causes Harry to reflect on how he's come across to Jesse over the years. Amunet and Seth form an odd yet pleasant connection.**

Barry sat in one of the lab's spinny chairs, still feeling bummed out about not being able to run...

He was happy Jesse was getting the chance to stretch her legs (he was also still shocked about the fact that she was a speedster at all), and she seemed to love what she was doing. Spisak's services had hit a slow block, so she was evidently working her magic. She had been given Trajectory's old suit, which Cisco had since modified and cleaned up. But something about him missed the thrill of the fight... the thought of making people feel a bit safer that night was something he craved.

But, for these past two weeks, he couldn't even run at his normal speed. Doing so, according to Caitlin, would damage him badly. It was only one more week, again, according to Caitlin, that he would be able to run. And then another week after that, he could be the Flash once more.

So essentially, it would be a month without the Flash.

He didn't know how he had survived this long!

However... he and Caitlin had made it official after everyone left his med-bay room.

And some part of him just felt whole after they had said the words to each other. He had been able to smile and keep upbeat without pretending for the past two weeks, and in some way, he wished he could just snuggle up with Caitlin forever, and not have to worry about hero work again.

But their lives revolved around hero work... so at some point, he was going to have to suit back up.

But he didn't care, so long as Caitlin was alright.

"She's going for it... she's gonna-OOOOH!" Cisco yelled from the monitor, snapping Barry out of his trance. "That's another one in the bag for Jesse Quick!"

Jesse suddenly flashed back into the lab, skidding to a stop gracefully. "Joar Mahkent is back in the hands of the police for good!"

"I thought we agreed on Icicle," Barry said.

"Well, same dude," Jesse said. Barry nodded, and Caitlin smiled at his antics.

"What an odd power... turning his whole body into... an icicle," said Caitlin. "Certainly one of the more interesting villains we've faced."

"I can agree," Harry said. "I've seen some stuff here too... good job Jesse."

Harry then walked out, and Jesse's mood dampened a bit.

"You okay there Jess?" Becky asked.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," Jesse said, putting on a fake smile. "I-I just need to go walk Johnny."

She then flashed out, leaving Team Flash very confused.

"She definitely wasn't fine," Becky said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Cisco said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm kinda concerned..."

"I'll talk to her later," Caitlin said.

"I'm gonna be meeting with Aaron and Emily today," Barry said, standing up. "They need my presence as soon as possible..."

"You do that man," Cisco said.

"Iris asked me to meet her for coffee," Caitlin said, grabbing her things.

"And I asked me to meet me in this chair," Becky said, giggling. Everyone in the room chuckled and simultaneously raised an eyebrow, before she clarified she wasn't insane.

* * *

 ** _At Godspeed's Lair..._**

Tockman was currently working on a big project that he was pouring his heart into, Amunet and Seth were eating some of the robbed candy the former had stolen in the latter's room, Spisak was currently plotting his "greatest feat yet", and Godspeed was elsewhere.

"Hey Amunet," Seth said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Always, Seth," Amunet said.

"Is Amunet Black really your real name?"

"Oh, goodness," Amunet giggled. "Well... no, no it isn't. Its actually Leslie Jocoy... but that is a past life for me."

"Hmm, interesting," Seth said. "Well... thank you for answering, sorry if I seemed a bit creepy by asking that."

"No no no! Not at all darling!" Amunet said, patting his arm. "I'm actually glad you asked... I don't really have anyone to share things with."

"Well, maybe we can change that," smiled Seth.

"Huh... maybe we can indeed," she smiled back. Seth was now beaming, and even though he had chocolate in his teeth, Amunet thought he was gorgeous.

Suddenly, Tockman burst through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Spisak just called a meeting."

"Damn," Seth muttered. "Uh... alright then, we'll be right there."

"Good, because... he's pissed off," the time master sighed, before walking out.

"Shall we?" Amunet asked.

"Sure thing," Seth shrugged.

The two walked out, and indeed, Spisak was pissed.

"DON'T YOU ALL FEEL LIKE WE'RE MISTREATED HERE?!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

"Uh... not really," Seth said. "Godspeed seems to know what he's doing here..."

"That's just it," the dealer said, throwing his arms in the air. "He WANTS you to think that so you won't realize the truth!"

"And what is this truth, dearest Jason?" asked Amunet.

"We can take him down! TOGETHER!" Spisak said. "We could overtake him, and push him off his throne! We could take all of the credit for taking the Flash down!"

"While this does sound enticing, I ain't going up against him," Tockman said. "I can control time, sure, but speedsters are immune to that."

Spisak sighed.

"Oh well... I was hoping you all would give me a reason not to do what I need to do," he muttered.

"That is?" asked Seth.

"Leave," Spisak said, as he was already heading for the door. "Let's see how well you do without me..."

He then left, and the three looked at one another with odd looks.

"How awfully anticlimactic," Amunet muttered.

"I could'a sworn he was gonna break something," said Tockman.

* * *

 _ **At Central City Hospital...**_

Barry walked into the hospital, where Aaron and Emily were waiting for him in the waiting room.

"Finally Allen, you're late," Emily said. Then, she chuckled. "Just kidding. You're right on time."

"Sorry about what happened dude," said Aaron.

"Its fine... wait, you know?" Barry asked.

"Of course, your girlfriend told us you got beaten up by a mugger," Emily said. "She's so sweet. Definitely a keeper Allen."

"Uh... yeah..." Barry said, before clearing his throat. "So, um, why are we here again?"

"We just need to be here for a few minutes," Emily said. "But... I think we got most of the corrupt cops nailed down. We just need to catch them in the act."

"W-Wow! But... I thought it was just one," Barry said.

"Nope, its five," said Aaron. "Cliff Daniels, Austin Bowie, Ross Richman, and Kimmy Rhodes. We can't find the fifth person; whoever they are, they're good at hiding it."

"Any clue as to what connections these guys have? Like, corrupt connections?" Barry asked.

"Not just yet," Emily said. "But we need to get back, I need to help the boys interrogate someone. Wanna come, you two?"

"Uh...sure!" they both said.

"Great," Emily said. "C'mon, lets go."

And with that, the three headed off to the precinct.

When they got there, two of the corrupt officers, Cliff Daniels and Austin Bowie, stood in front of the room.

"We caught this one destroying a light post," said Cliff.

"Name?" asked Emily.

"Frankie Kane," said Austin. "In and out of foster homes ever since she was five, not a good track record with most of em."

"And did you see how she destroyed it?" Aaron asked. "S-Sorry, I got caught in the moment."

"Its fine," Cliff said. "We... are pretty sure she's a meta-human. Be careful in there."

"Will do," Emily said, and the three walked into the room. Once the door shut, Cliff and Austin looked at one another.

"If this goes well... and wrong for them, I mean," Cliff began.

"Mr. Spisak could have himself a fresh new recruit," smirked Austin. With that, the two headed out of the precinct.

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, Emily and the guys looked at Frankie... she appeared shaken and horrified, like she was completely unaware of her actions.

"Hey, Frankie," Emily said. "I'm gonna ask you this once: how did you cause that lamppost to fall?"

"I-I don't know," Frankie said shakily.

"Dammit, its a simple question," Emily said. "I won't ask again - how did you cause that lamppost to fall?"

"I told you, I don't know," Frankie said. "I-I was sitting in the living room one moment, the next I'm standing outside and a lamppost hit my foster dad!"

"I ain't buying it," Emily said, lowering her voice. "Come clean or else..."

"Maybe... maybe calm down a bit," Aaron whispered.

"You shut it," Emily growled, turning around and giving Aaron a steel-cold glare, before returning to Frankie. "Young lady, you are aware that if you lie, we're adding it to the list of your charges."

"I t-told you ev-everything already!" she sobbed, nearly in tears. "I'm 16!"

"You act like that'll save you," growled Emily. "We're gonna take you to Central Hospital to apologize to your step-dad, then your fate resides in the court's hands."

Emily then turned to walk out, with Aaron and Barry quite shaken, but Frankie spoke up... and not in her normal voice.

"I am _NOT_ apologizing to that monster," she growled. "Not after all he's done to me."

"Excuse me-whoa," Emily said.

Frankie's eyes were now glowing solid pink, and she was smiling eerily. "Hi, I'm Magenta. And you've hurt Frankie... I don't like that."

"I think we should go," Aaron whispered.

"No kidding," Barry said, before running out the door. He still had a bad leg, so it was slightly painful to do so, but he managed to make it out.

"And thanks for telling me where my horrid step dad is," Magenta smirked. "That gives both of us a few hours..."

Magenta then broke the door down with her mind, causing Emily to take a few steps back. Magenta was out of the precinct before anyone could question where she was going.

"Dammit," Emily muttered. "I'm gonna need backup for this one..."

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, however, Barry had just arrived. "We got a problem."

"Finally!" Cisco said. "I mean, that's horrible, but still! Action! What's up?"

"Frankie Kane, also known as Magenta," said Barry. "Cait?"

"On it," Caitlin said.

"Is it really bad?" Becky asked. "I could help out a bit."

"We'll see," Barry said, putting his hands together. "Hey... where are Harry and Jesse?"

"Harry's off doing some science project," Caitlin said. "Jesse... is in the Cortex."

Barry didn't wait another moment to walk out, kiss Caitlin's cheek, and walk down several flights of stairs.

When he got to the Cortex, he saw Jesse curled up into a ball, and she was shaking and sobbing lightly.

"Jesse?" Barry asked.

"O-Oh, hey Barry," Jesse sniffled, wiping her face. "You doing okay?"

"Its you I'm concerned about," Barry said. "What's got you bummed down?"

Jesse hesitated to answer, but eventually told all.

"Its my dad... I just want him to actually be proud of me for what I do," Jesse said, tearing up. "He always fakes his pride, I know when he's actually proud. He hasn't been proud of me since we got here. I-I just wish we could be... normal!"

"Jesse... Harry loves you, with all of his heart," Barry said. "He just has... very, very odd ways of expressing it."

"He hasn't been the same since... since mom passed away," she said. "I just thought it would bring us closer. Guess I was wrong..."

Barry sighed. "Look... I'll talk to him. Really, I will. And we'll see what we can do."

Jesse hugged Barry as tightly as she could from their current position. "T-Thank you so much..."

"No problem," Barry said, hugging her back. A few moments passed, before they stood up.

They had a very angry meta human to retrieve.

* * *

Jesse had just flashed into Central City Hospital, and quickly went to John James' recovery room.

She could see he appeared to be in pain, and Magenta was standing in front of him, smiling wickedly.

"Frankie!" Jesse called.

"Its Magenta," Magenta said, turning around. "What the hell do you want?"

Jesse took a deep breath, before she began to say what Frankie really needed to hear.

"Look... I know what its like to have a father that you feel doesn't love you," she began.

"He only adopted me so I could do his work for him," Magenta said. "I've been in some bad homes... but he's been the worst by far."

"Shut up," John said.

"Hey!" Jesse called, causing all eyes in the room to avert to her. "I know deep down, you really don't want to hurt him... because even though my dad gets on my nerves all the time, I still love him. Deep down, I know I always will."

"He's hurt me so much before," growled Magenta. "Your dad just sounds like he gets on your nerves occasionally; that's nothing compared to what he put me through!"

"Well... look," Jesse said. "Just let the police get him. We've notified them, and they're already on their way. Just... please don't do something you regret."

Magenta appeared to be tearing up a bit. "G-Give me one reason not to do this..."

"Because we've found you a proper home, Frankie," Jesse continued. "A home where no one will ever think to hurt you; they've been thoroughly researched, and we know they'd never harm you. Otherwise we wouldn't have chosen them... Frankie, please. Don't do this."

Magenta choked out a sob, before reverting back to Frankie and crashing into Jesse's arms. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Its okay, its okay," Jesse said, rubbing her back and forehead slowly. "Shshsh..."

"What the hell? I nearly get killed by her and she's the one who gets to go free?!" John yelled.

Suddenly, a group of officers burst into the room, and Jesse flashed out.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Frankie had spent the night at STAR Labs, recovering from all that had happened yesterday.

"You feeling better sweetie?" Caitlin asked.

"Much," smiled Frankie. "H-How's-"

"Heading down to Iron Heights," Cisco said. "He'll never harm anyone else, and he'll pay for all he's done."

"T-Thank you all so much," Frankie said.

"Let us know if you ever need anything," Becky said.

"We'll be there in a flash," Barry said, smiling.

Frankie hugged everyone in the room, and Caitlin walked her out to where her new parents were waiting.

"Really glad you two finally hit it off," smiled Cisco.

"I didn't even have to give any good luck!" smiled Becky. "Looks like you channeled some of your own."

Barry smiled widely, then he remembered Jesse. "Hey... where's Jesse?"

"Off with Harry, they're having a daddy/daughter lunch," Becky smiled.

"Good on you, Barry," smirked Cisco.

Barry smiled widely...

It finally seemed like Team Flash had caught a break.

* * *

Jason Spisak, however, was not doing well since his betrayal...

He was staying at some cruddy, run down motel, trying to think about how he could possibly come back from this...

"There's gotta be a way," he muttered.

Then... he remembered something in his briefcase.

Something he had been working on for weeks, months...

It would finally pay off.

"I'll destroy Central City with this," he growled, smiling menacingly.

It was a suit designed to look like a robotic 8-foot tall moth, with teeth and claws that could break through steel...

And blasters that contained modified radioactive waste, that would cause anyone sprayed with it to turn into a giant moth...

This was definitely something that not just the Flash could defeat.

And at that moment, Killer Moth had officially awoken.

* * *

 **So yes guys, Jason Spisak/Killer Moth is the crossover villain! :D**

 **The next chapter will likely take a bit longer to make, as I plan to make it longer than the normal chapter. I promise it'll be worth it though!**

 **And we'll have more characters than the crossover (this particular season, aka 3) had, like Thea, Winn, and Alex! I can't wait to work on it! :D**

 **See you guys soon! :D**


	8. 3x08

**aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAND HERE WE GO! Chapter 8, aka the crossover chapter! :D I'm so excited to finally be doing this lol (and also there is a crack ship in here from Team Legends dON'T JUDGE)**

 **I wanna thank all of you guys for helping me get this far. Seriously, thank you. You all mean so much to me. :D**

 **So, next chapter will be the mid-season finale! And yes, it will be Christmas themed. XD I also plan to have Carla return more frequently, and have Cait's powers develop a lot more throughout these upcoming episodes! :D**

 **And now, without further ado... let's do this. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Every Moth For Itself**_

 **Chapter 8 Summary - Jason Spisak finally snaps, going full on insane and constructing a suit that gives him a monstrous appearance and enhanced strength, and he's ready to kill the Flash and take what he wants. Team Flash now faces a challenge that they can't handle alone... but they won't be.**

Spisak was now working tirelessly to perfect the finishing touches on his suit...

He _had_ to do this.

He couldn't let Godspeed take the credit for the work he had started...

"I'm so close," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Dammit," Spisak groaned.

He stood up, grabbed his gun just in case, and opened the door...

Within seconds, the speed demon Godspeed had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"YOU THINK... YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE? IS THAT HOW IT IS?" Godspeed bellowed. "BAD NEWS PAL... IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT IN MY TOWN..."

"I-I got a proposal..." Spisak grunted.

"OH? WHAT COULD YOU HAVE TO OFFER M-"

"If I kill him, you serve me," Spisak growled. "However... if this mission fails, you get to kill me. Deal?"

"HMM... VERY WELL THEN," Godspeed said, but he wasn't finished. "BUT REMEMBER... YOU WILL BE SKATING ON _**VERY**_ THIN ICE FOR THIS ONE..."

And with that, he sped out of Spisak's room...

But not before finishing up his suit for him.

Spisak examined it all over... all of the necessary components were properly placed, and nothing looked like it had a higher chance of killing him than it already had.

"Let's do this," he growled, beginning to put on the suit.

He was fully covered from head-to-toe in full moth-style armor. He also had a set of steel claws on his hands, and a helmet that was the reason he called the thing "Killer Moth". That, and it was his code-name.

"Now..." his newly-robotic voice growled, "let's test this sucker out..."

* * *

Barry sighed as he finished up his last report for the day, and finally felt like he could relax.

The villains had been quiet lately... even Spisak's productivity in the drug business had hit an all-time low.

He just couldn't wait to finally leave the precinct, go back to his apartment, and probably fall asleep before Caitlin asked him how his day went. His heavy snores were probably enough of an answer.

Meanwhile, however, the one thing that was intriguing was how jittery Aaron had been all day. It was like he had seen a ghost, he was so nervous!

"Buddy? You doing okay?" asked Barry.

"Y-Yeah!" Aaron stammered. "I-I'm just a b-bit, well... oh no..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry asked.

"I have a date tonight and I'm really nervous!" Aaron blurted out. "A-And she's really cute and I know she's out of my league-"

"Hey man, its okay," Barry said, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "You'll do great!"

Aaron gave a small smile, before hugging Barry. "Thanks man... you're a great friend."

"No trouble, pal," smiled Barry. "What's her name?"

Before Aaron could say anything, Singh and Emily walked in.

"We got another crime scene we need to investigate," Singh sighed. "I wanna go home as badly as you all, but this is urgent."

"We'll have to postpone our date," Emily said sadly, standing next to Aaron.

Barry raised an eyebrow, and when he looked at Singh, the police captain shrugged. Aaron sighed sadly, but Emily comforted him.

"I hear this is a big one, and its got one word written all over it," Emily said. "Spisak."

"Where is the scene?" asked Barry.

The next words chilled him to his core...

"Your apartment."

* * *

When he got there, there were only a few police officers, but they swarming the place...

But he noticed Austin Bowie, Cliff Daniels, and Ross Richman were among these officers.

"Damn corrupts," muttered Emily.

Ross, however, didn't act like it. "Ms. Snow is over in the bedroom speaking with Kimmy."

" _The fourth corrupt officer..._ " Barry muttered.

He made a b-line for the bedroom, but Officer Daniels was in his way and refused to let him by.

"Can't let you go in there buddy," Cliff said. "That's where... the thing is."

"I need to see my girlfriend," Barry protested.

"No can do bud," Cliff muttered.

"Hey, let him through Daniels!" Emily shouted.

Cliff reluctantly stepped aside, and Barry stepped in...

But he was shocked that it was Caitlin comforting the officer, Kimmy Rhodes, instead of it being vice-versa...

It was things like this that somehow both confused him and made him love his girlfriend even more.

"Oh Kimmy, its okay," she whispered. "Oh, Barry! Come meet Kimmy!"

Barry sat down on the bed, and looked at Kimmy, who was just wiping away a few tears.

"Kimmy and I were best friends in high school, she was so sweet," Caitlin said, rubbing her old friend's shoulder. "But she was bullied, sometimes really severely. I was one of her few friends..."

"But she was all I needed to get me through," Kimmy smiled radiantly, sniffling lightly. "She's such a good friend. Oh, Barry, you're so lucky..."

"I certainly am," Barry smiled. "Uh, Kimmy... well, do you wanna stay here a bit? I'm sure we'd love to have you."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense," Caitlin said. "I won't have it. You're our guest for as long as you would like!"

Kimmy smiled brightly, and hugged the two of them...

It made Barry almost wonder if Emily was lying... there was _no way_ Kimmy was corrupt, unless there was a bargaining chip involved...

Or else...

Someone wasn't being completely honest.

"Oh, by the way," said Kimmy, "Officer Bowie has the specimen in the kitchen... you may want to see that."

"Thanks Kimmy," smiled Caitlin. The two hugged once more, Barry smiled at the adorable officer, and the two made their way to the kitchen...

But inside a glass case on the counter...

Was a giant, huge, cold and dead moth.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"We'll need to sneak this back to STAR Labs for sure," Caitlin whispered.

"I hope Singh can help us out with that," he muttered.

* * *

Sure enough, he could...

And Becky instantly threw up once she got a good look at the dead moth. Cisco quickly joined her in the trash bin.

"That thing is huge," Jesse winced when she saw it.

"Nothing like the moth invasion I went through with your mother," said Harry, lightly smirking and shocking everyone. "This Spisak fella reminds me a lot of the man who started that thing, and the one Jesse is currently fighting - Drury Walker."

"Well, why would Spisak do that?" Wally asked.

Cisco and Becky then came back, but Becky was walking backwards. She couldn't bear looking at the moth again.

"He probably wants to send some sort of message," Cisco said. "Remember his code name? Killer Moth? Chances are he was probably creating these on the side."

"That could also be why his drug productivity has slowed down," Iris said. "He's probably putting a lot of time into these... moths."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Becky, "but it is a quarter past six, and I need to go eat something."

"I'll stay here with the moth," said Harry. "This could make for an interesting assignment..."

"Peace out fellas," Cisco said, walking out with Becky.

Eventually, everyone left, and Caitlin went ahead to meet Kimmy at Barry's apartment. Jesse, Barry, and Harry were the only ones left.

"Hey, Jess, wanna do a couple laps around the city?" asked Barry.

"Uh, let me think... always!" Jesse smiled widely.

With that, the two sped out, laughing loudly. Harry paid them little attention, as his focus was on the moth that Spisak had sent.

"What were you aiming at, Jason..." he quietly muttered.

* * *

Barry and Jesse had ran around the city quite a few times when they finally stopped to rest for a bit.

"Wow, that was fun," smiled Barry.

"It was," Jesse panted.

The two sat down for a minute, the only sounds that they could make out being their breath and the sounds of the city.

"Hey... can I ask you something?" Jesse pondered.

"Sure, anything," said Barry. "What's up?"

"Well... I was wondering... do you think you'd be able to train me?" she asked.

"Sure! I'm glad you want to improve your skills," Barry smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Jesse smiled widely. "I can't wait to learn more of the ins-and-outs of being a speedster."

However, before Barry could reply...

Both of them felt a sharp pain in their backs.

And they began to fall towards the hard concrete, but their falls were somewhat broken by window sills.

When they finally were able to stand again, Jesse found herself kicked off to the side and Barry being strangled slowly by a metallic claw.

"Allen... I finally found you," growled Spisak lowly. "Soon you will know what it felt like..."

"W-WHAT?!" Barry was able to gasp out.

Spisak's robotic chuckle sent a chill down his spine.

"To have your life destroyed... withering away slowly," he began. "Knowing you are no longer safe and secure where you are, knowing that at every turning moment, fate could decide you've done enough to tempt it and strike your soul dead. This is all I have felt for the past few months, ever since you and your buddies interfered with my business... you'll regret ever even **THINKING** TO BRING ME DOWN!"

But as Spisak was about to make the final blow by clawing Barry's throat out, a scream came from the other side of the road.

"NOT EVEN I'M ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

It was a gruff voice Barry knew damn well...

At that moment, Mick Rory came into view, and set Spisak's back ablaze. The flames were repelled, but Mick was having too much fun scorching the robotic moth to notice.

Then, a woman in a yellow-and-black jumpsuit, similar to that owned by Mari McCabe, came running in, tackling the psycho to the ground.

He even briefly heard Sara Lance's voice, and saw Firestorm and Atom rushing into action before he blacked out.

* * *

"... _this is bad...oh this is bad..._ "

" _Hey... Hey he's waking up!_ "

Barry's eyes slowly opened to reveal a strange warehouse he had never seen before. He was surrounded by several familiar faces - Caitlin, Cisco, Martin Stein, Felicity, and Oliver.

"What the hell happened..." he muttered, sitting up briefly before Caitlin pushed him back down.

"You need to rest a while longer, but you should feel normal within an hour or two," his girlfriend said, putting on her strict doctor mood.

"Dude, you took a serious beating out there," Cisco said. "If I were you, I'd avoid Black Adam, Amunet, and Clock King at all costs."

"Why?" he asked.

"There seems to be a pattern here," he muttered.

"This is all so weird," Felicity muttered. "First, we get a serial killer in Star City, then we get word that a drug dealer disguised as a robotic moth is gonna spread his 'babies' all across America. What's next, just a drug dealer who wants to take over the city?"

"I'd kick his ass in a millisecond," Oliver said.

"Wait... all across America?" cringed Barry. "Oh gosh no..."

"Well why else would the President and Vice President be here?" asked Stein.

And indeed, United States President Michael Scott and Vice President Leslie Wyatt were standing on the opposite side of the warehouse. Barry was nearly scared to death out of excitement and anxiousness at the fact that he was standing in the same room as the President.

It didn't help that he seemed to be walking over towards him as well...

"This is the man, Mr. President," Cisco smiled.

"Ah, the Flash in the flesh!" President Scott smiled. "My four kids are a big fan, Mr. Allen. And I gotta say, I think the First Lady and myself are big fans too!"

Barry was at a loss for words, so he just uttered a 'thank you' very sheepishly.

"Shame you're injured," he muttered. "But hey, I would love an autograph, and so would my kids!"

Barry finally managed to say something. "Y-Yes sir, Mr. P-President! A-After the f-f-fight..."

"Sounds great!" he smiled, before walking back to continue talking with the Vice President.

As Barry soon healed, he was able to stand up and survey who all was in the room. Unfamiliar faces, like Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood, soon became friends. Mick Rory was an old enemy, but Barry shook his hand and stood by him when he sadly told how Leonard had tragically passed away. He had a very happy reunion with the bubbly Kara Danvers, and met her sister Alex and best friend Winn. Harry and Jesse were there as well, and Rory Regan, the Ragman, was another new face.

Barry soon stood by with Caitlin.

"Did you ever think our adventures would bring us here?" asked Barry.

"Not in the slightest," Caitlin smiled, taking his hand into her own.

Suddenly, John Diggle walked over with urgent news. "Spisak is apparently on his way. He's coming to negotiate with the President."

"Why would he even think of agreeing to that?" Barry asked.

"You didn't know?" John asked. "Oh, I guess Caitlin didn't have time to tell you..."

Caitlin suddenly felt like an idiot for not immediately warning Barry. "Spisak has placed bombs containing radioactive waste all across the country, in every state. If they go off, every person it comes into contact with will turn exactly like that dead moth we saw on your counter."

Barry gulped.

This... this truly was a national crisis.

"Get Cisco, Becky, and Jesse," he ordered. "Dig, wrap up a few others for a hidden defense. We can't take any chances."

Diggle nodded, and raced off to go round up the heroes.

This was indeed the biggest challenge Barry had faced so far... the whole United States was on the line.

He couldn't imagine a reality where Spisak made it out of these parts alive.

* * *

Jason Spisak was standing in the middle of the road outside of the warehouse all of the heroes were located in. The President was walking out with about twenty Secret Service agents at his dismissal. Barry, Cisco, Becky, and Jesse were decked out in their suits, and several other heroes were hiding behind crates. Supergirl, Green Arrow, Speedy, Ragman, and Steel were at the ready to defend the President at all costs.

"I see you finally made it, Mr. President," Spisak said. "But I had no idea this was a costume party!"

"Speak for yourself, you fat moth," he sneered back at him.

"What the hell could you possibly want?" asked Becky.

"I want to offer a compromise," said Spisak. "In exchange for me setting off the bombs and averting the national crisis, you declare me Mayor of Central City, and immunity from the Governor's orders. I'm assuming you can do this, correct?"

"I can," President Scott said. "But I won't. There's no way I'd do that to this city."

Spisak sighed.

"Then get a taste of what you'll soon experience on a daily basis," he growled. "Don't worry, they aren't people!"

Suddenly, two wings opened up on his back, and he shot into the sky like a bottle rocket.

Then...

A swarm of at least two hundred very much alive and bloodthirsty moths came zooming out of the sky.

"PROTECT THE PRESIDENT!" Barry yelled.

The hidden heroes jumped in, and raced off into action to try and stop the swarm...

Not even Supergirl could make a dent in more than one at a time.

"THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" yelled Thea, shooting another one with an arrow, which ate the thing like it was an appetizer!

"Keep fighting!" Rory's ghastly voice shouted. "We can't let them inside the warehouse!"

"ITS TOO LATE!" Spisak screamed from the skies. "SURRENDER OR ELSE I'L-AH!"

He was cut off...

By a flash of lightning. Several, in fact. Thunder echoed as well.

And when everyone looked off to the side...

Black Adam, Amunet, and Clock King were racing onto the battlefield.

"We don't work for you!" Amunet laughed, running into battle with her two teammates.

"A truce, Barry?" Seth asked.

Barry briefly nodded, before continuing to combat the swarm of moths that engulfed the heroes.

"Overwatch!" Oliver yelled. "Get everyone else out here! These moths aren't giving up!"

"Copy that!" Felicity said, and she gave the signal for all the other heroes to move out. Sara led the charge consisting of Ray, Jax and Stein, Mick, Diggle, Alex, and Amaya. Winn, Harry, and Caitlin stayed back to keep a watch on the monitors that kept a close eye on the fight.

"Finally, some action!" yelled Mick, eagerly burning some of the moths in his flame gun's path. Seth quickly arrived to help out with some of the extra destruction the anti-heroic pyromaniac was causing, finding that electrocuting mutant moth's brains was quite fun.

Some other strange team-ups had happened as a result of the battle that was currently raging. Becky and Amaya, Cisco with Nate and Sara, and Oliver and Amunet with Jesse and Rory.

"Keep pushing back!" Alex yelled. "We'll kill them eventually!"

"I don't know!" Tockman exclaimed from across the battlefield. "These suckers are pretty strong!"

"Lets shake things up a bit then!" Seth exclaimed, reaching for the sky.

However, instead of using the lightning to cause an earthquake, like he had intended, he accidentally caused a thunderstorm.

"Dammit Seth!" yelled Cisco.

"Sorry!" Seth shrugged. "Hey, you gotta admit, this does look kinda badass!"

Spisak finally came down from the skies, at long last. It seemed that his number in moths was decreasing quickly. They had found their weakness - going right for the thorax.

He lunged at Barry, and tackled him before he could speed off.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" he yelled.

The rain was coming down so hard, Barry could barely see three feet away from him. Mist had rolled in as well, and all he could see was the giant robotic moth that had pinned him down.

"AND NOW... I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"

But before Spisak could make the final blow...

A man in a cape tackled him off of Barry.

He had a black cowel and cape, which looked somewhat like a bat. His suit was grey and he had a plethora of weapons on his belt.

And he was making mincemeat out of the moth-disguised drug dealer.

Oliver looked at the man once he was finished kicking the crap out of Spisak, and nodded. The masked cape crusader nodded back, and raced into the thundery sky.

And once all the moths were cleared out, Seth and Amunet grabbed Spisak.

"W-What are you doing?" asked the madman.

"Taking you back to the boss," Tockman taunted.

"N-NO!" he screamed. "Let m-me g-go!"

"Don't think so!" chuckled Amunet.

"Let's go fella!" laughed Seth.

And with that, the three took off.

Barry, Cisco, Becky, Jesse, and the rest of the heroes looked on in confusion...

What was going to happen to him?

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Jason Spisak, once the dreaded Killer Moth, had been torn from his suit and beaten down to his knees in front of Godspeed. Black Adam, Amunet, Clock King, Austin Bowie, Cliff Daniels, and Ross Richman stood behind him.

And even though he couldn't actually see the face underneath that mask...

He knew damn well he was pissed off.

"You... you ain't got the guts," Spisak breathed, his vision heavily damaged, but he was still able to stare into the non-existent soul of Godspeed.

"Don't tempt him," Austin called.

"Where the hell did Rhodes go?" asked Cliff.

"Bitch bailed on us," growled Austin, popping his knuckles. "She's in for it when she gets back..."

"At ease, Bowie," Ross said, easily the most sensible of the three corrupt officers currently present. "We're all on thin ice here."

"FRANKLY... I'M SHOCKED YOU EVEN MADE IT AS FAR AS YOU DID. BRAVO AND CONGRATULATIONS," Godspeed growled.

"You son of... son of a bitch," Spisak growled.

"HOWEVER, DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY DIDN'T KILL YOU..." Godspeed said ominously.

There was a pause...

"YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY RESIGNED YOUR FATE TO ME."

He then drove his speedster arm through Spisak's chest, but it didn't directly kill him...

And you know damn well he felt every once and shirk of pain that Godspeed intended for him to.

His last breath drawn was used to push out these final few words...

"I'll... see you... IN HELL!"

And with that done, Spisak slowly slouched over in Godspeed's arm.

"DISPOSE OF THIS PIECE OF TRASH," Godspeed said, throwing Spisak's body at the wall.

Austin and Cliff shuddered, before quickly rushing off with Ross to rid any evidence of Spisak's death.

"NOW THEN, ONTO MORE PRESSING MATTERS," he growled. "SETH, YOU AND LESLIE WILL BEGIN PREPARING PHASE TWO OF THE MASTER PLAN. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Indeed, sir," Seth said, a chill going up his spine.

"Right away," Amunet nodded. She hated it whenever her boss used her real name, and he knew it.

"TOCKMAN, CONTINUE WITH... WHATEVER YOU WERE WORKING ON," he shrugged. To be honest, the big bad didn't really care what his lackeys were doing with their spare time.

"Y-Yes sir," he nodded, and raced off to catch up with the other three meta-humans.

When he was alone, he heard footsteps.

"FINALLY... YOU'RE HERE, RHODES."

"Different person entirely."

Godspeed turned around, and was shocked at who he saw...

But nonetheless, he knew he was going to get used to this face being around the lair.

"DEPUTY CAPTAIN EMILY BRIGGS, WHAT A LOVELY SIGHT..."

"Stop being a kiss-ass," Emily sneered. Godspeed chuckled; she was the only one on the team who had the nerve to bad-mouth him.

"DO YOU HAVE RHODES' LOCATION?"

"She's staying at Allen's apartment," she confirmed. "Apparently his girlfriend is there too."

"THE DOCTOR? OH... I SEE..." he muttered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Its really hard to tell because your tone never changes and your face is hidden."

Godspeed sighed.

"YES... SOMETHING IS WRONG," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"BEFORE I CAN EVEN CONSIDER TELLING YOU, YOU MUST MAKE ME A PROMISE," Godspeed growled.

"Depends," Emily shrugged.

"DAMMIT EMILY, THIS ISN'T THE TIME," he growled.

Emily sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

There was a short pause.

"GET RID OF CAITLIN SNOW... DO IT NO MATTER THE COST."

Emily's face was blank, but she then smirked a little too widely for a sane person.

"With absolute pleasure."

* * *

 **AAAAANNNND THAT DOES IT FOR THE CROSSOVER! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

 **And that cliffhanger... Emily is corrupt too?! And why does Godspeed want Caitlin out of the picture?!**

 **Well... all of those questions will eventually be answered, but the next chapter, aka the mid-season finale, won't be one you want to miss! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **See ya soon! :D**


	9. 3x09

**Wow... I can't believe we're already at the mid-season finale of this re-write.**

 **I just wanna say thank you to each and every one of you for all the support. Seeing all the amazing reviews/people favorite-ing and following this story has made me feel amazing, and I owe every bit of happiness I got from writing this story to you all. Thank you so much. :)**

 **The main reason this fic took so darn long to update - my birthday was August 28th! :D I had such a great time that day with my family, and took a few days vacation from the internet. Felt kinda weird just leaving it, but it was so worth it in the end, as it was great to have fun with my family (and dog, of course. XD)**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin the Christmas themed-episode/mid season finale of this Flash Season 3 re-write! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - How Legends Are Made**_

 **Chapter 9 Summary - A month and a half after Jason Spisak loses against the heroes, along with his former teammates, and is killed by Godspeed, Barry finally feels like he can rest a bit. He and Caitlin start spending a lot more time together, much to their teammates' delight. Wally reveals a big secret to Iris. Seth discovers himself in an awkward position when the new teammate Godspeed brings on board happens to be someone he knows, and Amunet doesn't particularly like her or her connections with Seth.**

It was nearing Christmastime in Central City (and everywhere else in the world), and Barry Allen was in a very good mood that cold December 24th.

Due to the fact that he and Aaron had been working extremely hard lately, the two partners were able to take a full week off starting tomorrow.

"I can't believe our luck with this extended vacation," chuckled Aaron, printing out the last report for the day.

"I know," Barry smiled. "Its gonna be so nice to just... take it easy."

"You seem like you don't need to do that to be in a good mood," Aaron chuckled. "I'm assuming its going well with Caitlin?"

"Yep! Better than ever, actually," he smiled. "We're just in this little bubble of happiness. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Aww, how sweet," smiled Aaron. "Emily's not that bad once you get to know her, and I should know!"

"Speaking of which," Barry said, "how's it going with you two?"

"Actually, really good," the trainee replied, smiling. "She's really sweet, and we have so much fun together."

"Forgive me for saying this, but it still shocks me you two are together," Barry laughed.

"No no no, I totally get it!" Aaron said. "Its still shocking to me that she thinks I'm hot."

Barry struggled to hold in his laughter.

And at that exact moment, the last piece of work they'd have to do for a week was completed.

"Well, I'm off to meet Cait and Kimmy," said Barry. "Catch ya later Aaron, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, pal!" smiled Aaron.

Barry then walked out, and passed a few other officers, who also wished him Merry Christmas, and he did the same. He passed Austin and Cliff, who barely even looked at him...

He just couldn't imagine Kimmy being in their company.

Something had to be up...

"Hey Allen!"

Barry turned around, and there was Captain Singh himself.

"Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," he said, patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you, kid. You've come a long way."

"Thanks Captain," he smiled. "I'm proud to work here."

In the background, Barry could faintly make out Emily and Aaron kissing in their workspace... and they slowly moved to his desk.

"I would like my Christmas present to be a new desk, after my current one is burned and destroyed," Barry requested.

"What's wrong with-oh..." Singh's eyes widened with horror at why Barry had such a good reason for wanting a new desk. "W-Will do. Um, Merry Christmas Allen."

"Y-You too, Captain," Barry nodded, before rushing out.

Barry sped out of the precinct at his regular pace, and actually ended up running into Kimmy when he was exiting. She was clothed in so many layers, she must've felt like a furnace.

"Barry! Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Uh... Kimmy!" he said. "I thought you were back at the apartment."

"Oh, I was, but then I remembered I forgot to buy Caitlin's Christmas present," she said. "And remember - disregard everything she said, and spoil her. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he smirked.

Kimmy giggled, ecstatic to finally be Christmas shopping for her old friend. Barry, on the other hand, was just as excited as Kimmy...

He was so happy with Caitlin. There had never been a person in his life who could bring a smile to his face like she could...

But suddenly, he felt the ground shaking.

And a large gust of wind flew by...

And then, right in front of them, on the road...

Stood Supergirl.

"Kara?" Barry whispered.

But it couldn't be... Kara didn't wear that much red. And she almost never had her hair in a ponytail unless she was in civilian clothing.

"Hello Central City," she said, loud but calm. "I'm looking for a fella named Godspeed. Tell me where he is, and I'll consider sparing y'all."

An evil Kara?!

Suddenly, the demonic yellow and white lightning bolts flashed down the streets.

"HELLO, CHLO-EL," he growled. "ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU IN PERSON, AT LONG LAST..."

"Glad I could be of assistance," she smirked. "Where we heading?"

"FOLLOW ME," the demon growled.

And with that, Chlo-El and Godspeed shot off in the direction of wherever the mad speedster's headquarters were.

Barry was stunned...

Kara's Earth-1 doppelganger, Chlo-El, was working with Godspeed...

* * *

 _ **Back at the warehouse...**_

Seth was playing around with a cheap guitar, Amunet tapped her feet to an imaginary beat, and Tockman fooled around with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Ugh... when is Godspeed gonna be back with that newbie?" asked Seth.

"How should I know?" Tockman asked.

"Boys, keep the fighting to the minimum," said Amunet.

Suddenly, Godspeed ran in, Chlo-El trailing close behind...

And you could see Seth shrivel up like a piece of paper being crushed into a ball. Chlo-El noticed Seth, and immediately smirked.

"Teth-Adam, didn't expect to be seeing you here," smirked Chlo-El.

"C-C-Chlo-El," Seth stuttered out, somehow not messing her name up.

"Uh... who is this again?" asked Amunet.

"OUR NEWEST RECRUIT, CHLO-EL OF THE RED LANTERN CORPS," Godspeed growled. "MAKE HER FEEL AT HOME HERE, I HAVE... BUSINESS I NEED TO ATTEND TO."

Chlo-Elm smirked. "Just call me Chloe, please. And Teth..."

"Its Seth," he stuttered.

"My my my you haven't changed a bit," she said, a little too seductive for her own good.

Seth then jumped up, and charged out of the room.

"Hmm, he still has that problem then," muttered Chloe. "And... who are you two?"

"Will Tockman, the Clock King," Tockman smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Chloe smirked sarcastically. "Now then, what's your deal, sis?"

But Amunet was already up and out of her chair. She raced off to go find Seth, and he was hyperventilating in one of the spare rooms.

"Hey... you okay?" she whispered.

"N...no not really..." he sighed, taking deep breaths. "Chloe... is kinda my ex."

"What?!" Amunet gasped. "Well... now I can see why you would be afraid of seeing her again."

"Its not just that... she's genuinely scary," he muttered. "When we dated, we were world-killers. And now... well, I actually work for someone now."

"Hey hey, its okay, don't worry," Amunet said. "Look, you need a guard for yourself, I'll step up gladly. M'Kay?"

Seth sighed, then let out a small smile.

"I'd rather have no other woman to guide me."

"And I'd have no other man," smiled Amunet.

Seth then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you Leslie. I couldn't get through this without you."

"No worries, Seth," Amunet smiled.

And the two proceeded to stand in silence, calmly enjoying one another's presence.

* * *

Wally West was walking down the street, Jesse next to him. The two had decided to let Johnny stretch his legs, and he was very much enjoying his walk.

"Hey, could I break off here for a second? I need to stop by and talk to Iris for a sec," Wally said.

"Sure!" Jesse smiled. "I'll wait right here. I think this cutie needs a rest..."

She sat down on a nearby bench, and Wally raced off to his sister's workplace.

When he got there, she was laughing happily with a fellow co-worker.

"Wally! Hey bro!" she said, hugging him happily.

"Hey sis!" Wally said. "Uh, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my new reporting partner," said Iris.

"Dominic Lanse, pleased to meet you," Dominic smiled, shaking Wally's hand.

"Good to meet you too," smiled Wally. "So, Iris... uh, this is kinda serious... I'd prefer to talk about it in private. No offense Dominic."

"None taken, I was just heading out," Dominic said. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas, Dom!" Iris smiled. When Dominic was out, she turned back to her brother. "Okay, what's up bro?"

"I... uh... well, there's really no easy way to say this," he muttered. "So... I guess I'll just have to show you."

"Okay... you're kinda scaring me here," Iris chuckled nervously.

Wally then sighed. "Just... look at my hand."

Iris looked down...

And he was vibrating it like a speedster.

"O-Oh my God..." she whispered, gasping.

"The dark matter finally kicked in," he muttered. "I was gonna tell you right before Black Adam invaded the city, but... I just didn't want to stress you out any more than you already were. I-I'm so sorry for that, I should've told you..."

"Oh gosh, don't apologize," she muttered. She then wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I'm not sad... I'm just a bit overwhelmed, y'know... This is all so sudden."

"Merry Christmas?" Wally suggested, trying to crack a smile. Iris smiled back at him, so it seemed to work.

"Heh... Marry Christmas," she smiled, hugging him.

She then whispered "Kid Flash..." into his ear.

"Oh, you think that's gonna stick?" he chuckled.

"Of course, if Cisco likes it," she smiled.

* * *

Barry was now finally able to release some tension, and just relax his muscles and sit down.

He sat in his favorite chair in the laboratory, just listening to the calming silence of the room.

It was then interrupted by heels tapping down the hall. In walked Caitlin Snow, dressed in a hideous ugly sweater.

"Good grief," he laughed. Caitlin blushed heavily.

"Its not that bad!" she said, doing a little twirl.

"Uh, say what? Bad doesn't even begin to cover that thing," he said, laughing. Caitlin was giggling softly now, and his heart was warmed with the rest of him.

She then sat down in his lap. "So, you gonna be going to the West's tonight?"

"Oh, we already had our party a week ago, it was just me, Iris, Joe, and Wally," he said. "We're having our full on party this year at Carla's place."

"Really? That should be fun!" she smiled. "Carla's so sweet..."

"She really is... she reminds me so much of my mom," he sighed happily. "She would love you, y'know?"

"Stop it..." Caitlin blushed.

"I'm serious, she would have!" he chuckled. "She told me that the person I would end up with would be the most beautiful, strong, loving, and caring woman in the world... she wasn't lying. She would love you, Cait."

Caitlin wiped away a tear of joy at these words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he told her softly, kissing her hair.

The two sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the presence of one another... Caitlin was _really_ enjoying it. She had her arms wrapped snugly around Barry, her eyes were closed, and her rosy lips were curled upward into a smile.

"Cait... Cait... are you asleep?"

"Huh? Wha-oh, hey Barry," she yawned. "I, uh... what did you say?"

"You fell asleep didn't you?" he laughed.

Caitlin yawned again. "Huh... guess I did."

Barry then pulled out his phone. "Wow... its 7:00 right now. And Cisco has sent me five texts..."

"Guess we're late," Caitlin muttered, stretching her legs.

"We're gonna get an earful," Barry joked.

And with that, the two quickly grabbed their gifts, and headed off to Carla's apartment.

* * *

If Carla Daniella was good at one thing, and one thing only, it was throwing parties.

Because this was impressive.

There was strategically placed mistletoe everywhere, tinsel decorated the walls, the tree was as colorful as the rainbow, and there was just an overwhelming presence of joy in the apartment.

Carla, of course, welcomed Barry and Caitlin with warm hugs and cheek kisses. She was ecstatic that they had finally arrived. Becky was in a red dress with a gold bow in the front, and Cisco was in an ugly sweater. Joe was laughing about something in the corner with Singh, who was a last minute invite, but still just as welcome, and Iris was grabbing some food from the kitchen. Kimmy sat on the sofa, sipping some eggnog, and Wally and Jesse were giving Johnny the best belly rub he had ever had in his life.

"Hey, Cisco!" Wally called. "Look up!"

Cisco looked up... and right above himself and Becky...

Was mistletoe.

"I knew that would be a good spot," smirked Carla. She was very proud of herself.

Becky was as red as her dress. But, however, she was the one who went in first.

"Ah what the hell," she said. She then walked over, and gave Cisco a big kiss on the lips.

"Woohoo!" the room erupted into cheers.

"Wh-wha-what j-just-"

"I kissed you, you goof," Becky giggled.

"Oh, dammit," Carla whispered. "I forgot to get my mail today..."

"I can get it!" Barry said.

"Oh, thank you so much," Carla smiled.

Barry nodded, and walked down the steps to the mailboxes.

But when he got there...

There was an oddly dressed individual standing in front of Carla's box.

"Uh... sir? Excuse me," Barry said. "But I need to-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FLASH."

Barry took a step back.

The empty room gave the voice an ominous echo... one Barry recognized the voice behind in an instant.

"Godspeed?"

"WE HAVE A WINNER," the demon speedster laughed. "SO, AS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU... I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT AT WHO I TRULY AM."

"Hit me with it," Barry said, displaying all of his courage.

Godspeed then rolled up the left sleeve of his hoodie, revealing his skin to be as white as a cloud in the sky.

"THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY," he growled.

And then, he turned over the arm...

Revealing a long gash across it.

"FIND THIS SCAR ON A MAN, AND YOU HAVE MY CIVILIAN FORM," he said ominously. "BUT BE WARNED - YOU CAN'T ALWAYS SEE IT..."

"Wh-wha-" Barry stuttered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, FLASH," he growled.

And with that, the demon sped out of the building.

Barry was dazed and confused, that's for sure.

But now...

He was one step closer to solving the mystery identity of the demon speedster.

* * *

 **Sorry about not having barely any action! I'm just now getting my groove back XD**

 **Anyway, it won't be another month of waiting for c10, I promise. :) I wanna get back into writing this story anyway XD**

 **So, anyone got any guesses for Godspeed's identity? I'll tell you this - his reveal will be a _plot twist_. ;) **

**Welp, I guess I'll see you all next chapter! Thank you so much for your patience. :D**


	10. 3x10

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long, I had to go through getting some teeth pulled for my braces... ach. XD However, I'm not in any pain! I'm actually doing really good. :D**

 **Anyway, I'm writing this A/N after I've finished the chapter XD hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Back from the Dead**_

 **Chapter 10 Summary - A month after Christmas, when a history professor at Central City University goes missing, then turns up as a meta, Caitlin and Becky visit the school to ask about him to one of his co-workers. Barry and Cisco just wanted to get coffee, but instead ended up meeting one of the most dangerous metas they've ever faced, and Barry faces all of his enemies at once. Seth and Amunet face a challenge when Chloe is determined to get her ex back.**

It was a Friday night, and four villains stood in front of the Central City Museum dressed in all black.

"I still don't get the point of this heist," Tockman said.

"Its under Godspeed's orders that we get something in there," Chloe said. "I don't understand how a simple request like that confuses you."

"Well you could at least tell us what it is that we're searching for," Amunet said.

"Sorry, that was my job," Seth shuddered. He was freezing; the night air was extremely chilly. "Its supposedly a replica of King Tut's staff. Apparently, its actually his staff, and it has... powers, or something."

Amunet smiled a bit. She loved how simple Seth was able to make complicated things...

"We better get going," Tockman said.

So, the villains managed to hack and disarm the security system, and they began to make their way towards the king's staff.

"Hold the flip up, that's a damn nice watch," Tockman said, looking at a display case with a gold watch set inside.

Amunet backhanded his forehead.

"Ha!" Seth laughed.

"Shut up you all, we need to get the staff," Chloe growled lowly.

About ten minutes later, the staff was found, and Seth managed to tweak the box open without causing any damage.

"Now, we have to find some guy named 'Victor Goodman'," Amunet said. "What the hell could he have to do with anything?"

"Best to just kidnap him," Chloe said, and she was already out the door.

The first three of Godspeed's teammates just stood back for a second...

Chloe was definitely not a much more welcome addition to the team than anyone else.

* * *

 ** _1 week later..._**

It was a peaceful Saturday at STAR Labs. Barry had come into the lab just to hang out for a bit, and fool around with some work.

When he saw something that ultimately made his heart stop...

Caitlin.

Was dancing.

She was practicing the few moves she had learned from their time together - and doing them all severely incorrectly.

But she looked like she was having so much fun.

She couldn't even shuffle or flap properly, but it didn't phase her whatsoever.

And he could tell she was having fun - she radiated pure joy. Of course, that could just be Caitlin being Caitlin, but regardless, it lifted his heart up.

But then, she turned around, and let out a very... not-Caitlin yelp.

"Ah! Barry!" she squeaked. "Uh...h-how long have you been-"

"You are a fantastic dancer," Barry said, trying to keep his voice as serious as possible.

"Aw...wait-"

"I'm not kidding! You're at least better than Iris," he laughed.

Caitlin made an adorable pouty face, before laughing her way into a hug with Barry.

"So, how's the Flash been?" she asked.

"He's been... good, but don't you want to know how Barry's been?" he asked, getting a laugh out of her.

"Nah, he's not that cool," she giggled.

Barry fake-gasped, pretending to be offended. "How...how could you?!"

Caitlin laughed now a lot more than she had last year. It was only recently that Barry had learned his girlfriend absolutely loved to laugh; she had laughed a lot as a kid, but that was before her dad passed away. She hadn't had a lot to smile about over the last two years.

But now, she was radiating joy everywhere she went. And it was VERY infectious, because whenever she was around, Barry always would have something to smile about.

"Well, I'm very sorry," she giggled innocently.

"Its fine," he laughed. "Hey, Cisco and I are gonna go get coffee, wanna come?"

"I've actually gotta go investigate something with Becky," she said. "However, tell him I said hi!"

"Will do!" Barry smiled. He then kissed her softly, and ran out of the lab.

Caitlin then sighed...

Inwardly, she was not looking forward to this mission.

Because her meta genes were starting to develop, as her secret diagnosis had revealed.

But she was so scared, she couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

An hour later, she and Becky arrived at Central City University. Since by chance, both of their cars didn't have enough gas to make it, they had to walk for about thirty minutes.

It wouldn't have been that bad for either of them if Caitlin wasn't wearing heels.

"Well, here we are," said Becky. "You think she's still here?"

"Positive," Caitlin responded.

Becky noticed that the doctor was looking a little down. "Caity? What's wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing..." she whispered, her voice fainting.

"Caitlin, whatever's bothering you, please don't cry," she said, rubbing her shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Caitlin sighed, then gestured towards a bench for the two to sit on. They sat down, and the doctor spilled all.

"Becky, I did a drug test a few months back - it showed I'm a meta."

Becky softly gasped. "O-Oh my God... oh Cait..."

"I'm so scared, what if I'm some sort of monster?" she said sadly. "I know not all metas are monsters, like you, and Barry, and Cisco, and Jesse, and a bunch of others, but I'm nervous I'll just turn against you all unwillingly! I don't want that to happen, Becky!"

"Hey, you won't, okay?" she said, softly taking Caitlin's hand into her own. "Look, you are the most sweet and innocent woman I have ever met. You're so kind to everyone, and you've got one of the nicest guys to ever breathe as your boyfriend. It would take Satan himself to even make an attempt to turn you. Its perfectly okay to be concerned and worried, because I was too. Just don't let it consume you; we'll all get through it together. Okay sweetie?"

Caitlin nodded. "Y-Yeah... gosh, that was good Becky."

"What can I say?" she smiled happily. "Now c'mon. We got a professor to see."

Caitlin smiled once more, and the two women walked into the University.

They were given directions to the professor's office, and after about five minutes of walking, they made it.

Becky then knocked. "Come in!" a voice said.

They opened the doors...

And there was Professor Marlize DeVoe.

"Hello ladies! How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Well, my name's Becky, and this is Caitlin; we're looking into the disappearance of Victor Goodman, he was the history professor here," Becky said.

"We're hoping you could shed some light onto him," Caitlin said.

Marlize sighed.

"Well... you ladies will want to have a seat," she said.

So Becky and Caitlin pulled up chairs, and began to listen.

"Goodman was... a strange one, that's for certain," Marlize began. "He was absolutely obsessed with Egyptian figures and mythology, especially Anubis. If he was focused on someone other than their god of death, it probably wouldn't seem as strange. However, he was obsessed with him - but Goodman was a genius in his own right. He did know a lot about history, and was a great teacher. But his side that was obsessed with Anubis... that was the side that no one liked to see."

"Did it cause him to act weird?" Becky asked. "Wait, I'm sorry, stupid question..."

"No no, that's actually a good question! And yes... very weird indeed," the professor cringed. "I'd have students come to me and be panicking after they have him. They see me not only as a professor, but a friend; I'm proud of that, and they treat me with respect. Anyway, one student said they hated the idea of Anubis..."

"What happened?" asked Caitlin.

"She came to me 30 minutes after her class normally ended in tears, claiming the professor had chewed her out in a way she couldn't describe," Marlize sighed. "I comforted her, and reassured her that I'd talk to him about it. But... that was eight days ago. Goodman had already left when I went to talk to him, and he's been missing since."

"Oh gosh, that sounds awful," said Caitlin.

"For certain," Marlize said. "I don't really know that much about him other than his Anubis obsession. I'm truly sorry, but this is as far as I can help you."

"You've been of great assistance, Professor DeVoe," Becky smiled.

"We'll keep in touch until we can find Goodman," smiled Caitlin.

"For certain! Its been a pleasure ladies," Marlize said happily. "Have a lovely day!"

"You too!" they said.

And with that, the two women left the professor's office.

"What a delightful lady!" smiled Caitlin.

"She doesn't seem like a professor - I just mean she seems so sweet and nice," said Becky. "Like someone you'd get coffee with or tell a big secret."

"My thoughts exactly," Caitlin agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central City, Barry and Cisco were getting coffee. It had been a long time since just the two of them had hung out with each other.

"It feels nice for just the two of us to be hanging out," Barry chuckled.

"Indeed it does," Cisco nodded, raising his cup. "Ah, twas upon a mid-day star I gazed-"

"What the hell are you saying?" Barry asked.

"I really don't know; today's just been off for me," Cisco muttered. "And I keep on getting the feeling like something's just gonna swoop in and ruin it all."

"Don't worry man," Barry smiled. "We'll be-"

"CENTRAL CITY!"

"Not fine, dammit," he muttered.

"I knew this was gonna happen," growled Cisco under his breath.

Barry then ran out of the coffee shop, and found a spot to safely flash away, and was back in Flash garb and standing before his newest challenger.

He looked to be in his mid-50's, and his hair was slightly graying. He possessed muscular features, however, and his eyes were dark red encased in black circles. He had a significant growl across his face too.

Cisco wanted to help, but the public had crowded around him in hordes; there was no way he could safely become Vibe without getting noticed.

"My name's Anubis," he growled. "And I'm here to-"

"Like I give a crap!" Barry yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Quite the mouth," Anubis laughed. "You talk to your superiors like that?"

"Superior?! I'll show you superior!" he laughed.

But Anubis wasn't kidding. He was a formidable foe, and was able to tango with Barry for a moment. However, Barry started to get the upper hand on him.

"Damn, you're good," Barry admitted.

"Let's hear what my partners have to say," chuckled Anubis.

And in a lightning flash, Black Adam, Amunet, Clock King, and Red Lantern jumped behind him.

All Barry could mutter was a quiet "oh no".

"GET HIM!"

Barry took off in a flash, and Amunet hopped on Seth's back as the lightning bender shot after him. Chloe picked up Tockman by his arms, and sped after him as well. Anubis then proceeded to race after them, using his staff to generate...

A zombie horde out of dust.

Not the strangest thing ever, but not the most normal.

"C'mon man," Cisco said silently. "Don't... don't die on me."

Barry sped down the Central City streets, dodging every attack he could, and trying to toss lightning backwards at his foes. Seth was a clever dodger however; and Amunet knew how to hold on tight with just one hand.

Tockman and Chloe however...

Well they didn't work too well together.

"Y'know what, screw you," she said.

And then she dropped him. In mid air.

However, the fall did not kill him; it instead just gave him a very damaged rib.

"I gotta start askin' for better treatment," he cringed.

Now, it was just Seth, Amunet, and Chloe in the air.

"Seth! Go for his left!" Chloe shouted.

"NO! RIGHT!" Amunet said. "Seth, listen to me!"

"Don't listen to her! What does she have that I, a worldkiller, don't?!" Chloe bellowed.

Then...

Seth finally felt the guts he needed to feel for so long.

And he screamed these words to his ex.

"SOME DAMN COMMON SENSE!"

But then, Chloe stood in front of Seth, blocking his path.

"Excuse me?" she said lowly.

But Seth now had courage, and Amunet by his side.

"I said what I said, Chlo-El," he growled lowly. "MOVE."

Chloe, however, began to growl lowly...

But before she could take her shot...

She fainted, falling down at least the length of ten stories.

And in the streets stood Godspeed, holding some Kryptonite.

"Thanks boss!" Amunet exclaimed.

"I'M NOT DONE," he growled.

Then, he suddenly fired a tranq dart into Amunet's neck from the side, and Seth got the same treatment.

All three of the love triangle were on the ground, knocked out cold.

"EMOTIONS ARE THE WORST ROADBLOCKS OF ANY PARTNERSHIP, GOOD OR EVIL," he growled.

He then sped off, carrying the three back to their lair and throwing them onto the floor, before racing back out to find Anubis and Barry.

It didn't take long; just down the street from where the massive drama-fest had taken place, Anubis had cornered Barry. The zombie dust horde had backed up behind the villain, and were ready to obey him.

"I've never liked you, Flash," Anubis growled. "So I'm gonna enjoy this."

Suddenly, however, Godspeed had Anubis at his throat.

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM TO ME, PROFESSOR GOODMAN," growled Godspeed. "SO WHAT IN DAMNATION IS THIS?!"

"Uh...Uh..." choked Anubis, or Professor Goodman.

"THAT'S ACTUALLY ONE OF THE FEW EXCUSES I'VE BEEN GIVEN," Godspeed snarled. "CONGRATS ON MAKING IT THIS FAR. SADLY, YOU AREN'T THE RECORD-HOLDER."

He then Reverse-Flash'd Goodman, and made sure he felt every second of pain and agony.

"MAYBE IF YOUR STORY IS TOLD, OTHERS WILL THINK TWICE ABOUT BETRAYING ME," the demonic speedster said. "AT LEAST YOU'LL BE LEFT WITH SOME SORT OF LEGACY..."

And after he said this, Goodman keeled over in his arms, falling to the pavement. The horde of dust zombies vanished in a snap, returning to the ground.

Godspeed then grabbed King Tut's staff. "DON'T THINK I'VE TURNED OVER A NEW LEAF; I'M STILL KEEPING THIS. I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN WATCHING YOU LIVE IN FEAR, FLASH."

And with that, Godspeed raced off, leaving an exhausted, yet not-badly-damaged Barry in the streets.

He then pulled out his comm, and used it to get in touch with Cisco. "Marion Street... get me, please..."

He then fell into a deep trance, not hearing Cisco's calls from the other side of the comm.

* * *

An hour later, Barry woke up, feeling good as new. The only thing that hurt was getting pulled away from the nice nap he was having. He was surrounded by Cisco, Caitlin, Becky, and Harry.

"How you feeling Allen?" Harry asked.

"Tired, but good as new," Barry smiled.

"You almost died today; what would've happened if Godspeed was even a second late to getting to Goodman?" Becky wondered.

"All that matters is that you're okay," Caitlin said. "Gosh, what would I do without you?"

"In a weird way... we kinda owe Barry being here to Godspeed," muttered Cisco. "Y'know what, I'm not even gonna think about that."

"Good," Barry smiled.

"Iris, Joe, Wally, Jesse, and Johnny are gonna visit you later today," smiled Caitlin.

"For now though," Harry suddenly spoke up, "I need Ramon and Ms. Sharpe's assistance. If you two please, of course."

"Sure..." Becky muttered.

"Fine then," Cisco said, just as confused as his girlfriend/not-exactly girlfriend.

As the three walked out, however, Harry gave a thumbs-up behind his back, directed right at Barry and Caitlin.

Barry just smiled... he knew Harry would never admit it, but he loved every member of this team like they were his own kids.

"So... how's Barry doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, I don't really think you'd wanna know," he sighed. "He's... y'know, not that cool."

"You know I was being sarcastic!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Barry was now laughing, and Caitlin couldn't help herself; she joined right along.

"Oh, also, I wanted to show you something," she said happily.

"What is it?" asked Barry.

She then stood up, and shuffled and did her flaps properly.

Barry was stunned.

"WOW!" he marveled. "Great job Cait!"

"You don't have to sugar coat it, I'm only just starting basic tapping," she giggled.

"I'm not! I swear!" he said happily. "I would say more... but I kinda just want to go back to bed."

"And that's totally fine," Caitlin smiled. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all!" Barry said happily.

And within about ten minutes, after pure snuggling and some occasional talking, the two fell asleep in the small bed.

* * *

 **I kinda just wanna end this on a happy note; no bad cliffies this time. XD**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun making it! And I promise - Caitlin will learn how to tap dance by the end of this fic. Mark my words, and you can quote me back to it - especially in the Duet chapter. She'll dance up a storm there. XD**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of Nora in the show? Personally, although I don't watch full episodes, I watch ReactOutLoud's Snowbarry vids - gotta say, I quite like her! She's not annoying to me at all; it just seems like she's missed her dad so much and just wants to connect with him. She so far has my approval. :) And of course, if your opinion is different, that's alright with me! Its just my silly opinion lol.**

 **Anyway, see ya guys soon! Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. 3x11

**Hey all! Here's Chapter 11, at long last!**

 **This wasn't really one of my favorite ones to write (I still had fun doing it - I just preferred a few others over it), but the next one and the one after that will probably be some of my favorites. I hope y'all still like this chapter though! :D**

 **Also, brief warning - this chapter is very emotional. No deaths, its just got a lot of emotion. :')**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Chemical Warfare**_

 **Chapter 11 Summary - As Barry lies on Carla's couch, recovering from his last nasty encounter with Godspeed, Caitlin and Carla make a promise with one another. With Jesse out of town, and Becky not able to function in the field during this situation, Cisco is forced to go alone into the battle with a radioactive beast. Becky and Caitlin have a heart-to-heart conversation. Godspeed makes a bold move to put the pressure on Barry.**

Barry groggily woke up in his aunt's apartment, resting on her couch...

And he began to remember what the hell had gone down the day before.

"Another nightmare?" a soft voice asked.

His aunt then walked over, and she had some water and chicken noodle soup in her hands.

Barry nodded softly. As it had turned out, Godspeed's damage had taken a while to be set in motion. The moment he and Caitlin had gotten back to the doctor's apartment, he had to make a b-line for the trash can and throw up for five minutes. He had then heard he had received a nice, freshly fractured rib, and a shiner on his head. It was one of the worst injuries he had ever sustained, and that was saying something - Caitlin nearly cried, noting how lucky he was to have lived through that whole fight and only be as badly beat up as he was. Another thing was that his mind was a bit boggled, so he used words differently, but he still understood everything he was told.

Apparently, it would be just about three more days of this, according to a brief analysis done by Harry when they asked him to visit.

For some reason he always seemed really happy whenever Barry and Caitlin held hands or kissed...

"I miss my friends... my sister... my wife," he muttered. "And that cute dog."

Carla's solemn chuckle was so happy, yet so sad. "Would you, uh... like to see your wife?"

"I'd love to," Barry groaned. "Please, of course..."

Carla smiled, patted the non-bruised side of his forehead, and went to call Caitlin. She arrived within minutes, and sat on the table in front of Barry.

"Honey?" she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here at least," he muttered, smiling.

Caitlin laughed, then wiped her eyes. "Oh Barry... you never fail to make me so so happy. I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Well of course," he smiled.

"Well I love you too, mister," she smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Now get some sleep, and I'll be right here when you wake up. Okay baby?"

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't say a word before he passed out again. Caitlin adjusted his blanket and pillow, kissed him again, and walked over to where Carla was standing, as she was gesturing for her.

"Caitlin... from the bottom of my heart, I mean this," she said, smiling with a tear trickling down her cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better doctor or girlfriend for Barry. You care so much about him, and most people wouldn't think anything of him. I.. just... well, you mean a lot to me. But you mean the most to Barry, for certain. Just... please never let him tempt death like how he did yesterday ever again."

"I...I'll do my best, which means I promise I will," Caitlin smiled. She was pretty sure her mascara had been totally ruined, but didn't care.

Carla and Caitlin then hugged each other tightly, and Caitlin left the apartment complex and headed back to her car.

But not before letting herself cry in secrecy from her car, wondering what she did to deserve such loving and caring people in her life.

* * *

Cisco tiredly did some work on his computer, though he really wasn't interested.

He was more concerned about his friend than anything.

"I wish Caitlin would come back," Becky muttered, slouching over in her spinny chair. "I just-"

"Wanna know how Barry's doing," Cisco said.

"Barry's a tough guy," said Harry, somehow a little more solemn than usual. "He'll make it."

"I'm more worried about Godspeed than any other enemy we've had," Cisco said sadly. "This guy doesn't have an ounce of a soul. The man under that mask is probably a demon for all we know."

Caitlin then walked in sadly. Her face was giving off a sadness that was unthinkable, and she was just...

Hurt.

Physically and emotionally hurt.

Becky walked over, and before the doctor could say anything, she wrapped her friend in a hug. "We're all hurt, Caitlin..."

Caitlin hugged back, not responding, except for a whimper.

"We gotta do something about this man," Cisco said to Harry.

And instead of his usual snarky comment, Harry seemed hurt by this too. "You're right, Cisco. This can't go on."

Suddenly, the meta-alert went off. Harry looked up at the screen, and read out the address.

Becky and Cisco nodded, and rushed off to get suited up after expressing their condolences to Caitlin one more time.

Harry then sighed...he knew that if anyone deserved this, it was Caitlin.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin," he whispered. "You don't deserve to go through this. Neither does Barry... I really do hope he gets better soon."

Caitlin looked up, a mixture of shock and happiness across her features.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled. "That... that means a lot to me."

And then, Harry smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Cisco and Becky were now inside the warehouse where the alert had gone off in, but it certainly didn't look like anything had happened.

"This place looks too clean," muttered Becky, now in her Jinx alter-ego outfit.

"I know, right?" Cisco sighed.

Becky looked at him. "I miss him too, but he'll be back in a few days."

"I know," Cisco sighed. "Its... Its just that-"

"Wait, sorry, but... listen," she whispered.

They hushed, and heard an odd sound... groaning.

Then several things fell to the ground, sounding like a bag of bones rattling to the ground...

"Let's go see," Cisco said.

The two then quietly rushed over to where they had heard the sound, and indeed, saw a pile of bones on the floor.

But that wasn't it - there was a weird green chemical surrounding the complete skeleton, along with a pair of jean shorts. Also, the skeleton was charred black, as if it had been encased in fire.

"This is by far the strangest thing I've seen this week, not this month though," Cisco muttered.

"I'm concerned, but I'm not gonna ask," Becky said, grimacing at the odd sight before her.

Suddenly, the skeleton began to shake, and the odd chemical began to consume it, and the jean shorts. But the odd thing was that the skeleton wasn't disintegrated.

In fact, it almost was resembling a human, if the waste continued it's seemingly predictable route...

And it did.

And now, there was a radioactive, living skeleton in jean shorts standing in front of Jinx and Vibe.

"RaaaaAHHHH!" he roared, stretching out his bones and radioactive joins.

"Who and what the hell are you?!" Becky screamed.

"Alexander Sartorius," the skeleton growled. "That... that is my name. But I know you all... Oh yes I do..."

"How so?" asked Cisco, visibly shaken from the abomination standing in front of him.

"You...you're the reason I'm how I am," he growled. "That Godspeed fella... he shoved me into a vat of this damn nuclear waste... then struck it with... lightning. Turned me into this freak... and you all NEVER BOTHERED TO SHOW YOUR DAMN FACES!"

He then screamed, launching radioactive flames towards the two heroes, and it barely missed their faces.

"Okay, calm down Alex!" Cisco said. "We don't want to-"

"FIGHT ME?!" he roared. "Well too bad! I want to fight _YOU!_ "

He then sent another round of fiery waves at the two, and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"MY MAGIC'S NOT WORKING!" Becky suddenly screamed.

And indeed, it wasn't - her bad luck waves were having no affect on the dead man walking.

"GO GO GO!" Cisco yelled, opening a breach back to STAR Labs. Becky and Cisco quickly jumped in, leaving Alexander to himself.

"Ah well... not like they're gonna be... my only visitors," he muttered, before going back to the puddle of waste, bag of bones, and jean shorts wearing mess he was.

* * *

Caitlin, after the battle, had gone to a separate lab to collect her thoughts.

Today was too much on her...

Boots then could be heard walking down the hall, and Caitlin turned to look up at her visitor - Becky.

"Oh, hey," she said, quickly faking a smile.

"Hi," Becky said, walking over to her. "How ya feeling?"

"...Not in my best shape today," Caitlin admitted.

"Well," Becky muttered. "...oh, not sure if I should do this..."

"What?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Okay, come on, get up," Becky said.

Caitlin stood up, and Becky moved the chairs out of the way.

"Dance."

"Hm?"

"Go on," Becky said, gesturing to the open floor.

"B-Becky, I don't know what to do," Caitlin said.

"Okay, fine, I'll go first," the luck master chuckled.

She then started doing graceful leaps and turns, and began to laugh about five seconds in. "We're doing this to cheer you up! Dancing relieves stress and makes you happy! And plus, Barry wouldn't want you to be down in the doldrums like this, right?"

Caitlin sighed.

She then began to move her feet around, not really doing anything but swaying.

"Its a start!" Becky smiled, leaping around the doctor. "C'mon Cait, get some music in your head and... I don't know, dance around like the floor just did something mean to you."

Caitlin then imagined the floor was just Godspeed, who had done way more stuff than "mean" could define.

She then stomped her foot down as is she was a flamenco dancer, clapping rhythmically. She then did several of the complicated tap steps Barry had shown her, and was soon feeling a whole lot better than before.

"There ya go!" Becky cheered. "Tap like ya mean it!"

Caitlin knew for a fact she was nowhere near the world's greatest tap dancer - but dammit she felt like it right now.

The two were pretty much pros at this moment in time; it was mainly improv they were doing, but it was so much fun they didn't care!

At the end, the two just sat down, exhausted, but in such a better mood.

"You need some tap shoes, you were killing it out there," laughed Becky.

"And someone needs to get you some ballet slippers," Caitlin giggled. "Where did you learn to dance like that?!"

"Shh," Becky winked. "Secrets..."

And with that, the two women walked out of the lab, and were softly giggling to one another as they walked back.

Caitlin had ended up having so much fun...

That she had forgotten what she was even looking at.

And that was her meta-human configuration in her genes.

They were beginning to spread at an alarming rate... and she had totally forgotten about that.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Cisco was now heading back into the warehouse, aiming on bringing down the newly dubbed "Doctor Phosphorus". Caitlin had actually named him, and then Becky nicknamed him "PhD".

He had nearly shed a tear of pride...

They were finally able to compete on his level of nicknaming villains.

"Uh...guys," Cisco muttered. "He's here alright..."

And indeed he was - Doctor Phosphorus was just now forming, and his radioactive self was now together once more.

"Hey'ya there... Vibe..." he laughed wearily.

"Listen man, I don't want to fight you," said Cisco. "Just... just come back with me. Okay? Maybe we can fix you!"

Doctor Phosphorus then laughed menacingly...

"You see... I realized... I don't wanna be fixed!" he laughed. "I JUST WANNA KILL YA!"

"SHIT!"

Cisco then shot a vibe blast, narrowly missing the opportunity to have his face burned off. Doctor Phosphorus didn't stop there, however; he was prompted to fire again, and did just that.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP LIKE NOW!" he screamed into his comm.

"We can't do anything Ramon," Harry said. "Keep fighting. C'mon, you got this."

Cisco, however, was currently backed into the corner...

Caitlin and Becky had been forced to stand in the background as Harry monitored Cisco's vitals, so there wasn't much they could do...

When suddenly...

FLASH!

A bright bolt of lightning struck one of Doctor Phosphorous' ribs, and sent him tumbling down to the ground...

But it wasn't Barry who had saved Cisco.

It was Seth.

"SETH?!" Cisco screamed.

Seth, however, went right on to fight Doctor Phosphorus. The two tango'd in a way that the other meta in the room had never seen, and it shocked him to watch it unfold.

"I thought you'd be on my side, pal!" exclaimed the skeleton.

"I've not been exactly happy with Godspeed's latest orders," Seth shrugged. "A little rebelling never killed anyone... well, probably did, but you know what I mean."

"I don't," Alexander said.

Seth sighed. "Son of a..."

He then gave him one more good punch, and it sent him flying out the warehouse doors.

But that hadn't killed him, unbeknownst to the two...

And he would walk away, very much alive, mere hours later.

"T-Thanks Seth," said Cisco.

"No problem," Seth said. "Listen... I'm not as evil as you'd think. Just, uh... let me know if there's something you all seriously need help with. I'll... I'll see what I can do."

Cisco nodded, and Seth smiled, before the latter shot off into the sky in a brilliant flash of light.

Cisco then vibed back into STAR Labs, a smile on his face. "We did it!"

Everyone erupted into cheers, and even Harry cracked a smile.

Caitlin then broke away from the celebration, pulled out her phone, and decided to facetime Barry.

He answered almost instantly, and the smile on his face lit her mood up by an amount that was desperately needed as of now. "Hi sweetie!"

"Hey Cait!" he said. "I'm feeling a whole lot better; hoping to be back in a few days."

"Great, I can't wait to have you back," she smiled. "I love you so much baby... I'll be over later tonight. It may be a while but I'm still coming."

"Okay, I'll just sleep," laughed Barry.

Caitlin giggled. "Love you baby."

"I love you too," Barry smiled.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later...**_

Barry now sat upright on the couch, and was feeling a lot better. His legs still ached to the point where he couldn't walk very well, but he was at least able to sit.

He was looking at a picture of Caitlin on his phone, and it made his heart feel a whole lot better.

She was the light in his life right now...

However, this train of thought was broken, as the door opened.

"Auntie?" he asked.

Nothing...

He turned around...

And there he was.

Godspeed. And that son of a bitch was in the exact same outfit he had seen him wearing way back at Christmastime, and he just radiated the word "asshole".

"HELLO, FLASH," he growled, taking a step forward. "WE MEET AGAIN..."

"What do you want?" Barry asked, trying not to sound hurt or injured.

Godspeed seemingly ignored this question, instead opting to sit down on the couch next to Barry. He glanced over at the picture of Caitlin, and chuckled lightly.

"YOU REALLY DO LOVE HER, DON'T YOU?" he said.

Now Barry was pissed. "You lay one finger on her-"

"IT WON'T BE ME DOING ANYTHING," Godspeed said, chuckling underneath his disguise. "NO... I'VE GOT A MUCH BETTER AGENT ON THE CASE. SHE'LL MAKE SURE THE JOB'S DONE QUICKLY."

Barry felt the pressure rising. "P-Please... don't do it..."

He was too weak to fight, and Godspeed would easily overpower him in this scenario; he could kill him right now if the madman decided to take a strike.

Godspeed then sighed. "REMIND ME AGAIN... HER BIRTHDAY'S NEXT WEEK, CORRECT?"

Barry froze.

He found himself unable to speak any words at all, and the maniac on the couch chuckled evilly.

"THOUGHT SO," he muttered contently. "MIDNIGHT, THE DAY AFTER, IS WHEN...WELL, I'D RECOMMEND BRINGING THE WHOLE TEAM IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER..."

Barry then made a spontaneous decision - punching Godspeed square in the jaw.

The speedster flew to the side, and appeared to be in a lot of pain. Barry was also aching; his joints weren't as compassionate as he was.

"AH... YOU WIN THIS ONE FLASH," the maniac said. "REMEMBER - ONE WEEK."

And with that, Godspeed stood up, and walked out of the apartment.

But the moment he stepped out the door, Barry suddenly felt a wave of energy rush over him...

He would be ready to defend his queen at all costs.

And right then and there, he swore that Godspeed had made a _huge_ mistake by even thinking to come after Caitlin.

* * *

 **Two questions I wanna answer -**

 **1) Will Caitlin die?! - AW HELL NAH. I would _NEVER_** **kill off Caitlin.  
2) Is everyone in this AU a sudden dancer? - ...I can neither confirm nor deny this. ;)**

 **I'm really sorry if that chapter didn't have as much humor as I would've liked, I do hope the little jokes here and there were okay. Plus that dancing scene was a last minute add on, I needed something innocent to write lol.**

 **Regardless, the next chapter will be stock piled with laughs, and Barry's return! Caitlin's birthday will take place the chapter after. ;) Hope to see y'all soon!**


	12. 3x12

**If I could sum up this chapter in one word - SNOWBARRY**

 **This is basically them being a power couple the whole chapter, from beginning to end. I promise you guys will love it. :D**

 **Also - happy birthday Cait! From the author. XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 - As A Hush Fell**_

 **Chapter 12 Summary - A week after Barry has recovered from Godspeed's attack, he seeks to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible, finding the opportunity on her birthday. Everything just seems to go right, as Caitlin claims she's "never had a birthday like this". Even when a deadly enemy tries to intervene, along with a corrupt officer no one suspected, Caitlin just keeps on smiling... and so does her newly discovered alter ego.**

Caitlin groggily woke up on a Saturday morning, barely making out the time - 10:00.

"I've slept in," she muttered softly. "Dang it..."

Suddenly, she smelt something... it smelled like bacon and eggs.

And then, out of nowhere, her ever-loving boyfriend walked in, softly singing "Happy Birthday" to her in such a sweet voice that it almost brought her to tears.

"Happy birthday, my dearest doctor," he smiled, laying out the tray of breakfast in front of her.

"Kiss me, like, right now," she said, holding out her arms.

Barry gladly accepted, and would have made it deeper, but he didn't want to spill the OJ - that simply couldn't happen.

He instead opted to sink back under the covers, holding Caitlin as close as he could while she ate. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

The two easily spent half and hour snuggling and sharing the warm and well made meal, and also staring at puppies doing cute stuff on Barry's phone.

About half an hour later, the two answered the door to find Kimmy, who carried a small box in her hands, in front of them.

"Happy birthday cutie!" Kimmy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Caitlin, who quickly reciprocated.

"Oh, thank you so much darling," she smiled, hugging back.

Inside was a brand new bottle of lipstick, which Caitlin desperately needed (according to herself). Kimmy then had to run off to see her brother, who was in for the weekend, but gave Caitlin another big hug before she left.

"So, you wanna... go somewhere today?" Barry asked.

"Well... I need to get something from the lab," Caitlin shrugged. "Guess it couldn't hurt to go there. But I need to get ready first."

Barry nodded, kissed her forehead, and let her get ready. After she left, he then decided to text everyone in the STAR Labs group-chat.

 _B.A. - You all ready? We'll probably be there in 40-something minutes_

 _C.R. - Yep! Bday girl's gonna love this_

 _B.S. - Tell her I said happy birthday!_

 _B.S. - Wait... no don't tell her that, that defeats the surprise_

 _I.W. - lol_

 _I.W. - This doc deserves all the loving. Give it to her dammit_

 _J.W. - First surprise party plan I'm involved in! I'm excited!_

 _W.W. - I got the cake!_

 _H.W. - Remind me again how I got here. You guys are gonna break my phone with all this spam._

 _C.R. - lighten up dude_

* * *

However, as all of this happiness was going around with Team Flash, not all was pleasant at a local bank.

A robbery was in progress...

But no one was saying anything.

Literally, no one could speak - and as a result, they could barely move.

The thief was currently making his way to the vault, but two security guards stood in his way.

"FREEZE!" one shouted, pulling out her gun.

"We won't ask twice!" the other one shouted.

The thief didn't raise his hands, however...

He just put one finger to his lips, and softly whispered "Shhh..."

The two guards immediately couldn't speak, and could barely move. The robber made his way into the vault, grabbed all of his cash, and headed out.

Oddly enough, he had stepped into the back of a police car.

"All in a day's work," he smirked, tossing the cash into the side seat.

Then, the driver turned around.

It was Emily. "Good job Thomas. Let's report to Godspeed."

And with that, the car was off.

And this new villain was very pleased with himself.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone jumped out and yelled this as Caitlin walked into the main lab room, and even Harry chimed in.

Caitlin squealed in shock and happiness. "You guys! You didn't have to do all this!"

"Well, on your request," Wally said, "we didn't get you any gifts. We did, however, buy you a fancy-ass cake and some awesome wine glasses."

Harry then came back into the room with the cake in his hands. "Happy birthday doctor."

"Aww, you're too sweet Harry," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

Harry was fighting his widest smile ever with all of his might. But a small smile crept out, and that was all that was needed.

"Gimme a hug, doc," smiled Iris, hugging Caitlin tightly.

"Thank you love," Caitlin smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm not in a hug mood right now," said Cisco.

Caitlin smirked. "That's a lie and you know it. Come here you."

Cisco gave in, hugged Caitlin, and so did Becky and Jesse.

"Can we eat this cake now?" Harry asked. "I will admit that it looks delicious."

"Oh, fine," Caitlin giggled. "Dig in everyone!"

After everyone had settled in, however, a sudden news report popped up.

"- _live at Central City Bank, where just thirty minutes ago, a robbery occurred; it appears that a meta-human was responsible, as nearly everyone present at the area of the attack was unable to speak. We now go live to a statement from Mayor Bellows on this attack._ "

"Since when does the mayor get involved with this stuff?" Iris asked.

"No idea, and I don't really care," Cisco said. "That guy makes me feel weird."

" _I do not believe that all meta humans are bad, and that is factual. Take a look at my friendship with Flash!_ " Mayor Bellows boomed. " _However, we will probably have to take extra precautions with meta humans in the coming weeks. We can't afford any more of them to be free to use such dangerous powers-_ "

Caitlin shut off the TV. "He's probably gonna turn on this whole team soon, knowing him. We don't need to hear that crap."

"That's the truth," said Wally, raising his cup.

"So what do we do about this new meta?" Jesse asked.

"Well, first off, we name him!" Cisco proclaimed. "And... I don't do this often... but, Dr. Snow, as the birthday girl, my gift to you is for you to freely name the meta."

"Aww, such a gentleman," Caitlin cooed. "Hmm... what about 'Hush'?"

"Do explain," Cisco said. Barry raised an eyebrow - wasn't this supposed to be her gift?

"He apparently can silence people," said Caitlin. "And let's be honest - 'The Silencer' just wouldn't be original."

"She's gotcha there," chuckled Harry.

Cisco nodded. He was ready to full on debate his best friend, but he knew for a fact that Barry, Becky, and everyone in the room would've probably stopped him.

"So, how do we stop him?" Jesse asked.

Caitlin sighed, walking around a bit, and tapping her foot lightly.

She then let out an adorable "I've got it!". Barry sighed blissfully, and no one blamed him; his girlfriend was amazing.

"We take him head on! I know it sounds crazy, but it just might work," she smiled. "Hang on, I need to go get something."

She then ran off, and everyone began to wonder what she had up her sleeve.

"We should let her plan this stuff more often," laughed Wally. "I mean, seriously! She can get it done!"

Caitlin then rushed back in, and she was holding an exact replica of Snart's cold gun.

"What's that gonna do?" asked Iris.

"Well, I've been trying to replicate the cold gun, as it was a very useful weapon for Snart," Caitlin said. "Well... frankly, I think that its high time I tested this bad boy out."

"You... you wanna go out into the field?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Caitlin said. "I wanna do something to help you all that doesn't just include sitting behind a desk. I wanna defend you out there too."

"I-I... okay, fine, but you and I have to stay together. At all times," he said. "No exceptions. Got that?"

"Absolutely," smiled Caitlin, kissing his cheek.

"Got his police report," Becky said, pulling out her phone. "His name is Thomas Elliot, or as we know him, Hush."

Caitlin smirked. "Let's see if we can't get Felicity to help us find his next attack."

Barry smiled warmly...

He was so happy yet so worried to have her out there...

But she was Caitlin Snow.

And that mean she was the coolest and most amazing girl out there.

Nothing could get to her...

* * *

Thomas and Emily had finally made their way back to Godspeed's warehouse, where Thomas was to carry in all the stolen cash.

"Can't I at least get some help?" he asked. "I've got plans for tonight."

"Nope," Emily sneered. "Now get your ass to work."

It was really only about four bags of cash - but that doesn't mean they weren't heavy.

When he disappeared, Emily got a call on her phone. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line made her giggle. "Good, good. Glad you asked. Uh, yeah, he's here... Yeah. Yeah don't worry, I've got this. I find it almost funny you don't trust me."

She then giggled a bit once more. "Sure. Yeah, that can be arranged. Okay, gotcha. Hey, gotta go, but we'll talk again. Alright. Bye."

After she hung up, she joined Thomas in the warehouse...

Her caller was an interesting fellow for sure.

* * *

 _ **8:00 PM, West Coast Bank**_

Caitlin was now decked out in blue goggles and a blue coat, which was her official first set of battle gear. When she had received it, she was over the moon.

Barry was right next to her, and Cisco was outside. The latter then began to speak over his comm.

"Haven't got any signs of Hush out here," he said.

"Keep an eye out," Barry said. "He's gotta be here."

"Let's hope he didn't outsmart Felicity," Cisco muttered.

"Who could outsmart her?" chuckled Caitlin. "C'mon."

The two then made their way through the bank halls, which were dimly lit by the moonlight poking through, and the occasional lit light. For the most part, the halls were shrouded in darkness.

Then...

A third pair of footsteps.

They were soft, and evidently, they didn't want to be caught.

"Hello there, Flash," Thomas said, stepping around the corner. "Oh, and who's your friend?"

"The best partner I could ask for," he smiled. Caitlin was blushing madly. "What do you want?"

"Just some extra cash to get my hands on," he shrugged. "And... from what I recall, you don't ever beat your foes on the first time. So I don't have much to worry about."

"Then you haven't met my partner here," smirked Barry.

He then flicked off the light switch in the blink of an eye, and Caitlin shot a blast of the cold gun at Thomas.

However, he quickly dodged it, and blew a hush of silencing towards the two. Caitlin managed to dodge it, but Barry had to flee briefly - he wasn't sure if he hadn't been hit or not.

But something else was happening...

Caitlin had dropped the cold gun, but ice was still coming from her.

Because something had happened.

Her hair suddenly turned white, and a blue glow was in her eyes.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," the woman muttered.

Thomas shot another hush her way, but Caitlin quickly reacted by shooting a blast of ice at his left leg.

It sealed him down to the floor.

"My my my, you went down fast," Caitlin's new, sassy alter ego said, strutting over to Thomas.

Thomas was furiously shushing Caitlin, like an angry-no, super pissed off librarian.

But it did no good.

"EARBUDS?! I'M FOILED BY EARBUDS?!" screamed Thomas.

Caitlin's sassy alter ego looked over, and saw the wired leading into her costume. "Huh. Guess so... bye for now."

And with that, her alter ego disappeared, a shocked and somewhat frightened Caitlin stumbled backward, grabbing the cold gun in shock.

Barry suddenly rushed back into the room. "Hey? Caity? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she said. "I'm g-g-good."

"We got him," Barry smiled. "You got him."

Caitlin just smiled weakly, before kissing him once more.

"Oh, you're cold," he said, hugging her. "Let's get you back to the lab. I'll warm you."

* * *

After Thomas had been taken away by the police, Barry and Caitlin had gone back to STAR Labs to rest up from the fighting. After a while of sitting and cuddling, one by one, all of their friends began to file out until it was just them left.

After a while, they sat down on the floor, and Caitlin turned to Barry with a look in her eyes that radiated pure joy. "Thank you so much for making this the best birthday ever," she smiled warmly.

"You deserve it," Barry smiled. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh... its not over yet!"

"Hm?" Caitlin asked.

Barry then sped off, and in a flash, he was back, holding three boxes.

"You didn't have to do that," Caitlin sighed, smiling.

"Yes, I did," Barry insisted.

Caitlin just smiled. She had the most loving boyfriend ever...

The first gift was revealed to be a gorgeous maroon dress. Caitlin remembered seeing it in a shop once, and loved it to death.

"Its so pretty!" she gasped, holding it up. "I love it! Thank you Barry!"

"You're welcome!" Barry smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so happy you love it."

Caitlin then delicately set the dress back down, and proceeded to unwrap the next gift.

And considering what it was, it was kind of odd that she was thrilled.

It was socks.

Granted, they did have a beautiful blue snowflake pattern designed onto them.

"I needed socks so badly!" she gasped. "Oh my gosh, they're so cute!"

Barry chuckled. "That was anything but how I was expecting you to react."

"Everyone needs a good pair of cutesy socks," she giggled, kicking off her heels and slipping the socks on. "Oh, they're so fluffy!"

Barry smiled warmly. It seemed to him that Caitlin Snow was probably the happiest woman in the world to receive socks as a gift for her birthday.

Then, she opened the last gift, and it was a pair of black Mary Janes.

Which were also tap shoes.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, so much happiness in her voice that Barry started laughing. "They're so pretty!"

Barry was happily laughing now, and so was Caitlin, a smile on her face that was so wide she could've burst. "Now you don't have to tap in your sneakers!"

"I love you so much," she smiled, kissing him softly. "Now, I need to try them out..."

So she slid on the shoes, which she thought looked absolutely amazing with the socks she had on, and she did a little tap dance. It was nothing major, just something to get a feel of what this actually felt like.

If anyone else were to walk into the room, they couldn't fight the urge to smile whatsoever.

Barry then clapped once Caitlin took a bow, and gently hugged her.

"You've made this the best birthday ever," she smiled, subtly shedding a tear of happiness.

"I'm so glad I could do that, because you deserve it," he smiled at her. "Its getting pretty late... wanna head home?"

"Absolutely," smiled Caitlin. "Also, last time I checked, my neighbors are away on holiday... so my tap shoes should be safe there for at least a bit."

Barry laughed wholeheartedly. "You are adorable."

Caitlin giggled, and blew a kiss his way.

And then, in a brilliant flash of light, the two were back at Caitlin's apartment, ready to cuddle the night away.

* * *

However, elsewhere, the atmosphere was cold and chilling.

Emily Briggs herself had opted to bring Thomas to the meta-wing at Iron Heights, and she was doing so very cruelly.

Thomas had been absolutely destroyed by Cliff and Austin, who had beat him senseless in the interrogation room. And they hadn't done it for answers...

The two had also joined her in coming to the prison, riding in a separate car.

"We're here," she said, stopping the car.

"Damn," Thomas muttered. "And just when I thought I could escape..."

Emily pulled out her gun, and aimed it at Thomas. "Zip it, failure."

"That's Hush to you," he sneered back, chuckling.

He stopped chuckling when Emily pulled out her gun. "You make another damn comment like that, and your ass is toast. Got me?"

Thomas solemnly nodded.

When they got out, he was instantly cuffed and chained by Clint and Austin, and led down the meta-wing.

But apart from one inmate...

There was a distinct difference between Thomas, this said inmate, and the rest of the metas.

The other four were only guilty of having powers.

"Another innocent?" a woman with aqua blue hair sighed. "Why do you all hate metas so much?"

"He's not innocent," a short haired ex-EMT said. "I saw his name on the news during my one hour."

"You're Thomas Elliot," a long haired man growled. "Do you have any idea what chaos you caused?"

"He's giving us a bad name," a bald truck driver said. "We're probably going to have to pay for his mistakes."

"Keep up that talk, and I'll promise to rain down hell on you," growled Emily.

But one inmate had stayed silent the whole time...

Lenny Fiasco, the Eraser himself.

"You and I deserve this," he muttered, keeping his back to Thomas. "The rest of these people have a right to complain... you and I don't."

This was not the fearsome Eraser behind the eight-plus years of hacking, and Thomas knew this... he had studied some courses taught by the Eraser on the dark web.

Something inside him had changed.

"There is just one thing I ask of you, Ms. Briggs," Lenny said. "May I... please... see my wife soon?"

"You'll get that privilege eventually," said Emily. "You've been... naughty, lately, to say the least."

"Just because I erased some records? I can't help it that the dampeners got fried," he chuckled lightly.

Thomas' cell was then opened, and Cliff and Austin began to push him in.

But Thomas quickly kicked them both using the one thing they forgot to shackle - his legs. The two officers fell to the ground, and Emily was frozen in fear...

Or so the escapee thought.

"FREEDOM!" he yelled, running for the door.

However...

A white and gold speedster soon stood in front of him.

"SO, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE _MY_ META WING, EH?" Godspeed growled. "I'LL HAND IT TO YOU... THEY DON'T USUALLY MAKE IT THIS FAR."

Thomas was frozen in fear and horror, gazing into the yellow void of Godspeed's eyes.

"BUT NO ONE'S MADE IT FARTHER."

Godspeed then rammed his hand through Thomas' heart, and Thomas died instantly.

And when a hush fell over the room in shock...

Hush fell to the floor, silent as the wind... and dead.

"YOU FAILED TO KILL DR. SNOW," growled the speedster to Emily.

"That bitch just won't die," Emily growled.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU COULD USE SUCH PROFANITY," Godspeed said. "HER NAME IS DR. SNOW. AND YOU WILL CALL HER THAT. NEVER REFER TO ANY OF OUR ENEMIES SO FOULLY AGAIN. THEY DESERVE RESPECT FOR MAKING IT AS FAR AS THEY HAVE."

Emily cringed. "Y-Yes boss."

"GOOD WOMAN," he nodded. "SEE YOU BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE."

Emily sighed, and looked at the body in front of her...

She didn't regret anything however.

Because dear gracious, she despised the Flash...

And Caitlin Snow was just another name to get rid of to her.

* * *

 **Okay... mini confession/rant - Danielle Panabaker is underrated. Like, seriously - anyone who says this woman cannot act/is not a good actress, I gots one question for you: WHY?!**

 **I'm sorry, but on Twitter somewhere, I saw someone hating on Danielle and it just made me mad. I get mad when anyone hates on actors/actresses for roles they play... but seeing as how Danielle already gets enough crap as it is, this just made me angry to see this.**

 **Which is why I wanna thank you all for your awesome support - I'm glad that here, everyone can come and read, and so far, everyone I've seen has found something they like. That makes me so happy.**

 **I wanna thank you all so much for keeping this story going; I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed.**

 **See you guys next chapter! (** **PS - You! You reading this! You are amazing. :D)**


	13. 3x13

**Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 13! Woot!**

 **I'm super excited to do this chapter - its got Snowbarry, TWO new villains, and a clue to who Godspeed really is! I hope y'all are excited! :D**

 **And as a thank you for all of your support - here's a line from a future chapter, Chapter 17, aka "Duet"!**

 ** _Jack smirked, removing his Cuban cigar from his mouth and laying his revolver at his side. "You two are quite the power couple... for once some people might survive this."_**

 **And for now, that's it (at the end I'll reveal some characters you can expect to see)! "Jack" will be revealed that chapter, and trust me, y'all will love him. :D Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 - Bending Over Backwards**_

 **Chapter 13 Summary - Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco are put into an awkward position (literally) by their newest foes, a stretchy brother/sister duo from a parallel earth, forcing them to team up with Harry to find a solution to defeating them. Becky comes up with a daring and risky plan to infiltrate Iron Heights. Godspeed reveals something that could potentially shift the balance of his war with Barry.**

Caitlin yawned, slowly opening her droopy eyes.

It was now officially Sunday - the day after her favorite birthday in many years.

Barry had crashed out next to her, and she was snuggled up in his strong arms. She still had all her clothes on from their previous night - STAR Labs sweatshirt, sweatpants, her new favorite pair snow socks, and tap shoes.

"What a night," she whispered, smiling to herself. She had had so much fun yesterday.

Barry then started opening his eyes, blinded by the morning sun, but he felt so much calmer when he gazed at Caitlin. "Mornin' beautiful... hope you had a good birthday."

"The best in years," smiled Caitlin lightly kissing his chin. "Those gifts meant so much to me. I'll cherish them forever."

Barry smiled. Drowsy Caitlin was probably one of his favorite Caitlin's - she was so open and emotion-filled.

"I'll make breakfast," Barry said, "you clearly need more rest."

"Much obliged," Caitlin said, yawning again.

Barry chuckled. His girlfriend was so adorable.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and left the room to go to the kitchen. As he was walking, however, he decided to check his phone.

"Oh no..." he muttered, laughing and regretting, yet being proud of, what happened last night...

So, Caitlin had gotten a little tipsy off of the wine bottle she had received from Cisco after her party, and had decided she wanted to try out everything Barry had gotten her.

So in short, last night, everyone that followed Caitlin on Facebook had seen her in her maroon dress, snow socks, and tap shoes.

Somehow she had made it look like it fit together - it was a mystery in and of itself. The comments were even more of a mystery.

 _Felicity Smoak - Happy birthday, you queen! And also, mega jealous of those tap shoes - you know I love tap! Congrats!  
_ _Cisco Ramon - Wtf why does that look seem normal  
Jesse Wells - Happy birthday to the sweetest doc ever! I love you so much! 3 (Barry plz don't come for me)  
Harry Wells - Happy birthday, doctor. Now please hack my account so it can be deleted._

He laughed at Harry's comment - for someone who loved tech so much, he despised it the exact same amount.

Caitlin then wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "I really hope we get no attacks today... Hush was already too much of a pain for one weekend."

"You've always said exactly what I've thought," Barry laughed.

Caitlin shrugged innocently.

"Oh, by the way... some friends of yours wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he laughed.

"Oh my-I'm remembering things," she said, rubbing her head.

"You pulled the look off, according to everyone!" laughed Barry.

Caitlin cringed... she still wasn't proud of that.

But she figured it was useless to argue, and once the eggs and bacon had finished cooking, she enjoyed a breakfast with her ever-loving boyfriend.

* * *

 ** _At Godspeed's Lair..._**

Elsewhere in Central City, the morning had started off far, far worst.

Seth had woken up with a blistering headache, Amunet just was not, Tockman was fed up with his machine, and Chloe felt weak.

"We're never gonna take down the Flash like this," muttered Tockman.

"Why bother?" Seth asked, before realizing he had let his anti-hero persona slip through, "I hear Earth-14 is nice this time of year."

"That earth's a tropical paradise," said Amunet. "I'd love to go there."

"Screw the tropical beaches," Chloe said, throwing a weight at the wall, nearly making a hole. "I wanna snap someone's neck."

"She's a bit unhappy," Amunet whispered to Seth.

"It takes her about an hour for a tantrum, then she's... well, her version of normal," he assured her.

"Good," she nodded.

Suddenly, Godspeed roared into the room, and he was pissed off.

"AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO ADMIT THIS, WE NEED MORE HELP," he growled. "I'M GOING TO EARTH-2 FOR A SECOND; DON'T DO ANYTHING DUMB WHILE I'M GONE."

He then opened a breach with his hand, and flashed inside.

"Wow, he can do that now," Tockman said. "Huh."

"Well shit, might as well not disobey him ever again," Chloe said, staring angrily at Seth.

He just shrugged it off... he wanted to go to the beach.

Godspeed then came back into the room, and he had thrown two people down on the floor... and not gently either.

"OW!" one of them yelled, clearly a guy.

"Where are we?" the other said, a feminine, thick Russian accent sounding from her lips.

"RALPH DIBNY, LAURA DE MILLE," Godspeed growled, introducing them to his team. "FIRST OF ALL - RALPH. LEARN WHAT A PROPER SUPER VILLAIN NAME IS. ELONGATED MAN? _REALLY?!_ "

"Shut up man," Ralph groaned, still bruised.

Godspeed roared into his face.

"Okay, okay!" Ralph said, scooting back. "I gotcha dude!"

"MADAME ROUGE... NOT BAD, LAURA," said Godspeed.

"Thank you," Laura said.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room...

These two were doppelgangers of the late Ralph Dibny, a cop, and Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

"AND STOP RUBBING YOURSELVES, YOU'RE BOTH FLEXIBLE. GETTING THROWN DOWN IS LIKE A TRAMPOLINE JUMP," the demoniac speedster said.

Laura instantly stood up, but Ralph took his time.

"YOU TWO COMMITTED GREAT CRIMES ON EARTH-2," Godspeed said. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST SIT BACK HERE. KNOW THIS - I'M A MUCH MORE DEMANDING CRIME BOSS. WHY? BECAUSE IF I'M WRONG, EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO. GOT IT?"

"Yes sir," Laura said.

"Sure thing," Ralph nodded.

"GOOD," Godspeed said. "NOW, GO ROB A BANK OR SOMETHING. AND GET THE FLASH'S ATTENTION. I'VE GOT MY OWN BUSINESS."

Laura and Ralph nodded, and got their suits out of the bag that had been tossed against Ralph's head.

* * *

Barry sighed, looking at the scene before him.

It was a body bag.

"Why am I here again?" he asked.

"Because there's something interesting about this one," Emily said, who was also present, along with Aaron and Captain Singh. "Look at his chest."

Barry opened the bag, scared to look...

And it was the body of Thomas Elliot.

"Ribs and heart crushed, but no sign of how or why," said Emily.

"Obviously that speedster's work, he was competition for that Goddeed fella," said Aaron. "I've seen cases like this before."

"And I remember when you needed a bucket to investigate murders," muttered Singh.

"I think it's Godspeed," Barry said.

"Well, mission accomplished," said Emily. "Uh, can Aaron and I have the room?"

"Sure," said Singh. "Come on Allen."

"Okay," Barry said.

"Oh, tell Caitlin I said happy birthday!" smiled Aaron.

"Will do! Thanks buddy!" Barry said, and then he exited the morgue with Singh.

"Something's up with Briggs, I just know it," said the captain.

"You got that feeling too?" asked Barry.

"Yeah... she just doesn't seem as loyal anymore," muttered Singh. "Something's up. I'm gonna try and investigate... if I can."

Barry nodded.

"Well, you're free to go," said Singh. "Sorry about calling you in on a weekday. I know it was probably wild last night with Caitlin."

"It was an eventful day... b-but not like that!" Barry instinctively said.

"I'm just messing with you," smiled Singh. "Have a good day Allen. See ya tomorrow."

"You too, captain," said Barry, walking out of the precinct.

As soon as he exited, he got an urgent text from Cisco.

It read: _GET DOWN TO THE BANK LIKE NOW_

Barry sighed, quickly changed into his Flash suit in a discreet alley, and sped over to the bank. Cisco, Becky, and Jesse were there - which meant this was going to be a difficult one, since it required all the main field agents.

"What're we dealing with here?" asked Barry, standing alongside his teammates.

"We're heading into the bank to find out," Becky said. "Apparently its two new metas."

"We're in for it, too," Jesse said. "First reports say they're highly dangerous."

"Well, we live for that," said Cisco. "Let's get em."

The four then walked into the bank, and began looking around...

They then saw Laura's head poking out from around the corner.

"What the hell?" Barry muttered.

As Laura's head disappeared, he looked down the hall...

No sign of Laura.

"Damn," he muttered.

Then he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Again, he turned around...

Nothing.

"What the hell's going on?" he muttered.

"This isn't funny!" Jesse called out.

Suddenly, Becky felt a hand slap her across her backside. "Okay, whoever did that, your ass is toast!"

And then, before anyone could react...

Ralph and Laura stood in front of them.

"Hello, Flash," Ralph smirked. "We've been told to kill you."

"By Godspeed, I assume?" he asked.

"Of course, who else?" Laura asked.

"Okay, first off, who grabbed my ass?" Becky bluntly asked. "I just wanna know who did it."

Ralph owned up almost instantly.

"Oh, son of a bitch-you're dead," Becky said, pulling out a revolver from her back pocket, and shot him square in his heart.

However... he didn't fall back.

He instead opened his mouth, and stuck two of his fingers and his thumb into it.

"Oh God! What is that?!" Cisco cringed.

Ralph then yanked something out... and it was the bullet.

"Forgot to mention," he said, tossing the bloody bullet onto the ground, "we're pretty..."

Laura's hand then snapped back onto her arm from about ten feet away, and her joints made a distinct sound when they came back together. Jesse was very close to puking.

"We're pretty flexible," Laura said.

But her next line caught them all off guard.

"That's what my brother meant to say, I think."

Cisco gasped. "You two are siblings?!"

"Adoptive siblings, but yes," confirmed Ralph.

"And we're gonna kick your asses," smirked Laura.

Then, they headed into battle.

And for once, the Flash and his team were evenly matched.

Ralph and Laura stretched and bent themselves around the place, delivering punches and escaping attacks.

"What the hell?" Barry muttered, swinging at Laura, but missing every punch.

"Shocking, ain't it?!" Laura taunted, evading another punch.

"I can't even hit her leg!" Becky exclaimed, trying to punch at least something.

"Ralph's getting away!" Cisco yelled, trying to vibe him into a portal so he could chop something off.

But it was no good; Ralph had the money bags, and he escaped through the vent shaft at the top left corner of the bank.

"Guess that's my cue," said Laura.

But as she tried to leave, Cisco did what he aimed to do to Ralph - chop Laura's leg off.

"GAH!" Laura screamed in pain.

However, almost immediately...

Another leg grew back in its place.

Jesse now officially heaved, turning into the corner to throw up.

"THAT IS AWFUL!" Becky exclaimed.

As everyone was distracted, Laura managed to slip away...

These two new foes were a formidable duo indeed.

* * *

When Jesse got back, she immediately started throwing up again. Thankfully, there was a wastebasket nearby, and Caitlin rubbed her back and held her hair.

"I know these two," Harry said. "Ralph Dibny and Laura De Mille, otherwise known as Elongated Man and Madame Rouge."

"DAMMIT!" Cisco said. "I'm naming the next meta, no matter what! Official declaration people!"

Jesse then looked up, hot tears running down her face, and she wiped her mouth. "I-I'm sorry guys... I just don't like that crap..."

"Go lay down for a bit," Caitlin said, patting her back. "A good nap should help you feel better."

"Will do," Jesse said, going off to lay down in one of the med-beds.

"So... what next?" Cisco asked. "These guys just came and went."

"Dibny and De Mille are very careful with their planning," said Harry. "Well... De Mille is. She's a genius; evil, but you can't deny her intellect. Dibny, however, is an idiot. Reckless, stupid, you name it - if its dumb, its probably a synonym for 'Dibny'."

"You really hate this guy," said Caitlin.

"Because he attacked my daughter once, and," Harry said, gulping. "Well... she was okay, nothing awful happened to her directly, but she almost didn't make it out of that warehouse alive."

Everyone in the room went silent.

"No one's brought her that close to death... not Zoom, not Drury Walker, not Spisak, not Godspeed," he said. "Dibny has managed to almost take more from me than anyone else ever has."

"Then we'll get him," said Becky. "And Laura too."

"And he'll be rotting away in Iron Heights before you know it," Caitlin nodded.

"Tha... Than..."

"No need brother, we know," said Cisco, patting his shoulder.

Suddenly, Barry's phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Is this Barry Allen?_ " the voice said. It was clearly a woman, and she seemed to be whispering.

"Uh... yes?" Barry said. "Who is-"

" _Oh good. Good. Listen,_ " she said. " _Dibny and De Mille will be at the Western Sea Warehouse tonight at 9:00. This will be your only opportunity to catch them. Don't mess up._ "

"Who is this? How do you know my name?" Barry asked.

The caller had hung up before he could get an answer.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"Who was that?" asked Caitlin.

"I... don't know," Barry said. "But if she's right... we know where Dibny and De Mille will strike next."

* * *

The caller...

Was Amunet.

As she hung up and placed her phone on the desk, her hands were shaking... she had officially committed an act of treachery against the most dangerous meta alive.

What would happen to her if she was found out?

And worst... what if Seth found out?

"Leslie?"

A soft voice made her jump.

As she turned around...

There was the man she least wanted to see then - Seth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I... uh..." she stuttered. "Okay... want the truth? I just gave Team Flash a tip on where Dibny and De Mille are hiding."

Seth paused...

Then he hugged Amunet.

"I absolutely despise those two," he said. "You've done the right thing."

"Oh thank God," Amunet sighed, sinking into the hug. "So... you're not mad?"

"Godspeed's getting a bit too big for his britches," said Seth. "So no. I'm not mad."

Amunet smiled. "Good."

* * *

That night, at the warehouse, Barry stood in front of the double doors with Cisco and Becky, ready to fight the brother-sister stretchy duo.

"We ready?" asked Barry.

"Yep," nodded Cisco.

"Let's do this," muttered Becky.

The three then walked into the warehouse, and looked around.

"Y'know, its just occurred to me," said Becky, "why have almost all cliche fights taken place in a warehouse? Elongated Man, Madame Rouge, Doctor Phosphorus..."

"Who's that last one?" asked Barry.

"Long story, short explanation - bones, jean shorts, and radioactive waste," Cisco said.

"Glad I wasn't around for that one," Barry said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ralph and Laura appeared.

"Hello, Flash," Ralph said. "And associates."

"Hello, awfully named duo," said Cisco.

"Oh, piss off," Laura said. "I'm at least decent. This guy can't even defend himself."

"I'm working on it," Ralph whispered sharply.

"Look, we just want you to go back to Earth 2," Barry said. "Please don't make us use force."

"The only way anyone will defeat us is if we're caught off guard," said Laura. "If we aren't relaxed and flexible, our muscles cramp, and we can't stretch."

"And since we basically have eyes in the back of our head," said Ralph, "Good luck with that."

As if on cue...

Godspeed ran into the warehouse.

"SO, YOU CONTACTED FLASH?!" growled Godspeed to Dibny.

"W-What?! NO!" he said.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS CALL," growled Godspeed.

He then showed Dibny his phone, and indeed...

Barry's number was in the recent calls.

"THERE WAS NO WAY THEY COULD'VE KNOWN YOU ALL WOULD BE HERE," he growled. "THEREFORE..."

He then paused.

"YOUR EXCUSE IS AUTHENTIC _BULLSHIT!_ "

Laura's eyes widened as Godspeed rammed his hand right through Dibny's heart... She ran away while he was distracted, running for dear life. He had caught her brother off guard; there was no way he'd survive that blow. She knew damn well she wasn't next.

And as she left, Ralph fell to the ground...

As dead as all who Godspeed had done the same thing to before.

"YOU ALL GET LUCKY," he growled. "NOT SO MUCH NEXT TIME."

He then flashed out of the building, and left Team Flash dazed and confused.

* * *

As they walked back into the lab, they were still confused.

"That wasn't Dibny speaking if it was a woman," said Harry. "So who made the call?"

Barry sighed. "I think we've got another helper on the villain's side."

"It could be Laura," said Caitlin.

"Nope," Harry said. "Laura hates her brother, yet she still loves him. She'd never get him killed."

"So... who could it be?" asked Cisco.

All of them were confused, and Caitlin rested her head on Barry's shoulder. "We should probably sleep on this."

"Sounds good to me," Barry said, holding her hand and walking out of the lab.

Cisco and Harry followed suit, but Becky chose to remain behind...

She had hacked into the Iron Heights meta-wing cameras.

They were torturing the metas in there.

And she recognized a fair few of the faces - she knew that six out of the seven there were not guilty of anything more than having powers.

So she made a decision.

She was going to break into Iron Heights and rescue the trapped metas.

* * *

 **If you thought this chapter's cliffie was big... all I can say is this: wait till next chapter. ;)**

 **There ya have it! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 13! It was interesting to bring Ralph and Talia's doppelgangers in for sure. XD**

 **Well, as I promised, I will be revealing some characters you can expect to see in my "Duet" musical world rendition! Here are a few of them: Marlize DeVoe, Dominic Lanse, Carla Daniella, Alex Danvers, Clark Kent, Seth Adams, Amunet Black, Lenny Fiasco**

 **Don't fear, there are plenty more we shall see! These are just the ones I can reveal now. :D (psst! One of these characters will be "Jack", and Jack will be the main antagonist of the Duet world!)**

 **In the meantime, hope y'all enjoyed! See ya next time! :D**


	14. 3x14

**Okay guys, honestly - I'm super duper pumped about this chapter. :D**

 **Its mainly the ending that I'm excited for, but I'm actually really happy to be writing all of this! Its something I've been wanting to write for a long time. Becky's prison break, Snowbarrisco fighting a villain together, and even more!**

 **And also - this chapter is an early birthday present for my good friend, Flashraven! his account is here -** **u/9540733/ -** **Happy birthday man! He's an awesome guy and great friend for sure. :D**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 - Burning Down Walls**_

 **Chapter 14 Summary - As Becky breaks into Iron Heights, ready and prepared for everything, she runs into friends and a foe, both old and new, that both help and hinder her escape plan. When a new, seemingly indestructible meta appears on the scene, Caitlin teams up in the field with Barry and Cisco to bring him down.**

Becky's plan was finally coming together...

She just needed a way to get into Iron Heights. She had all the tech necessary at her disposal - it wasn't like Team Flash wasn't prepared for anything, and that included rescuing one of their members from prison.

And for all she knew, she couldn't exactly gain access just because she was a member of Flash's team. That actually may be the worst possible move...

So she made a decision.

She was going to commit a theft, and get caught in the act; then, she would confess she was a meta, use her good luck to make sure she'd not be searched, and go from there.

Easier said than done...

"Welp... guess I better leave a note," she muttered. "Wouldn't want them to think I've turned on them..."

So she took a piece of paper, scribbled down her plan and goodbyes on the page, gathered all of her equipment into her pockets, and began to make her way out of the lab.

Soon enough, she was out on the streets, looking for a place that would probably be easy to get into without causing too much damage...

And she found it quite quickly.

She saw the candy shop that Amunet had broken into months before, and realized that the door had been left unlocked.

"Idiots," she muttered, "I know I'm not supposed to say that as a hero, but who doesn't lock your store doors with a devilish speedster on the loose?"

She then walked in, and purposefully set off the alarm.

When the officers came to take her to Iron Heights, she used her good luck to make sure they didn't search her...

Even though they did knock her out.

Now, in her opinion, that was just a bit rude...

* * *

Caitlin and Barry walked into the lab the next morning, both very tired. The rain and thunder from last night had been absolutely terrible, enough so to make Caitlin feel very uncomfortable and keep her up for a good percentage of the night - it was just very unsettling to her. Barry had stayed up with her, and had held her close for the whole night, and she was finally able to sleep after several hours of struggling.

"Monday's really suck," Caitlin yawned. "I'm sorry I kept you up so late..."

"Don't be, honey," Barry said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway."

"You know you don't have to sugarcoat it," Caitlin said. "I know I-"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, okay?" Barry stated firmly. "I'd stay up for days on end if I had to for you."

Caitlin smiled warmly, and pressed her lips to his in an act of blissful love. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Barry chuckled, and pecked her forehead back. "And I love you too. So much."

The two then held each other's hands as they walked into the lab, where Cisco, Harry, Jesse, and Wally stood, glued to the news.

"What's going on?" asked Caitlin.

No one responded, so immediately, the three knew it was serious.

" _-a woman named Rebecca Sharpe was arrested at approximately 12:30 last night,_ " the reporter said." _Reports say that all she did was enter a sweet shop after hours, but the tapes show two police officers knocking her out on the back of the head and dragging her into their car by her knee. Is this a sign of meta-human cruelty? We go to-_ "

"Why would Becky do that?" Cisco asked.

"Hey, look, she left a note on the computer," Wally pointed out.

They picked it up, and looked at her words.

 _My friends,_

 _You all may not realize it, but at Iron Height's meta-wing, they're treating innocent people like trash. I've been watching this for a while now, and I just can't take it anymore - I'm getting them out. This is a dangerous mission that I must accomplish alone. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all sooner..._

 _So if I don't come back, I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much for all the wonderful adventures and mishaps we've had. I hope that, somehow, this can help us in our mission against Godspeed._

 _Thank you all. Your friend, Becky_

Barry sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I mean, she's at least doing good," Caitlin said, trying to bring light to the situation.

"But if she's right, then she's going on the front line for this," said Jesse. "Gosh... I just hope she makes it out okay."

"Wait, look," Harry said, once again pointing to the TV.

" _-in_ _other news, we are now getting reports of a meta-human attack on a steel factory downtown. Reports say that this meta doesn't even look human, only having a similar body shape. Witnesses claim that he looks 'straight out of hell', claiming he is covered in head to toe in solid black stone and that he had fire seeping from his hands-_ "

"BRIMSTONE!" Cisco yelled. "His name is Brimstone! FINALLY I GOT TO NAME ONE AGAIN!"

"At least something's normal about today," Caitlin sighed.

Barry rubbed her back gently. "I think we need a break... once we defeat Godspeed, we ought to go on holiday."

"I'd love that," Caitlin said, smiling. "I've heard of some lovely tropical places."

Little did they know that as they were holding each other, Jesse had snapped a picture of it, and had sent it to the group chat.

 _J.W. - *sent a picture*_

 _J.W. - a cute pic of our power couple to get us through this horrendous Monday :3_

 _I.W - YASSSS I ADORE THEM_

 _W.W. - adorkable_

 _C.R. - honored to be these guys' best friend_

 _H.W. - The one good thing to come from this group chat since I've been here._

 _B.A - holy crap we look cute_

 _C.S. - yes we do, my love ;)_

 _J.W. - y'all stop making me have a heart attack. too damn cute_

They all then looked up from their phones, and all of them were smiling.

"You guys... let's go kick Brimstone's ass!" Caitlin smiled.

"You heard the woman!" Barry said, following her out with Cisco and Jesse to get suited up.

Wally and Harry were now the only two left in the room.

"So... you wanna help me monitor them?" Harry asked.

"Uh... s-sure!" Wally said.

He then sat down at the computers, but Harry whispered something in his ear.

"You hurt my daughter and they'll never find your body."

He then patted Wally on the shoulder, gave a small smirk, and walked out.

Needless to say, Wally was pretty much traumatized.

* * *

At the Iron Heights meta wing...

Becky had just arrived an hour ago.

She still had her objects for escaping in her pocket, but they hadn't bothered to make her give it up - not like it looked like much.

The two guards who had lead her there were extremely rough, as she had observed; they pushed and shoved, and not just at her - but at each other. Well, mainly one of them was losing his cool - she thought she heard the other guy call him "Austin".

Anyway, now, she was in her beautiful, very not-highly decorated and kept up cell. She had mostly kept to herself for the first hour, but then spoke up after the wait.

"So... didn't catch your names," she said. "Mind if I ask around?"

"Edwin Gauss," the long haired man said.

"Neil Borman," said the bald man.

"Matthew Kim," the black haired guy said.

"Janet Petty," the blue haired girl said.

"Dominic Lanse," Dominic said.

"Marlize DeVoe," said Marlize.

"You know who I am, Ms. Sharpe," said Lenny, not facing her.

"Wait, Marlize?! Its me, Becky!" Becky said. "I wasn't sure if it was you... what are you doing here? Are you a meta?"

"No!" Marlize said. "They locked me up here because I was looking into what they were doing here!"

"That's how I got here too," said Dominic. "I was gonna print a story about this supposed cruelty - then the next thing I knew, I was in this cell."

"All we did was get powers, dudette," said Edwin. "Well... except for Mr. Fiasco over there."

Lenny smirked, finally turning to face Becky. "Been a while, eh?"

"...Look, no one deserves what you all are having to go through," Becky said. "And I'm gonna get you all out of here."

"Sounds cool!" Janet said. "But... oh, wait, how? You haven't even been here fifteen minutes."

"And I plan on spending no more than that in this cell," Becky said.

She then pulled out her equipment...

A pen, a piece of paper, and a tube of toothpaste.

"How's that gonna help us?" asked Matthew.

"Gimme a sec," Becky said, struggling to open the toothpaste tube.

It looked really awkward, since she was opening it from the bottom - but once she got it open, she pulled out a small little device.

"Harry, don't let me down," she muttered.

She then activated the tech...

And her cell door opened.

"What was that?" Neil asked.

"A piece of tech I snagged from my co-worker," Becky said. "Its only good for one use, but thankfully, I got this baby!"

She then revealed a key card she had swiped off of one of the guards.

"Now, let's hope this works..."

She then swiped it over Marlize's cell lock...

And it opened.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said, hugging Becky.

"No prob!" Becky smiled. "Now, I gotta free you guys..."

She then freed Dominic, Edwin, Janet, Matthew, and Neil - but was left with one more prisoner.

"I can help you with your escape," Lenny said. "I've studied the roots of this place - I know the safest way out."

"How could you have?" Becky asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Lenny asked, folding his arms. "If you leave me, I understand. And I won't tell the guards a word... but I could be a very good helping hand."

Becky sighed...

She prayed she wouldn't regret this.

Lenny, just a few seconds later, walked out of his cell.

"Thanks," he smirked. He then looked down. "Give me Neil, Matthew, and Dominic."

The four then rallied around the giant sewer cover in the middle of the floor, and after they counted to three, yanked it off its resting place.

"Through here," said Lenny. "There's a whole underground tunnel system. Follow me..."

Becky then stepped in. "I'll be right beside you, Mr. Fiasco."

Lenny smirked. "Gosh, I appreciate it, but I'm a married man."

"And I'm a taken woman," Becky quirked back.

Lenny chuckled, and let Becky go down first, and he followed shortly after. Then, the other six joined them in the sewer...

They had a long journey ahead of them before they would reach daylight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin had finally pinpointed Brimstone's location and gotten a name match, that being Joseph Chamberlain. She had also joined Barry, Cisco, and Jesse in the field since they were down a set of hands.

"I actually really like field work," smiled Caitlin. "Its fun being out here with you guys! I'm kinda jealous."

"Well, you're always welcome to join us," said Cisco. "I think Barry would be especially happy to have you so close."

"I would," Barry said, "I just... get a little worried with you out here. I really care about you, Cait, and I know you can take care of yourself... its just, I'm worried I won't be able to protect you out here someday."

"Aww, Barry... you know you could never let me get hurt," Caitlin said, kissing him softly. "The universe wouldn't be that cruel. And you're so sweet."

Barry shrugged subtly, and smiled lightly.

"Guys, I'm getting a reading," said Jesse, holding up the tracker they were using to find Brimstone. "Inside there, east quadrant."

"Let's move, team," Barry said.

The four then advanced into the building, ready to fight.

"JOSEPH CHAMBERLAIN! BRIMSTONE!" Cisco screamed. The building was huge. "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

They heard a low growl...

"Team Flash... I've been expecting you," the voice growled.

"C'mon out Brimstone!" said Jesse, putting away the device. "I can see you, y'know!"

"That's... just a heat sensor," growled Brimstone. "You have yet to see what a monster I've become."

Brimstone's footsteps then began to sound throughout the warehouse...

And they were way too heavy for normal.

He then revealed himself - he was at least seven feet tall, and was covered from head to toe in molten, black obsidian; red hot lava flowed throughout the rock cracks on his body, and his face's expression was nothing but flaming hot anger.

"You all failed to keep me safe..." he growled. "Now... _NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!_ "

Jesse nearly fell down in fear, Cisco was scared out of his mind, and Barry and Caitlin gripped each other's hands _tightly._

Brimstone was not going to be easy to take down...

Not only did he have fire, he also had fear on his side.

And fear was not something easy to conquer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Iron Heights, the eight were currently making somewhat decent progress.

"This is disgusting," Janet cringed, trying to avoid all the gunk.

"Well, sweet freedom and some Big Belly Burger makes it worth it," chuckled Edwin. "I always try to find the bright side of-OW!"

He got hit on the head by a sewer pipe.

"Oh yeah, its best if you keep quiet," said Lenny. "This is the safe route, but it also happens to be directly under the regular prison."

"You couldn't have told us that at the start?" asked Dominic.

Lenny shot a dangerous glare his way.

"Keep the fighting to a minimum, guys," said Becky. "We need to work together, remember? We all just wanna go home."

"Right," Neil said.

"So... what now?" Matthew asked, pointing out that they had reached a locked door. "Why is it locked?"

"Its pretty safe to assume people probably tried escaping through here before," said Marlize. "Lenny, if you give me a hand, I think we can crack this."

"Gotcha," Lenny nodded, and he joined Marlize in cracking the code.

Becky then turned to face the other five in the sewer. "So... what are your all's powers?"

Dominic spoke up first. "I, uh... I can read thoughts. For instance... Edwin's thinking about sandwiches, Janet's thinking about her sister, Neil's thinking about the trees and sun outside, Matthew's thinking about some guy named 'Eric Frye', and Becky, you're thinking about... a friend of yours. And his name is... Cisco?"

"U-uh... y-yeah," Becky chuckled.

"He seems like a nice dude," Dominic smiled.

"I can teleport!" Edwin smiled. "I mostly just used it to go short distances because I could only go to places I'd been before, but hey, it works."

"I can make things levitate," Janet shrugged. "Honestly I didn't really use this power much."

"I can switch two people's DNA," said Matthew. "For instance, uh... I could switch Becky and Dominic's powers. I'm not going to, obviously, but its an example."

"I'm basically a walking nuclear bomb," Neil sighed. "I wish I could get my powers under control... they just seem to go off whenever they please."

Becky was about to speak up, when she heard a loud "BEEP!".

"We did it!" Marlize exclaimed.

Becky smirked. "Great job, team. Let's continue on."

"I just need to see what happened to my wife," Lenny muttered. "That son of a bitch Godspeed better not have put a finger on her."

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight with Brimstone wasn't going too well.

It had been going on for about ten minutes now - he was just too tough and too tall.

He was immune to the ice blasts from Caitlin's cold gun, as it only slowed him down for a brief ten seconds. Cisco's vibe blasts hadn't done much more.

"He's indestructible!" Caitlin yelled from behind a crate.

"There's gotta be some kinda weak spot," Barry muttered, looking at Brimstone all over. "Jesse, go for his legs!"

"We've tried that already!" Jesse screamed.

"Well, we gotta try again," Barry said. "I know this guy's a pain in the ass, but we can't let him go!"

Suddenly, a spark went off in Cisco's head.

"GUYS! We're by the sea, right?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, why?!" Caitlin asked.

She then saw him running outside with two metal poles and a rope. "What are you doing?!"

"JUST TRUST ME!" he yelled, running outside.

Caitlin sighed, but decided she had better go help her boyfriend and friend.

Brimstone just needed to go down...

* * *

The eight were almost to the second and final manhole cover, which would lead to the exercise yard...

And then, freedom.

"We're here," said Lenny, looking up. "C'mon."

The eight then, one by one, made their way to the surface, looking around.

Once all eight of them got up there, however...

Guards sprang out of several hiding places.

"BACK IN YOUR CELLS!" they all yelled.

The eight looked around for any possible means of escape...but none were in sight.

"What do we do, Becky?" asked Dominic.

"We'll fight if we have to," Becky said. "But... certainly you guys can't stand for abusing people like this."

"You metas deserve it," one of the guards said. "You all DISGUST ME!"

Suddenly, a white and yellow flash of lightning roared into the exercise field...

And there stood Godspeed.

"AT EASE, EVERYONE, I CAN TAKE IT FROM HERE," he growled. "WELL WELL WELL... THIS IS A FIRST. THOMAS ELLIOT ALMOST MADE IT, BUT YOU ALL HAVE DEFINITELY OUTDONE HIM."

"What do you want?" Edwin said, trying to appear firm.

"I WANT YOU ALL BACK IN YOUR CELLS," Godspeed said. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF... BELIEVE ME, NO ONE WANTS THAT."

Becky stood her ground, however.

"And you don't wanna see me work all my magic at once," she said, getting in Godspeed's face as much as she could.

"REALLY?" Godspeed growled. "ACTUALLY... YEAH, I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT."

Becky smirked. "Oh... oh you just made a _big_ mistake."

Her eyes then turned a deep shade of pink, and she used her first bit of magic to stun Godspeed. The next bit of magic was used to immediately locate his weak spots, and calculate how she needed to attack.

The third bit of magic...

Well, that was just for a bit of fun.

She then began to easily wear out Godspeed, punching and kicking him everywhere it hurt. It was the first time he had ever felt so weak...

And he did not like it. Not one bit.

Becky continued kicking and punching him, however, and she really didn't give a crap about how he felt.

She then kicked him square in the jaw...

And a piece of his mask fell off.

He quickly retrieved it, gave Becky one more roar, and fled the scene in a flash...

All the guards had fainted from fear...

And he had left the gates wide open.

The eight looked at each other in excitement.

"W-We're free!" exclaimed Janet.

"Me first!" Edwin said, running out into the fresh air.

The rest of them followed shortly, but Becky made sure Marlize, Dominic, and Lenny kept up with her.

"I've got a proposition for you three... and those four have my number in their pocket if they wanna get in on it," said Becky. "Just... follow me back to my HQ."

The three looked at one another oddly, but didn't question Becky.

Little did they know that they were in for a treat.

* * *

Barry, Caitlin, and Jesse were now luring Brimstone outside, under Cisco's instructions. They were, frankly, fed up with fighting him for so long.

"THIS BETTER WORK CISCO!" Jesse screamed.

"Trust me, it will!" he exclaimed.

The three continued to push Brimstone back, and soon enough, he was right where Cisco wanted him.

"Okay, keep him there! On three, give one good push!" he yelled. "ONE... TWO... THREE!"

The three then shot two bolts of lightning and a beam at Brimstone's chest...

And he fell into the ocean. All the lava in his joints, which actually gave them their flexibility, were instantly changed into the rock-hard obsidian that the rest of his body was.

"FINALLY! It came in handy!" Cisco yelled.

"What did?" Caitlin panted.

"My younger self's love of any and all games," he winked.

"Can we just go home?" Jesse asked. "Its like 3:00 in the afternoon, and I need a nap like now."

"For sure," Barry said.

Cisco then breached to the lab, Barry carried Caitlin, and Jesse sped over alongside him...

And Becky, Dominic, Marlize, and Lenny stood there along with Wally and Harry.

"Oh, hi Becky," Jesse said, before sitting down and falling asleep immediately.

"BECKY!" Cisco exclaimed, running to hug her.

"I missed you too buddy!" she smiled. "Oh, these are some of my friends that I helped escape with me."

"I work with Iris," Dominic said. "Wally told me she knows you guys. I'm gonna try and help out with writing stories about my experiences back in the meta wing."

"Great," Wally smiled, shaking his hand. Dominic smiled, and left the lab.

"I'll give any input I can on any situation I can," Marlize said. "And if you need experimental tech, I'm your girl."

"We'll let you know," Caitlin smiled weakly. She was exhausted.

Marlize smiled, and then she left the lab herself.

All that was left of the convicts was Lenny.

"You wait here, we'll... discuss this later," Barry said. "In the meantime..."

He then picked Caitlin up once more, and zoomed over to the apartment.

"I need to take a huge nap," he said, setting her down.

"Hey, you grabbed my pj's," she smiled. "Thanks baby!"

"No problem!" he said. "It was a surprisingly long run to your bedroom though..."

They were cut off by a sudden gasp.

As it turned out, they weren't in Caitlin's apartment...

They were in Carla's.

"Crap," the two said.

This would take a lot of explaining...

But the two passed out before they could say a word.

Needless to say, sleep was their priority at the moment.

* * *

 **Okay guys, honestly I'm really tired right now, so the ending kinda reflects that... yeah XD once again, happy early birthday to my good friend Flashraven!**

 **So guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Next one, I promise, will be very VERY interesting, but a bit shorter. However, ya won't want to miss it! That I can tell you. ;D See you guys soon! :D**

 **(And btw, if anyone is wondering where the Log Cabin story update is - its coming tomorrow afternoon. I'm currently typing this in bed. XD)**


	15. 3x14 - Deleted Scene

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter update! However, at the ending A/N of this, I'll explain why this is a separate chapter instead of being in the previous one. :)**

 **I just had to get it up here because I felt it was worth putting up. And also, Snowbarry. :3**

* * *

By the time Barry and Caitlin got back to the latter's apartment, there was thunder and lightning outside. It wasn't too terrible right now, but it had only just begun.

"I've grown hate thunder," Caitlin said, frowning lightly. "It used to be alright with me... now it just makes me feel uncomfortable..."

"I can agree with you there," Barry said, setting his things down on the counter. "But at least it doesn't look too bad."

Caitlin nodded, and went to go get changed into her pj's.

Barry looked out the window, and noticed that the storm was getting worse... he sighed. He hated it when the weather was this bad; it always put a damper on his spirits.

Then again, his wonderful girlfriend brought him back up, so he felt sort of balanced.

She then walked back out, looking gorgeous as ever, but extremely tired. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he smiled, and he cuddled up with her in the bed.

As he closed his eyes, he noticed that she was awfully close to him, more so than usual. It wasn't like he minded much, since he loved holding her...

What worried him was that she was breathing a lot faster.

"Cait? You okay?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm," she whispered.

She wouldn't have mumbled - she would've said something. He was starting to slightly worry, but tried to brush it off - he knew Caitlin would tell him something was wrong.

A lightning flash outside then made her jump lightly.

"Hey, hey, its okay," Barry said, gently rubbing the back of her head.

"I-I know," Caitlin whispered, hugging him. "Its just... well-"

A few moments later, after it seemed to be going better, another flash of lightning struck...

And this time, it was accompanied by a sharp yelp from Caitlin, followed by the sound of a choked up sob.

"I s-saw h-h-him!" she sobbed, holding onto Barry for dear life.

"Saw who?" Barry asked, looking around.

He heard, under her cries, the faint whisper of "Godspeed"...

Now he was pissed.

Even though he saw nothing when he looked out the window, it didn't sound unusual for the insane speedster to drop by where he wasn't welcome.

"Cait... are you sure you didn't just see something?" Barry asked.

"I... I don't know," Caitlin sniffled. "He... he j-just looked so real... and... mad."

"Well, he's mad that you haven't gone insane yet," Barry said. "He knows I need you for everything. And he wants you to think your helpless, not wanted or needed... Cait, you need to shut him out."

"He's the reason why I'm this scared," she said softly. "W-When he first revealed himself, and beat you up, it was thundering outside... I-I think I'm just really scared he's going to take you from me again..."

Barry sighed, and moved so that Caitlin was directly on top of him so he could hold her directly.

"Caitlin, I promise you," Barry began, "he can take anything and everything I have. But he will never, ever take me from you. This is a promise I never will break, and I will always be there for you."

Caitlin looked directly into his eyes, with so much tender love and passion radiating from her.

"Promise?" she asked innocently.

"I promise," Barry said. "And also, I'll hold you until this storm's over and however long after that. That I also promise."

Caitlin softly sighed, finally managing to smile after the long night's terrors.

It would never be truly known if Godspeed had visited them that night...

At least, not until they could get him to talk.

For now, Barry didn't care how much sleep he ended up getting - if he was tired as heck in the morning, as long as Caitlin rested, that's what mattered to him.

Because he knew she was his only hope to take down the mad speedster...

And so did Godspeed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that scene! There's actually a few reasons why I have this as a deleted scene, and here they are -**

 **1\. I'm in a fluffy mood, but also in a hurt/comfort mood. What is wrong with me.  
2\. Last chapter is THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! And I didn't want to make it too too long.  
3\. I feel I didn't put enough Snowbarry in the last chapter. I wanted at least one more scene (this), but sadly, it was the only one I could remove and have the chapter still go the way I wanted.**

 **However, as an apology for this being a deleted scene, I will reveal the next chapter's name! Here it is: "Curiosity Rewarded The Cait"!**

 **Hope you guys don't mind this little extra thing. :D See you all next chapter!**


	16. 3x15

**Wow... honestly, I cannot believe we are already at chapter 15 of this story. I've had so much fun writing it. :D**

 **So now, to make up for last chapter being a little bit more serious than normal - this is a fun chapter! But it also happens to be one of, if not the most, important chapters of this story. This chapter also has a HUGE fight, and tons of girl power! ;)**

 **So, without further ado - let's begin! :D and today is Flashraven's actual birthday! Happy birthday pal!**

 **Also, this message is to all of the readers - this chapter has a MAJOR event somewhere in it that you probably don't want spoiled (its not at the end, however, that I will say. :)). Remember to be cautious as you're scrolling down. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Curiosity Rewarded The Cait**_

 **Chapter 15 Summary: After Barry and Caitlin explain their superhero status to Carla (and take a much needed nap), the team debates on what to do with Lenny, who's willing to work for them on one condition. Meanwhile,** **Caitlin finds out something that could potentially reveal who Godspeed is.** **Iris and Dominic team up to expose Godspeed's** **grip on Iron Height's meta wing.**

"So... you're the Flash."

"Yep," Barry nodded, taking another sip of the tea Carla had made. "And Caitlin is my other half... I couldn't even function as a hero without her."

"I see. You know, I always knew you two were very close," Carla smiled. "Now, is there any other secrets you all are keeping from me that I should know about?"

"Uh... I can tap dance," Caitlin said.

Carla giggled. "That would've been a big shocker if Barry didn't geek out to me about that on the phone two days ago. Gosh, he was just so excited about that."

Barry was blushing madly.

"You know, you two ought to take a couple's dance class," she suggested. "Just a thought, but I think you two would be such good dancers together-"

"Okay, uh, what else do you wanna know about my superhero antics?" Barry asked, trying to stop the oncoming waves of embarrassment.

Carla and Caitlin giggled. "Uh... no, not really," Carla said. "You've basically told me all I need to know... but I couldn't be prouder of you two."

"Thanks, Carla," said Barry, smiling. "I'm... honestly relieved you took it this well."

"We could've had a major crisis," Caitlin added, smirking.

Carla chuckled. "Well, I'm just happy you kids know your secret's safe with me. Oh, and also, about Team Flash-"

"There's always room for one more," Barry said.

"Oh... no, thank you," she laughed, "I was just going to say... I'll help you any way I can, but from the background. I'm not really about all that front-line action, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, for sure," said Barry.

Carla smiled, and stood up from her chair. "Well, if you two need to take any more power naps, excuse the pun, you're more than welcome to use my couch."

"Thank you, Ms. Daniella," smiled Caitlin, hugging her with Barry.

"Please, call me Carla," she smiled. Then she said to Barry, "Don't lose her, kiddo."

"No plans on it," Barry smiled.

And with that, the two exited the apartment.

"Want me to run us back?" Barry asked.

"Hmm... I think I wanna take the scenic route this time," said Caitlin.

"Fine by me," Barry smiled, taking her hand into his.

And with that, the two began the walk back to the lab.

* * *

Dominic had finally gotten back to his workspace at the Central City Pictures News, and his boss was very disappointed in him.

"Mr. Lanse, two weeks unexcused vacation," he said. "That's going to cost you."

"Of course sir, my apologies," he said. "I can explain if you'd-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," he muttered. "J-Just... write something, okay? Today's almost over and I wanna go home."

Dominic nodded, and went to his old work desk.

"He wants to bash my head in," Dominic muttered. "Sometimes this gift is a curse..."

"DOMINIC!"

A familiar voice made him spin around on his heels - Iris was rushing towards him, a look of joy on her face.

"Hey, Iris!" Dominic said, opening his arms. Iris eagerly jumped into them, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" she said, looking into his eyes eagerly. "Where the hell were you?!"

Dominic paused, and looked down. He then whispered into his ear, "I was arrested and sent to Iron Heights."

"W-What?" Iris muttered, shocked.

"Iris, remember how I said the meta wing was cruel to its inmates? I got a first-hand experience of that," he said.

Suddenly, he took her hand into his own.

"I want you to help me get that out there," said Dominic. "Will you?"

She nodded firmly. "We're gonna need a lot of paper."

And with that, she took a seat next to him, and the two went to work. Dominic told his story via the computer's keys, and Iris proofread it.

This needed to be perfect so people knew what was going on.

* * *

When Barry and Caitlin got back, however, they noticed that the mood was significantly more damp than it had been before.

Becky and Cisco were still close to each other, of course... and so were Jesse and Wally...

It was just the wet blanket that sat on the gurney in the other room that everyone was focused on.

"What do we do about him?" asked Jesse.

"Well, he helped me escape," Becky said. "He was actually the one thing I thought would slow us down... really, he was our only means of escape."

"But still, its Lenny Fiasco," said Cisco. "I mean, how do we know he hasn't already erased some memories?"

"We'd remember him trying," Wally said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay... I realize how dumb that sounded now," he said. "My apologies."

"No need," Harry muttered.

Lenny then faced the team, his face unreadable. "What? Did I do something?"

Everyone looked at one another in doubt.

"Well, can I at least go and get some food?" he asked.

"You better come back," Jesse said. "You know we can throw you right back into that hole."

"Of course," Lenny nodded.

And with that, he walked off. The team just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm gonna go work on something," Harry said.

"I gotta go meet Joe for lunch," Wally said, rushing out.

"Johnny needs his lunch too," Jesse chuckled, speeding out.

With that, only Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Becky remained.

"Okay, I don't know about anyone else," Becky said, "but my stomach is killing me - I would kill for a pizza right now. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Cisco said. He then pushed against his inward wants, and invited Barry and Caitlin as well.

"I could eat," Caitlin said.

"Why not?" Barry added.

So, with that, the four headed out to the local pizza joint to fill their empty stomachs.

This had been a very interesting day for sure...

* * *

And they knew they'd need a big table - Barry and Becky were practically famished, and Caitlin and Cisco needed to eat.

The whole table was covered in freshly baked pizza in one moment, and the next, only four pieces out of the twenty-four that had arrived to their table were left. They were of Caitlin and Cisco's shared pizza - Barry and Becky easily downed theirs by themselves.

"At least you kept yourself clean," said Caitlin, observing at how fast Barry had eaten his pizza. She hadn't been used to his fast eating habits lately - all she had seen was slow eating and talking in between mouthfuls of food at their dinner table.

"I'm sorry," Barry said, looking guilty.

"I'm just messing with you!" Caitlin said, patting his shoulder. "But in all seriousness, you have maintained very good table manners."

"Caitlin Snow - the only woman who lectures a superhero on table manners," Becky said, lightly chuckling.

Caitlin tried to send a dangerous glare his way, but it came out with a stupid grin and a muffled giggle.

"Honestly, it does feel good to be having lunch with you guys... like normal people," Cisco said. "I've honestly missed these little moments between us all."

"I've missed them too," smiled Barry. "I'd never spend this much time with any other group of people."

Everyone and everything seemed to be happy then...

But Barry soon spotted a familiar face on the other side of the restaurant.

"Lenny?"

Everyone turned to where he was facing - the Eraser was indeed sitting there, slowly eating away at a small salad and looking at a picture.

"I'll go talk to him," Barry said.

No one tried to stop him, and when he got there, Lenny smiled. It wasn't a cocky smirk like the one normally on his face - it was instead warm and inviting.

"I'll join your team," he said.

"If you wanna join, you've gotta prove yourself," said Barry. "So next time we fight Godspeed, you're out there with us."

"Done deal," Lenny nodded. "Just... I only ask of one thing from you."

He then showed him the picture he was holding - it was one of himself and Grace. They were so happy together...

"You know how important she is to me... you've experienced love like that firsthand," he said. "Not that many people are so lucky, Barry. I'll help you take down Godspeed... but I want you to help me find my wife."

"Done," Barry said.

"Wonderful," smiled Lenny, shaking Barry's hand. "See you back at STAR Labs."

And with that, Lenny walked off, cheery and happy-go-lucky. As Barry walked back to his table, Caitlin squeezed his hand tightly.

"I take it that went well?" she asked.

"Yeah... I think so," Barry smiled.

* * *

 ** _6:30, CCPD Precinct_**

A man had just broken into CCPD after it had closed down for the hour to give the incoming night workers a little bit more time, and was making his way through the precinct, looking at and for everything valuable he could steal.

"C'mon... gotta be some good stuff here," the thief muttered.

He then made his way upstairs, and broke the lock on the forensics lab.

"There's bound to be some goodies for the black market here," he smirked to himself.

So he began rummaging around, looking for anything of value.

Barry's desk was gone through, but nothing taken - and the picture of himself and Caitlin still stood on his desk after the thief was done.

Then, he moved to Aaron's desk...

And he heard a small rustle.

He jumped, and turned around - nothing.

"Thank God," he muttered, taking in a deep breath.

Then, he turned around to continue his search through Aaron's desk.

"BOO."

He jumped back in terror, as the mighty Godspeed stood before him, growling lowly.

"YOU KNOW ITS NOT NICE TO TOUCH THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU," growled Godspeed. "I'VE WATCHED YOU EVER SINCE YOU ENTERED - I JUST GOT BORED OF WAITING."

"T-T-Take it easy, man!" the thief yelled, throwing his hands up. "Please! I-I didn't t-take an-anything!"

Godspeed raised an eyebrow at his comments.

"TAKE IT EASY? BITCH... LOOK WHO YOU'RE TALKING TOO," he growled. "ENJOY A ONE WAY TICKET TO THE DESOLATE WASTELAND OF EARTH-15, MY SIR."

He then opened a portal to Earth-15 under the thief's feet, and he screamed as he fell in.

"OH...DAMMIT, I GOTTA REPORT THIS," muttered the speedster.

And for the first time...

He removed his armor...

And his face was shown.

"Hello, yes," he said into his phone, "I need an officer here, stat. I need to report a robbery... I'm at CCPD Precinct."

" _Sir, if you are at CCPD... it should be closed by now,_ " said the operator. " _H-How are you-_ "

She was then cut off.

And these next words would speak louder than any before them...

"Because I work here... I'm assistant forensic scientist Aaron Hayley."

* * *

 ** _8:00, STAR Labs_**

Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Becky returned from the pizza joint with full bellies, and were now smiling and chatting to one another.

Caitlin, however, had asked Barry to follow her to the lab for a minute. He had complied, and now the two sat in front of a DNA machine.

"What're we looking at?" he asked, clueless as to what was happening.

"Check this out, baby," Caitlin smiled, holding up a blood sample. "Its from the same place we had our fight with Brimstone."

"Its... a blood sample," Barry said. "I-I'm not digressing here, but what is it for?"

"Well, Brimstone never hit you," said Caitlin. "Or Jesse... and practically no blood was shed on the field at all, we just got a bit bruised and very pissed off. Well, I tried to begin analyzing it... look what I found."

She then put it into the synthesizer, and it began whirring...

A little, tiny spark came from the blood.

"Its... a speedster's blood," Barry said.

"And get this - Brimstone wasn't at the bottom of the ocean any more," Caitlin said. "And Becky told me how she had knocked off a piece of Godspeed's mask in Iron Heights. What if-"

"He returned to get Brimstone out of the river," Barry said.

Caitlin was now smiling - she and Barry were working like the power couple they were. "And the mask wasn't fully attached back, so it fell off again, and?"

"The blood spilled onto the ground," he said, slowly realizing it all. He then turned excitedly to his girlfriend, and cupped her face in his hands. "Cait... Cait, you're a genius!"

"Aww," she shrugged. Barry kissed her softly on her lips, and her lipstick stained his own lips faintly - a mark that would show he's a woman's man.

"With this... we can finally find out who's behind that mask," he smiled. "Caitlin, you're just the best."

Caitlin giggled innocently, and muttered a small "thank you".

However, before they could kiss again, Jesse walked in. "Guys, sorry to ruin the moment, but we got something you all need to see."

The two then got up, and followed their friend into the middle of the lab.

There was Lenny.

And he was dressed up to match his name, the Eraser - his suit was a gold yellow with black lining, and he had on a silver neck tie, as well as brown and black dress shoes.

He looked like a pencil.

"Meet the Eraser, my friends," said Lenny, smirking.

"I'm debating on whether or not to be disappointed in you," Jesse said, putting her hair back into its usual form when she was in her alter ego.

"Where's the attack?" Barry asked.

"There isn't one... not yet at least," Becky said. "We've found Grace's location - and Godspeed's lair along with it."

"We're gonna go raid it together," Cisco said, lightly chuckling. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Barry and Caitlin looked at one another, and smirked.

Tonight would be Godspeed's last for sure.

* * *

The six vigilantes now walked up to the run-down warehouse, decked out in all their battle gear.

Lenny was especially ready - not only was it his first mission with Team Flash, but he was also getting his wife back.

And he had waited damn long enough to find her again...

But he and Cisco were taking the scenic route, aka around the back. Barry, Caitlin, Becky, and Jesse were continuing their hike to the front door...

However, they were greeted with guests - Tockman and Chloe stepped out to greet them.

"And what do you four think you're doing here?" asked Tockman, raising an eyebrow.

"We're here for one of your prisoners," Jesse said. "Grace Balin, specifically."

"The prison break at Iron Heights is still on the front page," Chloe chuckled. "You aren't fooling anyone. Where's Lenny?"

"Not here," Caitlin said. "We're just doing his dirty work."

Suddenly, a police car roared into the field, and out stepped Emily, with her gun drawn.

"Deputy Captain Briggs," Barry said, disguising his voice. "Glad you could help us with-"

"Zip it, bitch," she growled, aiming her gun right at Barry's chest. Barry sighed - at least now he knew one of the corrupt cops. "Put your damn hands up."

"Bullets won't stop us, Mrs. Deputy," said Becky, her sassy side showing. "Only slow us down a bit."

"One more word, I dare you," she said, standing next to Chloe.

Suddenly, a white and gold flash of lightning rushed through the space in front of the building, and was now on top of the building...

Godspeed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, EMILY," Godspeed growled. "HELLO, SELECTIVE MEMBERS OF TEAM FLASH... BEAUTIFUL NIGHT, ISN'T IT?"

"Come down here and fight us," growled Barry back. "You want me?! YOU GOT ME!"

"And us too!" Caitlin added.

"Or are you too scared?!" Jesse yelled, taunting him.

Godspeed let out a low growl, and sped next to Emily.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER COMING HERE," growled Godspeed.

"And you're gonna regret taking on some of my toughest teammates," Barry spat back. "Ladies, let's kick some ass."

And with that, the fight began - Barry and Godspeed, Caitlin and Emily, Becky and Tockman, and Jesse and Chloe then broke out shouting.

* * *

Cisco and Lenny, meanwhile, had just broken into the back of the warehouse, and were quietly sneaking through the back.

"Where could she be?" Lenny muttered, looking around. "This place is massive..."

"And there's probably traps everywhere," Cisco muttered. "Stay alert..."

The two continued sneaking through, staying sharp and alert.

When suddenly, an arm wrapped around Lenny's neck, and Cisco's too.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lenny gasped. Austin Bowie had him in a headlock, and Ross Richman had grabbed Cisco.

"You two are gonna die today," Austin growled, putting a gun to Lenny's temple. "Then all those idiots out there are gonna suffer the exact same fate."

"LEAVE BECKY ALONE!" Cisco yelled.

"Please, don't struggle," Ross whispered.

Suddenly, Cliff ran out with a gun. "Who first?!"

"This guy!" Austin said.

"Dammit," Lenny muttered. "Oh... Oh crap... I gotta-I gotta-ACHOO!"

Cliff fired the shot as soon as Lenny sneezed, inadvertently ducking...

And causing the bullet to strike Austin in the neck.

Austin went down immediately, and Ross and Cliff looked horrified. Lenny just stepped back, shocked that a sneeze had saved his life.

Cisco then quickly got out of the headlock Ross had him in, and ran off with Lenny - the two living corrupt cops were now in a fistfight.

And as they ran...

They ran into Amunet and Seth.

"Lenny, we heard about the prison break," Amunet said. "Your wife's this way!"

"How can we trust you?" Lenny asked.

"Seth gave me help fighting one of our old foes, Doctor Phosphorus," said Cisco.

"And Amunet was the one who tipped you guys off about Ralph and Laura," Seth said. "C'mon, you two. I think one of you has a reunion awaiting you."

And with that, the four allies ran down the hallway, and down a set of stairs...

It was about to be a very moving moment for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fights outside still raged on.

Well, most of them - Becky had made mincemeat out of Tockman within the first few seconds of them locking in their battle. She had opted to go help Caitlin with fighting Emily.

As shocking as it was, the corrupt deputy captain could hold her ground in a fight, and even managed to get a few punches in...

But she was now having a significantly harder time now that Jinx had joined the fight.

"You two just won't DIE!" yelled Emily, trying to fight back.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than this to kill us," Caitlin said, throwing another punch.

However, Emily got a punch in - and it hit Caitlin in the nose. Hard.

She stumbled back, taken by surprise - and there was now blood trickling down her face.

Barry could see this, and was scared out of his mind - he didn't know that it was just a bloody nose, but he didn't care what it was.

Caitlin - his Caitlin - had been hurt.

And he wasn't going to let this slide.

Before Godspeed could land another punch on him, he grabbed him by the leg, and threw his body at an extremely high speed into Emily's legs...

She would have a _nasty_ black eye in the morning. She was lucky to even be alive after her face hit the ground as hard as it did.

"Don't ever... _ever_ touch Caitlin," growled Barry. He then quickly checked on her as Godspeed slowly rose to the ground, making sure she was alright.

"Its just a bloody nose," she said. "We've got more important things to do now."

Barry smiled, kissed her cheek, and then grabbed Godspeed to fight him once more.

Emily had somehow vanished, however...

"Let's go help Jesse with Chloe," Caitlin said.

"Well, be careful," said Becky. "We don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are."

Caitlin smiled. "Becky, I love you like a sister."

"Same for you," Becky smiled back.

And then, the two women raced off to go help their other speedster friend fight off the evil Kryptonian.

* * *

The other four, meanwhile, were still making their way through the warehouse's lower levels...

And they had just stumbled upon something horrific.

"What the hell is this?" Lenny muttered, looking at the containment tubes before the four of them.

"Godspeed's trophies," muttered Amunet. "Its all of his deceased 'allies'. He preserves them in containment tubes so that he can see all the failure... and push himself to not make the mistake of putting stupid people on the team again."

"Killer Moth, Anubis, Hush, Elongated Man, Brimstone... they're all here," he said.

"Grace is down another floor," said Seth. "He keeps her in a cell. Keep in mind, our powers won't work down there - there's dampeners everywhere."

"Copy," said the two other heroes. The four then continued through the halls, and went down another level...

At the end of the hall, there was a solid steel door with a window.

"She's in there," Lenny muttered. He had tears brimming in his eyes - it had been so long since he had seen Grace. "Where's the key?"

"If anyone has it... its probably Godspeed," said Seth.

"No... not when we're so close," Lenny muttered. "W-We gotta find a way in there."

"I agree," Amunet said. "Which is why... I learned this nifty little trick."

A bunch of shards then summoned themselves around her hand, and she began swirling them around...

And they formed a key.

"It should work... hopefully," she said. "And if not, my gun's upstairs. I could just-"

"IT WORKS!" Lenny screamed.

He then slowly opened the door...

And for the first time in nearly five months, he laid his eyes on Grace.

She was wearing barely anything - only a raggedy old t-shirt and some worn out jeans with a pair of not-so-comfy socks. She had been malnourished - and her hair looked awful.

But to Lenny, she was still the exact same woman who had worked at his side for all those years.

"G-Grace?" he asked.

"LENNY!" she yelled, jumping into his arms.

The two sat in a heap on the floor for a moment, just taking each other in. This reunion was so long overdue...

"Your husband's proven himself," Cisco said. "He'll be a welcome addition to the team. So will you."

"I think... I'll probably need to spend some time with her before I go full time," Lenny said, lightly chuckling. Cisco nodded; he knew Barry and Caitlin would understand, as did he.

"I missed you so much," she said softly. "And... sorry about trying to kill you way back then, Vibe."

"Water under the bridge," Cisco laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"We're going to stay back," Seth said. "Make this look like an accident, y'know? We'll keep feeding you guys info on every attack we can."

"Good luck out there," Amunet added. "We'll see you all soon."

The three nodded, and began the ascent to the top floor of the warehouse. Somehow, even though Austin was on the floor, dead and bleeding out, Cliff and Ross were still punching each other.

Once the three walked out, Cisco screamed out to his teammates, "LET'S GO!"

The other four heroes rushed over to the breach Cisco had opened, and ran inside with himself, Lenny, and Grace.

Godspeed then looked over, and heard sirens in the distance.

"DAMMIT, YOU ALL BETTER THANK ME FOR THIS," he growled.

Then, he sped around, and grabbed Emily, Tockman, and Chloe, and ran off somewhere secluded. Amunet and Seth were already on the run, looking to hide somewhere in the city.

Once the officers arrived, Kimmy and Singh had the honors of arresting Cliff and Ross, and Austin was leaving in a body bag.

* * *

"You should be good in a few days," said Caitlin, rubbing Grace on her shoulder. "Lenny, do you have any place to-"

"An apartment downtown," he said. "I can take her there right now if she's good to go."

"She is," Caitlin nodded. "Just take good care of her. She's still in shock, so she won't be saying much."

"Gotcha," he nodded. "Caitlin... thank you. To you, and your whole team."

"No problem," she smiled. "Take good care of yourselves."

As the two walked out, Caitlin made her way back over to her team. "Well... I'd consider that a job well done."

"Did you see us out there?! We kicked ass!" Jesse laughed; she was probably the most excited out of anyone.

"We all did great," Barry said. "Thank you all... for everything tonight. Because of what you all did, we're a little bit closer to defeating Godspeed."

"Just... how?" Cisco muttered to himself.

"How what?" asked Becky.

"Lenny... Lenny almost got shot," he muttered. "But then... he sneezed, and dodged the bullet, which instead hit Officer Bowie... how does one man get that lucky?"

He then stared at Becky. "I give us all a bit of luck before each battle! That includes everyone on our team."

"Oh, now it makes sense," he nodded. Becky giggled at him.

"Hey... look, I don't know about you all," Wally said, "but my comfy-ass bed is calling me. I say we all get some sleep."

"Sleep? Never heard of it!" laughed Jesse, who was still very excited.

"I'll make her some Chamomile tea," Harry muttered. "Puts her out like a light."

Soon enough, everyone began to file out, and Barry and Caitlin eventually were all that remained. Barry then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just... the fact that tonight _happened_ ," he laughed. "I mean, you were such a badass out there! Cait, I don't know how you do it... but you never fail to amaze me."

Caitlin smiled warmly at him. "Well, I have the best partner by my side... and once all this Godspeed crap is over, maybe we can finally settle down for a bit. Even if its just for, like, a week... if I'd get to spend it with you, it would be worth it."

"And I could say the same for you," he smiled.

Suddenly, he picked her up, and flashed her back to her apartment - he made sure this time.

"Now, I think you and I are due a cuddle session," he said.

"Oh, with pleasure," Caitlin said. "Let me get changed and grab my socks and tap shoes - don't ask, I just think they're comfy."

Barry chuckled at Caitlin's antics - she really was the best girlfriend ever. And with that, the two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms - and under the blankets - watching movies.

When they finally did fall asleep, they felt at peace with everything that had happened over the past three days... it had been hectic for sure.

But nothing that they couldn't happen. They were Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow.

And when they worked together, nothing could hope to stand in their way.

* * *

 **Wow guys. LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET. NEARLY 5,000 WORDS.**

 **I may have been working on this alongside Chapter 14... XD Anyway guys, what did ya think of it? I had so much fun writing it. :D**

 **Next chapter, however... oh that's gonna be a doozy. And then after that, it'll finally be time for "Duet"! Gah I'm so excited! :D See you guys soon!**


	17. 3x16

**I'm gonna be honest - I really did not think we would get this far in this story... but here we are. Chapter 16 - and this one features a villain from the actual Season 3! How about that!**

 **Honestly, though, I'm excited to get this chapter o** **ut of the way - because "Duet" is next! I'm SO EXCITED to try my hand at writing it! I've had it on my mind for so long, gah, I'm so excited. :D**

 **And also, shout out to my great friend, Write-To-You, for predicting that Aaron would be Godspeed all the way back in Chapter 2! Guys, she's seriously awesome - go show her some support. She definitely deserves it. :D**

 **In the meantime, however, this chapter is still lighthearted! And also, we get our first look at Aaron as his villainous alter ego... Godspeed. ;) Let's get to it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: These Little Magic Moments**_

 **Chapter 16 Summary: Things seem to be quieting down for the team - with over a week of no meta activity, it almost seems like the heroes will catch a break. However, those plans go down the drain when a mysterious visitor from the 64th century arrives. Barry and Caitlin start spending more time with each other, much to their teammate's delights. Emily and Godspeed have a critical conversation.**

"Cait... please, don't do this," Barry said, a begging look in his eyes.

"Barry... I'm so sorry, but this needs to be done," she said, with so much sadness in her eyes that it didn't look normal for the happy and upbeat Caitlin Snow.

"No, it doesn't," Barry pleaded. "There's still time. W-We can try something else..."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Caitlin muttered.

"No..." Barry said softly.

Caitlin then did what Barry had dreaded from the start.

She placed a Draw 4 card down. "Uno."

Barry sighed in defeat, and picked up the four cards from the pile that he had been given. Caitlin was near tears - well, not really. She just wanted to let Barry know that she still loved him no matter what...

And he knew it himself. He could never break up with that innocent, adorable face.

"Ha!" Iris laughed, from the other side of the table, where Cisco also sat. "She got you good, dude!"

Barry looked down at his cards, and smirked. "Iris, I wouldn't be talking like that - I'd start praying."

"This game ruins friendships," Cisco observed. "I've been skipped so many times and I'm feeling more negativity than I've ever felt against you guys."

It was the Team Flash game night - once a month, the whole team would gather together in STAR Labs to have an all-around fun night of playing games, and eating pizza that they had ordered. Tonight, it was the OG 3, Becky, Iris, Wally, Jesse, and Harry - Dominic had gotten a bad cold, Marlize had to help her husband with something, and Lenny was still opting to spending his time with Grace. Carla was originally planning to come, but she had to back out due to a business thing. No one objected to them not being there - they all understood.

And besides, it was already generating enough belly laughs from the eight present - Wally and Harry had just gotten out of the most awkward Twister position ever. Both of the guys were in respective corners of the room, wondering what life meant anymore. Jesse and Becky, meanwhile, were having giggle fits on the couch.

When Cisco did finally get to play a card, however, he played a blue skip. "Try winning now, Dr. Snow."

"Jump in!" Iris called, throwing down a blue skip as well. "Wait NO-"

It was at this moment that she realized she had made a _huge mistake._

Caitlin gasped, and giggled hysterically as she placed down her blue 1. Barry and Cisco both gasped, and Iris had buried her head in shame; she was apologizing fifty times a second.

"THAT GAME WAS THIRTY MINUTES!" Cisco yelled, still confused. "AND THAT WAS CAITLIN'S FIRST UNO!"

Barry just... had given up all hope. His girlfriend was just the master at everything. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Iris chanted over and over again, her head still in her hands. "I screwed up... I screwed up..."

Barry sighed, and patted his sister on the shoulder. "Its okay, Iris... we'll live..."

"But I don't know if I will," she muttered. "I think Cisco just went to sign my death warrant."

"I went to get a beer," Cisco said from the other room. "Although..."

"No murdering," Caitlin glared.

Becky suddenly yawned from the other side of the room. "Guys... this night's been hella fun... but its like 2:00 in the morning."

"1:30," Harry corrected. "But Becky's right... we should probably all clean up, then get some shuteye."

"At least tomorrow's Saturday," Iris said.

Barry's mind then felt another wave of peace coming over it... there hadn't been a single attack since last Monday, and that was them attacking Godspeed's lair.

So he made up his mind - he would be spending all of tomorrow with Caitlin. No questions asked - unless she had other plans. In which case, he would do whatever she said.

"Jesse?" Barry asked.

Jesse nodded, sprang up from the couch, and sped around, helping him gather up all the games, discarded beer bottles, and wipe up splotches of pizza sauce on the floor. When they were done, they all told each other goodnight, and headed home.

When Barry and Caitlin got back to the doctor's apartment, she was already half asleep in his arms. He let her change into her pajamas in private, and then did the same. When they were both done, they snuggled under the covers with one another, the layers keeping them warm against the cold February weather.

"I love you Barry," she smiled tiredly. "Sweet dreams, baby."

"I love you too, Cait," he smiled. "You too, honey."

And with that, both were out like a light.

* * *

Elsewhere, however, all was not as at peace as it was in Barry and Caitlin's room, where they were snuggled up in each other's arms, sleeping as peacefully as could be.

Aaron Hayley was not happy with his team.

They had just finished moving warehouses (because what other place worked for an evil lair?), and he was currently trying his best to hide his anger from his team.

He did so by repeatedly banging his fist on his desk.

The only ones he had faith in anymore were Emily and Chloe - something weird was going on with Seth and Amunet, he could tell. And Tockman... as small as the team was, he was expendable.

He was really beginning to regret killing off everyone who had "betrayed" him...

Suddenly, a soft knock echoed at his door. "Come in," he muttered. He really didn't care anymore.

Emily walked in. "Hey..."

"Hey Em," he said. "What's new?"

"Well, I got fired," she said, frowning. "Corruption suspicion charge. I'll be lucky if I get 10 years in the slammer..."

Aaron sighed, and stood up.

"I've still got my job there," he said. "I'll keep tabs on everything for you."

"Okay," Emily nodded. "And... just... any chance you can, kill Barry. He's getting too powerful."

"Its not just him... his girlfriend's the main problem," Aaron added. "If she gets too strong..."

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't taken her out yet," Emily sighed. "I will, I swear-"

"Just relax for a bit," Aaron said, rubbing her head. "I've got a good feeling about tomorrow. Okay?"

Emily nodded, and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"It feels weird not talking in all caps," muttered Aaron.

"Hmm?" Emily asked.

"Nothing..."

* * *

When tomorrow came, however, no signs showed that it was gonna be a bad day.

While things had started off normally in the Snow/Allen apartment, Cisco's pad had a completely different story going on about it.

For one...

It wasn't even his own bed that he woke up in.

"What the... who's bed is this?" he muttered. For one thing, the covers - _soft._ And another thing - it looked beautiful!

He then got up, walked out of the bedroom, and saw something incredible...

Becky Sharpe, still in her bun, nightgown, and fluffy pink slippers, was making pancakes. This was Becky's house...

"Morning, Cisco!" she smiled, turning around. "About time you got up, sleepyhead!"

"H-How late did I sleep in..." he groggily said, rubbing his eyes. "How did I even get here?"

"Well, you were clearly too drunk to walk home," Becky said, "so I figured I'd save some gas and just bring you back to my place! You were so ticklish last night..."

"W-W-Huh?" he said, nearly choking on the air.

"I mean, when I was helping you into bed," she giggled, "you giggled every time I touched you - anywhere! On your shoulder, forehead, and beyond."

Cisco laughed. "That... does sound like me."

Becky giggled as well. "Now, these pancakes are almost ready, and I know dang well I can't eat them all alone. Care to help a girl out?"

"Absolutely not," Cisco smiled. "Those things are calling my name like how... uh... gah, I just woke up. I'm sorry."

Becky laughed again. "Y'know, you just never fail to put a smile on my face. Thanks for all these amazing memories, Cisco."

"Its my pleasure," Cisco said, smiling widely. "You've given me some great memories too."

And with that, in a moment, the two clinked glasses of OJ and began to down the fluffy pancakes.

* * *

 ** _7:00 PM, some fancy place_**

It was now late at night on this cold Saturday in Central City, and for the first time in a while, Barry and Caitlin were going on a date.

They were at some fancy restaurant, finally being able to relax and settle down... It had been a long time since the two had done something like this.

"I have no problem with us being at the lab together, or our cuddles sessions," Caitlin said, her glossy red lipstick flaring in the light, "but... honestly, I wouldn't mind us doing more of this."

"Me either!" Barry smiled. "And also... that dress looks amazing on you. Everything looks amazing on you."

"Aww, thank you, baby," smiled Caitlin, tugging a strand of hair with her thumb and index finger.

As the two sat in a comfortable lull, making small talk and occasionally brushing fingers, Barry noticed someone... odd.

He was a fairly-average size guy, but that wasn't what disturbed him - it was his odd silver hair that was definitely not natural or in style. That, and the fact that he was wearing a black turtleneck, black trench coat, black pants and boots, and dark shades... and he could tell he was staring at him.

"Is something wrong, Barry?" asked Caitlin softly.

"N-No! Everything's great," Barry smiled reassuringly. Caitlin smiled back, and then their food arrived. The two dined in silence, but Barry was still watching the silver haired man...

He had taken a seat at a pretty close table, and there was another guy there - he had on a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and he had a goofy looking tie and suspenders on. His hair was curled and black, and he seemed to always have a beat going in his head - he continuously bounced in his seat, as if he had music playing.

Then, Barry blinked.

The silver haired guy was gone.

The curly haired guy noticed this too, but he just chuckled, as if it was something ordinary.

Barry tried to ignore it, but something kept tugging at him that he needed to tell Caitlin... when he finally did, they were walking out of the restaurant.

"That was so amazing," Caitlin said. "Thank you so much for getting this set up, Barry."

"You're welcome, Cait," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Uh... hey, I saw something... odd in there."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll probably have to go to the lab," said Barry. "I'm sorry, I know its a Saturday and all-"

"Its fine, Barry," Caitlin said, smiling softly to assure him she was okay with this. "Let's go get the car - I'm not ruining this dress."

Barry smirked, and walked to his girlfriend's car with her, and the two set off for the lab.

* * *

When they got there, however, Becky and Cisco were there too. Harry and Jesse were also there, but they were on a completely different floor.

"If you're here about the dude with silver hair," Becky said, "we saw him too."

"How'd you guess?" asked Barry.

"Well, he's been in the news," Cisco said. "Dominic reported on him this morning. Apparently he's some wanted dude, but he's no D.B. Cooper."

"That guy was in the restaurant?" asked Caitlin.

"He was watching me... it was insanely creepy," muttered Barry. "He sat with some dude who had black curly hair too... and then, the silver haired guy just vanished. The other guy looked like nothing had happened."

"I hereby name him... Abra Kadabra," Cisco proudly said, before fist pumping. "I'm so proud of me."

"It suits me, doesn't it?"

The four shot up, and looked at the hallway leading into the lab - Abra Kadabra stood there, looking as smug as ever.

"Hello, old mates," he smirked. "Cisco, thanks for the name by the way. I do agree, it does suit me."

"How the heck did you get in?" Becky asked, bewildered.

"More importantly, who even are you?" asked Caitlin.

"I was literally just named," Abra sighed. "Ah well, Abra Kadabra's the name - screwing up time is my game!"

"Then how have the Legends not caught you yet?" asked Cisco.

"Oh, I make... quick work of them... later on, at least," Abra smirked. "Oh, forgot to mention - I'm from the 64th century. No biggie."

"Wow," Becky muttered. "Okay then... surprisingly, that's not that hard to believe."

"Thank you, Ms. Sharpe," smirked Abra. "Well, catch y'all around - gotta meet up with the boss real quick."

And in the blink of an eye, Abra Kadabra was gone.

He had vanished into thin air...

"Why did we not just capture him?" Barry muttered, mentally kicking himself.

"Well... from the looks of things," Caitlin said, "he almost seemed to calm us all somehow... did any one else feel really calm and collected just then?"

"Yeah, for some reason I felt like... he was just a friend," Cisco muttered. He then rubbed his temples. "None of this makes sense..."

Becky rubbed his back soothingly. "We'll figure out something soon."

Barry and Caitlin sighed quietly... they were inwardly pretty happy, because of their wonderful date night, but Abra Kadabra had put a dampening mood on the atmosphere.

They both just held hands, headed back home, changed into their pajamas.

Tomorrow, they'd get one more day of rest - then Monday, they'd head to work on figuring out this mysterious individual that they had named "Abra Kadabra".

Little did they know, they'd need all the help they could get...

* * *

 ** _Monday, CCPD Precinct; 11:00 AM_**

Barry sighed as he and Aaron continued working - he knew it would be a long day. Aaron was especially distraught after learning that Emily was corrupt, but he seemed to be getting over it, if only a little bit.

"Hey, could you pass me that report?" asked Aaron. "Gotta take it down to the captain."

"Sure," Barry said, smiling and handing Aaron the report.

Aaron nodded, and walked out. When he got out of the lab, he smirked... then, he brushed shoulders with a man with silver hair.

"You're up," he whispered.

The silver haired man nodded, and went into the lab...

"I know who Godspeed is."

Barry's face shot up, and he looked at his visitor - Abra Kadabra.

"Excuse me?" Barry asked.

"He's your most dangerous foe," Abra continued, walking towards Barry. "All in all... I'm kinda jealous. He does things that no one can even imagine... There's all the late greats that hurt you: Reverse Flash hurt you. Zoom hurt you. Star Sapphire hurt you. But Godspeed... he broke you."

"And I'll break your nose," Barry said, stepping toward Abra, trying to appear menacing. In reality, he was terrified-Abra knew all sorts of things. It didn't cross his mind that Abra could be lying about knowing who Godspeed was, as he was from the 64th century. There were so many things he knew that he didn't.

"Funny, you think you can do that," Abra chuckled. "Go ahead... try."

Barry then slammed his fist into Abra's face... nothing. It was as if it had folded in on itself.

"See? I know some... nifty little tricks," Abra smirked. "See you 'round, Flash."

Abra then disappeared, once more, in the blink of an eye.

Barry sighed...

He was going to need some extra help for this fight.

Suddenly, Singh popped into his office. "Hey, Allen, I need to see you for a minute."

"Sure thing, captain," Barry nodded, walking into Singh's office with the captain.

In it stood Kimmy Rhodes as well.

"Barry, meet your new Deputy Captain," smiled Singh.

"I'm so excited!" Kimmy giggled ecstatically.

"Well, congratulations, Kimmy!" Barry smiled. "You definitely deserve it."

"Oh, stop it," Kimmy giggled. "My boyfriend is gonna flip out about this...he's been wanting me to try out for deputy for a while now. Guess it finally came true!"

"And, Barry... uh, the thing," Singh said.

Barry now knew he could trust the deputy captain, so he sped in and out of the precinct through the wall.

When Kimmy realized that her childhood bestie, Caitlin Snow, was dating the Flash, she fainted.

"She'll be up in about ten minutes," Barry said. "Current longest faint after meeting me and knowing I'm the Flash is ten minutes and fifty-one seconds."

"Gotcha," Singh nodded.

* * *

 ** _7:30, STAR Labs_**

The four friends now stood around the computers at STAR Labs, wondering what they could possibly do to stop Abra Kadabra from wreaking more havoc.

"Maybe... lure him into some... anti-magic cage?" suggested Becky, shrugging. "Guys I really hate this dude."

"Oh, he's a total jackass," Cisco agreed. "I just... wanna punch his stupid face."

"Monday blues," Caitlin muttered. "Our most welcome friend..."

Barry sighed, and tried to rub his girlfriend's shoulders as to comfort her. She smiled, but he could tell she was still unhappy - Abra Kadabra no longer gave off a calming vibe. It was as if he could change the atmosphere of the room in an instant.

Barry then suddenly felt a piece of paper appear out of nowhere in his hand - he bitterly opened it, angered that it had interrupted him comforting Caitlin. It read:

 _IF YOU'RE GONNA BRING HELP, SPICE THINGS UP; I'M GETTING TIRED OF THOSE FOUR YOU HANG OUT WITH._

 _STARLIGHT HOTEL ROOFTOP, 8:00 PM_

 _\- ABRA KADABRA_

Barry sighed, crumpled the piece of paper up, and threw it into the trash.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked.

"Abra Kadabra wants me to meet him on a roof at eight," Barry muttered. "But I can't bring you all... he said he's 'tired' of you three."

"Well dang, he must not like the OGs," Becky muttered. "That being you three."

"You're a core figure still," Cisco said. "And besides, its just so he can avoid getting his ass kicked so badly he doesn't recognize himself in the morning."

Suddenly, a stroke of genius struck Barry...

He had an idea.

And he knew two people who could make Abra Kadabra quake in his boots.

"I gotta make a few calls," he said. "But if this works... I think we might be able to finish off Abra Kadabra."

He then walked out, and left the other three confused.

But they'd soon understand...

* * *

It was now 8:00. Barry was on the Starlight Hotel rooftop, and was waiting patiently for Abra Kadabra to show up... him, and the other two very special guests he had invited.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Abra was there. "Hello, Flash. I see you got my message."

"Yes, I did," Barry smirked.

"And... I also see you complied with my request," smiled Abra. "This makes me very glad."

"Good," Barry smirked. "Because it also gave me an opportunity."

"For what?" Abra asked, suddenly seeming... troubled.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot next to Barry...

And next to him stood Black Adam.

"Sorry I'm late," Seth smirked. "Its hard coming up with a good excuse for Godspeed."

"I understand," Barry smiled, patting his shoulder. "Glad you could make it."

Suddenly, a woman ran out of a totally different location right next to Barry...

It was Sara Lance.

"And I'm late," she muttered. "Crap. Sorry Barry."

"Like I told Seth, you're good," Barry smiled. "There's only one thing I need you two to do: kick ass."

Sara suddenly smirked. "Okay, I can never resist a good ass-kicking session."

"Neither can I," Seth smirked.

Abra Kadabra now looked scared as heck - and if there was one thing Barry knew, it was that you didn't function properly when you were scared.

So he decided to go into a more experimental field - trying to just fight with his fists. He never knew, there could come a day when he'd go up against someone who could cause his speed to vanish, and he'd only have his willpower to go off of.

So that's just what he did. Seth stood back for a moment, and let Barry and Sara have at it with Abra Kadabra.

The two were making quick work of him, so Seth got in on the action before he could be left in the dust.

Abra defended himself here and there, but he was dealing with two metas and one of the most feared women across the timeline.

Was it any wonder he went down fairly quickly?

Anyway, when Abra was down, a loud roar came out of the sky...

It was a Time Wraith.

"Haven't seen one of those in forever," laughed Barry.

"Keep in mind, Flash! I'm taking my secrets to the grave!" Abra screamed, as the Wraith lifted him away. "And mark my words, YOU'LL SUFFER!"

But any other thing he might have screamed was drowned out by the Wraith's screams, and then, he was gone.

"Huh," Seth muttered. "Nothing like getting carried away by a time demon to humble you down to earth, eh?"

"Guess so," Sara chuckled, looking at the sky.

Barry, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief...

He was finally relieved of that magical bastard.

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, Sara was the night's honored guest. Seth had gone back to Godspeed's lair, promising to keep feeding the team intel. Barry was especially grateful for what Seth had done, and he even shared a bro-hug with him before the two parted ways for the night.

"Sara, thank you so much for helping us out tonight," Barry smiled. "I don't think Abra Kadabra could've been taken down without your help."

"Its no trouble, Barry," smiled Sara, hugging him again. "Anything for you and your beautiful team."

The whole team chuckled at this comment.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" asked Caitlin. "I'm not trying to be rude, I just mean, like, are you gonna need a space anywhere, or-"

Sara giggled lightly. "Honestly... I kinda need to get away from the Waverider for a little bit. Maybe, if you all are okay with it, I could stick around here for a little bit."

"Oh, bless us all, White Canary's staying with us," Becky sighed. "I-I'm sorry, but you're like, one of the coolest women I have ever met."

"Aww, thanks! You're one of the coolest I've ever met," Sara smiled.

Becky nearly fainted. She was a White Canary fangirl - Cisco just smirked at his not-girlfriend's excitement.

"You're always welcome here, Sara," Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks, Caitlin," she smirked. "Now, come here - I need to hug you too."

Sara and Caitlin giggled as they hugged one another, and then, Caitlin went and hugged Barry.

"Just felt like you needed another hug," she smiled sweetly.

Barry smiled back. "Its always appreciated."

Once everyone went home, and Caitlin gave Sara the spare key to her apartment so she could crash there (it took like five minutes of banter for her to accept), Barry and Caitlin sat alone in the lab.

"Hey, Barry, can I show you something?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Barry asked.

"Well," Caitlin smirked, pulling out a pair of shoes from her purse - her tap shoes, specifically, "I have been practicing a little routine, and I want to show you!"

"O-Oh, uhm... y-yeah, sure!" he said. "D-Do what you want!"

Caitlin giggled - she knew Barry needed something warm and happy after today's especially hard day at work. It wasn't bad, just long - and the extra paperwork from Kimmy's promotion (which they were all happy about, it was just the paperwork they hated) wasn't any help.

So what better than doing a little dancing?

Once she had them on, she did a fairly basic routine - but Barry was in awe. Caitlin was so carefree and happy when she danced... he sighed blissfully. Was there anything this girl could do that wouldn't amaze him?

Once she finished, she struck a little pose, and a big grin was on her face. Barry applauded happily, then went to hug her and kiss her cheek profusely.

"Stahahahap!" Caitlin giggled, playfully pushing him back.

"And I thought I made you happier," Barry chuckled. Caitlin's smile only got bigger, as did Barry's.

After that, the two stood in each other's arms for a little bit after that, the only sounds being Caitlin's noisy shoes occasionally brushing outward.

And suddenly, they heard footsteps...

They didn't think anything of it at first.

But when they saw who it was...

They froze.

It was the curly haired dude Abra Kadabra was friends with.

"My, my, Dr. Snow, you surely do have some fancy footwork!" he chuckled. "I'm sure you do too, Mr. Allen, don't worry."

"Who the heck are you?" Caitlin asked.

"Just... someone, a friend," the guy said. "Who wants to teach you both a lesson!"

"A lesson?" Barry asked.

"About what?" Caitlin added.

"The power and necessity of love," the guy smiled.

And suddenly, Barry and Caitlin felt a strong wave of tiredness coming over them...

They had barely hit the floor when they were out like a light switch.

The guy then contacted Cisco, Becky, Sara, and several other members of the team on Barry's phone, which he had left unlocked on the desk; he told them to come quickly, and that it was urgent.

Then, the guy smirked.

"Let the show begin."

* * *

 **Okay, honestly - I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter, and honestly, really proud of it! Please let me know your favorite scene, I'm really curious!**

 **My favorite scene - personally, it was the ending. Caitlin tapping is always so much fun to write, even for only a scene. And I am so happy that I can finally bring in Music Meister for "Duet"! I hope to see you guys next chapter, because it is going to be AWESOME (hopefully lol)!**

 **Well, see you guys soon! Thank you all SO MUCH for your continued support. I love all of you. :D**

 **(...psst... hey, check this out: "Duet" - 12/11/18) ;)**


	18. 3x17

**...Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, everyone of all ages! Welcome to the show tonight, which is a musical rendition of your ordinary Flash episode re-write! Tonight, we have many surprises for you! There is romance, there is fighting, there is even a mobster or two!**

 **Starring: the ever popular Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, the stars of our show tonight, who shall be singing and dancing throughout! Will their friends be able to save them in time? Or will Music Meister's lesson continue on forever?! Read to find out, in "Duet"!**

 **(Wow. That was bad.** **XD Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! and also, some of my friends appear this chapter, along with myself! All of them will be linked at the end. :D) (and brief uses of lyrics will have that particular cover/original artist credit next to them)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Duet_**

 **Chapter 17 Summary: When Barry and Caitlin find themselves trapped inside of Music Meister's Music World inside their heads, they have to follow a ridiculous script, sing, dance, and meet old friends with new names and personalities as they face their most odd and, strangely enough, fun capture ever.**

Sara and Cisco were the first back to the lab.

When they saw Barry and Caitlin lying down on the floor, they immediately panicked - they had no idea what had happened.

"Barry?! Caitlin?!" Cisco exclaimed, running down to feel their pulses. "They're alive... oh thank God..."

"What could've happened?" Sara asked, kneeling next to Caitlin. "Did they just... faint?"

"Barry wouldn't have sent that SOS alert if that was the case," Cisco said. "Its too complex for his normal texting dialect. Whoever did this probably sent it."

"At least they have a heart enough to tell us," Sara muttered. "Go alert the others, if anyone else walks in. I'll stay with these two."

Cisco nodded, and raced off to guard the hallway entrance. Sara, meanwhile, noticed something interesting. Caitlin was wearing tap shoes - she swore that wasn't what she was wearing earlier. As a fellow tap dancer, she was extremely proud of Caitlin. However, as a friend, she realized that Caitlin probably wanted to keep this talent a secret of hers, so she quickly took them off and slid them into Caitlin's purse nearby.

Cisco didn't take long to come back - and he had brought several people with him: Becky, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Harry, Dominic, and Marlize.

Nearly the whole Team Flash stood in the room at that exact moment, save for their former enemies-turned-allies.

"Oh my goodness," Marlize muttered, looking at the two. "What the heck happened here?"

"We don't exactly know," Cisco said. "All we know is that they're knocked out, and we probably should get them to the med-bay."

"Good idea," Becky nodded. "Sara, get Caitlin - Cisco and I will get Barry."

Sara swept Caitlin up bridal-style, and Cisco and Becky got Barry up from underneath their shoulders.

They had no idea about the challenges that laid before them...

* * *

Barry, meanwhile, was just waking up.

He didn't recognize this place at all... as a matter of fact, he didn't really recognize anything. He had apparently been sleeping while standing up - and apparently he had gone to bed in a suit and tie. He felt as if he had woken up on a Broadway play...

Then he remembered things.

"Dammit..." he whispered. "Who the hell was that guy?"

As he swirled around the empty room, taking in his surroundings, he just thought about all that could be going on in the outside world...

Then he remembered - Caitlin.

"CAITLIN!" he suddenly called out.

No response...

Then, he noticed a door at the end of the hallway. He decided he had nothing better to do as of now, so he walked through it...

And he found himself in vintage heaven - it was a full on ballroom, complete with a band, bars, singers, and a full audience.

Speaking of which, he recognized several people there - Jesse was on the stage, in a long flowing red dress, singing her heart out in an old fashioned way. She had a dang good voice too... Anyway, Marlize was on the piano, and she was wearing what almost looked like a wedding dress - but it wasn't, it was just a white shoulder-less gown, and she also had on white elbow-length gloves to match. Dominic was playing an upright bass, and he looked like something straight out of a murder mystery movie. Seth and Amunet, who were playing the sax and trombone, looked fairly casual for the event, but were still in fancy clothing - Seth was missing his tie, however.

And then, the drummer was none other than Clark Kent, aka Superman.

Barry had desperately wanted to meet Kara's cousin for so long now - but then again, Kara was actually probably the person he was closest with that wasn't family (meaning Team Flash/the Wests). The two constantly talked to one another, and they were both in loving relationships. Guys could be best friends with a girl and not be romantic, and they were absolute proof. _**(sorry about that - I just love the Barry/Kara bromance lol)**_

Anyway, the band was performing "Moon River" - a classical favorite of his, which made his heart soar. Jesse had an absolutely gorgeous voice, too!

Then, he saw a few more people he recognized among the at-least one hundred people there.

Thomas Elliot and Ralph Dibny were at the bar, whipping up drinks and liquor for the thirsty customers. Victor Goodman stood in the doorway on the other side of the room, and Laura De Mille sat at one of the many tables in the room. Also, a skeleton in jean shorts was hanging in the corner... had he missed something there? And also, an ominous painting of Brimstone hung in the far side of the room, and it didn't look like it belonged there at all.

And then, he spotted him.

The guy who had put him here.

However, as he sped up to walk over to the guy, he just smirked; and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"BARRY?!"

A sudden squeak from behind him captured his attention, and he turned around - there was Caitlin, in vintage splendor just like he was - except she had on a dress and heels.

"Cait!" Barry exclaimed, hugging her as quickly as he could. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too!" Caitlin said, hugging back. "And... I'm gonna be honest - I have no idea where we are."

"Neither do I," Barry said. "At least, uh... well, I think we look good."

"Oh trust me, I need this dress in real life," Caitlin observed. "But... it almost looks like an alternate reality. Where, y'know, no one left the 20's."

"Ah, hello, honored guests! Welcome to tonight's show!" smiled the curly haired guy, bouncing over to them from out of nowhere.

"HOLY-What the hell are we doing here?" Barry asked.

"Oh... you mean, you're confused about being inside your own heads?" the guy asked. "This world was created by you all! Your combined love of the performing arts... Barry's admiration for music and vintage stuff... Caitlin's new-found love of dance and old love of classical... all of its here!

Caitlin blushed - everyone knew she liked dancing, but she didn't exactly know if anyone knew she loved it.

Barry sighed, and rubbed his head. He loved that stuff, but now this dude could possible ruin it.

"Oh, forgot to mention, my name's Music Meister. And I'm honored to meet the multiverse's favorite power couple!"

"That still doesn't explain how or why we're here," Caitlin said, growing impatient with Music Meister.

"Well... you see, I've observed you two, and you work so perfectly together... almost like you're in sync! Its amazing to watch," Music Meister began, smiling like a cartoon character. "But you always have your team helping out... now, don't get me wrong, I'm almost as big a fan of them as I am of you two! However... I wanna see what happens when just you two work together. Y'know, solving a puzzle by yourselves! Its what I've wanted to see for so long, and now, I get to do it!"

Barry and Caitlin felt somewhat honored, yet still confused.

"So... what exactly do we have to do?" asked Barry, now more interested.

"Just follow the script! Its in your heads, you just have to go about it as the show unfolds," Music Meister explained. "However, don't think about falling off course. The punishment for doing something not in the script is death."

"How would we even die?" asked Caitlin.

Suddenly, they heard two guns cock behind them.

They turned around...

And there was Lenny Fiasco and Grace Balin - Lenny was dressed up in an eerily similar style of clothing to Al Capone, and Grace looked like a flapper right at home.

Also, Lenny had a cigar in his mouth and a revolver in his hand, and Grace wielded a shotgun.

"That might be one way," Music Meister shrugged.

The two then looked back at Music Meister, trying to ignore the obvious murderers behind them. "S-So what happens if we die? Do we start over?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh, no... you actually just... kick the bucket in real life," muttered Music Meister. "Awkward..."

"WHAT?!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah, you'll get the hang of it," Music Meister said. "Toodles!"

He then disappeared, and Barry and Caitlin were left shocked...

Well, they might as well get to know everyone.

They'd be here a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in STAR Labs, everyone was in a tightly compacted room, and there was barely enough oxygen to go around - therefore, it was very evident of the anxiousness everyone felt.

Jesse was consoling Wally, who was especially scared - his speed was beginning to get out of control, and only Iris knew. It would only be a matter of time before he'd speed off and not even realize it, he thought. Harry, meanwhile, was trying to help Marlize with whatever she was doing - even the two brilliant minds working together were still confused by this. Cisco, Iris, Becky, Dominic, and Sara stayed back at a safe distance, just trying to comfort themselves, and reassure everyone that Barry and Caitlin would wake up.

Truth be told, they had no idea whether or not they were deceiving themselves.

Sara sighed deeply. "This is all my fault... I shouldn't even be here, probably."

"Sara, you've done absolutely nothing wrong," Iris said. "None of us could've prevented this... I hate it as much as you do, but we have to be strong."

"Its what Barry and Caitlin would want," added Cisco.

"I know... its just, I literally just got here, and my friends have already been attacked," she said. "I was hoping to order pizza but that clearly won't happen..."

"We can do that tomorrow," Becky said, offering a comforting smile.

"I've got a good feeling about those two," Dominic added. "They're a powerful duo. They can survive."

Sara felt reassured - if only a little bit, it was better than nothing.

She walked over to the two, and rubbed their shoulders individually, and silently wished them good luck, wherever they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin were getting their first introduction to the two people who held their lives in their hands.

"I'm Jack Ripper," said Lenny's look-a-like. "Don't be scared by the revolver, I only use it when necessary. Otherwise its for show."

"And I'm Mary Blood," smiled Grace's look-a-like. "You should be scared."

"At ease, darling," Jack said. "We don't want to frighten them."

Mary sighed, and put her shotgun on her back. It somehow stood on, despite nothing holding it. This universe was weird.

"So... what exactly do we do?" asked Barry.

"For now, enjoy the show!" Jack smiled. For a guy with the near-exact same name as one of the most notorious serial killers in history, he seemed like a pretty chill dude. "You'll know when you have a new scene coming on."

Barry and Caitlin sighed in sync as Mary and Jack walked over to their table and sat down.

"Well... at least we can enjoy this," Barry shrugged.

"Leave it to you to find the best in this," smiled Caitlin. "I'm so happy that I'm in love with you."

"And as am I with you," smiled Barry, kissing her cheek.

The two then walked over to the bar, rejected the liquor offered to them from Ralph and Thomas, and just sighed. Oh well, at least Wally was on stage - he was singing a cover of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen - he wasn't half bad either! ( ** _cover by PostmodernJukebox - watch?v=q1D6qWO-JzQ_** )

"You two must be some power couple to come here," said a feminine voice from next to Caitlin.

Caitlin looked up, and there was a teenage woman with dirty blonde hair smiling at her. "Sorry, but... who are you?" asked Caitlin, trying to be polite.

"Willa Tabitha Yoana," she smiled, offering her hand to shake Caitlin's, and she did. "I'm a writer outside of here. I just come here to watch the shows."

"The bar seats are just the most comfy, we never actually drink," said a male voice from next to Barry.

He turned to his right, and observed a teenage dude with dark brown hair smirking at him. "Name's Sam Drosek - honored to meet ya. I'm also an avid writer, and would rather be reading a book than almost anything."

"How did you all get here?" asked Barry, looking around.

"We all got sucked in by Music Meister," said another voice; she also had dirty blonde hair, and she appeared like she was from a hip-hop dancer class. "My name's Izi Wilson. Pleasure. I'm always ready for action."

"And we ain't got no hope of getting out, so I mostly listen to 'Footloose' from Kenny Loggins to pass the time," another voice said. This dude looked like Slash from Guns N' Roses. "Name's Max O'Donnell. I love doing fun stuff and listening to tunes."

"How do you even listen to that here?" Barry asked, bewildered.

"Gramophone right over there," Sam said, pointing over to where the frightening Victor Goodman stood. "Plays any tune ya like."

Caitlin was just very confused - this whole place was strange as heck. At least the people seemed nice.

Suddenly, she noticed that Ripper and Blood were walking away. "We better follow them, Barry."

"You're probably right," Barry nodded. "Its, uh... its been a pleasure you all!"

"Thank you!" Max smiled.

"You all stay safe out there," Izi winked.

The two then walked off, and Sam leaned over to Willa.

"I can't believe we actually met them," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"I know!" Willa said, equally as excited. "She's even cooler in person..."

The four then turned back to the bar to chat once more, and note down things they found interesting. All four, being writers, took in everything they found cool.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin made their way down one of the halls, following Jack and Mary, and eventually found themselves in an apartment complex.

How they got there from the show hall was beyond them.

"Why are we here?" asked Barry.

"Just part of the next act," smirked Jack. "You two will see... tonight's show is all about love, you know!"

"Or we could just blow your brains out," Mary shrugged.

"You seriously need to calm down," Jack muttered.

"Anyway," Mary sighed, gesturing to one of the apartment doors, "open that door right there."

Caitlin was closer to the door, so she opened it.

Inside, look-a-likes of Cisco and Becky were inside, seemingly getting ready for the night ahead.

"Sugar, dear," Cisco's look-a-like said, "could you help me with my tie?"

"Of course, darling," smiled Sugar, walking over. "Jeez... you really messed this one up, Carlos."

"You and I both know I can't do this," he chuckled. "I really wish someone could just magically appear out of nowhere and show you how to do this..."

"Well, won't that be the day," Sugar giggled. "There ya go! Now, uh... could you, uh..."

"Oh, right away," Carlos said. She spun around, and he zipped up the back of her gorgeous red dress. "There _you_ go!"

Sugar giggled, and spun around into her love's arms so she could face him. "How did we ever get so lucky?"

"Well, I always had a good vibe about us," Carlos laughed.

The two then kissed slowly, and stared lovingly into one another's eyes as Caitlin closed the door.

"Okay... not like that wasn't cute as hell, because it was," she began. "But... what part of the script was that?"

"It shows how important it is to have a background romance!" said Music Meister, jumping out of nowhere. "It allows for something to always be going on, say, whilst the main couple aren't in the same room! Or just something that blossoms and then people like it, so it continues! Regardless, those kinds of relationships can be just as important as a central couple."

"That... that's actually a really good lesson," Barry whispered to himself.

"Is it just me, or does that make a lot of sense?" Caitlin asked Barry quietly.

"No no, you're right," Barry nodded.

"Glad ya think so!" shouted Music Meister.

"Jeez, you're loud," Jack muttered.

"Now, onto the next lesson!" Music Meister said, opening a door at the other side of the hall.

He turned around, looking traumatized. "Uh... hehe... uh, wrong door. It-Its the other one..."

"I kinda wanna see what he saw," Mary said.

"We need to get you something called 'character development'," Jack muttered.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin now found themselves walking into some sort of area that looked like a parlor and dressing room. It had a makeup stand, racks of costumes, and a smaller piano in the corner than what was on the show stage.

"Welcome to the backstage area!" Music Meister smiled. "This is where all of our folks like to practice before shows."

"So... what's the lesson here?" asked Barry.

"You'll see," Music Meister winked.

With that, the three "foes" of theirs made their way over to a table, and began to talk.

Then, all the instrument players walked in, looking tired as heck, but still very triumphant.

"Man, we did it," sighed Marlize's look-a-like. "I didn't think we were gonna pull that off! Tyler, what did you think of that?"

"That may have just been our best show, Kim," smiled Tyler, Clark's look-a-like. "Katee, Brendon, what did you two think?"

"Definitely one of our best shows," Katee, Amunet's look-a-like, agreed happily, taking a seat near the piano.

"I think we did damn good!" Brendon, Seth's look-a-like, smiled, taking a seat next to Katee. "Kendrick? You've been awfully quiet."

"I always am," shrugged Kendrick, Dominic's look-a-like. "But yes, I enjoyed our show tonight."

Music Meister then whispered something to Jack, who seemed to laugh at whatever it was. Mary was smoking a cigar, and really didn't have any interest in what the two were talking about.

"Do you have any idea how... or even, if, we can get out of here?" Caitlin asked Barry. Her voice was hushed out of fear that Jack and Mary might see this as a reason to open fire.

"I... I really don't know, Cait," Barry sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Just-let's just try to see if... there's anything we can do to make this better than it seems."

Caitlin thought about what Barry had just said for a moment, but then... an idea went off in her head.

"Hey, I think I've got an idea on how we can make this seem a bit brighter," she smiled.

"How so?" asked Barry.

"You'll see," Caitlin said happily.

"I've heard that phrase too many times today," muttered Barry to himself.

Caitlin then walked over to Kim, and finally got her attention. "Yes darling?"

"Ms. Kim, uh... do you know any up-beat piano songs?" she asked her.

"Hmm... I know a pretty good one," Kim said, "but I need a percussionist. And Tyler, as you can tell, is far too stoned to play the drums."

Tyler, in case you were wondering, was laughing his head off in the corner with a cigar in his hand. He was looking at a picture of phone.

"So unless you know a way too keep good tempo, I can't play the one I'm thinking of," shrugged Kim.

"You know what? I'll do it," Caitlin said. "I'll be your beat-keeper."

"Alrighty then," shrugged Kim. "Katee, Brendon, don't let Tyler steal my seat."

"Can't make no promises, darling," smiled Katee.

"I guess we can," shrugged Brendon.

"That's about as good as I'll get," Kim muttered under her breath. She then walked over to the piano, and began arranging the music sheets.

"Please tell me this isn't part of the script," Mary whispered to Music Meister.

"Seriously... you need to chill out," Jack muttered.

"What're we doing?" Barry asked.

"Trying to make the best out of this situation," Caitlin smiled. "And what makes us happy when we do it together?"

"Anything?" Barry shrugged.

"Wow... that's actually really cute," Caitlin smiled, blushing. "But anyway-why don't we dance a little bit?"

"Oh... okay!" Barry nodded.

"Sweet!" Caitlin giggled, and she took a hold of his hand, and let him to the center of the floor. "Kim?"

"On it," Kim smirked, giving a thumbs up.

She then started whistling out her tune as she pressed the keys to her first few notes - it was "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga ( ** _cover by PostmodernJukebox_** \- **_watch?v=VCTOpdlZJ8U_** ), and she was making it her own style.

"This seems like fun," Music Meister smiled, turning around in his chair.

Caitlin was now smiling contagiously - and Barry was starting to do this as well.

Then, they began to dance.

It was like they were performers in that room - they had an audience, someone was playing a piano, and they could tell they were being judged by three people in the background. They didn't care about that, however - they let their shoes do the talking.

Kim then did something unexpected - she started singing.

Now, they didn't know if this was a reflection of what Marlize's actual singing voice sounded like, but if it was... it was amazing.

Caitlin and Barry were actually mid-tap break when she started, and they both nearly tripped out of shock and amazement. They would've said something, but it was near impossible to talk and tap at the same time.

They knew this from experience.

Anyway, the two continued dancing together, and they were now able to fully enjoy themselves - it was unlike earlier when they were just dreading what the hell was happening in this world. Now, they felt as free as birds - free to dance out all their stresses, and beat out their aggression onto the floor.

Barry had rarely seen Caitlin smile as much as she did whenever she tap danced - something about her just lit up.

And that made him light up too.

Her contagious laughter, her happy smile, her beautiful footwork - everything about her. It was just amazing.

As the two continued to dance together, they almost didn't notice the song was ending - but thankfully, they did, and they finished in a classic ballroom pose.

"BRAVO!" Music Meister yelled, standing up. "Magnificent! Magnificent!"

Jack smirked, removing his Cuban cigar from his mouth and laying his revolver at his side. "You two are quite the power couple... For once some people might actually survive this."

Barry and Caitlin's faces were inches from each other... they then leaned in, and slowly gave each other the absolute softest kiss imaginable.

"That was... amazing," Caitlin smiled, nuzzling her head on Barry's shoulder.

"I agree," Barry smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Look at us... one minute we're wondering what to do with ourselves, the next four we're laughing and tap dancing."

"That's just the Snow-Allen way," Caitlin shrugged, trying to contain her laughter.

They both laughed at this one.

"Okay, honestly," Brendon said, getting up, "I usually tell people 'Don't threaten me with a good time', but dammit, you two have given me the time of my life."

"Oh, same here!" Kim smiled, turning around. "I haven't felt that good playing piano in a long time. And that includes tonight's show."

"We should get a tap dancer for our band," said Katee.

"I think Ms. Rickards can," shrugged Kendrick. "But you never know when she's available."

Tyler was still laughing at his picture of the phone in the corner.

"Alrighty you all," smiled Music Meister, gesturing for Barry and Caitlin to follow him. "Come and follow me to the final lesson!"

With eagerness to escape this place, yet with a solemn feeling for leaving it, Barry and Caitlin eagerly left the room.

* * *

Back in the lab, however, it didn't appear as if their conditions were improving.

Iris, Sara, and Cisco were starting to get worried - they were running out of solutions. Marlize and Harry had tried just about everything, but even with these two brilliant minds working together, they had no idea what to do anymore.

"Oh God, what if they don't wake up?" Iris muttered to herself.

"They will," Cisco said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They... they have to."

"I've tried using my good luck charm," Becky sighed, "and all its done is put them into a deeper sleep."

"At least they're sleeping well," smiled Dominic, trying to offer some support.

"I swear this is my fault," Sara sighed.

"Sara, please, stop blaming yourself," said Cisco. "We don't need you doing that right now."

"I'm sorry Cisco," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Its... it just hits me that I time traveled here, and one hour later, we find them like this."

"I know it looks bad," he continued, "but we've got to be strong. For Barry and Caitlin. Okay?"

Sara nodded, and bit her lip.

"They'll wake up soon," a new voice said. "Their lesson's almost over."

Music Meister, in the flesh, then stepped into the room.

"And FYI, yes, I did this to them," he said, standing over their beds.

Sara moved to punch him, but he held out his hand, and she immediately stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said calmly. "I get hurt, they die."

"What?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Get them out of there!" Wally insisted.

"Guys!" Marlize yelled. "This guy might be telling the truth. At least hear him out."

"I understand if you're weirded out," shrugged Music Meister. "I'm a fifth dimensional being - we've never been understood by humans from this dimension. You see, we're just too far beyond your complexion."

"I can tell that," Harry said. "But your face is still about as punch-able as the humans here."

"Wow... low blow dude," Music Meister muttered.

"Sorry, honestly," Harry said. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"I can tell," he muttered. "Anyway, just give them about five more minutes... they'll be up soon."

* * *

Barry and Caitlin, meanwhile, were following their three "foes" back into the central ballroom.

It was almost time for the show to close down - the guests were beginning to leave, and the bartenders had already closed up shop.

"So... what exactly is the lesson here?" asked Caitlin.

"To put it plainly, that love is worth waiting for," smiled Music Meister. He then leaped over to the piano, and smiled widely. "Which is why we're closing tonight with a tribute... to you two."

Then, he began pressing the keys to the song "Put A Little Love In Your Heart" by Jackie DeShannon (y'all know where this is going), and began to sing.

"Well, you two have tapped," Jack said, "now time for the real test."

"The real test? That wasn't the tap dancing?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, hardly anything's more 'test' fitting than tap," Barry said.

"I still have my shotgun," Mary said ominously.

"...Like I was saying," Jack sighed, "just... do some Latin ballroom and y'all can get out of here. 'Kay?"

Barry smiled, and took Caitlin's hand into his own.

Then, he led her to the dance floor, right as Music Meister began to sing - their dance was calm and slow, a nice transition from their exciting and energetic dancing just a few minutes ago. It felt like a nice, smooth transition.

And right after Music Meister sang the first few words, three people jumped up onto the stage to lend him a helping hand with the vocals.

The look-a-likes of Cisco, Iris... and Oliver Queen.

They laughed at the fact that a guy with Oliver's face was singing - it was certainly unexpected! That, along with Cisco - Iris was known to occasionally sing, but only when she knew no one was around.

But all three of them sounded great.

"I didn't know Oliver could sing," giggled Caitlin, looking up at Barry.

"Gotta say... I didn't know either," Barry laughed.

The two continued slow dancing as the four on stage softly sang out the words to the moving song - Barry and Caitlin felt an odd sense as if they were home right then and there.

However, as sad as it was, the song eventually came to an end - with Barry dipping Caitlin as gently as he could.

She smiled up at him so warmly that his heart melted.

"Bravo!" Jack smiled, applauding them. Mary slow-clapped, somewhat proud that someone had escaped her clutches.

And then, Barry and Caitlin felt lightheaded...

It was time to go back home.

* * *

They woke up with a blinding light in their eyes - it wasn't very comfortable.

However, shouts of joy were heard around the room. And within a near instant, they felt at least six pairs of arms hugging them all at once.

"BARRY! CAITLIN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" at least five people screamed.

"Ugh... what the hell just happened?" Caitlin muttered.

"Well, we sang, and danced," Barry said softly, patting around for her hand so he could hold it - he just needed to know this wasn't another alternate reality. He needed to know this was for real - and that this was his Caitlin.

And it was. Thank God...

"Congratulations, you two!" smiled Music Meister. "Ya made it!"

"Never... never do that again," Caitlin muttered, rubbing her head.

"Aww, wasn't it fun, though?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've got a bad, bad hangover..." Barry said.

"Well, that'll wear off in the morning," Music Meister chuckled. "Now, I've got some more lessons to teach! Toodles!"

He then vanished in the blink of an eye.

Cisco then handed Caitlin her purse. "Want me to vibe you guys back to your apartment?"

"Please," Caitlin said, rubbing her eyes.

Sara joined the three in going through the breach, and they all didn't make it much farther than the couch. They all were exhausted.

As Caitlin snuggled up to Barry, she whispered "I love you" into his ear.

"I love you too, sugar," he smiled, and he managed to lightly kiss her forehead before fading off into a deep sleep.

However...

In the morning, Barry and Caitlin would tell anyone that they've rarely had more fun than that.

Well, mainly the dancing parts.

* * *

 **WOW... LONGEST CHAPTER YET. NEARLY 5,500 WORDS. XD I loved writing it tho! I can never get enough Snowbarry goodness. :D**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you thought of that chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :D And also, what was your favorite scene? Personally I had the most fun with the dancing scenes - can't ya tell? XD**

 **Here's all my friends who cameo'd!**

 **Willa Tabitha Yoana - Write-To-You (** **u/8284121** **)  
Max O'Donnell - Flashraven (u/** **9540733** **)  
Izi Wilson - Izi Wilson (u/** **5327572** **)  
Sam Drosek - me**

 **Go give em all some support :D See you guys soon!**


	19. 3x18

**Guys... honestly... I'm exhausted from Duet. Like that thing wore me out. XD**

 **However, I don't know if I've had too many more chapters that were more fun that that. Caitlin's birthday, Chapter 12, will forever remain my favorite - but honestly I think Duet might be a close second! :D**

 **Anyway, this is gonna be a much more relaxed chapter. ;) ;) ;) I hope y'all enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Hoping For A Positive Reaction**_

 **Chapter 18 Summary: As Barry and Caitlin try to calm down with their lives for a little bit, and make sure Sara feels welcome in Caitlin's apartment, they find that a bit of bliss is just what they need to recuperate from Music Meister. However, one of Godspeed's ex-allies turns up again, and sends the team into a spiral when its revealed that they're not alone. Becky feels lonely on this particular day, and Cisco sets out to try and change that.**

Barry groggily woke up on the soft couch, rubbing his eyes and groaning as he felt his weight shift from one part of his body to the other.

The first thing he noticed was his girlfriend was cuddled up next to him, still sound asleep - she was exhausted, because he knew Caitlin never slept much past 10:00 unless it was a very odd occasion.

Then, he noticed Sara's empty spot from the opposite side of the couch - but the moment he heard sizzling from the kitchen, he figured she was probably in there.

Deciding not to let her have to work alone, Barry gently placed a pillow underneath Caitlin's head, and went to go help out.

And when he walked in...

He saw Sara and Carla at work cooking, laughing quietly as to not disturb the other two that were sleeping - now one.

"Good morning, Barry!" Carla said, kissing his cheek. "Did you rest well?"

"Very well..." he yawned. "Last night was insane..."

"What even happened?" Sara chuckled.

"Well... for one, we almost got killed by Orca's doppelganger of whatever-that-world-was," Barry said. "Then, uh... well, I guess Caitlin and I just kinda did a tap routine together, then we did some ballroom dancing, and bam - next thing you know, we're home."

"You all tap danced?" Sara giggled.

"Yep," Barry nodded.

"I knew there was a reason Caitlin was wearing tap shoes when we found you all," she smirked. "Don't worry, no one else noticed - I hid them in her purse. As a tapper myself, I gotta look out for my comrades."

"I'm curious as to what this, uh... alternate reality entailed," said Carla, laughing. "It sounds like fun! Y'know, minus the whole 'nearly dying' aspect."

"I'll talk more about it over breakfast, for sure," Barry smiled. "The bacon looks just about done, and-"

Suddenly, two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster.

"And that would be the toast," Sara smiled.

"She is so lovely, Barry," Carla smiled. "Can I adopt her?"

"I'd love to be adopted by you!" Sara said, smiling widely.

"Guess I have a new cousin," he laughed.

The trio laughed loudly, but quickly hushed down as to not wake up Caitlin.

Well, it didn't do any good - but her face was a sight to see for Barry after the long night of... flat-out weirdness. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a huge hug (prompting "Aww"s from Sara and Carla), and he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her forehead. He wanted her to feel as good as she possibly could right now.

"Hey there, cutie," he smiled, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Amazingly," she muttered into his shoulder, her eyes barely open. "Something about all that tap and ballroom made me realize just how much sleep means to me."

"It sounds like a blast, if that means anything," Sara smiled, digging some plates out from the cupboard.

"It does, thank you Sara," Caitlin smiled groggily, yet warmly. "Oh, hi Carla!"

"Hello there, Caitlin!" smiled Carla. "Glad to see you up and about."

"I am too," said Barry happily. "It feels good just to hold you again."

"And it feels good just to be held again," Caitlin sighed happily.

Sara and Carla nearly had tears in their eyes - how could a couple be as adorable as Barry and Caitlin?

Anyway, the four soon got their individual breakfasts, and sat down at the little table in the doctor's apartment, and began eating happily.

As they ate, the news circulated on the TV in the living room - not much was going on. The biggest things were that there was no recent meta reports, corruption at CCPD had been dealt with, and President Michael Scott was planning a trip to Switzerland with VP Leslie Knope-Wyatt soon.

And also, the OG Team Flash, along with Becky and Jesse, had them both on speed-dial. So that was pretty cool.

Anyway, one report did interest them - it was one that was claiming that a man named "Alexander Sartorius" had been reported missing.

"That's Doctor Phosphorus," Caitlin said. "Barry, you weren't here for him - but why is he only now being filed as missing?"

"No idea," Carla said.

"I need to hear about this guy..." Barry said. "How come I'm only just now learning of his existence?"

"I'm sorry!" Caitlin said sadly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, you're fine! I just don't know how I let him fly over my head," said Barry. He then kissed her cheek for proof that he wasn't mad.

Caitlin smiled warmly. She was so happy she was with Barry...

And evidently, so was everyone else.

* * *

A woman elsewhere, however, was just getting her morning coffee - she was tired.

After all, she had been living low and on the run for a few weeks now. It was getting tough.

When she finally did get it, she made her way quickly across the city, sneaking around... He could possibly show his face at any moment.

And the exact same face that killed her brother would kill her too. She knew he was out for vengeance.

But still yet, she found comfort when she made her way to the harbor... Earth-1 really was a beautiful place. A lot more of a contrast than Earth-2, that was for sure. For one thing, she didn't have the threat of Doctor Fate hanging over her head. And another, she was on her own... maybe that wasn't as happy as it sounds, but it was new.

"I can see... you're looking for something..." a tired voice said to her.

She looked up, and saw a person in a black hoodie and sweatpants walking towards her... she could swear normal people didn't look like how he did, what with radioactive skin and all.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Doctor Phosphorus," he sighed. "But you... you can call me Alexander... Been hiding out in the seas for a while... but I've kept up with the world outside. And I presume you're the fabled... Madame Rouge?"

"Guess I am," Laura shrugged. "Anyway, Alexander, what do you want?"

"Heard your brother got killed... by that Godspeed fella," Alexander said. "Well... what if I told ya... I could kinda bring him back?"

"WHAT?!" Laura exclaimed. "HOW?!"

"You see... cause of my physiology..." he said, "I could merge with him... and take over his body. Would that be alright... with you?"

Laura thought long and hard about this proposition...

This meant that she'd see her brother moving around again, but it wouldn't be him... but maybe Alexander could take on his personality, and other things about him. Maybe he could even be called "Ralph Dibny" one day.

"Let's do it," she said, nodding.

"Great... first we gotta find his body..." Alexander smirked. "Any ideas where it... is?"

"I might," she smirked. "Come now. We can't afford to lose any time."

And with that, the villainous duo began to make their way over to where Godspeed's lair was.

* * *

Cisco was walking into STAR Labs around the same time Laura and Alexander officially teamed up, and he was feeling... okay. Not great, not bad, just plain okay.

It was odd. He was usually one or the other.

However, his mood instantly brightened up when he saw who else was in the lab. Becky.

"Hey Becca!" he said, walking in cheerfully. "How're you doing today?"

"Hey Cisco," she said, offering a smile. "I'm doing okay, thank you."

She was _not_ okay. The smile she showed him felt... forced.

"You sure?" he asked gently, sitting next to her. "You just... look a little upset."

"Trust me, Cisco, I'm fine," she insisted.

Cisco wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he thought it best not to disturb her - if something was going on, she could wait as long as she wanted to talk about it.

"Cisco... I can trust you," Becky said. "Right? You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, Becky, I won't tell a soul," Cisco swore, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Becky sighed... and then, she began to tell all.

"Its been five years, today, since my sister, Ava, stopped all contact with me," she began. "Which... made no sense. I mean, we got along just fine... in fact, before she disappeared, I had never felt closer to her. We were so close... when we were younger, our neighborhood nicknamed us 'Sisters Sharpe As Knives'. It didn't stick for long but we always enjoyed it."

Cisco nodded, and he felt extremely bad for Becky...

"Then, one day, she gets a job... and bam, just like that, she's gone," Becky continued. "She told me it was in New York, and that she'd visit constantly. And as you can tell... that didn't happen."

Becky then sighed deeply, and buried her head into her hands. She then sniffled lightly.

"Hey, I'm sure Ava... has her reasons, and they don't have anything to do with you," Cisco said, rubbing her back. "From the way you describe her, she doesn't seem like the type to just run off."

"Which is what worries me," Becky sighed, now with tears building up in her eyes. "What if she's dead? What if she was in an accident and I've just never known? Or... maybe she just hates me for some reason... Oh gosh, what if I did something that made her so mad she never wanted to-"

"Becky, you could never," said Cisco, rubbing her back gently. "I don't know what Ava's doing... but whatever it is, she's not going to hate you. Ever. I promise that."

Becky sniffled lightly, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Cisco... that really helps," she said, now smiling sincerely. "You're the best partner a girl could ask for."

Cisco beamed, and let her rest her head on his shoulder softly.

He felt so lucky that he had met Becky... she was his best friend.

Maybe even something more.

* * *

 _ **4:00 PM, Szrek Chemicals Warehouse**_

"What are we... doing here?" asked Alexander, walking up to the door.

"This is where Godspeed hid my brother's body..." Laura said. "He scattered all the bodies of his dead friends in coffins across the city."

"Oh yeah... you know, I think I... remember that," Alexander said. "I worked here... before this happened to me."

"How so?" asked Laura.

"The ocean is... a good hiding place... to listen in on him," the radioactive skeleton groaned - the reason why he couldn't talk without taking massive breaths is because he had such a weak structure. Without breathing like he did, he would collapse and not be able to re-form himself.

"I see," Laura shrugged. "So, what's our game plan here?"

"Get in there... and find Orlin Dwyer," said Alexander. "He's my buddy... he'll get ya where you need to go."

"Well, won't I have to look like how you did when you worked here?" she asked.

"How can ya... do that?" the skeleton asked.

She then used her flexibility powers to shift her appearance into a direct copy of Ralph, and then Caitlin, and then back to her original form.

"Woah..." Alexander muttered. "Anyway, I'm blonde, pale-skinned, and I love jokes. That's me."

Laura then shape shifted into an exact copy of what Alexander used to look like, complete with the Szrek Chemicals uniform.

"Not bad," he nodded. "Now... Dibny arrived in a big box... I watched Godspeed's lackeys deliver it... it'll be heavy."

"Nothing I can't handle," Laura shrugged.

"That's freaky..." Alexander chuckled. "Go get em... me."

Laura then walked in, fully getting into character for her disguise as Alexander Sartorius...

And almost immediately, she felt a hand being placed onto her shoulder.

"Alex! Where have you been, pal?!" the voice asked.

She caught a brief glimpse of his name-tag, and it read "O. Dwyer". That was her guy. "Uh... I took a sabbatical to Russia!"

"Really? That must've been fun," Orlin nodded.

"Yeah, it was," Laura said, wondering how Alexander was able to tolerate him. "Uh... did a big box come here recently?"

"Yeah, we just sent it down to the basement," Orlin said. "Why?"

"That was for me," she said. "I ordered it while I was gone. Can I go get it?"

"Sure!" Orlin said. "Just head downstairs and grab it. Although I would recommend taking the loft out... you don't wanna carry that thing up the stairs, trust me."

"Will do," Laura nodded.

With that, she sped-walked over to where the basement door was (it was visible from the place she was at), and she hurriedly closed the doors, and placed a pipe between them so that no one could follow her down there.

She then felt extreme relief as she changed back into her normal form. That, and she would see her brother's face move again.

When she got down into the dark basement, she spotted a huge box almost instantly. She knocked on it, and it sounded hollow - but there was still something inside of it. Her brother, and his coffin.

Once she managed to use her stretchy arms to secure it onto a cart, she moved the cart over to the loft, and pressed the button to send her back to the surface.

This had been surprisingly easy...

Anyway, she wheeled the cart to the corner of the warehouse, and motioned for the real Alexander to come over and help her.

"Good job... I knew you could... do it," he smirked.

"Just help me get this damn thing open so I can look upon my brother's face again," she said, growing impatient.

Alexander shrugged, and helped her pry open the box... and a large black coffin was inside.

After they lifted it out, Laura used her fingers as makeshift keys to pry open the locks...

And inside was none other than the deceased Ralph Dibny.

"My God..." Laura muttered, wiping away a tear. "I'll see your face move again, brother... you better be a damn good interpretation of him."

"Don't worry, I will," Alexander said. "Just... okay, this may look weird... but its all part of... the process."

Then, he climbed on top of Dibny, back towards his chest. "Alright... watch this now."

He then let out a mighty roar, and the radioactive sense in his body made his green skin glow almost as bright as the sky.

Then, he began sinking backwards... into Ralph's body.

Laura couldn't bear to watch - and she turned away in absolute disgust.

However, the growling eventually stopped...

"Hey Laura. How do I look?"

She then turned around... and there, in the flesh, stood her resurrected brother's body - it wasn't actually him, but she didn't care.

His face was moving. And he had his voice.

And that was all she cared for.

* * *

 _ **5:00, STAR Labs**_

Barry, Caitlin, Sara, and Carla had now gone over to STAR Labs, since the roads were now not as icy, and Carla wanted to check out her nephew's workspace.

Needless to say, she was extremely impressed.

"There's so much here," she marveled, looking around. "How do you all keep up with all this stuff?"

"Well, I have a great team behind me," Barry smiled. "And also, a great doctor to keep me in check."

"Aww, stop it," Caitlin giggled.

"You two need to stop being so cute," Sara said, laughing. "Or else I'm never gonna head back to the Waverider."

"You're always welcome here," Caitlin smiled.

"Oh, I know," Sara said happily, "I just don't think the Legends would be able to stay alive without me... one time I left and they nearly killed themselves with a toaster."

"This is a crazy world we live in," Carla muttered, still trying to grasp the fact that these time-traveling people existed. "A lovely world, though."

The four then headed up to the central room, where Jesse, Cisco, and Becky were.

"Everyone, this is my aunt Carla," Barry said. "Carla, this is Jesse, Cisco, and Becky."

"Hi!" the three said.

"Hello!" Carla waved.

"Where's Harry?" Caitlin asked, looking at Jesse.

"Oh, he's downstairs," she smiled. "Would you like me to get him?"

"Whatever you feel like," Caitlin said.

Jesse nodded, and went to go get her dad.

"How're you liking Central City, Sara?" Becky asked.

"I'm loving it," Sara smiled. "I've honestly needed a break so badly... Mick's offer of going to Aruba isn't so bad sounding now."

"I'd love to go to Aruba," Cisco said. "Honestly, who wouldn't?"

Caitlin then motioned for Barry to follow her out of the room, and when he did, they walked out in the halls of STAR Labs for a bit.

"Where are we going?" he asked gently, still grasping her hand in his own.

"...Nowhere, really," Caitlin said, equally as soft. "I just wanna spend a minute away from everything... with you."

"Aww, baby," Barry smiled, "you know all you have to do is ask and I'll take you anywhere you want. Just me and you."

Caitlin smiled widely - Barry absolutely loved seeing her so happy.

When they were very far away from everyone else, they stopped, and Caitlin proceeded to wrap her arms around Barry lovingly.

"The only thing I ever wanna steal is these little moments between us," she said adoringly. "I love you, Barry Allen."

"And I love you, Caitlin Snow," Barry said happily, hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

The two stood in each other's arms for a while, coated in a comfortable silence. The two loved each other so much... and that was a good thing. A great thing. They made an unstoppable duo whenever they fought together, and would make anyone go "Aww" if you could see their love in action.

As the two shared a tender kiss, they decided it was probably best to head back before their team suspected anything. When they did get back, however, everyone was gearing up - and Harry had decided to show up too.

"What's happening?" Caitlin asked.

"We've found Godspeed's new lair location," Jesse smirked.

"And we're gonna go raid it," Sara said. "Wanna come?"

"Absolutely," Barry nodded. Caitlin smiled at her boyfriend as well - this was gonna be fun.

* * *

The six vigilantes had now made their way over to where the new lair of their main antagonist was - it wasn't much different than the first lair.

Anyway, they had divided up into three teams of two - Barry and Sara, Caitlin and Jesse, and Cisco and Becky.

Barry had wanted to team up with Caitlin, but he understood why she wanted to go with Jesse - the two team leaders, of Flash and Legends, could hold their own against Godspeed. Even though Caitlin would've been a good asset...

Suddenly, as Barry and Sara walked around the central floor of the warehouse, they felt a gust of wind whoosh past them...

And in front of them stood the white-and-gold speedster.

"HELLO THERE, FLASH," Godspeed growled. "AND WHITE CANARY... WHAT AN UNEXPECTED PLEASURE!"

Sara flipped him off.

"OH THAT'S JUST RUDE," he muttered. "AT LEAST I'M TALKING IN ALL CAPS AGAIN..."

"You make no sense, man," said Barry.

"YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR THIS MORNING?!" Godspeed bellowed, darkly chuckling. "OKAY... I'LL ADMIT, THAT WAS NOT MY BEST WORK."

"Just get to the damn point," Sara said.

"THE DAMN POINT - I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH," he growled. "SO LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WI-"

As soon as he said this, two people crashed through the roof, and landed behind Godspeed...

It was Doctor Phosphorous (as Elongated Man), and Madame Rouge.

"DIBNY?!" Barry exclaimed. "Yo-Y-You're dead!"

"Am I now?" 'Ralph' asked. "Or... maybe you were just meant to think that."

"NO, I KILLED YOU," Godspeed growled.

"I need to brush up on my Flash history," Sara muttered.

"Anyway," Laura shrugged, "not only is my brother back from the dead... but he's got some new powers."

'Ralph' then tossed some radioactive flames out of his head, knocking down all three of their opponents.

"Damn, nice job," Laura said.

"Thanks sis," smirked 'Ralph'.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT THIS," Godspeed growled, looking at Barry, "WE MAY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER..."

Sara then said, "OH HELL NO!", and stabbed his leg with a knife.

"She's right," Barry shrugged.

And with that, the two ran to fight 'Ralph' and Laura, all the while Godspeed lay writhing in pain on the floor.

Surprisingly, the stretchy 'siblings' were quite formidable opponents - Alexander was doing great disguising himself as Ralph, and actually getting the hand of the new powers he had very quickly. Meanwhile, even though she was taking on Sara Lance herself, Laura managed to put up a fight.

But, come on - this is Sara Lance we're talking about.

Laura couldn't hold out forever...

Anyway, it was at this time that Godspeed had grabbed the knife out of his knee, and was running off... his mask would need to come off soon so he could get a breath of fresh air.

And Aaron Hayley wasn't exactly ready to reveal himself to Barry Allen just yet.

Meanwhile, however, Cisco and Becky were outside - they were fighting Clock King, and making quick work of him.

The two made a great team indeed.

And also, Caitlin and Jesse were just about to engage Emily and Chloe, Godspeed's bad girls.

Caitlin still felt so weird seeing an evil Kara - the real one was so precious, she'd never even harm a fly.

Meanwhile, Aaron sat outside the hallway where that particular fight was going on, and he had lost all of his armor - it had faded away to give him strength to remove the knife.

The punches and power blasts were loud enough to muffle his screams of agony - what the hell did Sara Lance use on knives? Barbwire?

Anyway, he began to feel the wound patching itself up - he grimaced in pain, but thankfully the knife was out.

But then, he saw Jesse speed past, and Chloe was in hot pursuit... But Caitlin and Emily were still inside that room.

He then looked at the bloody knife, and smirked.

He was about to break Caitlin's world in two with one little, simple lie.

Aaron then smiled evilly as his armor began to fade back onto his body, and his mask returned to cover his face. Conveniently, he heard Caitlin yell "HANDS UP, BRIGGS!"

"Shoot me, bitch!" growled Emily. "You don't have it in you!"

Godspeed then stepped into the room, holding the bloody knife.

"CAITLIN SNOW!" he roared. "BARRY ALLEN IS DEAD!"

Caitlin's face dropped.

He had never seen anything like it - it was a hurt, a pain, that no person he had ever faced before this could make.

He smirked underneath his mask - how could Barry Allen win against him if his girlfriend couldn't function.

But then...

His own face dropped.

Because Caitlin's hair was turning white - and she had a new, _furious_ look adorning her features. Emily, meanwhile, looked like she had just had the fear of God placed into her.

Godspeed then realized something.

He had screwed up - BIG TIME. Because he had set in motion the chain of events that would lead to his defeat - Caitlin's powers were now active.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, tossing a blast of ice at the two angrily. Emily instantly was knocked down and out by the icy blast, and Godspeed was thrown against the wall.

"SHIT," he muttered. "EMILY? EMILY?!"

Emily wasn't responding.

"THIS ISN'T OVER," Godspeed growled, picking her up.

"Good," Caitlin growled. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Godspeed then picked up Emily, and ran out of the warehouse.

And then, as Caitlin looked at her hands, her alter ego disappeared again... and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

She had no idea that Godspeed's words were lies.

That is, until, Barry's voice came over the comms.

" _Alright, how're we doing guys?!_ " he asked.

"BARRY!" Caitlin sobbed. "Y-YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

" _Cait?! Where are you?!_ " he asked, now panicking.

" _We're done here_ ," Cisco said, " _Caitlin, we're on our way!_ "

Barry found her the quickest, and he was immediately next to her, holding her tightly as she bawled into his chest - she was so relieved that Godspeed was telling a lie.

"Cait, Cait, its okay baby, its okay," he said, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "Oh-oh good grief, what happened to you?"

"H-He t-told me y-you we-were dead," she sobbed, hugging him so tightly he might've been squeezed out of his suit.

Eventually, Cisco, Becky, Sara, and Jesse came running in as well, and they were all comforting Caitlin on the warehouse floor.

Sara now wished she had gone for the head instead of the knee...

"You all should get out of here," a voice said. "This place isn't safe."

Out of the shadows... stepped Seth and Amunet.

"Where the hell were you two?" Jesse asked. "You could've-"

"Blown our cover," Amunet said.

"We wish we could help in the field, but we're waiting for Godspeed to reveal the most critical part of his plan," Seth added. "Once that happens, we'll turn the tables on him and start our part of the fight."

"That better be soon," Cisco said. "We could use an extra set of hands."

"Trust me, I think we're getting close," Amunet said. "Now... I think you all need to give that poor thing some comfort. Please."

The five then turned their attention back to Caitlin, and then Cisco opened a breach so they could get her back to the lab.

What a fight...

* * *

When the team made it back to STAR Labs, Caitlin was carried by Barry to the med-bay, and the two sat on one of the beds in silence, just holding each other.

However, after a few minutes, a few tears fell from Caitlin's cheeks again.

"Hey, hey, Cait," he said softly. "What's wrong honey?"

"Y-You wouldn't... you wouldn't still love me i-if I said," she sniffled, still lightly crying.

"Cait, you know that's not true," Barry said, taking her soft and cold hands into his own. "You could never do anything to make me not love you... I've always loved you, and I always will. You can tell me anything and everything you want to. There's nothing you have to hide from me..."

Caitlin sniffled lightly, and looked into his eyes.

"I... I think I'm a meta. B-Because when Emily attacked me... I shot her with a cold blast... from my hands."

Barry nodded slowly, taking it all in... but he wasn't angry. Or sad.

He just wanted to make sure his precious girl was okay.

"Well, if you are," Barry said, "then I'll help you control your powers. Help you find out how to use them for the best. And then, I promise you... we'll be even stronger than before. Together. Because when you and I work together... Godspeed doesn't stand a chance. Okay?"

"O-Okay," she nodded.

Barry then cradled her petite form in his lap, gently humming as he rubbed her back. Caitlin, at last, felt secure about her powers...

She knew they'd be a challenge to get under control. And it wouldn't be a walk in the park.

But with Barry backing her up, and being her focus and coach, as well as ever-loving boyfriend...

Well, there was just about nothing they couldn't do.

Meanwhile, back in the central room of the lab, the team was mostly... confused.

"So, Dibny's dead? How's he alive then?" Sara asked. "That's just... confusing."

"I know," Jesse nodded. "We'll figure it out. Its not the weirdest thing we've dealt with."

"I just can't wait until we unmask that son of a bitch Godspeed," said Cisco. "I'd like to punch him in the face. In broad daylight."

"Actually... I reviewed the security footage of your fight," said Harry, pushing a button on his remote. "And guess what."

"H-He took off his mask?" Becky asked.

"Yes he did," Harry nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you..."

And then, a familiar face popped up onto the screen.

"Aaron Hayley, also known as... Godspeed."

* * *

 **OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN DOING THAT CHAPTER... :O :O :D :D Except for the ending - mah heart needs repair because I didn't wanna do that... :(**

 **So, several things happened! Two (technically three) old villains came back, Becky revealed she has a sister (see if you caught the reference ;)), and Barry and Caitlin are gonna be closer than ever before... Guys, I'd love to hear what you thought of this! The reviews make my day :D**

 **See you guys soon! Thank you all SO MUCH for reading! :D**


	20. 3x19

**HOLY CRAP WE ONLY HAVE FOUR MORE EPISODES AFTER THIS AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

 **Seriously tho guys, I'm SO HAPPY with how this story turned out and how much feedback y'all have given me. It makes me so happy to see what a positive community this story has. Seriously - thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. :)**

 **Anyway... I believe my bestie requested a Barry/Caitlin training scene... SO WE'RE GONNA GET LIKE A LOT OF EM. LET'S GO EVERYONE! :D XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Frost Warning!**_

 **Chapter 19 Summary: Barry, now more determined than ever to take down Godspeed, begins training Caitlin to control her Frost powers, which leads to the two growing closer than ever before. Meanwhile, Cisco and Becky pull out a surprising set of allies in their mission to put Aaron Hayley behind bars. Aaron, meanwhile, plans a siege on STAR Labs, and brings in a familiar face to try and turn the tides of his war with Barry.**

"What the hell... t-that's Barry's lab partner!" Cisco exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Becky shrieked. "That's a new kind of evil."

"Oh my gosh," Sara muttered. "He... he doesn't even look like the kind of evil genius you'd think Godspeed to be."

"That's because he isn't," Harry said. "Aaron Hayley is an amateur... Godspeed's his genius half. Why else do you think he'd apply under Barry at CCPD as a trainee? Its the perfect cover. Out of everyone in the city, apart from everyone he's seen with Godspeed, he'd never consider his trainee. But look at that... you should never rule someone out if you've never seen them with someone."

"That... made a lot of sense, dad," Jesse said.

"Thanks dear," Harry said.

"Its a good thing Carla left a while ago," Sara said. "She'd wring Aaron's neck - with no regret, might I add - for what he's done to Barry."

"I think she'd straight up lynch Godspeed," added Jesse.

"Well... as much as I hate to see this," sighed Cisco, "we should probably all get some rest. I've got a big plan for tomorrow on how we can jail Hayley's ass."

"Good," Becky nodded. "In the meantime... yeah, that rest doesn't sound so bad."

And with that, everyone walked out of the lab to get a good night's rest...

They didn't know how much they would need it until the morning came.

* * *

The next morning felt much more peaceful for Caitlin - she felt so much better after finally getting it out that she was a meta to Barry, and he had promised her that he would protect her with all of his power.

This was evident - she woke up cradled in his arms, with her head snuggled comfortable in his chest.

She let out a hearty giggle. This felt really good...

Barry then slowly stirred awake, smiling as he lay his eyes on his sweet doctor. "Good morning, buttercup."

"When did that become a thing?" Caitlin giggled lightly.

"I had a really weird dream last night," Barry chuckled. "But... for some reason, that word makes me think of you."

"Buttercup I am then," Caitlin said.

The two laughed together, cuddling each other closely.

"Do you feel better after the talk we had last night?" Barry asked gently.

"Much," Caitlin nodded. "I don't feel like I have to hide anymore. I-I'm still a bit scared, but..."

"Oh, Cait, that's perfectly okay," Barry said. "Trust me, you don't have to be ashamed of being scared. Its perfectly understandable... and, I wanna help you."

"You've already done so much," she said endearingly, looking lovingly into his eyes. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I have to do this," he told her. "Because you'll need training to control your powers."

Caitlin smiled - as much as her powers currently frightened her, she knew that if anyone could help, it was Barry Allen. Gosh, she loved him so much...

"Now, in the meantime," Barry said, holding her closely, "I think you're due a good laugh."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Caitlin asked, already giggling again because of the goofy smile that was planted on his face.

Barry then kissed her neck where it was especially ticklish, and started rubbing her stomach through the fabric of her pajamas - Caitlin was howling with precious laughter within seconds.

She knew that she'd never feel this good with anyone else... no one else could make her feel this loved or special.

Barry was just who she needed.

* * *

That very same morning, Cisco made his way over to the CCPD precinct to get a head start on his goal of that day - proving Aaron Hayley was Godspeed, to Captain Singh and Deputy Rhodes.

It wouldn't be that hard to show them the footage, but they had to have more to jail him quicker.

Something had to be up...

So Cisco brought along his moral support and very close friend, Becky, and another two allies that he thought could be of use.

And when they got to the captain's office, he and the deputy were in there.

"Morning Ramon, Ms. Sharpe," Singh said. "And-OH MY, put your hands in the air."

"Hey, calm down, he's with us!" Cisco said.

"Why are you working with Lenny Fiasco and Grace Balin?!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"For the record, I've been converted to good," Lenny said, rolling his eyes. "They helped save my wife from being held hostage by Godspeed longer than she was."

"And by the way, that's what we're here about," Grace added.

Singh and Kimmy slowly lowered their weapons. "What's the deal about Godspeed?"

"We've found out who it is," Becky said. "Your very own Aaron Hayley."

"Son of a... that rat's been under our noses from the start," Kimmy said, putting her hand into a fist.

"And the worst part is that he's not even supposed to come in today," Singh added. "And barging into his house... he'd probably expect that."

"Which is why we're gonna need access to the records at City Hall," said Lenny. "You have authority to request them from the DA."

"And if we're gonna jail Hayley, we need to find something on him," Grace finished. "There's gotta be something we can use there, surely."

Singh sighed... he knew DA Cecile Horton wasn't exactly the kind of person you could just ask a favor from, but if she was shown the footage... maybe it would sway her.

"Alright, Kimmy, you're in charge while I'm gone," said Singh.

"Got it," Kimmy nodded.

"The rest of you... guess we're going to City Hall," the captain sighed. "Boy, just when I hoped we wouldn't have a long day..."

The five then walked out of CCPD, and began making their short trek over to City Hall.

They had no idea what they would uncover there.

* * *

 _ **Back at STAR Labs...**_

Barry and Caitlin were in one of the lower floors - a bunch of training equipment had been laid out, along with several bottles of water and a few towels. They were both in comfy clothing, ready for the challenges that lay ahead of them that day.

"What's all this?" Caitlin asked.

"I told you I was going to train you, so that's what I intend to do," Barry said. "Now, Cait, if you don't wanna do this today-"

"No... I want to do this. I'm tired of fearing my powers, whatever they are," she said. "And also, because you're helping me... and when you help me, I feel like I can do anything. Field work, romantic skills, tap dancing, and so much other stuff has all been done with you by my side."

Barry beamed at his amazing girlfriend, and kissed her forehead. "You know, I love you. So much."

"And I love you too," Caitlin said. "So... I imagine this doesn't delve right into powers and all that jazz."

"Well, if you're going out into the field, I just wanna see how good you are at hand-to-hand combat," Barry said, standing up. "There may come a day when we're faced with a meta that can take powers, so we have to be ready to fight on our own."

"Got it," Caitlin nodded, standing in front of him. "So, what's first?"

"Just a punch," Barry said. "Go ahead."

"Wait, punch you? In the chest?" Caitlin asked, not wanting to hit her boyfriend; he had one of the softest, least punch-able faces in existence. "A-Are you sure?"

"Cait, you don't have to worry," Barry smiled. "I've been hit by several demonic speedsters, countless metas, and even a flying car before. I can take a punch."

"Okay..." Caitlin sighed.

She then gave a solid punch to Barry's chest. He moved back a bit, but only slightly.

"That's good! Great start!" Barry said. "Now. Again."

Caitlin punched him again, and this time he felt it a little more. "Okay Cait, you're doing great. Let's go for a really good one before we move on."

"How? That was my best one," Caitlin said.

Barry sighed... he didn't like making Caitlin mad at all, but right now, it was kinda necessary. And plus, it wasn't like he actually did this.

"Okay, so, when you went out for food a few days ago, I re-arranged all of your chemicals into different bottles to mess with you," he said. "And I... may have dropped a few of the-OOF!"

Barry found himself on the ground, curled up into a ball - the strength Caitlin had just hit him with was unexpected.

"Is that a joke to make me mad or did you actually do that?" Caitlin asked coldly.

"J-Joke," Barry cringed. "Damn, that was good... great job babe..."

Caitlin was down on her knees within seconds, making sure she hadn't really damaged Barry. "Hey, you okay Barry? I-I'm so sorry-"

"No no no, I wanted you to do something like that," he smiled, cupping her face with one of his hands. "Cait, you know you could never hurt me... all you could do is, uh... make me weak."

The doctor instantly felt a heat rush to her cheeks - that could mean a variety of things.

However, it seemed Barry meant in an innocent way (thank God), so she helped him up so they could continue their training.

"What's next?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, here we have the..."

* * *

The man who was oblivious to the fact that his face would be everywhere within the next twenty-four hours was pacing back and forth.

He just couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Well, something was wrong - Caitlin's ice attack had given him a permanent limp in his leg. And if it wasn't permanent, it was taking a damn long time to heal. And also... it had put Emily out like a light switch. She had just barely survived the attack... he was pissed, of course.

"I'm gonna kill her," he kept muttering over and over. "I'm gonna do it... yep..."

"Boss? You alright?"

The hidden traitor, Seth Adams, had walked into the room.

"Yeah, peachy," Aaron growled. "My girl's just barely escaped death. So yeah, I'm alright."

Seth sighed, pretending like he gave a damn, which was getting harder and harder these days. "Look... all I wanna say is... what would make you feel better?"

"Conducting a raid on STAR Labs, by myself," Aaron said angrily. "You know I can single-handedly take down Team Flash..."

"Okay, why not do it then?" Seth suggested.

Aaron then looked up at Black Adam - he was right... why hadn't he already done that?

"You're right, Seth," he said, patting his shoulder. "Its good to know I have such a loyal team."

Seth was low-key sweating, but it went unnoticed due to the fact that their A/C was broken.

Then, Aaron walked out of the room. Seth breathed a sigh of relief... he was almost ready to turn the tables on Godspeed.

He just needed a bit more time...

* * *

"Wow, that was tense," Grace muttered, leading the way into the records room.

"The DA is nice, but unless she owes you a favor, its not easy to get one," Singh said. "We got lucky."

"Alright... soooo, where do we start?" Cisco asked.

"Just look in the 'A' section and hope we find something there," the captain said, sighing. "This is gonna take a while... but, hey. At least you can't hack a typewriter."

"Hey, where's Sara?" asked Becky.

"She's in Star City visiting her dad for the day," Cisco said. "

"Okay, I thought she left unannounced," Becky said, breathing a sigh of relief.

And with that all said, the team started to dig through the records.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in STAR Labs, Barry and Caitlin's training continued uninterrupted. The two were having a lot of fun actually - they both mutually agreed that they had needed a day to themselves. And if it be training that delivers that day, then so be it.

"You've been doing so good today, Cait," Barry said, hugging his girlfriend. "I'm so impressed."

"Thank you, Barry," she smiled, taking in a sip of her water. "Its mostly just been learning how to fight, though... we haven't done much with my powers yet."

"One, we will get to that in a minute," he said, "and two - I'm still very impressed. You know how to fight back, and that's really good and impressive. I'm very proud of you, Cait."

Caitlin was smiling widely now - and this made Barry feel very accomplished. The fact that Caitlin was doing well meant that he was doing an okay job at training her. And that was all he wanted... he couldn't imagine failing Caitlin. He knew he'd never get over it if he failed her...

"Okay... do you think you're ready to try out some things with your powers?" Barry asked.

"I guess so," Caitlin said, standing up.

"Now, Cait, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Barry assured her. "If you want, we can just use the rest of our time for fighting prep."

"No... I'm ready," she said confidently. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Barry nodded. "Now... how do you think they work? Just, give me any of your ideas."

"Well... I can make a bit of ice with my hands," Caitlin began, "but I can't just shoot a frost blast, you know? I... I think it might be a split personality disorder. Like what Magenta had."

"Okay, okay," Barry nodded. Then, as comfortingly as possible, he took her hands into his own. "D-Do you think you could try generating some ice?"

"S-Sure," Caitlin said shakily.

Barry stood directly in front of her, assuring her that he would be right there if she got too nervous.

Then, a few small flakes of snow found their way out of Caitlin's hands. She started shaking. "Hey, you're doing so good! you're doing great, Cait!" Barry assured her.

Caitlin, however, had never looked so worried before - not counting times when they had almost lost Barry.

When more and more ice began to come out of her hands, she closed her hands into fists, and then it stopped. She looked down at the floor, and choked out a sob.

"I-I can't even d-do it without being s-so n-nervous," she said sadly.

"Hey hey, you were doing so good," Barry assured her, taking her into his arms and kissing her hair. "Trust me Cait... for our first training session, that was really good. Powers don't come immediately, you have to get used to them... You haven't used them that much at all, so they're still new and scary to you. Trust me, it just takes a bit of time... and I promise you, I'll be there for you every step of the way. Okay?"

Caitlin nodded, and silently thanked Barry for everything that he had done for her today.

Barry, meanwhile, told her that thanks was not necessary - for everything that she had done for him, it was the least he could do.

He loved her so much...

* * *

Meanwhile, four people were still in the City Hall archives room, digging through files upon files and stacks upon stacks just to find one little thing they could use against Aaron. Singh had to leave a while ago due to his job needing him, so it was just the two former criminals and two Team Flash members left.

"He's not committed any felonies since he's been at CCPD," Lenny said. "So... there's that."

"We've already gathered that," Becky said from her side of the table.

"Sorry," Lenny said.

"C'mon guys, don't bicker," said Cisco. "Let's all just focus on getting something done so we can go home."

"Wait... I think I found something," said Grace. "Guys, come look at this."

They all rushed over to Grace, and looked at the piece of paper she was holding as she began to read it aloud.

"In accordance with the payment required for this change, 'August Heart' is no longer the public name used for this individual - he is therefore recognized as 'Aaron Hayley'," she said. "A-And this... this document is forged."

"So he got a name change and its not even real," Becky said.

"Surely that's gotta be enough to land his ass in jail," Lenny said. "We need to take this to the captain and deputy, like, yesterday."

"Agreed, but City Hall's gonna be crowded," Grace said. "How do we get out without being spotted holding a record that should be kept in here?"

"...I could just vibe us there," Cisco said. "I mean, they know Barry's the Flash."

"Huh. That's a good idea," Becky nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Cisco said, opening a breach to the captain's office.

When they popped in, Singh and Kimmy both looked shocked, but not as shocked as when they had found out about Barry.

"I need a drink," Kimmy muttered. She then pulled out a bottle of apple juice from her desk drawer, and took a sip. "Mmm, tasty! Anyway - wow."

"Did you find anything?" asked Singh.

Cisco put the document on the desk. "Forged alias - Aaron's real name is 'August Heart'."

"...So that explains it," Singh said. "If you didn't know - Aaron had a brother named 'Jorge Heart'. Claimed he was adopted into his family, but went by his old name. It all makes sense now..."

"Do we get to arrest him now, or what?" asked Lenny.

"No... we have to wait for the right moment," Cisco said. "Keep in mind - this is Godspeed we're talking about. He's as bloodthirsty as Zoom, and as smart as Thawne. Well, okay, that's an overstatement. But he's still dedicated to whatever goal he has."

"I think we better head back to STAR Labs," Becky said. "Barry and Caitlin need to hear about this, as do Jesse and Harry."

"Agreed," Grace said. "We'll stay here and try to help the captain and deputy... if you two are okay with that."

"We need all the help we can get," Kimmy smiled. "Its very nice of you two to stay here."

"Good luck guys," Lenny nodded.

Cisco and Becky said their goodbyes, and then made their way out the door with the record.

They didn't know that they had made a huge mistake... they should've just vibed to STAR Labs.

Because someone had already beaten them to the door.

* * *

Barry was gathering everything up from their training session - he was mostly collecting the discarded water bottles, and trying to put together the training equipment so Caitlin could rest her tired body.

He was so proud of her... she had done so good today.

"And that's the last of it," Barry smiled. "Cait... I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Seriously. You did so great today."

"I'm glad I could make you proud," Caitlin said. "I... I know I didn't do the best-"

"Hey, no, you did beyond the best," Barry smiled, getting down on one knee. "I don't know if I've ever had so much ease training someone. You listened to everything, showed me some stuff I didn't know, and even helped me perfect stuff myself. You're so amazing, Cait... without you I'm nothing."

"And without you, I'm nothing," Caitlin said, taking one of his hands into her own. "We complete each other, Barry."

"We do indeed," Barry smiled, cupping her cheek with his free hand.

They didn't know how long it lasted - their kiss that came right after, that is. It could've been as short as a minute, or as long as an hour. The only thing they knew in the room at that moment was pure, unaffected love.

It was so fragile... yet they handled it so carefully. It was beautiful.

Both Caitlin and Barry never wanted this moment to end.

"I love... you so... much," she breathed in between kisses.

"I... love you... too," Barry echoed.

Even though they could've kissed until the day had ended, Barry got an emergency alert on his phone. The two sadly broke apart, still longing for each other, but realizing that they had something important to attend to.

And this was _urgent._

The cameras in the front and first few floors had gone out.

"W-What the heck..." Barry muttered.

As he swiped through the cameras on his phone, he eventually came to a working one...

And nearly dropped his phone in horror.

Godspeed was walking the halls of STAR Labs.

"Oh no," Barry muttered. "Godspeed's inside."

"A-And Jesse and Harry are too!" Caitlin said. "Oh gosh... what are we gonna do, Barry?"

"I'll go confront him, you go warn Jesse and Harry, they're one floor above," Barry said. He then planted a kiss on her cheek, before rushing off.

It didn't take long for him to change into his Flash suit, and find Godspeed.

"HELLO, FLASH," Godspeed growled. "BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT? WHERE ARE ALL OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS?"

"None of your business," Barry said, trying to appear intimidating.

"OH REALLY? AS PARTNERS, I THINK WE SHOULD BE IN TOUCH WITH EACH OTHER MORE," he laughed, slowly removing his mask.

Barry nearly fell to the ground out of... sadness and betrayal.

Because before him, coated in the white and gold Godspeed armor, was his lab partner... and friend. Aaron Hayley.

"Hey Barry," Aaron smirked. "So, how's the girl?"

"Y-You shut up," Barry growled, appearing more angry than he had ever been. Betrayal was something he thought he was used to by now... but he wasn't ready for this. "Don't you even mention her."

"Cait? Hmm, I wonder why," Aaron said.

Barry sped forward and punched him in the jaw, taking the "rookie" by surprise, and sending him to the floor. "Damn Allen... didn't know you had that in you!"

"You were my friend... why?!" Barry yelled, taking him up by his neck.

"Because... I thought it would be fun," Aaron said, laughing. "Just to... toy with ya... for a bit."

Aaron then kicked Barry in the chest, sending him to the ground - Aaron seized this opportunity, grabbing Barry and pinning him to the wall.

Then, his hand began to vibrate.

"If only Cait could see you now," Aaron laughed.

"HEY!"

Aaron suddenly turned around, and this time, there was no enjoyment on his face.

Only fear.

Because Caitlin, Harry, and Jesse didn't look too pleased.

"Hands off my Barry," Caitlin said ominously. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"And I could say the same thing to you, Dr. Snow," he laughed, trying to mask his fear.

"You only say that because you're trying to seem tough," Jesse spat.

"Don't play games, Hayley," said Harry. "Just put your hands on your head and we'll give you a nice, comfy cell in the pipeline."

Aaron chuckled. "And who's gonna make me go-"

He was cut off by a sudden change in the room... it felt colder.

And Caitlin's hair was turning white.

"Shit," he quietly muttered.

"That's right, bitch," Caitlin's alter ego said. "Guess who's back for Round 2?"

Aaron didn't waste any time - he charged at Caitlin, but at normal speed.

She blocked the punch he sent toward her face.

"My turn," she said confidently.

She then kneed him in the stomach, sending a sharp cough up his throat that he didn't expect. Then, she pushed him back, and punched him in the face, pushing him backwards, and then she rammed him back once more, putting her whole weight into making sure he felt hell for messing with her boyfriend.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch him again, you hear me?!" she yelled, grabbing him by the throat.

Aaron didn't say anything - he just gave a faint nod to throw off Caitlin's alter ego.

The second her grip loosened even a bit, he sped out of there, running as fast as he possibly could to get back to his warehouse - he was officially terrified.

And Caitlin's frosty alter ego disappeared, and she ran over to Barry. "Oh my gosh, did he hurt you? Are you okay?!"

"I am... thanks to you," he smiled. "You saved my life, Cait. I... I guess Zoom was right - he said I'm only still alive because of you."

Caitlin nearly cried - but instead, she just helped him up, and put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's give you a checkup."

* * *

"You are okay, just a little bruised from the attack," Caitlin confirmed, rubbing his shoulder. "You should be fine within an hour or so."

By now, Cisco and Becky had returned, and so had Sara - who was very upset about the fact that she didn't get to kick Godspeed's ass again.

"Thanks, Cait," Barry smiled, before focusing his attention back onto the team. "So... Aaron's real name is August Heart?"

"Yep," Becky nodded.

"You wouldn't think a guy like him would have the word 'heart' in his name," said Cisco. "I'm honestly shocked... that's the one charge I never suspected to be brought up. But I'm glad you're okay, dude."

"So... what now? Just wait?" Sara asked. "I'm... not used to waiting. Y'know, time travel."

"Hehe, I can see that," Jesse giggled. "Don't worry Barry. We won't let Godspeed get to you."

"Its not me I'm worried about - its you all," Barry said. "You've all seen what he can do. I-If something happened to any of you..."

"It won't, trust me," Harry said. "With you and Caitlin at the helm of the team, we're unstoppable. That I know for a fact."

Barry and Caitlin smiled at the team together - their bond was unbreakable.

And even though they didn't know it yet...

It would also be the thing that brought down Godspeed.

* * *

Aaron, however (or August), was not doing so good.

He didn't have an amazing doctor girlfriend to patch him up - he had to walk off his bruises and scars. And that was hard with his brand new best friend, his limp, weighing him down.

He had seen the future... and his chances of victory were growing slimmer by the day.

But there was still a chance he could win. And dammit, he would follow that chance with everything he had.

Even if it meant doing something like what he was about to do...

He had just called for a team meeting - only four people met him at the table. He wished it was fuller, but he had killed Killer Moth, Anubis, and Hush. Brimstone had been killed a long time ago. Ralph, meanwhile, had recently had his body taken over - but still, no one knew that. And there was no way Laura would be his ally after killing her brother... Austin was dead too, and Cliff and Ross were currently rotting away in Iron Heights. And Emily was basically in a coma, but that wasn't his fault...

Jeez. He had a problem... he needed to stop killing just about everyone he came into contact with who liked him.

"What's this all about?" Tockman asked.

"I called you all here to inform you of something," Aaron said. "We're expanding out team."

"Why?" Amunet asked.

"Because... wow, even I know," Chloe muttered.

"Shut up, Chloe," Amunet muttered - thankfully this went unnoticed.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Aaron continued, "we need more help... so I called in some backup."

"And who is this backup?" asked Seth.

Aaron smirked. "We've been in talks ever since his... other's death, so to speak. You all might recognize his face, if you look closely."

And then, he opened a breach to Earth-2, and out stepped a man clothed in a very sharp suit...

Seth, Amunet, and Tockman stood still in shock. Chloe was unfazed - mainly because she only came after his death.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Drury Walker - arch nemesis of Jesse Quick from Earth-2," said Aaron.

"Honored to be here," Drury smirked, unbuttoning his suit coat. "When do I start?"

"Right this way, and I'll show you," smirked Aaron, patting Drury on the shoulder.

But as they left, a very scared Amunet whispered something to Seth.

"T-That's Jason Spisak's doppelganger..."

* * *

 **OMG - KILLER FROST, AARON'S BIGGEST SECRET, AND THE "RETURN" OF KILLER MOTH... SO MUCH STUFFS... :O :O :O**

 **Either way, I am actually really happy with how that chapter turned out! I loved writing just about every scene of that chapter! However, my favorite scenes were definitely Barry and Cait's - THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN TO DO AND I NEED CANON SNOWBARRY TRAINING NOW.**

 **Okie sorry for the freak out there XD Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was originally gonna post this tonight - but I've had this chapter ready since this morning. I couldn't help myself. XD See you guys soon! Thanks again!**


	21. 3x20

**Writing Barry and Caitlin training together is seriously SO MUCH FUNNNN and I think the previous chapter will remain my second favorite behind Caitlin's birthday :D So brief warning - you're gonna wanna read that one if you haven't already. Because the whole first paragraph won't make sense otherwise. XD**

 **Oh, and hey! Twentieth episode! Woohoo! (ps - we're gonna get a sneak peek at Season 4's main antagonist in a little while ;D)**

 **Anyway, this chapter goes out to all the Jesse fans reading this story - y'all are in for a treat. (and so are the Cisco/Becky peeps. And Snowbarry peeps. And everyone hopefully!) :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 - Wells vs. Walker**_

 **Chapter 20 Summary: Jesse Wells feels suddenly overwhelmed when Aaron reveals that he's brought her arch enemy from Earth-2 to join the fight - Drury Walker, aka Killer Moth. The team is also shocked at who he reminds them of. Turning to her team for comfort, Jesse realizes that Drury must be taken down as soon as possible to prevent something catastrophic from happening - and she can't do it alone.  
**

"Ah, nice place," Drury observed, looking around Aaron's lair.

"Glad you like it," Aaron smirked. "I know its nothing like your Earth-2 mansion, but its still home to me."

"Humble beginnings, Mr. Heart, make a man," said Drury, smiling oddly. "You think the likes of myself made millions on day one?"

"You look like you could've," Aaron chuckled. "Anyway... how do you operate again?"

"I only perform hits where there's light around," Drury said. "Its how I earned my nickname, Killer Moth - I don't like to brag, but I do have the most records for kills in broad daylight. Hits have just become routine for me... but I am expensive."

"And disturbing," Aaron smirked. "I like that... now, you said your main target is Jesse Wells, yes?"

"Yep," Drury nodded.

"Well... it might take about a week, since I am currently in no position to fight," Aaron said, "but I do believe we could do some serious damage to them whenever we're ready. They won't see you coming."

"I'd surely hope not," Drury said. "You know I like to keep my presence unknown."

"The whole public will see you with the spectacle I've got planned," said Aaron. "And they'll think you're someone else... someone who was dead. Does the name 'Jason Spisak' ring a bell?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good. It shouldn't."

"Then what the hell was the point of that question?" Drury said.

Aaron just eerily chuckled...

Drury had no idea what he had just become a part of.

But he had to push the urge to kill him just for no reason deep down - he had a problem, and there was no reason to kindle it. Drury would be essential to bringing down at least one of Team Flash's members, so he had to keep him on good terms.

Meanwhile, in another room, Seth and Amunet were conversing quietly over their plans.

"Okay... so, he's got Spisak's doppelganger," Amunet said, rubbing her left temple. "Oh gosh... I-I think we need to turn, like, now."

"Hold on, dear," Seth said, rubbing her shoulder. "Let's just hold out... just a little while longer."

"Seth, I can tell we're getting close," Amunet said. "Godspeed's getting more and more pissed each time the sunlight comes through the window, and its starting to... its starting to unnerve me. I'm scared he's going to sniff us out."

"We will turn when they need us the most," Seth reassured her, rubbing her shoulder. "Trust me. I think we're almost ready..."

Amunet nodded subtly... being a villain was starting to get way scarier than she originally thought.

* * *

 ** _1 week later..._**

Caitlin happily walked into STAR Labs, almost skipping (in high heels) - for some reason, she was in a great mood that morning.

And no, it was not because Barry's birthday was just one week away from today, not at all!

...Okay it was totally that. However, she also just felt happy - she had woken up after getting a very generous amount of sleep to a beautiful Friday sunrise. And then, she had seen Barry making breakfast in the kitchen with Sara, and she felt a warmth in her chest bubble up - she was a huge fan of their newfound bromance.

Anyway, she was finally heading over to the lab to start her day - and actually, she met Barry at the door.

"Hey there, Cait," he smiled, walking next to her. "How are you?"

"Honestly, so amazing," she beamed. "I don't think anything could bring me down today..."

"Wow, you really are happy!" Barry chuckled.

He then gave her a small love tap on her bottom, and she squeaked lightly at the sudden contact, before trying to look at him sternly - but she failed terribly. She was giggling like a madwoman.

"I love you so much," she smiled.

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

He then pulled out his phone and took a selfie with her for no reason, other than he felt like capturing this moment. Caitlin didn't mind at all; even though she wasn't really a fan of having her picture taken, she would always make an exception for Barry.

"Someone's in a really romantic mood this morning," Caitlin giggled.

"Well, I think its just a sudden burst of love," Barry shrugged.

The two continued laughing and talking all the way into the main lab, where five of their teammates waited - Cisco, Becky, Jesse, Harry, and Sara.

"Everyone's in such a good mood today!" Becky said happily. "What is going on?"

"It must've been those doughnuts I ate last night," Cisco said. "I knew I shouldn't have gone for the extra glaze..."

"You're so lucky I just ate breakfast," Jesse said.

"Barry, Caitlin, how are you two doing?" asked Harry.

Barry and Caitlin paused for a second - Harry _never_ asked how they were doing... okay, something was up - for real.

Caitlin, however, broke the awkward pause with a gorgeous smile. "We're doing great, Harry. Thank you for asking!"

"My pleasure," Harry nodded, before walking away.

"Nice save," Barry whispered to her.

"You're welcome," Caitlin smirked.

Suddenly, a news flash appeared on the TV - Godspeed and his Rat Pack were standing in the middle of a street, blocking the road. Now, if it was just some sort of protest or something of the nature, they really wouldn't bat an eye.

But this was Godspeed. So they batted tons of eyes.

"Should we get down there?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Barry looked at the rest of his teammates, who all nodded - Caitlin opted to stay back and help Harry, which Barry agreed was best, since he wanted his girl to remain safe. He and Jesse sped into their suits, while Cisco breached himself, Sara, and Becky down to the street where the five villains stood.

When they all were there, they looked dangerously at the villains.

"August Heart! Quit the charade!" yelled Barry.

As shocking as it was, Aaron let his mask down - any and all cameras in the vicinity began flashing as Godspeed revealed his true identity.

"Team Flash! Prepare for a very shocking surprise!" smirked Aaron. "Especially you, Ms. Quick... you're in for a _real treat_..."

Jesse raised an eyebrow as she observed her surroundings - nothing really stood out to her.

Until she heard a gunshot echo.

The bullet struck the pavement right next to her, and she shot her eyes upward to where the loud bang had echoed from.

And there stood Drury Walker, perched in a sniper's nest from an apartment window.

She froze.

"Jesse? What do you see?" Becky whispered to her.

"I-I-I..."

She was stuck - too terrified to muster another word. Drury wasn't supposed to be here...

Barry and Cisco then noticed, but they didn't think what Jesse was thinking about the figure in the window. "Jason Spisak?!" they shouted.

"N-No... Spisak's dead," Caitlin said over the comms. "H-How is this-well, it does seem everyone just magically can come back from the dead these days."

"That's not Spisak," Jesse said, shaking in her boots.

Drury then gave a subtle smirk to Jesse, before disappearing back into the darkness of the dimly lit apartment room.

"Just so you all know, the tide of this war is starting to shift," Aaron said, his voice booming and loud. "I'd make my next few moves wisely, Team Flash! One small slip up could cost you the whole thing..."

With that, Aaron sped away - Chloe grabbed Tockman and shot into the sky, and Seth gave a sad look towards the team as he took off with Amunet in his arms.

And the team returned to STAR Labs... what a weird confrontation.

* * *

"So was that Spisak in the window?" Caitlin asked, very interested in what the heck was going on here.

"No... it was his doppelganger," Jesse said, holding herself together. "Drury Walker - my arch enemy."

"He's from Earth-2, obviously," Harry said. "He's a king there - runs his own business empire. However, he's made most of his money off of hits - political figures, other business rivals, people he just feels like getting rid of, you name it - he almost succeeded in taking down President Pratt back in 2012, which took everyone by surprise since he is such a nice guy. Jesse has come the closest out of anyone to taking him down, though..."

"But it... it just... I-I'm sorry," she said, walking out of the room.

Barry was the first to go after her - Caitlin felt compelled to go as well. Harry stood in the corner of the room, removing his glasses.

"Drury must've done some messed up stuff to cause Jesse to react like that to just seeing him," Becky whispered.

"Tell me about it," Sara nodded.

"And its causing Harry to be sadder than... ever, really," Cisco muttered. "Poor guy..."

Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin had found Jesse - she had sat down in one of the med-labs, and was facing the wall.

"Jesse, its okay to be afraid," Barry assured her.

"Besides, we're scared too," Caitlin offered. "We're going to only be able to see Spisak out there, and he's done a lot to our team... we just want you to know that we've got your back, Jesse. You're never alone with us around."

Jesse turned back, and offered a smile to the two, before facing the wall again.

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other, offering a sad yet comforting smile to one another. Caitlin then bent over, and rubbed Jesse's shoulder as she hummed a soft tune to comfort the poor girl. Barry patted Jesse on the back, making sure his trainee would feel okay.

Jesse smiled... this did make her feel better.

"We'll make sure Drury won't do anything to you at all," Barry said reassuringly.

"And if he does, we'll give him hell," Caitlin chuckled.

Jesse laughed briefly. "You all are the best... my absolute favorite power couple."

Barry and Caitlin looked at one another and blushed - they felt so honored to be Jesse's favorite power couple.

After a while, Jesse got up and left, and Caitlin found herself catching Barry in one of her traditional Caitlin Snow hugs.

"You're doing such a good job at being supportive to Jesse," Caitlin smiled. "Ever since she got here, you've mentored her so well. She's the hero she is because of you..."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to mentor her well without the amazing woman who backed me up," Barry said, squeezing his arms around Caitlin to let her know he was enjoying the hug.

"You're too sweet," Caitlin giggled.

"Uh, last time I checked, that was your job," Barry said, putting on a confusing face and raising an eyebrow.

Caitlin laughed into his chest as he kissed her forehead - she inwardly wished she was married to him already. She didn't like to mention it at all, but she had already thought about so many things... their wedding, their future home, their first child... none of the other relationships she had been in had allowed her to think about all three of those things even being a possibility - maybe one at a time, but never all at once.

Barry Allen truly was a special guy.

She then yawned, interrupting her train of thought.

"You tired, Cait?" asked Barry.

"Yeah... last night wasn't the easiest one for me," she muttered. "I think I'm going to go take a nap in one of the beds."

"Okay then," he smiled. He then kissed her forehead. "Have a good nap, honey. I love you so much."

"Will do," Caitlin smiled. "I love you too."

And with that, she walked over to one of the beds, kicked off her high heels, and curled up onto the pillow, sleeping soundly as Barry came by to kiss her one last time.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he walked back into his lair, limping as he made his way back into the central room... He was getting too old for this crap.

And yes, he was only in his 30's. He knew what he said.

"Gah... well, at least we did something useful," he muttered. "We scared Wells... now onto actually finishing the job with her."

"Sounds delightful," smirked Drury.

Seth, Amunet, Tockman, and Chloe then walked into the room, all looking differently at their team leader - Seth had a weird look in his eyes that unsettled Aaron. Amunet was hungry. Tockman wanted to get started on getting rid of Team Flash, and so did Chloe.

"What's our plan, boss?" asked Chloe.

"Guys, what I'm about to reveal to you will change the tides of the whole game," Aaron said. "Promise me you all are ready."

"Let's hear it," Amunet said.

Aaron took a deep breath.

"There was, at the start of this war, 10,000 ways it could end - and I won 5,000 times. But here's the thing, so did Barry. And ever since then, both of our numbers go down with each confrontation... but lately, its not been looking good in my favor. We've each got no more than 1,000 chances... However, there's one constant I've seen throughout all of these conflicts."

"Which is?" Tockman asked.

Aaron smirked. "Star Sapphire... I believe that will be my key to victory. I've just got to make sure we all play our cards right so we can get what we need. Which means, if any of you all are thinking about betrayal, _I will kill you_."

Seth then nodded to Amunet - she was a bit shocked, but ready for this nonetheless.

"Funny you should say that."

He then tossed a lightning bolt right at Aaron's chest, which sent him flying against the wall; Amunet then shot two shards of hers at his jacket, which effectively pinned him to the wall. Tockman, Chloe, and Drury all looked at the three in shock - no one saw that coming.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aaron muttered. "KILL THEM!"

Drury pulled out his sidearm, and fired off three rounds at Seth - the bullets bounced off of him like they were nothing. He shielded Amunet's body with his own, protecting her with his life as they made their way towards their exit.

"You TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Chloe yelled.

"We'll kill you next!" Tockman shouted.

"Good luck with that, bitches!" yelled Seth.

"We're on the winning side now!" Amunet screamed. "See ya later, fu-"

Seth then tossed himself into the air, carrying Amunet with him. Aaron roared out of anger as he pounded his desk...

He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Barry, meanwhile, was walking out of the room where his girlfriend lay, soundly sleeping - she really needed to get more rest. Thankfully, her sleep schedule had drastically improved ever since they started dating (he didn't want to take the credit, especially since it was Caitlin that gave the best cuddles).

Anyway, as he was walking down the hall, he ran into Becky.

"Hi Barry!" she said.

"Hey Becky," Barry said quietly. "Let's go somewhere else where we can talk normally - Cait's taking a nap in the other room."

"Oh, sorry," Becky whispered. "I didn't know..."

"You're fine!" Barry said silently. "Let's head down the hall."

With that, the two teammates walked away so Caitlin wasn't disturbed by their talking, and after they sat down, they began to chat.

"So... Uh, Barry," Becky breathed slowly, "I... I think I have a crush."

"Oh really?" Barry asked, pretending to be oblivious - it was obvious who she liked, but he liked to joke around with his friends. "Well... wanna say who it is?"

"Uh... it's... well, its-its Cisco!" she finally blurted out, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Barry, however, just smiled. "I know it is."

Becky quirked an eyebrow up. "W-Wait, hold up-"

"I was just messing with you," Barry chuckled. "Its been obvious ever since a little while after you arrived onto the team that you've had a small crush on Cisco... Becky, he likes you too. You know that?"

"W-Well... I-I'm just nervous," she muttered.

"About rejection?" Barry asked. "Trust me, he's Cisco Ramon - saying no to a girl like you is something that he isn't capable of."

"Hehe, thank you Barry," Becky smiled. "I... I guess I also just want to wait for the right time. Like, maybe we can go on a date after all this Godspeed stuff blows over."

"That's exactly what Cisco would want," Barry smiled. "Trust me, Becky. You two are meant to be - you're the woman he's been looking for."

Becky beamed up at Barry. "To hear that from you... Barry, that means a lot. Thank you so much."

"Its no problem, Becky," smiled Barry. "You deserve him."

The two friends then hugged, and began to walk back down the hall.

However, as they were walking, they ran into Harry. "You two gotta come to the lab. Now."

The three then sped-walked back into the central lab, and were greeted by Cisco, Sara...

And Seth and Amunet.

* * *

"So... you two straight-up attacked him in the middle of a team meeting?" asked Cisco.

"Yep," Amunet nodded. "We probably should've waited until he was alone... but frankly I've just about had enough of him."

"He revealed something crucial," added Seth. "There were a total of 10,000 outcomes to your war with Godspeed."

"How many did we win?" asked Barry.

The entire team's eyes rested upon Seth, who took a deep breath.

"You both won 5,000 times. But ever since he first started counting the outcomes, you both have no more than 1,000 chances to win."

"Well... did he at least mention any constants?" asked Sara. "A constant could be our key to victory."

"He did mention one... but he never said who or what it was," said Amunet. "Just... someone/thing called 'Star Sapphire'."

"That doesn't sound that menacing, so maybe its something good," Jesse offered.

"He was smiling when he thought about it, so I don't know about that," Seth sighed. "All I do know is that it could play in favor for both of you, because he did say that."

"Hey, where's Caity?" asked Amunet.

Barry raised an eyebrow - he didn't know Amunet had a nickname for Caitlin. It didn't sit too well with him... but he could let it slide. She seemed okay. "She's taking a nap. She didn't get as much sleep as she would've liked last night."

"Oh, I see," Amunet said.

"Also, before we left for our final meeting," Seth added, "we got Drury's plans - he intends to steal some chemicals from one of Spisak's old warehouses tonight."

"Well then, we'll stop him," Jesse said.

"You were scared of him earlier today," Harry said, "and you froze. Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Dad, I need to face him to get rid of my fear of him," she said, determination in her eyes. "If I don't try, I'll never get over it. I need to do this."

Harry sighed... he didn't want to put his daughter in harm's way.

But she was a badass - she would eat danger for breakfast. He knew he had to let her do this.

"Alright, go get him," Harry nodded.

Jesse smiled eagerly - she was so determined for this.

Then, everyone heard the light taps of heels coming down the hallway - and a very well-rested Caitlin emerged. "Hey guys-whoa, when did you two get here? I mean, welcome! But... gosh, how long have I been out?"

"About one and half, two hours or so," said Barry.

"Wow... I didn't know that was even possible for me," Caitlin muttered.

Barry walked over and kissed her softly. "You're so cute."

Seth and Amunet smiled as they looked at the two - they now fully understood why Aaron was so jealous of their relationship.

* * *

Drury Walker walked up to the abandoned warehouse of his doppelganger, Jason Spisak, ready to go hunting for what he came for - phosphoric acid.

Why did he need that stuff, you may ask?

That's a good question - I don't know either. He refused to tell me.

Anyway, after he broke into the factory, he soon found what he came for - it didn't take that long. His doppelganger had a very distinct way of organizing his chemicals and drugs...

"Going somewhere?"

As Drury shot up, pulling out his trusty revolver, he saw his arch nemesis. Jesse Quick.

"You know that you shouldn't be here," he said menacingly. "Its way past your bedtime, youngster... why don't you just leave, and I'll forget this encounter ever happened?"

"You remember insults from the sandbox your classmates in kindergarten said, and still resent them for it," Jesse spat back. "Forgive me, but I highly doubt your statement."

Drury smirked. "You know me well, Ms. Quick... I'd love to get to meet your team sometime."

"Well, you will meet them," Jesse smirked. "They'll be sure to rub this in your face when you're rotting away at Iron Heights."

"See, that's not what I had in mind," Drury said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Rather, I'd like to meet them by forcing you to give me their location."

"That's gonna be a no from me, sir," Jesse said.

She then shot forward, taking Drury by surprise and throwing him to the ground. He quickly got back up, and threw his fists at her.

But she had been tossed around by Walker enough - she wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore. She fired back, punching him square in the jaw. Drury went down, and recovered one more time.

The next time he went for her, however, Jesse kicked him downstairs. Hard.

This sent him down for the count, and it gave Jesse ample time to move all the phosphoric acid away from the warehouse. Drury was still writhing in pain on the floor when she left.

When she was done, she sped back to STAR Labs, where she was warmly welcomed home by all of her teammates and father, who even hugged her!

"You did so good out there tonight, Jesse," Caitlin smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, you showed Drury who's boss," chuckled Barry.

"Thanks guys," smiled Jesse. "I couldn't have done it without your motivation though... you all are the best."

"They are the best, aren't they?" asked Cisco, smiling.

"Now we can focus our attention on stopping Godspeed once again," Becky said happily.

"And that'll be good for us all," added Sara.

And with that, as the team began celebrating tonight's victory, Barry and Caitlin walked away.

"Honey, I want to ask you something," Caitlin said.

"Okay, shoot," Barry said, wrapping his arms around her.

"When was the last time we kissed?" she asked tenderly.

Barry chuckled. "Its only been about an hour, dear."

"Mmm... see, that's not sitting well with me," she said, tilting her head, before wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing his hair. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

"My pleasure," he beamed.

And with that, Barry and Caitlin officially started making out in the hallway of STAR Labs.

What a lovely way to end the night for Team Flash...

* * *

Drury Walker, however, was not happy whatsoever.

His tragic failure against Jesse only proved one thing - no matter how hard they tried, the villainous faction wasn't growing any stronger. They needed to try harder...

And that was, hopefully, why Godspeed and Chloe were off on a secret mission to retrieve something.

When they came back, they threw down two huge black boxes that largely resembled coffins.

"What the hell?" Tockman muttered, who was standing nearby.

"THIS WILL BE OUR KEY TO VICTORY; AT LEAST BRING US CLOSER TO IT," Godspeed growled. "CHLOE, HELP ME OPEN THESE."

Chloe helped him open the two boxes, and inside...

Lay the bodies of Thomas Elliot/Hush, and Victor Goodman/Anubis.

"I SHALL BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE, BUT AS ZOMBIES - MINDLESS CREATURES FOREVER INDEBTED TO ME," he growled.

And with a loud burst of electricity, Godspeed threw his hands down atop the two deceased villains...

Within minutes, they lifted open their eyes.

* * *

 **Hush and Anubis are back! Will they survive and be useful?! We shall find out! (hint - probably not XD)**

 **But regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I had a lot of fun doing it! Next chapter is BARRY'S BIRTHDAY! All my Snowbarry peeps out there - get ready to SQUEAL (okay that might be an over-exaggeration but if you do squeal then let me know) XD Love all you guys! See you next chapter!**


	22. 3x21

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARRY ALLEN! :D :D :D March 14th! At least according to the wiki. XD**

 **But anyway, birthday!fics are some of my favorite ones to do - I haven't done very many, but I wanna fix that, because the chapter with Caitlin's birthday might be my favorite chapter in this whole story. :D If y'all wouldn't mind me asking, what has been your favorite chapter?**

 **Anyway, here we go! Barry's birthday! And a chance for the Snowbarry fans to squeal XD (also, next chapter, we'll be seeing a few fellow author cameos again! ;))**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Quiet Murmurs**_

 **Chapter 21 Summary: Caitlin is determined to make Barry's first birthday as his girlfriend one he will never forget - and she does indeed make sure of this. All seems well and dandy, and everyone's happy, until an old foe shows his face again. However, Caitlin keeps her chin up - and this helps Barry tremendously. Aaron shows Barry something that could potentially offer either of them a hand in their final battle. Team Flash gets an unexpected ally in an encounter with their zombie foes.**

The remaining three members of Godspeed's currently-conscious team looked shocked at what had just happened... Aaron, himself, wasn't too impressed. He had done more drastic things than this.

"Wh...what the heck..." Zombie Thomas muttered, rubbing his head. "H-How... wha-where-"

"Stop it with all the questions," Zombie Victor said, "you're making my brain hurt..."

"ANUBIS, HUSH, I HAVE RESURRECTED YOU BOTH WITH A PURPOSE," Godspeed said angrily. "TO SERVE ME, AND ME ONLY. IF YOU DO NOT, I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE FILTHY GRAVES YOU BOTH JUST CRAWLED OUT OF. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Y...yeah," Victor weakly said.

"GOOD," Godspeed said, impressed with the fact that this was actually working. "FROM NOW ON, YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS KING TUT AND MURMUR. NOW, PREPARE FOR TOMORROW - I'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT ASSIGNMENT WAITING FOR YOU TWO."

Victor and Thomas trudged off to a distant corner, where they fell against the wall with a "thud!" as they fell asleep.

Godspeed smirked underneath his mask...

This was gonna be a fun day tomorrow.

After all, it was his ex-partner's birthday.

* * *

Barry woke up groggily to the sound of his alarm clock beeping... there was barely a sound he despised more than that.

But as he slowly came to his senses, the opposite side of his bed felt... cold and empty.

He looked over, and it was clear as to why - Caitlin wasn't there. He felt kind of sad because of this... but it was quickly subdued when he saw the note left on his nightstand, in her handwriting. It read:

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

 _So sorry I can't be there to wake you up with kisses and cuddles - work calls me, sadly. :( I will, however, be spending ALL DAY with you after lunch! Singh called me to let me tell you that you can come to the lab at lunch today. I've got a very cool gift for you! ;) Happy birthday honey. I feel so lucky to have fallen in love with you, you precious cinnamon roll-boy._

 _Your love,  
Caitlin xoxo_

Barry sighed happily as he placed the note back on his nightstand - whatever Caitlin possibly had in mind for him was beyond his knowledge. For now, at least.

He decided that lunch would come soon enough, and got up out of bed. Still in his pajamas, he made his way down the hall leading to the kitchen - but was intercepted by a short, blonde-haired woman sprinting full speed at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Woah! Thanks Sara!" Barry laughed, returning the assassin's hug (what a sentence).

"No problem, you big lug!" Sara giggled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... good! Why do you ask?" Barry wondered.

"Can't I just ask how my friend is doing?" Sara asked. She then laughed. "I'm just messing with ya, I was just asking, haha. What would you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream!" Barry joked. "But seriously - I think bacon and eggs will do."

"Alrighty then," Sara laughed. "Now, you go relax - its your birthday-"

"And I want to help," Barry said.

Sara shrugged. "Okay then, I'm not gonna stop ya!"

After a few minutes, the bacon was sizzling on the pan, and the scrambled eggs were starting to look good.

But currently, Barry and Sara were laughing their heads off at horrible puns and memes they had looked up. When they finally turned back to the breakfast before them, they prepared it, and sat down at Caitlin's table.

"So, how does it feel to be a year older?" Sara laughed.

"Feels... anticlimactic," Barry admitted, laughing lightly himself.

"I've been there," Sara nodded. "You dread your birthday because it means another year's gone by since the last one... but doesn't that happen with every holiday?"

"Yeah, it does," Barry said. "But let's not get into that."

"Agreed," Sara said, raising her cup of OJ.

The two continued eating in peace, joking and making small talk throughout. Shortly after they finished eating, they got ready to head off to their respective places.

"Have a good birthday, Barry!" Sara smiled, waving him off as he headed out the door. "See you later today!"

"Thanks Sara!" he called back. "You too!"

And with that, he was off to CCPD.

* * *

 _ **Lunchtime**_

Barry anxiously looked at the clock as it finally hit 12:00 - he could finally get to STAR Labs; not only to see Caitlin, but to actually get some work done over there that he had been neglecting.

He grabbed the work once he had ran over to STAR Labs, and found a nice and quiet room with a desk so he could get it done.

After about ten minutes, however, as he was finishing up his last sheet of paper, he heard something.

"Hmm?" he muttered to himself. His back was turned to the doorway, so he spun around.

When he looked up, he was met with nothing but pure beauty.

Caitlin stood in the doorway, wearing everything he got her for her birthday - maroon dress, snow socks, and tap shoes and all.

Only this time, she wasn't tipsy, and he wasn't tired as heck after a long day. They were both wide awake and very well aware of what was going on. She leaned against the doorway, smiling radiantly as ever. Barry, meanwhile, was open-mouthed.

"Happy birthday, Barry Allen," Caitlin said softly, still beaming.

"O-Oh my-g-goodness gracious," Barry muttered. "Y-You look so be-beautiful, babe..."

"Aww, you really think so? Last time I checked this didn't go too well together," she said, looking down at her very interesting choice of fashion.

"N-No!" Barry stammered. "It l-looks perfect..."

"Great," Caitlin smirked.

She then strutted over to where he was sitting, subtly showing off her hip movements (he swore this would drive him insane - in a good way, of course), and she eventually sat down in his lap. This didn't help with his current status at all.

"So, how's my boyfriend been today?" she asked gingerly, gently ruffling the back of his head with her hand.

"U-Uhm-good," he stuttered. "B-But I've m-missed you... a lot."

"Aww, I've missed you too," she said, cupping his cheek with her free hand, and pressing her lips to the other.

Barry then noticed something new about her. "D-Did you g-get your hair d-done?"

"Oh, yeah, I did! Thank you for noticing," she said, brushing a few locks out. "Do you like it?"

"I-I love it," Barry chuckled, trying to keep his stuttering low.

"Aww, you're too sweet," she smiled. "You know, I had it done today just for you. A gal's gotta look nice for her man, right?"

Barry just smiled. "Cait... y-you know you didn't have to-"

"Baby, I would've sooner joined Godspeed's side than forgotten your birthday!" she exclaimed, still beaming. "Now... I wanted to show you a few new moves I've been practicing. But first... how 'bout a little kiss?"

Caitlin didn't even wait for Barry to answer before she pulled him in, cupping his face with her hands - she held her whole world in her hands. It was such a good feeling... she loved him so much. Barry, meanwhile, was stunned to silence - he just went with it, because he really had no idea what he had done to deserve someone so precious and loving to be kissing him right now.

They wouldn't say they were making out...

But yeah. They were making out.

Caitlin was so happy... Barry was really just still processing Caitlin even being in the room... and then...

"Hey Barry! You down here?"

Cisco's voice suddenly came from down the hall. Caitlin abruptly stopped their intense make out session (which saddened her beyond words to do), and hid herself underneath his desk. She covered her mouth to suppress the sudden urge she had to giggle hysterically, motioning for Barry to act like nothing was happening. She was also worried about her choice of footwear giving her away...

Oh well. She could probably persuade Cisco to never bring this up if she got caught...

Cisco then came into the room Barry was in, sounding as cheerful as ever. Caitlin could tell Barry was nervous beyond belief. "Hey Barry! What are you doing here?"

"J-Just, uh-working! And stuffs," he said. "Ye-yeah, just stuffs."

"Okay then," Cisco said. "Hey, uh... could you like, wait about half an hour before you come upstairs? I just need a bit of time... currently working on something big, y'know?"

"Y-yeah! I know the know," Barry smiled. "Uh... sorry dude, I-I've just been busy. I can wait, yeah sure!"

Cisco looked at Barry oddly - he could tell something was off... he then chose to lean on his desk. He couldn't see underneath it, but he could see a tiny drop of sweat on Barry's brow.

"Barry, I'll ask you this only once," Cisco whispered.

"Mhmm," Barry nodded.

"Did you or did you not eat my secret stash of powdered doughnuts?" the engineer asked.

"What? N-No," said Barry.

"Okay! Great! See you in a bit," Cisco said, before walking off briskly.

About three minutes later, Caitlin peeked her head out from underneath the desk. "Wow... that was tense."

"Come here you," Barry said, scooping up Caitlin into his arms. Caitlin squealed at the sudden movement, laughing simultaneously. He now had her cradled in his arms, and he too was smiling. "You almost got me into so much trouble from our best friend, you know that?"

"I-I'm sorry-Hahaha!" Caitlin laughed, holding onto Barry for dear life - she knew he wouldn't drop her, but she wasn't even going to let him tease her about that.

"Okay, the fact that I'm hearing the most precious laughter in the world right now says otherwise," Barry said, chuckling.

The two took a moment to compose themselves, before Caitlin finally addressed her previous point. "So... about my new tap skills-"

"Let's go in a different room," Barry smiled. "This one... might not be the best."

"Duly noted," Caitlin nodded.

And with that, Barry carried Caitlin over to a far-away room that never got used so she could show off her footwork.

This birthday had started off perfectly for him.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARRY!"

These words were yelled as Barry and Caitlin (who had changed back into a pair of normal heels) walked hand-in-hand to the central lab, surrounded by friends and family - Wally had also shown up, now on a break from his studies and schoolwork, and he was standing close to Jesse. Sara held a cake box in her hands (which concealed the cake, no doubt), Harry looked miserable (because he had on a party hat) yet happy (because his OTP had walked into the room), and Cisco, Iris, and Becky stood in the front of the room.

"We love you, Barry!" Iris said happily.

Cisco blew one of those paper mouth party favors loudly, and everyone laughed at him.

"You guys! You didn't have to... do all this!" Barry said, as he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "I mean... we didn't do anything extravagant for your all's birthdays."

"Well, you should've threatened us and told us not to do this last night," Jesse said.

"Yeah, that's what we all do when we don't want anything big," Cisco said. "Have we not told you this?"

"You've never told me this," said Barry.

"Oh... well, there's always next year," Caitlin said, squeezing his hand.

Barry smiled at his girlfriend... she meant so much to him. More than he could ever hope to convey to her.

" _Okay, at least the present stack is small,_ " he thought. " _Thank goodness... if they blew more than 50 dollars on me I'd feel guilty through all of the next month._ "

"Now, since no one else agreed to," said Jesse, "Sara, Iris, and I will sing 'Happy Birthday' to Barry because no one else was brave enough to do so."

"I've got a bit of a sore throat, in my defense," Wally said.

"I can't sing," Caitlin added. "Trust me, this guy knows."

Barry just smiled as the three women began to sing the iconic song to him, and then they opened the cake - it was vanilla, with red, white, and blue icing - for Flash, and an added reference to Caitlin, his completing other half.

"We know that these are your favorite colors," Sara smirked, giving him a wink.

"Wait... we got pizza, right?" Becky asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Yeah, its over there," said Harry, gesturing to a table.

"Phew!" she said, wiping her forehead.

"Thanks so much, you guys," Barry smiled. "Shall we dig in?"

"Let's do it bro!" Cisco said, excitedly rubbing his hands.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed since Barry had walked into the central lab with Caitlin, and the party was in full swing.

Cake, pop, and pizza were being passed around as the team chatted warmly about recent events - it was exactly what Barry had envisioned for his birthday. Just a simple get-together, and nothing too extreme.

And as an added bonus, no one seemed to find it weird if he or Caitlin just leaned over to give their lover a peck - it was almost as if it was encouraged somewhat...

He could also see Wally and Jesse were sharing whispers and giggles too. He was really proud of this team.

Suddenly, the TV sounded a report that caught their ears.

"-i _n other news, Mayor Bellows is currently under indictment and facing impeachment after the shocking revelation that he was embezzling money from the city. His deputy Mayor, Clara Van Buren, announced her resignation last week, so it is very likely that this will be the end of Mayor Bellows' administration._ "

"Good, never liked him," Becky muttered. "It honestly wouldn't shock me if he's working with Godspeed."

"Hey, didn't Mayor Bellows come on the news during when Hush attacked?" asked Wally.

"Imagine if Hush was back on the news today," Cisco said, chuckling to himself.

Suddenly, the newscaster spoke up again. " _A-And I am just getting reports of a bank robbery in progress on 3rd Street, where sources are saying that... the deceased meta-humans known as 'Victor Goodman' and 'Thomas Elliot' have just shown up. Official sources have yet to come in from our team, but-_ "

"The parallels, yo..." Cisco whispered to himself.

"I'll go round them up," said Barry, standing up.

"Barry, be safe," Caitlin said, kissing his cheek.

"I will, honey," he smiled. "Don't worry about me."

As he suited up and sped off to the crime scene, she smiled warmly. " _I'll always worry about you, Barry,_ " she softly muttered.

Barry arrived at the crime scene in an instant, heading underneath the police tape that had already been put up, and into the bank. He quickly found his way downstairs to the vault, and along with it, King Tut and Murmur.

"Anubis, Hush, you two are coming with me," Barry said. "I don't know how you're back, but I-"

He was cut off when they turned to face them.

Their skin's veins were swollen up (especially around their faces), which gave them this horrid zombie-like appearance. Their eyes were completely darkened out, only lit by tiny yellow irises, essentially confirming to Barry that this was Godspeed's handiwork. They had on baggy clothes, and didn't appear to be much stronger than their former living counterparts.

However, they were more intimidating...

"Hello, Flash," Victor said, snarling and showing his darkened teeth. "And by the way, its King Tut to you."

"And Murmur," growled Thomas. "Feeling a sense of déjà vu?"

"Actually, yes," Barry said. "You'll be feeling the same when you get to Iron Heights."

"Bitch, I never even made it!" laughed Victor.

"But you'll suffer the same fate we did," said Thomas coyly. "When you end up in your own grave."

And with that, the two zombies charged Barry. He stood on the ready, prepared to give them the fight of their life...

When suddenly...

They stopped.

Literally. Mid-run. It was like time had just... frozen in place.

He also felt sick... Like, really sick. He couldn't feel his speed either... what was going on?

"Hello Barry!" a familiar voice said. "Welcome to what I like to call... 'Flashtime'!"

Aaron Hayley, aka August Heart, then walked around the corner of the wall, appearing in all his Godspeed armor except for his helmet.

"I named it after you as a birthday present," he smirked. "That, and I'll let you live throughout the next few weeks. Come April, y'know... you'll be dead."

"Maybe," Barry said, appearing determined on the outside at Aaron's threat. "But you could be too."

"Its a likely possibility," Aaron shrugged. "But lately, I'd say the scales have tipped in my favor... you can't see those scales like I can, you see."

"What is this place?" Barry asked, getting straight to the point.

"Its a place... well, think of it as more of a 'training ground' for speedsters to practice fighting in regular time, or just doing everyday things in the blink of an eye to the real world," said Aaron. "No human can enter Flashtime unless they have had a connection to a speedster before - whether that be the softest touch, or something even more, its still very hard to bring someone in without using an extreme amount of energy... wouldn't recommend it."

"So why am I here?" asked Barry. "With you? Did you wanna kill me in regular time?"

"No no no... I'm counting on something much different taking you out," Aaron smirked. "You'll see."

"Who? What?" Barry demanded.

"You aren't in any positions to be making demands Barry," said Aaron.

Then, he said something that made him want to punch Aaron in the face harder than ever before.

"That is, unless you want to lose Caitlin... then make all the demands you want. It'll just give me more time to distract you from her, leaving her open to my allies-"

"You say her name one more time, I dare you," Barry growled.

Aaron smiled evilly. "So long, Flash! May we meet sometime again... at least, before April, please. One of us has a date with destiny."

And with that, Aaron ran out of the bank at a normal pace, and Flashtime ceased to be happening - Victor and Thomas tripped over their own feet, and Barry quickly handed them over to the police while he could.

He had a feeling they wouldn't be in prison long, though...

* * *

"So, Hush _and_ Anubis came back? How?" Iris asked, once Barry came back into the lab.

"Something to do with Godspeed, definitely," Barry said, rubbing his forehead. "Also... did you guys feel like... you just kinda, I don't know... stopped?"

"For a second, yes," Harry said. "What was that all about?"

"Aaron showed me something... time was paused around us, and we couldn't speed," said Barry. "He called it 'Flashtime'... it was really weird. I felt... I felt sick during it."

"Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?" asked Caitlin, getting closer to him in case she needed to provide comfort.

"No... I guess its because I've never been in Flashtime before," said Barry. "I wouldn't doubt he has, so that's probably why he was fine."

"There's no one's ass we can't kick, Barry," said Sara, patting him on the shoulder. "Aaron's gonna be in the slammer before we know it."

"Yeah, about that... c-can I talk to you? Privately?" asked Barry.

"Okay..." Sara said. She was a bit confused, but didn't ask any questions as the two walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" asked Wally.

"Maybe Flashtime was way worst than he's conveying to us," Becky muttered.

"Poor Barry..." Cisco said sadly. "On his birthday, too."

Caitlin watched her lover walk off with longing eyes... she couldn't express how badly she wanted to hold him. To let him snuggle up to her, stroke his hair, rub his back gently, and then she could tell him everything would be okay. That nothing would ever happen...

Had Flashtime shown him something?

* * *

"What's up, man?" Sara asked, once they were far away.

"D-Did anything in the timeline come up about me dying this April?" asked Barry.

Sara was taken aback, and she nearly jumped at his statement - it was so blunt for the normally happy-go-lucky Barry Allen.

"Not that I know of..." Sara said, confused as ever. "W-Why do you ask?"

"August... Aaron, he said that 'the scales tipped in his favor'," Barry said. "What if that means I'm doomed? H-He even said something else would kill me, and not him. Sara, I can't prepare for what I don't know! I-I-"

"Hey, calm down buddy!" Sara said.

There was no sarcasm or anger in her voice - she was being gentle and concerned. She was scared for Barry's well-being after Flashtime...

What had really gone down there?

"Take deep breaths, in and out, in and out," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Barry breathed slowly. "There you go... that's it..."

"I-I'm really scared, Sara," he muttered.

"Hey, its okay," Sara reassured him, putting her arms around him.

"H-He told me I have until April... and for some reason, this threat doesn't feel so empty," he whispered.

"Well, do you have any idea why?" Sara asked gently.

Barry then whispered something into her ear, which made her go "oohhh".

"Barry, because of what you've told me," Sara said, locking eyes with him, "I swear to you, you will _not_ die in April. You will not die on my watch. Or on Caitlin's watch, Cisco's watch, on the watch of every damn person in this city. We will do whatever it takes to stop Godspeed... I can even bring in the Legends for a real fiesta, if you wish."

Barry chuckled lightly. "Thank you Sara. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I am too," she smiled. "I guess I needed a vacation from the Waverider."

"You mean to tell me you didn't come just for free cake?" Barry laughed.

"Hey, stop exposing my secrets!" Sara hissed.

The two friends laughed as they walked back into the central lab, where everyone was immediately comforted by their laughter.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Caitlin softly.

"I'm better," Barry smiled, holding her hand. "I'll be okay when Aaron is no longer a threat."

"Don't worry man," Cisco smiled. "He won't be soon. I give it at most a month before he's defeated."

Barry smiled lightly, remembering the dreaded month... he had previously had no reason to fear it.

Now it was a threat looming on his shoulders.

What could the future hold?

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

So yes, as Barry had subconsciously predicted, about an hour ago King Tut and Murmur had been broken out of the armored truck that was transporting them to Iron Heights - by none other than Drury Walker himself.

"Why didn't I lock that guy up myself?" Jesse wondered aloud, shaking her head.

"Its okay, Jess," Wally said, patting her shoulder. "I mean, the guy probably would've gotten out anyway."

"Well, lucky for us, I've got their signal," Caitlin smiled.

"How are you so good at this Caitlin?" Iris wondered, smiling at her doctor friend.

"Surrounding myself with people I love helps," she smiled. Iris felt so happy for Caitlin - ever since her brother had started dating her, she was so much more positive and happy. She was always a ray of sunshine, but now even more so.

"I feel honored and lucky to be one of those people," Iris beamed.

"So who's going after King Tut and Murmur?" Cisco asked. "I volunteer. How dare they name themselves."

"I'll go too, for added luck," Becky said.

"The rest of you all should probably stay here," Barry said. "I... I just have a feeling I need a small group for this."

"That's fine dude," said Sara.

"Yeah, go kick some ass guys," smiled Jesse.

The three gave a nod of confidence, before Cisco opened a breach to where the signal was coming from, and the three stepped inside.

Not surprisingly, King Tut and Murmur were being stupid, and placed themselves smack-dab in the middle of the warehouse.

However, they weren't alone - Godspeed also stood there.

"HELLO, FLASH," he growled. "COME TO DIE, HAVE WE?"

"According to you, not until April," Barry said.

Cisco and Becky shot a quick concerning look at one another, but quickly had to revert their attention back to the zombie metas in front of them.

"OH, THAT'S CORRECT," Godspeed laughed. "TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU-UGH-"

He was cut off by a sudden choke in his throat - it was like water had suddenly bubbled up in his lungs.

When the three heroes turned around, they saw a blonde woman wearing black swimming goggles with red lens, a black t-shirt, white trench coat, black pants, and white high-heeled boots.

Grace Balin, aka Orca.

"Hello lady, gentlemen," she smirked.

"Where have you been?" Becky asked.

"Hubby and I are helping your friends Seth and Amunet get settled down," smiled Grace. "However, I had some time to kill, so I decided to come and find you guys! Had a feeling you'd need some backup."

"Well, its much appreciated," Barry said.

"I can tell," Grace smirked. "Now, Godspeed... I still haven't forgiven you for trapping me in that cell."

"FIGURED AS MUCH," he muttered, standing back up after he spat the water out of his lungs.

And with that, the four heroes charged at the three black-hearted villains.

Needless to say, it wasn't pretty - Cisco was easily able to take on Murmur, being that he had a zombie-like slowness about him. Becky, by using her good luck, made quick work of King Tut, not really needing to throw too many punches to take him out.

Grace and Barry, however...

Well, Godspeed was a bit more of a tussle.

However, with Barry's determination combined with Grace's hidden athleticism, he wasn't too hard of a fight. He did put up one, it just wasn't that big a deal.

"You'll never win!" Grace yelled, throwing another punch.

"NOT WITH THIS PEST IN MY WAY, I WON'T," Godspeed growled. "BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK I PLAN ON DISAPPEARING AFTER HE'S GONE?"

"Well, you better hold onto the disappearing part," Barry said. "I'm not going anywhere. I have a life to get back home to."

Godspeed snarled in rage. He decided he had had enough for tonight, and picked up King Tut and Murmur to race back to their lair.

"Huh, that was pretty good," Grace said. "I'll see y'all again at the final battle, okay?"

"See ya then, Grace," Barry said.

And with that, the three exited the warehouse, and Grace headed back home.

* * *

After the fight, the three made their way back to the lab - disheveled, but triumphant.

"Wasn't expecting Grace to show up!" Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah, that was a shocker," Becky giggled.

After the conversations died down, Caitlin made an observation. "Barry, you never got to open your gifts!"

"Its okay," he smiled. "Leave them until tomorrow. I've... I've actually got my own gift to give."

"But... its your birthday," Caitlin said, quirking up an eyebrow.

"I know," Barry smiled. "Caitlin... can I tell you something?"

"Okay... you're making me nervous, honey," she said cautiously.

"There's no need to be nervous, babe," Barry smiled. "Not when you've been the one helping me out. From the very beginning, all you've done is made me a better person. Not just as the Flash, but as Barry Allen. Without you, gosh, I'd be in shambles... my life would've never gotten as amazing as it is had I never met you. Being the Flash has been such a big honor because I get to work with the woman I love the most, and I wouldn't have it any other way... to work with you is the best gift I could ask for. There's only one thing I could ask for that could top that, though..."

Caitlin gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, as Barry knelt down on one knee. Iris was already crying - she had known about this for a while. Cisco and Sara were both close to tears - we won't mention Wally, Jesse or Becky's statuses, for their sakes.

"Caitlin Snow..." he said, reaching into his pocket.

He then pulled out a small black box.

And he took her hand into his own, and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful, sparkly diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES! YESYESYES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she sobbed, so happy she couldn't contain herself. Barry laughed happily as he stood back up, and kissed his _fiancee._ They were engaged now... they were engaged!

"Why do engagements always make me teary-eyed," Harry muttered to himself, wiping away the happy tears on his cheeks.

"Let it out, man," Cisco said, clapping him on his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Harry did hug Cisco and bury his head into his shoulder. Huh.

Iris was jumping for joy, burying Caitlin and Barry into her arms - she was probably the happiest out of anyone besides the now-engaged couple (this is debatable, according to Cisco and Harry's comments).

Barry and Caitlin, meanwhile, were both crying.

But it was out of happiness. So much joy and happiness.

They were engaged!

"C-Can I just do something? Really quick?" Becky asked, sniffling as she wiped her eyes.

"Go ahead, Becky," Barry smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

She then squealed at the top of her lungs, which was completely warranted - no one discouraged it, despite the fact that they had probably just lost about ten percent of their hearing. In fact, Cisco ran over, and engulfed Barry, Caitlin, and Iris in his hug with Harry, which Becky, Wally, Sara, and Jesse soon joined.

It was a joy, tear-filled pile of family.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Caitlin sat on her apartment's couch, playing with her new engagement ring on her finger... she was seated in Barry's lap, completely oblivious to the show currently running on the TV.

"Barry, look," she said happily, looking down at her hand. "Its so sparkly and pretty..."

"You like it?" Barry asked, smiling at his fiancee.

"Oh, I love it," Caitlin beamed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes once more. "I-I... I just can't believe I'm engaged..."

"I can't believe I'm engaged either!" Barry said, laughing.

Caitlin was currently in limbo between holding herself together and bawling out of joy - she felt so happy, she really didn't know how to control herself emotionally.

"B-Barry... we'll have an amazing wedding, right?" she asked.

"Of course we'll have an amazing wedding, precious," he smiled, his own set of tears welling up in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I-I just want you to be able to be there, and not be another victim of Godspeed," she quietly whispered.

"Oh honey," Barry said softly, now crying silently himself - he couldn't blame Caitlin (for anything, ever), his emotions were all over the place too. "I will be there. We will get married, and we will have the best wedding anyone can dream of. It doesn't have to be big or filled with cameras, or anything of the sort - it will be our wedding, Cait. That's what will make it the best wedding ever."

Caitlin was hugging him tightly, dreaming of herself walking down the aisle, her face covered by a veil as she approached her husband-to-be. She already knew she'd be an absolute emotional wreck, and she wouldn't have it any other way - she would be marrying the man she loved the most, and that's what mattered.

And when she was gently placed on the mattress of their bed, cuddled in his arms, she never once stopped thinking about how that she was now engaged.

How she would have a husband...

How one day, she would have children...

How one day, she would be Dr. Caitlin Snow-Allen.

It had a _very_ nice ring to it...

Barry, meanwhile, sighed happily as he held his fiancee's slumbering form in his arms... but then, his thoughts wandered off as his mind lulled into a deep sleep.

April would be the hardest he would ever fight to stay on top of his opponent... before that, if possible.

Because now he didn't just have a girlfriend and team to come back to - he had a fiancee to get back to.

As if he needed another reason to take down Aaron.

* * *

Aaron stood at the side of Emily's medical bed, where she lay in a coma. He dare not refer to it as anything else - it was a medical bed. Nothing shorter.

He was also very angry...

Why was Emily in a coma? What had she done to deserve that?

What had he done to deserve that? _**(a lot really. But he'd never admit that)**_

However, as he was rubbing his head in his hands...

He heard a soft creaking.

As he shot his head up, he saw a sight which warmed his cold, black heart.

Emily was awake.

"Em?!" he exclaimed.

Emily looked over at him. "A-August?"

"Oh, oh my gosh," he said, hugging her instantly. "You're up!"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Wh... who put me here again?"

"Caitlin Snow," Aaron growled, the very mention of the doctor's name being like an instant anger-trigger to him.

Emily, however, smirked.

"Right... I'll put her in one of these by the end of the week."

* * *

 **NOW HOW'S _THAT_ FOR A CHAPTER?! GUYS I'M SORRY I'M JUST REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY WITH HOW THAT CAME OUT XDXDXD**

 **DID I MAKE ANY SNOWBARRY FANS SQUEAL?! GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WHOLE THING HAPPENED! And I'm the author! XD**

 **Anyway, we are SO CLOSE TO THE END OMGOMGOMG :O Just two more chapters and the epilogue! I can't thank you all enough for all the support you've shown. This has seriously been such an honor to write this fic. Let's go out with a bang these last three chapters! :D**

 **And after that - WHO'S READY TO MEET STAR SAPPHIRE?! I KNOW I AM!**


	23. 3x22

**Y'all I literally got teary eyed writing their engagement. I was seriously SO HAPPY WRITING THAT XD**

 **Anyway, I'm VERY excited for this chapter and the next! I promise it will be ones you all will love. :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! I know I have enjoyed it :D (except the ending for this one... you'll see what I mean.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22 - I'll Run Back To You Forever**_

 **Chapter 22 Summary: After getting engaged to Barry, Caitlin Snow feels happier than she's ever felt before - and the fact that they can have a lazy day to celebrate makes it all the more better. However, a new enemy called The Looker, who is actually an old friend of Team Flash's, shows up, determined to ruin her chances at happiness with Barry. But Caitlin isn't going down that easily...**

Caitlin Snow woke up in her fiancee's arms, with the alarm clock on her nightstand reading "9:15 AM" in bold red numbers. She had overslept...

And she didn't give one about that.

Because she had never felt more safe and secure than how she did right now - in her pajamas, underneath her comforter, resting atop Barry Allen, held by his muscular yet ever-so-tender grip. She felt like nothing could ever get to her... Caitlin then brushed her fingers against Barry's face, her engagement ring shining as she did so. Even in the dark room, barely having any light because of the closed curtains, she could clearly see his face and his unreasonably attractive bedhead.

"Good morning, honey," she whispered.

Barry slowly stirred awake, smiling down at Caitlin. "Good morning to you too, baby," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," she said, radiating pure joy. "Do you feel good?"

"The absolute best," smiled Barry.

Caitlin giggled, her heart fluttering at the sight of the man who she loved with all of her heart.

"I love you so much," she sighed happily.

"I love you too," Barry smiled. "Yesterday... you know you gave me the best birthday present ever when you said yes, right?"

"Oh, how could I have ever turned you down?" Caitlin asked. "The thought alone makes me want to cry."

"Cait, you know how much I hate to see you cry," Barry said.

"I know... you could never make me that sad," she smiled warmly. "But you can make me that happy... look at me, I'm getting emotional and it isn't even noon."

Barry smiled at his innocent lover, before softly putting his hands on her hips and turning her to her side, along with himself. They now lay on their sides, facing one another in the bed.

"You still look so tired," Caitlin muttered. "Why don't we sleep in some more? Its the weekend anyway..."

"Hearing that from you... I didn't even think possible," Barry chuckled.

Caitlin giggled, before softly kissing Barry on the lips, and curling into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "Let's go back to sleep, love. We've earned it."

Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin once more, and kissed her forehead softly as they fell back asleep cuddling in the doctor's bed.

* * *

"So, where's Sara?" asked Barry, now digging into the fluffy pancakes he and Caitlin had made together.

"She stayed with Iris for the night, remember?" Caitlin said.

"Oh yeah," Barry nodded, before he smiled. "Truth be told, I really remember only a couple things from last night... it all went by too fast."

"I know," Caitlin said, smiling as she eyed her engagement ring. "I can't remember the last time I've felt so happy. I've come pretty close, but never to that level."

"Neither have I," Barry said happily, holding her hand.

The two sat there for a moment, just staring at one another and rubbing their fingers against each other's.

"We need to finish breakfast," Caitlin giggled. "These are dang good pancakes, lets not waste them."

"Only the best," smiled Barry.

After they ate in peace, they walked over to Caitlin's couch, and Barry snuggled Caitlin in his lap. The two sat for a little bit, before they decided to FaceTime Carla to tell her the news about their engagement. When she picked up, Barry's aunt was already seemingly happy.

"Hi Carla!" smiled Barry.

"Hi Barry! Oh, hello to you too Caitlin!" she smiled.

"Hello Ms. Daniella-I mean, Carla," Caitlin beamed. "Uh... we have something to tell you."

"Ooh! I love being told things!" Carla smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, I think I'd rather show you," Barry smiled. He then gently grabbed Caitlin's right hand, and brought it up to the camera.

"What is-oh. OH... OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" she said excitedly. "YOU PROPOSED?!"

"Last night!" Caitlin said, equally as happy.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" she screamed. "Oh my gosh-DO YOU TWO KNOW HOW WONDERFUL YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE?!"

Barry and Caitlin stuttered - they had barely even thought about kids at all during their relationship. Caitlin had always wanted children, and so had Barry, but it was rarely brought up between them. However, they did still smile at the idea - but it was also mildly concerning.

Even though Barry already knew Caitlin wanted to be a mom (she had said so a while ago) more than anything... Raising a super-baby? Potentially two or three super-babies?

Well, they wouldn't be thinking deeply about this until after they had been married, so it wasn't really an issue now.

"They will be wonderful and beautiful, especially if this lovely little lady is their mom," smiled Barry, kissing Caitlin's forehead.

"You're too sweet," Caitlin giggled.

"Well, I will let you two engaged lovebirds have the day to yourselves, and I'm gonna go celebrate this good mood I have going! Love you guys!" she beamed.

"Love you too Carla!" they both said happily.

And with that, both of the callers hung up, and Barry turned to face his fiancee again.

"How do you wanna celebrate?" asked Barry gently.

"I have a few... ideas," Caitlin winked.

* * *

As it turns out, Dr. Snow's idea of a perfect engagement celebration was just to take a stroll downtown to a local park - and Barry loved it.

The park today, despite it being the weekend, was not too crowded. Perfect for them to walk and talk in peace.

Well, that is... it was.

Until a new villain jumped into the park, sending the few civilians there running and screaming away.

"Hello, Barry Allen," she said menacingly. "And Dr. Caitlin Snow... how wonderful it is to see you."

"E-Emily?" Barry said quietly.

"Oh, how cordial of you to remember," Emily smirked.

Her appearance had definitely changed since she had last been seen in the eyes of Team Flash - her hair was still black, but it was tipped with red highlights throughout. She was also now wearing a purple dress and boots, and she also had glowing white eyes.

"I would prefer to be called 'Looker', however," she said. "You won't subdue me this time."

"Awful confident in yourself, are you?" Caitlin asked.

Suddenly, a breach opened - out popped Cisco and Becky, in their Vibe and Jinx alter egos.

"Got the alert, came as fast as we could," said Cisco. "D-Dude! _SUIT?!_ "

Barry did a quick scan of the area, making sure no one had already seen him, before he ran back to the lab to both A. drop off Caitlin so she wouldn't get caught by the press, and B. get changed into his suit.

When he arrived back, however, another guest had joined the fight - Grace.

"Hey there Flash," she smirked. "Congrats on the engagement, by the way!"

"H-How did you-"

"I have my ways," Grace winked. "Actually I just saw Caitlin's Facebook announcement. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker."

"You'd make a fine addition to the team," Becky said.

"I'll keep that in mind," the Orca smiled.

Suddenly, a new guest raced into the field... Godspeed.

"HELLO THERE, FLASH," he growled. "YOUR DATE WITH DESTINY HAS GROWN CLOSER!"

"How so?" Barry asked.

"ITS MOVED UP A WEEK OR TWO," the demon speedster growled. Barry could just _feel_ that evil smirk oozing out from his mask. "ITS GLORIOUS, IS IT NOT?!"

"Shut up," Barry growled.

He was more determined than ever to stop whatever plan Godspeed had - no matter what. He shot forward at him, tackling him to the ground. Godspeed was taken by surprise, but he quickly recovered, and ran off into the streets. Barry chased after him as fast as he could, not aiming to let him get away so easily.

Cisco, Becky, and Grace, meanwhile, were ready to deal with Emily.

"You three could never take me down," Emily said.

"Really? Then show us," Becky said.

The three heroes then stepped forward to fight Emily, and Emily smirked, readying herself to fight after spending upwards of a month in a comatose state, now finally free to stretch her legs - and fists.

However, right before she could clash with the heroes, two more villains came up behind her.

But they were in no means Emily's teammates.

They were Alexander Sartorius, the former Doctor Phosphorus still disguised as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man, and Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge.

"The stretchy siblings are back, y'all!" yelled 'Ralph'.

"I swear," Laura growled, "you say that again and I will deck you on the spot."

"Uhh... right, sorry," 'Ralph' said.

"Okay, I've got Looker," said Becky. "Cisco, Grace, you two want the 'Stretchy Siblings'?"

"With pleasure," Cisco chuckled. "You all really should've let me name you guys, y'know!"

'Ralph' felt the nuclear energy coursing through his veins as he made his way over to fight Cisco. Meanwhile, Grace just straight up lunged at Laura, no questions asked. She wanted to kick some ass.

"You're no warrior," Laura said. "You're barely even a fighter!"

"You're right," Grace said, taking a step back.

Laura then bent over, suddenly and violently coughing out water that had suddenly risen from her lungs.

"I'm Orca," she smirked.

She then kicked Laura down, and continued to hold her own.

Meanwhile, Cisco's vibe blasts were holding up pretty well against 'Ralph' - Alex was getting a fair grip on his new body, having been training his new stretchy ability in his free time. 'Ralph' had little to no fear of Cisco - but this was a mistake.

He should've been intimidated from the start.

Cisco might be a joker, but in the field, he's no laughing matter - especially against a rookie like 'Ralph'.

However, the rookie did have a few tricks up his sleeve... currently locked in a tough position, the villain smirked.

"You should really keep track of arms," he chuckled darkly.

Before Cisco could react, he felt a sold punch to his stomach, which was made with his enlarged fist that had crept up on him. And it sent him flying back into a car, knocking him unconscious.

"CISCO!" screamed Becky, immediately forgetting her clash with Emily to dash over to her fallen friend.

She immediately picked him up, and cradled his head in her lap. He was very much alive, but he'd probably wake up with a bad headache.

"Hey, hey... Cisco!" she said, cradling his head in her lap. "W-Wake up, buddy! Wake up!"

She felt a gust of wind fly past her, and looking up, she saw that Jesse had arrived. "Sorry I'm late!" she said.

"Follow Barry!" Grace cried out, where she was currently dealing with Looker and Laura - 'Ralph' had gotten kicked where it hurts and was writhing in pain. "I've got these two!"

Seeing two flashes of lightning down the street, Jesse nodded and quickly ran down to follow them. Barry and Godspeed were running, but they were somehow still fighting. And evidently, she had caught the demoniac speedster by surprise - he tripped when she showed up behind him, tumbling into a moving car and crashing into the windshield.

Barry was so close, it almost looked like he had crashed into it, sending a brief panic to Jesse's head, but it was quickly relieved when they skidded to a stop.

Godspeed groaned, standing up and cracking his back, now pierced with glass shards from the windshield which quickly fell off. "THAT DID NOT FEEL GOOD..."

"Go help the people inside," Barry said to Jesse.

"You got it," she nodded.

She pulled out a woman with jet-black hair, who didn't seem to injured, and a dirty-blonde haired man in a suit and tie, whose condition looked significantly worse.

Godspeed looked at the wreckage, before turning to face Barry.

"You could've just killed someone!" Barry exclaimed. "No remorse?!"

"I WASN'T TRIPPING ON PURPOSE," Godspeed said. "AND BESIDES, ITS NOT LIKE I CARE... ITS YOU WHO SHOULD."

"Because I have morals!" Barry shouted.

Godspeed darkly chuckled, however. "I MUST THANK YOU BARRY... YOUR MORALS WOULD'VE ACTUALLY HELPED YOU HERE, FOR ONCE."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"GIVE IT A FEW MONTHS... YOU'LL SEE," Godspeed winked. "THAT IS... IF YOU'RE HERE TO WITNESS IT. YOU MAY NOT EVEN LAST THE MONTH."

Barry just stared on as Godspeed continued with his rant.

"AND BELIEVE ME, FLASH, WHEN YOUR TIME COMES... YOU'LL BE THERE TO ANSWER IT. AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY FROM IT - YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO RUN. YOU'LL BE TOO SLOW... AND YOU WON'T EVEN BE FAST ENOUGH TO GET TO YOUR PRECIOUS CAITLIN EITHER. EVEN THOUGH SHE'LL NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER..."

And with that, before Barry could bark any more questions, Godspeed opened a breach behind him, and vanished into thin air. Aaron's girlfriend, Emily, was seen taking off into the sky, and the stretchy siblings stretching off into the distance.

Suddenly, Becky's voice came over the comms. "Cisco's okay... he got knocked out but no bad damage."

"Okay, let's head back team," Barry said, taking in a deep deep breath.

* * *

When Barry managed to finally get back, he immediately ran to the room which held the article - to be specific, the article of the Crisis of 2024.

"Okay... date's still the same," he muttered. "Green Arrow, Supergirl, Atom, Hawkgirl, yeah... except now, they've added White Canary and... Green Lantern. Okay, so somehow, he's an actual hero and _not_ just a very poorly rated science fiction movie... you learn something new every day."

Barry continued looking at the article - it continuously referred to the Reverse Flash causing the crisis, not Godspeed. And the date was still 2024...

So what the heck could Godspeed be talking about?

He decided not to spend anymore time looking at the article, and instead he chose to walk out of the room.

Caitlin was racing up to him, looking so concerned it was scaring him. "Barry! What were you doing in the article room?" she asked, worried for her fiancee.

"J-Just... getting some air after the battle," Barry lied.

Caitlin grasped his hand, and he felt her engagement ring against his finger. "Barry... please. I want to help you, with whatever it is you're scared of."

Barry took a deep breath. "Cait, I wanna tell you about it... but I don't know what _it_ is! Godspeed keeps on telling me I have a date with destiny, and it was in April, but now its earlier, and I-I just don't know what it is... And today he said I'd be too slow to get back to you because of it. Cait, that thought alone is so concerning to me-"

"Barry," Caitlin said, cupping his face with her free hand. "Godspeed can't do anything in the world he thinks he can when it comes to separating us. The reason why he wants to is because he knows we're unstoppable together, and he is terrified of this. You and I... we're a team. Team's don't let their members go down without a fight. And this teammate will _never_ let you go down."

Barry gave a faint smile. "Cait, you could never let me down... you're the best."

Caitlin kissed his cheek softly, and smiled. "Let's go to the lab, baby. We've got something we need to look at."

The speedster followed his fiancee to the central lab, where Cisco was wide awake and not badly hurt at all, just a bit bruised. Becky, Jesse, Sara, and Grace were there too, as well as Harry and Wally. And also, Lenny had joined in the fun.

"Hey guys! Congrats on getting engaged!" Wally said. "Wait... I was there for that. Oh well, congrats anyway!"

"Thank you Wally," Caitlin smiled. "How we looking, Lenny?"

"Looking is probably all we'll be doing, Dr. Snow," Lenny sighed, "this piece of armor has crashed my laptop, and these computers aren't doing much better."

"We picked up a piece of Godspeed's armor from the fight, and we're trying to analyze it," said Jesse.

"And its tech we've never seen before... we don't even know if its tech at all!" Harry sputtered, exasperated.

"Can I see it?" Barry asked.

Cisco nodded, grabbing it off of the analyzation tray, and handing it to Barry. The little shard was so small, yet so weird...

"What do you think its made out of?" asked Becky.

"This might not even be from earth," Cisco chuckled dryly. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to be sarcastic, I'm just tired..."

"Its okay," Becky said, patting his shoulder.

Barry, meanwhile, stared at the piece of armor, lost in thought. "What are you up to, Hayley..."

* * *

Aaron wasn't really up to anything at the moment - he was just relaxing in his chair. However, he was plotting something... something fairly big.

Barry's date with destiny.

He understood Barry didn't want to go on a date with destiny; he was an engaged man. However, this he couldn't avoid - every outcome where Aaron won, this was done. However, it was also a key to Barry's victory outcomes - so doing this was a bit of a risk. The odds did tip more in his own favor, but still, the risk was there.

"Gosh... you've been thinking," Emily observed, smirking.

"This plan needs to be perfect, Ems," said Aaron, not looking at her. "Otherwise... well, I better not say."

"You aren't going to die... right?" she said, looking at him concerned.

"Hope not," Aaron said, now standing up.

Suddenly, Tockman walked into the room. "Boss! When are we gonna get some action around here? Its been so boring lately!"

"Its gonna happen soon, William," said Aaron nonchalantly. "Believe me, its coming..."

"Well too bad, I'm running out of patience," Tockman said. "I'm gonna go rob a bank or something..."

"What was that?" Aaron asked.

Tockman turned around, exasperated. "I said-AGH!"

He was cut off by a sudden, sharp pain...

From Aaron's arm, which was lodged in his chest a-la-Reverse Flash.

"Sorry..." he whispered to the dying Clock King. "Still couldn't hear you..."

Tockman then breathed his last, and died in the doorway he had just been complaining in. Emily seemed a bit shaken up, even from knowing her boyfriend's past experiences similar to this. "Y-You just killed him..."

"Collateral damage, I can afford to replace him," said Aaron. "Besides, bigger things are coming! He didn't matter anymore."

"I've never seen you this careless," Emily said, standing up with a firm look in his eyes.

"AND IF THE PLAN DOESN'T GO ACCORDING TO HOW IT SHOULD, YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" Aaron suddenly shouted, screaming like his civilian form never had.

Emily took a step back, shocked at Aaron's outburst.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Aaron said, putting on his jacket, "I have a meeting to attend."

And with that, he flashed out of the room, leaving Emily still bewildered. She then walked into the adjoining room, where Chloe, Drury, Murmur, and King Tut had heard everything.

"The hell just happened?" asked Chloe.

"I... I don't know!" Emily exclaimed.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Thomas murmured.

"Wouldn't bet against it," Drury said, and Victor nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the lab, meanwhile, Cisco was still analyzing the piece of Godspeed's armor they had been given, and to no avail... it was really starting to frustrate him.

"Damn... why won't you just _show me how you work?_ " he said, spluttering.

He then heard soft footsteps in the hallway, and turned to see Becky. "Hey Becca..."

"Hey Cisco," she said gently, coming into the room. "How you feeling?"

"Not too good... headache," he chuckled, gesturing to the shiner on his forehead. Becky grimaced.

"Well... at least you're awake, she said, pulling up a chair next to him.

"Yeah," Cisco nodded.

Becky finally took it upon herself to ask a question that had been lingering in her mind for so long now...

"Cisco... when we defeat Godspeed... w-would you... would you like to go on a date?"

Cisco's face seemed to have a change in its features - he seemed warmer. He seemed happier.

All of a sudden, his shiner looked better than before, and his smiled widened. "Of course, Becky! I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"R-Really?" Becky said, her own eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" Cisco smiled. "You're really funny, and sweet and cute. You fit my type exactly!"

Becky was giggling with excitement now. She was actually doing it - she was gonna go on a date with Cisco!

However, their joy was suddenly interrupted by Barry running down the hall, and giving a shout as he did. The two vigilantes followed his trail, catching up with Caitlin, who had ran ahead of them making it out of the lab.

When they got to where Barry was running, however, they say Iris pointing her pepper spray at another individual, with Barry and Caitlin standing by her...

And the other person in the room was Aaron Hayley, currently on his knees, hands on his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Barry exclaimed. "How'd you even get in?!"

"Not that hard to just sneak up and follow someone through the door if you're fast," Aaron shrugged. "And I'm here to turn myself in to your Pipeline prison."

* * *

Currently, Aaron was being monitored like a hawk with no intention of letting him walk free. Iris had come by to drop something off, and Wally had left a while ago. Lenny and Grace were in a lower lab, still working on analyzing the piece of armor. The rest of the team stood in the central lab, discussing what had just happen...

All except Barry.

He sat in silence, staring at the monitor that displayed Hayley's cell.

Caitlin sighed, eventually tired of waiting, and she went to go see him. When she saw him, she immediately felt her heart dampen at the sight before her - he looked so distraught. So sad. So mad. It was unlike him.

"Barry? Honey?" she said gently.

"Cait," Barry said briefly, before turning back to the monitor.

"He's not getting out of there baby," Caitlin sighed. "We're watching him... come on back to the lab."

"Can't," Barry said. "He might break out. He knows I'm watching him."

"And see? Look at him! If you're watching him, he knows he's getting what he wants," Caitlin said. "Didn't you say he was trying to keep you from me? Look at this... Barry, I don't want this to sound pretentious or anything, but who's your utmost attention on right now?"

Barry took a shaky breath, realizing his fiancee was right - like always.

"A-Aaron," Barry whispered softly.

"Now, look at me," Caitlin said gently.

But when Barry looked at her, he had unshed tears in her eyes.

Caitlin immediately abandoned everything else, and grabbed her fiancee in her arms, hugging him with all her strength.

"H-He's trying to break me, and its working," Barry whispered.

"Hey, he can only win if you let him," Caitlin assured him. "You need to believe he can't stop you. Because he can't, Barry! He can't stop you, only slow you down! _You're_ the Flash; you wear that suit, not him! He's a knockoff trying to be the real thing - I know what the real thing is, and believe me, the faker could never even dream of living up to the man you are."

Barry smiled from Caitlin's shoulder; that was a good pep talk.

"Let's go look him in the eye," Caitlin said. "Tell him he can shove that date with destiny crap you-know-where."

Barry chuckled. "I love you so much."

Caitlin received a kiss on her lips, making her smile. "I love you too."

* * *

"The Flash! In the flesh!" Aaron rang out from his pipeline cell. "And his lady, and their fellow assassin! How wonderful of a surprise..."

Sara had joined them in going to Aaron's cell, feeling a bit left out from all the action lately - Barry and Caitlin were perfectly okay with this, since Sara could strike fear into anyone's heart in a blink.

"Aaron, I wanted to ask you something," Barry said.

"Ask away," Aaron said. "Not like I'm going anywhere."

"What's your endgame here?" Barry asked.

Aaron chuckled darkly.

"Now that... ooh, that's a good question," he snickered. "But I feel like you don't need the answer right now."

"Why not? Its just us here," said Caitlin.

"Or do you need it beaten out of you?" Sara asked.

"No... you all just wouldn't understand," Aaron sighed. "Too complex for your minds... even Caitlin's. Dr. Snow, I know that I criticize your methods a lot... but believe it or not, you're the only mind in this room that could rival my own."

"Thanks for the compliment," Caitlin said, "I'm glad that you can jump down from that pedestal you set yourself on every now and then."

"I am too!" Aaron smirked.

Barry's blood was boiling, but evidently Caitlin wanted the super speedster to have a piece of her mind.

"You hurt my baby," she said darkly, "and I don't like it when he gets hurt. He's sad, which makes me sad. And you know what else it makes me? Mad. But more than anything... I get cold. I only give my warmth to him, and I give everything else my frosty face. Including you... honestly, I don't hate anyone, but you're one of two exceptions I've made. You've done nothing but torture us, toy with my friends and family like they're nothing. I've got news for you - you're the one who's nothing. And I hope you're comfy, because you are never leaving your cell."

Aaron Hayley, August Heart/Godspeed himself, seemed to be shaken at Caitlin's sudden vent towards him.

Barry rubbed her shoulder, but even in his stern expression, Caitlin could see pride in his eyes. Sara's too. "Cait. Let's go..."

Caitlin nodded, and turned around to walk away with her fiancee and friend.

Aaron, however, just chose to sit down, put his feet up against the door, and relax for a bit.

Only a little while...

* * *

"How're we looking on the armor?" asked Becky.

"We're getting somewhere, it seems," Harry said, currently working closely with Lenny and Cisco to try and crack the code of complexion the armor had. "C'mon, we gotta be able to do this..."

"If anyone can do it," said Jesse, "its you, dad."

Harry gave a small smile to his daughter, before turning back to his computer.

"Should we call Marlize?" asked Lenny.

"That isn't a bad idea, but she's very busy," said Cisco.

"Where are Caitlin and Barry?" asked Iris. "They've been gone a minute..."

"They went to go interrogate Godspeed with Sara," said Grace. "They should be back soon, and hopefully with something that can help."

The trio then walked back in, making the total number of people in the room ten - the most it had ever seen at once. "How are we looking?"

"We're getting somewhere! We think," Lenny said, trying to be optimistic.

Suddenly, a result popped up on the computer. The three analyzing it suddenly looked up, and were about to be ecstatic...

But instead, they were disappointed.

"What the CRAP IS THIS?!" Cisco exclaimed in frustration. "J-Just a bunch of gibberish and symbols!"

"All that work for this?" Harry sighed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

As everyone else converged over the realization Aaron's armor had brought them, Barry took a closer look at the symbols...

Something about them seemed oddly familiar...

So why couldn't he place his hand on it?

Then - it hit him.

"T-Those aren't just symbols... t-that's a language," said Barry shakily.

"What do you mean, Barry?" asked Caitlin.

"I-I remember seeing it... I saw it when I went into the Speed Force," Barry said, still trembling.

"So... so that means," Jesse began, slowly realizing it herself.

"Aaron got his armor from the Speed Force," Becky finished. "This is Speed Force armor we're dealing with... and he's so in tune with it, this can't be a coincidence."

Caitlin then said something that no one wanted to hear...

But they all had a feeling she was right.

"What if Aaron himself is from the Speed Force?"

Suddenly, the piece of armor shot off of the tray it was on, and flew out of the room - it nearly pierced Sara and Iris in the process.

"What the hell?!" Grace exclaimed, standing next to her husband.

"That... that was not supposed to happen," Lenny said, shaking as he pointed towards the door.

Everyone then turned their attention to the TV on the wall, where Aaron's cell was on the screen - he had broken off the meta cuffs dampening his powers.

"Oh no no no..." Barry quietly muttered.

"We're on it," Grace suddenly said, running out of the room with Lenny.

"Guys!" Cisco called out, trying to warn them of the dangerous maneuver they were making.

Barry then turned to face his team. "Suit up gang... we're in the endgame now."

As the team charged to get changed into their battle gear, Caitlin grabbed Barry's arm in a loving grip. "Don't you dare lose to him."

"I wouldn't," Barry said, "and I'll make it back to you... no matter what."

He then wrapped his arms around her neck and waist, and pulled her into a loving, tender, passionate kiss that easily lasted more than fifteen seconds...

Barry then separated from her, and gave her one last longing look, wishing he didn't have to put up with Aaron so he could just be with her in peace...

And then, he raced down the hall with Cisco, Becky, Jesse, and Sara.

* * *

Grace and Lenny reached Aaron's cell, only to find him staring at the wall, his back turned to them.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to get those damn cuffs back on your unholy wrists," Lenny said.

Aaron did turn around, unexpectedly.

But he was holding the missing piece of his armor.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

And then, the madman moved forward.

Through the glass cell door.

Grace, in retaliation, pulled a revolver out of her back pocket and shot at Aaron's heart three times... nothing. He caught all the bullets.

"H-He isn't forgetting anything," said Lenny. "My powers aren't working, honey..."

"Neither are mine!" Grace exclaimed.

Aaron continued to walk slowly toward them, where they were currently frozen in fear, and then made it right in front of them.

"Move," he growled.

He then punched both of them in the stomach, and sent them flying backwards, knocking them unconscious.

"Phase 2," Aaron said, smirking at his handiwork.

He then began to make his way upstairs, towards the room Barry and Cisco had first gone to Earth-2 in.

It was time for his most miraculous stunt...

* * *

Barry and his five teammates slowly made their way through the lab, making sure to be as quiet as they could. They knew Aaron knew that they were coming after him - what he didn't know was their current location.

"Okay, I've scanned the building, the only threat is Aaron," said Caitlin through the comms. "He's... he's moving through the floor just below you guys."

"Stay sharp, you all," Barry instructed.

"I've got a feeling we're nearing the finale," Becky muttered.

"We need to take him down today," Cisco said. "Literally only God knows how much stronger he'll get if we don't."

"Guys, guys, shh," Sara said, "I think he's right below us..."

The team then advance down one last flight of stairs, before coming to the hallway that was making all the noise.

And then...

They found him.

"Hello, Aaron," said Barry.

"Barry, likewise," Aaron nodded. He was in all of his armor, except for his helmet, which would've given him his loud, booming, all-caps voice.

"I really wish we could go somewhere else for this fight," muttered Becky.

"We don't pick the ballroom, we just dance," Cisco said, raising his fists.

Aaron chuckled darkly. "As much as I love a good fight... we need a change of scenery, I do agree."

Suddenly, breaches opened beneath Becky, Jesse, and Sara's feet, causing them to fall through and back into the central lab - where, underneath Caitlin's heels, a breach had opened as well.

And in the blink of an eye, she found herself standing by Barry and Cisco.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Caitlin shrieked.

"I-I... I can't move," Cisco suddenly said, trying to rush Godspeed. "I can't move my legs... I'm frozen in place."

"I can't move either," said Caitlin.

Barry looked at his fiancee and best friend with concern, putting his hands on both of their shoulders. "You guys are gonna be okay, all right? You both are gonna be just fine. I promise. I'd never let anything happen to either of you, okay?"

"Aww, how sweet," Aaron smirked. "But enough chit-chat; let's get down to business... your final test, Barry! Lose... and you'll be taking a little vacation."

"You're gonna kill me? In front of my fiancee and best friend?" asked Barry.

"Most certainly not, the whole gang isn't present," said Aaron. "You'll just be gone for a bit... or forever! It won't be my decision, I'll say that much."

"And if I don't?" Barry asked, stepping forward.

"Well... your friends are in a bit of a pickle, aren't they? A position where pain can be inflicted," said Aaron menacingly. "Say you'll go into the Speed Force, and go to your final test, and I won't harm them whatsoever. I'll even let them go as you go. However, fail to comply... and they'll feel pain like never before. The choice is completely up to you, Barry."

"Don't you DARE GO!" yelled Cisco.

"We can take it!" Caitlin said.

Barry looked at their eyes... he knew they couldn't take whatever Aaron was about to give. He had grown more powerful than ever.

He didn't even have to think about what he was going to say.

But Caitlin's begging eyes... telling him with all her might not to go...

Barry, however... was Barry.

"I'll go," he said, so quietly Aaron couldn't hear the fear and sadness in his voice.

"Dammit," Cisco muttered, holding back tears for his friend.

Aaron nodded. "Need a moment?"

Barry didn't look at him at all - after briefly speaking to Cisco, and giving his frozen form a big bear bro-hug, he walked over to cup Caitlin's face, which had a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I promised you I would make it to our wedding," Barry said, "I'll be damned if I don't keep it."

"You better come back," Caitlin whispered. "P-Please... I can't handle losing you..."

"I will come back," Barry told her. "I will come back to you, and never leave you again. I'll just be gone for a little while..."

"You make this sound so small... Barry, I don't know if you're coming back to me," Caitlin said shakily.

"We know the universe is with us, Cait," Barry said. "We... we can't lose hope now. Hope will bring me back to you. Never lose faith, okay?"

Caitlin let out a sob, and was so sad when Barry hugged her frozen form for what could possibly be the last time...

She had to believe it wouldn't be though. It couldn't be.

He then kissed her lips - it was so tender and soft. He then rubbed her hand one more time, twisting her ring around one more time.

And then, he turned around.

Aaron had the vortex open, its blinding blue light shining through. "Ready to go, pal?"

"Go to hell," Barry growled. "You've done nothing but torture my family. I'll be glad to see you powerless, and rotting away."

"Feeling's mutual," Aaron chuckled darkly.

Barry then took a deep breath...

And stepped inside the portal.

Once he stepped in, the vortex closed.

And Cisco had to catch Caitlin as she fell to the floor... crying.

Barry had vanished.

...He _had_ to be coming home...

He just had to.

* * *

 **PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS! I'VE ALREADY CONFIRMED SEASON 4/NAMED ITS MAIN ANTAGONIST SO I THINK YOU ALL KNOW HOW THIS IS GONNA END!**

 **I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO HAPPY, YOU MIGHT SQUEAL AS LOUD AS YOU DID WHEN THEY GOT ENGAGED! All Snowbarry fans will LOVE the next chapter, I promise! ;D**

 **In the meantime... the next chapter is the finale... holy smoaks... :O :O :O**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY - ITS GONNA BE SO INTENSE YOU WILL LOVE IT SO MUCH I PROMISE :D :D :D Also... get ready for Aaron to get his payday... he's gonna reap what he's sown. ;) See you guys next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**


	24. 3x23

**omgomgomgomgomg ITS THE FINALE OF THIS STORY I LITERALLY CANNOT BELIEVE IT :O :O :O**

 **I WANNA THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! :D :D :D**

 **In the meantime... let's get to the finale. We've got a speedster to save. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: The Final Sprint**_

 **Chapter 23 Summary: Gone into the Speed Force, Barry finds two versions of reality - one in favor of what happens if he wins, and another if Aaron wins. Seeing how terrible Aaron's future is, Barry is determined to do everything in his power to stop it from happening - and whatever it will take to get back to Caitlin. Meanwhile, Cisco and Becky help Caitlin through her loneliness.**

Barry had no idea where he was.

One moment, he had been telling Caitlin goodbye, feeling nothing but terrible pain from her tear-stained face as she watched him disappear into the Speed Force.

And now it was cold... and dark... he knew he was in the Speed Force, but he didn't know the location it was currently simulating. He already missed Caitlin so badly... all he wanted to do right now was to hold her. To snuggle up with her; to sleep in their bed together, not worried about anything the world would throw at them.

"God, please... please don't let her think I'm gone," Barry whispered silently. "I need to make it back to her..."

In the dark area he was in, he could stand perfectly fine. He even still had on his Flash suit - it was just pitch black.

And suddenly, the room was flourished with light.

It was the central hall for the lab...

" _Okay, what's this?_ " he thought.

"A message," a voice suddenly said.

Barry flipped around, and there it was - the personification of the Speed Force, wearing his mom's face. Or his aunt - twins.

"About the future, or a possible one thereof," 'Nora' said.

Barry, however, wasn't phased. "Why did you send Aaron his armor? Or more yet, did you send Aaron to torture me?"

The Speed Force ignored his question. "Follow me... you'll want to see this, Barry."

Barry had no choice - if he wanted to get out of here, no doubt he'd have to let the Speed Force control his every move.

However, as he walked down the hall with 'Nora'... he heard something.

It sounded like... a child crying.

"What's that sound?" asked Barry.

"Just continue on with me," said the Speed Force.

Barry continued, and when they finally got to the source of the noise... his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

There, holding a swaddled baby, humming a soft tune to calm the crying child...

Was Caitlin. _His Caitlin._

"O-Oh my God," he whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. "I-Is it-"

"Yes," smiled the Speed Force. "She is yours... in a possible future. A future you do have the potential to make happen."

Caitlin continued humming softly to the baby, bouncing on her heels lightly to try and calm down her crying child. The tears slowly seemed to stop, and the baby fell into a quiet, peaceful lull. There was nothing more precious than an innocent, tiny baby...

"I love you, sweetie," he heard Caitlin whisper to the child, a smile plastered on her face.

The child babbled something incoherent back, making every person present's heart melt - even the Speed Force seemed to be happy.

And then, footsteps could be heard. Barry turned around - and it was himself. His hair was just a tad longer than it was now, and it was pretty clear that he had stubble showing - possibly a bit of a beard, even. He walked over to Caitlin, his right hand shining from the ring on his ring finger. He walked over to his wife, and put his hands on her sides, and kissed her cheek.

"Can you believe it? We did it," future Barry smiled. "Its no longer there."

"I know," Caitlin said, beaming herself. "You'll be able to watch her grow up... and any more that come along."

"Oh, there'll be more alright," future Barry chuckled, patting his wife on the back. "Being a parent... nothing beats it. I'm so proud of my girls."

"And we're proud of our boy," Caitlin smiled, kissing him softly.

Barry had tears rolling down his face - he couldn't believe it... _it was possible._ He could have a future with Cait! He could have kids, get married!

And that was all he needed to know he was going to put Aaron away forever.

"I need to take him down," Barry said, looking at the Speed Force with a pleading look. "I don't know how you two are affiliated, but please, _please -_ let me take him down."

"Not before I show you what else could happen," the Speed Force said. "You're getting both sides of the cake today, Barry. You need to see everything that could happen."

And with that, the Speed Force walked away, and Barry had no choice but to follow.

He would like what he was about to be shown a lot less.

* * *

Cisco had taken Caitlin home a few hours after the ordeal with Aaron had gone down - he had also brought Becky, because he knew he couldn't help Caitlin bear her burdens alone. She needed as much comfort as she could get.

When they breached into her apartment, she had immediately gone into her bedroom, and locked the door. He could hear her muffled cries, and he wanted to comfort her, but he knew she probably needed some alone time for a bit.

He took a seat on the floor, resting his head against her apartment wall. Becky sat down next to him.

"You're almost as hurt as she is," Becky whispered. "I can tell."

"He was my best friend... why did he have to go like that?" Cisco wondered aloud.

"He's Barry, Cisco," said Becky. "He's gonna do what Barry does. Its selfless of him... and you've helped him find his way to be like that. Its because you and Caitlin are so sweet and kind."

Cisco sighed deeply, wiping his eyes. "I-I just hope he comes back..."

Becky patted his shoulder. "You know, I haven't known him as long as you two have... and I'm not an original Team Flash member, but I like to think I know him to a pretty good extent. He's not gonna give up. If there's even a sliver of hope he can get back to you two, he'll take it, and make it his ultimate goal. Because I've figured out something - whenever making Caitlin happy is involved... he'll do anything to make it happen."

Cisco smiled sadly. "You're not wrong... I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"He may have to in order to get back," Becky shrugged.

Cisco nodded. "Hey... I'm gonna go check on Caitlin. Okay?"

"Give her some comfort for me," Becky said, kissing Cisco's cheek.

Cisco stood up, and headed toward the bedroom door. He knocked softly. "Caitlin... you in there?"

A soft sniffle signaled to him that he was correct. He softly turned the doorknob, and opened it.

"Oh... oh Caitlin..."

Caitlin was in an old worn-out hoodie and sweatpants, tears rolling down her face as she looked at a picture frame. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her hair was slightly messed up too.

The framed picture was of her and Barry - he was hugging her from behind, and the camera had captured her laugh.

"Hey... why don't you get some sleep?" Cisco suggested.

Caitlin nodded, sniffling as she set the picture frame down on her nightstand. She pulled back the covers, and crawled underneath them, with Cisco pulling them back over her petite form. Cisco rubbed her side softly.

"Barry and I once did this exact routine... only I was drunk," Caitlin whispered.

Cisco listened intently, and would've been eager to get blackmail material in any other situation, but not here - he was just listening here to the story of his best friend's love.

"A-And I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep..." she recalled, "and he d-did... he rubbed me. I think he even rubbed my butt once; on accident, but I didn't care. He might have even sneaked a peek at my goods when he changed me into my pajamas..."

Cisco laughed softly. "What a scoundrel."

Caitlin smiled sadly. "I want him to hold me... I want him to kiss me... I want _him._ Cisco, what am I gonna do without him?"

"We need to have faith he's going to come back," Cisco said. "That he'll power through this to get back to you."

Caitlin didn't say much else - but Cisco did hear her mumble a soft prayer, clutching her pillow tightly. And then, her snores started coming out of her mouth, prompting Cisco to give her back one final rub before walking out and closing the door.

Becky was waiting for him. "How's she doing?"

"She just needs time..." Cisco muttered.

"No, not just time," Becky said, her voice cracking. "She needs Barry."

* * *

Back inside the Speed Force, Barry had just been led down another hall - and it led to the outside world of the Speed Force. Well, wherever he was.

"I-I recognize this place," he muttered, "its the graveyard where my parents are buried..."

"Follow me," the Speed Force said.

Barry then noticed a congregation of people gathered together around a certain place... it was around where his parents were buried.

And then...

It clicked.

"No... no no no no," he quietly muttered.

He raced over to see who all the people were in attendance, and his heart dropped. Oliver and Team Arrow... Sara and the Legends... Kara and Team Supergirl... And his team. All dressed in black. In addition to his team - Lenny and Grace, Seth and Amunet, Marlize, Dominic, Singh and Kimmy, the other inmate metas Becky had escaped with, and even Music Meister seemed to be here, all the joy he normally had gone from his face.

But he felt his spirits plummet when he saw who was the one most of the crying was coming from.

Caitlin - dressed in all black, a veil over her face from her black hat, clutching a few roses.

The minister had just finished speaking, and she had stepped forward.

She then dropped the roses into the grave dug.

"I'll never forget you..." she whispered quietly, dropping the roses, and grabbing a shovel-full of dirt to scoop into the hole. "I love you, Barry Allen..."

Barry wanted to tell her he was still here - alive, and coming back to her.

But before he could even move towards her... he noticed someone. Someone watching his funeral from afar, not among the main crowd.

And Barry's blood boiled.

It was Aaron... and the bastard had barely dressed respectfully.

"You've gotta let me take him down, you've got to," Barry said, at the Speed Force's feet, practically begging to be set free.

"Then you've got to prove yourself worthy," the Speed Force said.

"What do I need to do then? Huh? WHAT DO I DO?!" Barry yelled, so mad at the possibility of Aaron winning that he was fuming at the seams.

The Speed Force didn't answer for a moment...

Then, they did.

"We made Aaron specifically for the purpose of pushing you to your breaking point, to see how you would fare," said the entity. "Yes, he is our product. Yes, we made him; he isn't really human. He's the equivalent of a demon encased in a human shell. The face you saw at CCPD when he was your partner isn't even his real face - the Godspeed Armor is."

"So... so that's what he really looks like? August Heart is just a shell for Godspeed?" Barry asked. "Man... this is really confusing."

"Do not worry, you have the main point down," said the Speed Force, giving a somewhat-supportive smile. "So, if you want to make him vulnerable... strip him completely of the armor that protects him."

"How do I do that?" asked Barry.

"Enough energy concentrated onto the armor will cause it to rupture," the Speed Force said, "a little piece goes missing, Aaron can recuperate - its like a scratch. But get rid of all his armor... its almost like you've taken his ability to walk. He'll still have his powers, but it'll be scattered - he won't be able to use it, but he'll know he still has it. It will infuriate him... he'll feel broken. Lost. He won't know what to do, and will have no choice but to surrender."

Barry nodded, wiping the tears left in his eyes. "Let me go take care of him."

"Don't think you're gonna have an easy time," the Speed Force said. "I have to make this fight fair, after all."

"Well, I'll win fairly," Barry said, now more determined than ever.

The Speed Force then snapped their fingers, and the portal back to the real world opened.

"I bid you godspeed, Flash," the Speed Force said.

Barry couldn't help but cringe at the word "godspeed" - it used to hold such a positive meaning for him.

Now it meant nothing but trouble.

But Barry's thoughts were least concerned about Aaron as he stepped back into the portal...

It was time to go home.

* * *

 ** _5:00 AM, outside Caitlin's apartment_**

The portal spat him out onto the sidewalk, causing him to drag against the hard cemented ground.

And when he looked up... he remembered the building within an instant.

He flashed up the flights of stairs leading to the door which he knew all so well, and knocked eagerly.

There were a few moments of nothing but the occasional knock from Barry. He decided to do the only option left - vibrate through the door. When he did, he saw Becky and Cisco, cuddled up and out like lights in front of the TV, which was now playing some stupid, low-budget comedy show. Barry gently tugged the remote from Becky's hand, and grabbed a throw blanket from the love seat to spread over the two.

And then... he went into the bedroom.

The moment he saw his precious girl, he felt like crying - it had felt like an eternity had passed since he had seen her. In reality, it had barely been twelve hours since he had vanished.

But those twelve hours were some of the most pain-filled in Caitlin's life.

Barry walked over to her, and cupped her cheek. "Cait... Cait... I'm home."

Caitlin's eyes barely fluttered open, but the moment they did, she whispered quietly, "B-Barry?"

"Yeah, its me," he smiled, "its me. I'm home."

Caitlin adjusted herself so she could see him properly. "No... no..."

"What's wrong honey?" Barry asked.

"I-Is this a dream?" she said, now sitting upright in the bed. She then pinched herself once, then again. "O-Oh my God-BARRY?!"

Barry didn't even have time to react before he found himself cradling a bawling Caitlin in his arms. He adjusted their position to where she was in his lap, and could put her head on his shoulder. She was kissing him in between sobs, just craving... him. His touch, his face, his general Barry-ness that was about him.

"I gotcha Cait... I'm never gonna leave you like that again, I swear," Barry said, kissing her forehead whenever she turned to look at him.

"You better not, you ass," Caitlin said, unable to hide the joy on her face. "You're such a jerk... a selfless, hot, stupid jerk..."

"I know, I know," Barry said, kissing his fiancee again. "I'm everything you just said and more..."

"Hey, only I get to call you hot," said Caitlin, letting out a giggle. "O-Oh gosh, I... I don't know if I've ever flat out bawled before."

Barry kissed her cheeks to try and dry a few tears from her face, before he sat her down on the floor. "Hang on a sec, babe."

In a flash, Caitlin found herself coated in her purple pajamas, and Barry was out of his Flash suit and in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Fun fact - you were wearing my sweatpants," said Barry, chuckling.

"I get to steal whatever clothes I want as payback," Caitlin said, making an adorable pouty face.

"Not gonna lie, I deserve that," Barry chuckled.

In another flash, Barry had remade the bed, and Caitlin had found herself held by her bottom and back in Barry's arms.

"What's this for?" she asked softly.

"Nothing really," Barry said, smiling at her. "I just wanna hold you... Gosh, I've missed you so much..."

Caitlin giggled, holding onto Barry as her last few tear streaks fell down her cheeks... she was so happy to have him back.

And then, she felt Barry sit down on the bed, and kiss her lips one more time as he placed her under the covers, and crawled in next to her.

"Welcome home, Barry," Caitlin said, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

Barry smiled, and kissed her hair. "Its good to be home."

* * *

That next morning, Cisco and Becky woke up to find Barry had come home. Of course, there was another wave of happy tears, and then the four took a group photo on Becky's insistence, with Barry in the very center. Now that was a team.

"And I will be making breakfast this morning," Barry said, "do not worry; I will make up something to you in the form of pancakes."

"They better be good!" Cisco laughed, patting his friend on the back - he was so happy to have him back.

"Hey... what are we gonna do about Godspeed?" Becky asked. "Not to ruin the mood, but he's still out there."

"Which is what I will reveal later today!" Barry said from the kitchen. "I've got a plan!"

Caitlin couldn't keep her eyes off of him...

And that was a good thing.

Because suddenly, as he was about to flip one of the pancakes, he grasped his head and groaned. Caitlin immediately was off the couch, and at her fiancee's side.

"Barry? Are you okay?" she asked quickly, panicking at the possibility of him being hurt and it being something she couldn't fix... she had only just gotten him back...

"Y-Yeah... its just a headache," Barry uttered, looking up and taking a breather. "Gah... the Speed Force can give a nasty headache if it wants."

"Are you sure you're okay? That its just a headache, no more," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, don't worry Cait," Barry smiled, kissing her cheek.

Caitlin sighed, touching the area where his lips had pressed against her tender cheek. "Barry, you know that's simply not possible."

Barry smiled. "I know. I just say it to act like it works."

Barry then went on to prepare the rest of the meal for the gang, and they all sat at Caitlin's table, still exhausted from yesterday.

"So... are we gonna take down Godspeed soon?" asked Cisco.

"Its gonna take all of us - and I don't mean just us, we'll probably need Seth and Amunet too," said Barry, sighing. "But it revolves around destroying his armor."

"Why his armor?" asked Becky.

"I... I don't exactly know," Barry admitted. "The Speed Force didn't exactly explain it all... but I know its what we have to do."

"Then we'll do it," Caitlin said, taking Barry's hand into her own.

Barry smiled, and he squeezed back...

This battle wouldn't end with Aaron emerging victorious, and him leaving the battlefield in his final rest.

It couldn't...

* * *

Of course, when Barry returned to the lab, Sara, Iris, Wally, and Jesse immediately ran to hug their friend. Harry, Grace, and Lenny all gave their thanks aloud that Barry was back, not really being the type to share hugs (unless it was Lenny with Grace and vice-versa).

"Do you have a plan to defeat Godspeed?" asked Sara.

"I do, actually," Barry said, breaking out a smile. "But we're gonna need more help."

And on cue, Seth and Amunet stepped into the lab. "Hello all!" Amunet said, cheerful as ever.

"I'm excited to finally get to kick Godspeed's ass," smiled Seth.

"You and me both bud," Grace sighed. "I really just wanna go home..."

"We'll finally be able to rest safely after today," Barry said. "But for now, I'm gonna need everyone in the room to be on their A-game."

"We won't let you down, Barry," Iris said.

"Whatever you need, we're here for ya," Jesse smiled.

Barry smiled, and opened his mouth to speak... but now his headache shot back into his head. And it was worst than before; so bad, it caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cisco said, dropping down to Barry's level.

"Barry? Honey, talk to me!" Caitlin said, trying to help him in any way she could.

However, instead of responding, like he wanted to... Barry instead uttered a scared response.

"H-He's here... h-he's ri-right there..." he said, shakily pointing to the corner of the room.

They all looked up, but no one was there. "Who's there baby?" Caitlin asked, although she had a dreaded feeling she knew who he was talking about.

"G-Godspeed..." he confirmed.

But in reality, Aaron was actually there - he was only making Barry aware of his presence.

"They don't know I'm here," Aaron said, inching closer to Barry. "They can't see me - see why I never unleash my full power? I have to make this fight fair, y'know."

Barry, however, was tired of being scared of Aaron. He may be one of the strongest enemies they had ever faced... but he was, by no means, their most evil foe.

"No," Barry said, standing up. "You never play fair. It'll make it hurt even more when we kick your ass."

Aaron chuckled. "You're gonna die, you know. You're gonna leave behind all your friends... all your family... you're gonna leave Caitlin without someone to love. How's that gonna feel?"

"She won't be without love if I die," Barry said, "and no - I'm not gonna die. If I have her to run back to, I'll never stop running."

"Pity... oh well, at least I'm guaranteed a good fight," Aaron muttered.

Everyone was watching Barry practically argue to nothing - but they all knew that his last line referred to Caitlin.

And then, a gust of wind wooshed through the room as Aaron ran out - it confirmed the whole team's fear that Barry wasn't hallucinating.

"H-He... he was here? Like, actually?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Barry. "But he won't win... he won't."

"Not if we all work together like a team," Harry agreed. "What's our attack plan, Mr. Allen?"

Barry motioned for everyone to follow him.

It was time to begin planning for the final battle between the Flash and Godspeed...

* * *

 ** _8:00 PM, On top of STAR Labs..._**

Barry was in position.

The plan was this - they were gonna have Barry and Aaron fight one last time on top of STAR Labs, as to tire out the villain speedster; then, Barry would rush to a warehouse, where Amunet would lock down Godspeed with a shard chain, and Becky would apply a hex to him to give him bad luck when it came to breaking out. Lenny would then use his powers to confuse Aaron, and Cisco would enter with Seth and Caitlin. Barry and Jesse would then race off to charge up their lightning, and finally, Seth would add in his lightning strike to destroy the armor that Godspeed wore with pride.

And it was almost time for Aaron to show... Barry knew he was coming.

He and Aaron both knew what was about to go down.

"YOU'RE EARLY," a voice said suddenly.

Barry turned around, and there he was, in the armor and the flesh - Godspeed himself.

"I like to be early before my shows start," Barry said, "the suspense always builds up better. You know, me and Caitlin went to a show once down at the theater-"

"ENOUGH BABBLING," Aaron said.

"How dare you interrupt my story?" Barry asked, offended - it would've been a great story to tell.

"I'LL INTERRUPT ANYONE I WANT TO," Godspeed shot back.

"You're gonna upset a lot of fans," Barry shrugged.

"WELL THIS BATTLE OUGHT TO MAKE UP FOR IT," he growled.

Barry didn't seem to think so. "I don't think anything beats a classic tale of Barry and Caitlin; but that's my personal opinion, just me."

"GOSH I HATE YOU," Godspeed muttered.

He then charged forward at Barry, lunging at the hero's throat - Barry countered, however, by punching back at Aaron's face. He was sent back, but not by much. Aaron then shot back forward, and Barry countered once more. The two then began to run around the lab, constantly knocking (or trying to knock the other one) over onto the ground mid-speed, but it hardly worked in either case.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ON THE GROUND YOU BEGAN TO LIVE ON!" yelled Aaron, throwing another punch.

"I would say the same for you, but unlike you, I don't kill my enemies," Barry said, throwing his own punch.

"AND THAT'S YOUR BIGGEST FLAW," said Aaron. "HOWEVER, LET ME SAY THIS - GOOD LUCK ROUNDING UP MY REMAINING TEAMMATES. THEY'RE ALREADY SCATTERED ACROSS THE CITY, YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM, EVEN IF I DO GO DOWN!"

"Maybe so," Barry said. "But I'll have at least taken down the kingpin. Every other piece falls down after that, y'know."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Aaron bellowed.

"Well, ever since my fiancee said she liked to hear me talk, its been a bit harder to do that, so please excuse me," Barry chuckled.

He then bolted off - in the direction of the warehouse.

Barry sped inside, and since it was dark, Aaron couldn't see a damn thing...

But he did hear boots moving.

"SHOW YOURSELF," he growled menacingly.

Suddenly - he felt something odd. He felt two metal cords wrap around his arms, which held him back from escaping. "AMUNET..."

"Hello darling!" Amunet said, stepping into the now flicked on light, Sara and Grace supporting her and helping her hold back the speedster.

Suddenly, a breach opened - out stepped Caitlin, Cisco, Becky, Seth, and Lenny. (in case you're wondering - Iris, Wally, and Harry were back at the lab) Becky cast her hex on Aaron, causing his knees to buckle, which sent him down to the ground. Lenny then used his powers to, instead of erase Aaron's memory, make him disorientated and confused.

"C'mon Barry... where you at man?" Cisco wondered aloud.

Amunet, Sara, and Grace still held on strong, their muscles getting worked like never before. "Don't let up ladies!" Grace called out, still groaning from the strength Aaron had.

But then...

Caitlin felt it was her turn to rage at what Aaron called out.

"YOU ALL ARE NOTHING! I'LL KILL BARRY IN THE EXACT SAME SPOT HE'S GOING - RIGHT NEXT TO HIS PARENTS!"

She stepped forward... her eyes turning an extremely frosty blue.

"Like hell you will!" she called out.

She then screamed at the top of her lungs, letting out a blast of ice directly from her throat. It froze Aaron's buckled legs to the ground, and gave him a chill unlike any he had ever experienced before. He felt his entire body freeze up, and he went down in an instant.

Everyone else was stunned to silence...

"CAITLIN! MOVE!" Cisco suddenly yelled.

Caitlin returned, taking back control from her alter ego, and sprinted out of the way. Amunet, Grace, and Sara let go of the metal cords and booked it behind some crates, as did everyone else but Seth, who was charging up his energy.

"DON'T DO THIS... PLEASE, MY OLD FRIEND," Godspeed begged, feeling weak for the first time in forever thanks to Caitlin.

"You hurt my girl, I hurt you worst," Seth said. "I would think Caitlin and Barry taught you this..."

And then, Barry and Jesse ran through the double door of the warehouse...

And they shot their lightning forward, as did Seth.

It met Aaron's chest within an instant.

His armor _exploded -_ pieces of it shot across the warehouse like a snowstorm, and Barry immediately ducked for cover, as did Jesse and Seth.

And it left nothing but the weak, fragile Aaron Hayley - August Heart, Godspeed, whatever that thing was... it was dead. Gone. It had been defeated.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down by Captain Singh and Deputy Rhodes, guns drawn. "AUGUST HEART! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Aaron said weakly, raising his arms and knowing he could no longer harness his powers. "Just... yeah, do what ya gotta do."

"I think that explosion fried his brain a bit," Jesse muttered.

"Eh, he'll get over it," Seth shrugged.

Barry, however, was still leaning on a crate when Aaron was taken away by the captain and deputy, his hand in his head.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Becky walked over to him, their boots and shoes crunching the dust of Aaron's armor beneath them. "Baby? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked gently.

Barry looked up, tears running down his face, but it was with a smile. "W-We actually did it... Its finally over..."

"I know!" Caitlin exclaimed happily, hugging him immediately.

Cisco laughed happily, but was shortly interrupted - Becky pulled him in for a victory kiss. Lenny and Grace were hugging one another too, as were Sara and Jesse. Seth and Amunet were rejoicing themselves, and everyone was so happy. Back at the lab, Iris and Wally were so happy, they had managed to pull Harry into their hug.

The nightmare had finally come to a close...

Aaron Hayley had been defeated.

* * *

 ** _10:00, Caitlin's apartment_**

Caitlin fell back onto her apartment's couch with a soft thump... she let out a breathy sigh, able to finally just... Relax.

As she pulled up Netflix on her TV, she heard the door open, and Barry walked in, carrying a bag of takeout. "Sorry I'm so late, hon."

"A new record - twenty seconds," said Caitlin, faking a stern expression. "You're getting old, Mr. Allen."

"Hey! Not cool!" Barry said, dropping the bag on the love seat and encasing his fiancee in a hug.

"Bahahaharry!" Caitlin laughed, currently succumbing to the tickle encasing she found herself caught in - bummer. "Stohohohohop!"

"You said I was getting old!" Barry laughed, not letting up. "I have to prove you wrong, and you know that can be a challenge..."

When he did finally let her go, she grabbed the takeout bag from the love seat, and plopped back into his lap. "Our food's gonna get cold if you do that again."

"Alright, alright, recess issued!" he chuckled, raising his hands playfully. Caitlin giggled as she pressed play on the remote, and the two began eating and watching. She was still so astonished that they had done it... after several long months, nearly a year, of torment from Godspeed, he was finally locked up in Iron Heights - and with no hope of escape. His cell was so well protected that it could probably house an evil genius for life.

Fitting for a criminal like Aaron...

As they continued to watch, eventually discarding their takeout boxes back into the bag, Barry began to notice Caitlin was drifting off into thought.

"You getting tired, Cait?" Barry asked gently.

"Lil..." she said tiredly. "We've had a big day..."

"We have indeed," Barry nodded. "Go an ahead and get ready for bed; I can clean up."

Caitlin would've argued, but she was too tired to even say yes audibly - so she went to go fix herself up and get changed into her pajamas, while Barry turned off the TV and tidied up around the apartment.

Eventually, after getting everything cleaned up and ready, Barry walked into the bedroom, where he quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. In a few minutes, he was greeted by Caitlin in her purple pajamas. Now, don't get him wrong - Caitlin in a dress and heels was absolutely gorgeous. But for some reason, he thought she might look cuter in pajamas...

Though, of course, she was Caitlin Snow. She was always cute and beautiful.

"Hi baby," she smiled tiredly.

"C'mere you," Barry smiled, picking her up into his arms.

Caitlin gladly huddled into his grip, and kissed him softly as he tucked her into bed. He then briefly let go of her to crawl in the other side, and immediately got back next to her, hugging her tightly.

"I told you we'd win," he smiled.

"I never doubted you," she said, smiling herself. "I'm... I'm honestly just glad its over."

"Me too, honey," Barry nodded. "Me too..."

He kissed her forehead again, and turned off the lamp, letting the soft patter of rain outside lull them into sleep.

At long last, the nightmare was finally over...

"Sweet dreams, Bar," said Caitlin quietly, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her love.

"Sweet dreams, Cait," Barry smiled, snuggling her closer.

And when they fell asleep, they both dreamed the most pleasant dreams ever...

Of course, it was of either their wedding or honeymoon - it would be here sooner than they thought.

And they couldn't be more happy or excited.

* * *

 **So... wow. We actually did it. We made it to the end of this story... wow.**

 **GUYS I CANNOT BELIEVE WE ACTUALLY DID IT! I WAS ABLE TO WRITE A WHOLE SEASON STORY AND ITS ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS FOR KEEPING ME GOING! I wish I could show you... but this, in terms of views, is my most popular story. And its all thanks to you. Thank you guys, seriously. You all are the reason this even exists. :D**

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNND for that, you all get a bonus chapter! A fluffy picnic with Season 4's Team Flash! :D And this will include OG Team Flash (duh lol), Becky, and a few other guests... stay tuned! Its not over yet! ;)**

 **And I was gonna have a cliffhanger for the next season's villain... buuuuuut I'll let you guys have fun with that for a bit. ;) I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! SHOUTOUTS NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	25. Epilogue

**And now... here we are. 24 chapters, 23 episodes, and 1 deleted scene later - here we are. The epilogue of Season 3 AU - Team Up, Speed Up.**

 **Y'all are probably sick of hearing me say this by now since I've said it so much, but I feel obligated to - thank you. Thank you all so much. Not only have you made this my most viewed story ever, you all have made this my BIGGEST story ever. Without you I'd have no hope at all of being here. Seriously. This fic is as much your doing as mine. Thank you all. You all are the absolute BEST!**

 **Now let's have a fluffy picnic to celebrate XD**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue - The Picnic_ **

Barry tossed out the red and white checkered blanket across the table they had selected, and Caitlin set down the food that they had accumulated. Of course, there would be more coming, they had just gotten there first.

"So, how many are we expecting?" asked Barry. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting."

"You're fine hun!" Caitlin smiled. "We're expecting at least five besides ourselves, and maybe six. Harry and Jesse went back to Earth-2, and Sara rejoined the Legends, so we're probably not gonna be seeing them, sadly. And I think Seth and Amunet are currently getting the lease done on their new house."

"I'm really glad those two turned things around for themselves," Barry smiled. "It really shows anyone can change."

"Exactly! I mean, look at us," Caitlin said happily, showing off her engagement ring. "I've changed more than I ever thought I would... and I'm so happy about it."

"I'm happy about it too," he said. "I remember when you didn't smile much... I rarely see you without a smile anymore."

"How can I not smile when I'm in the room with my future husband?" Caitlin giggled. "Or, in this case, sitting at the same picnic table?"

Barry beamed. "Oh, did you see how they swore in the new Mayor?"

"No, I didn't! Who is it?" asked Caitlin curiously.

"Robert Morrisroe, former President of the City Council," said Barry. "I've already noticed the city seems happier with Bellows gone."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, you look at Robert - he's young, handsome, has a beautiful wife, and seems like an ordinary guy; how could you not like him?"

"I agree with everything you just said," Barry nodded.

Suddenly, Cisco and Becky walked up, carrying a bag with a pitcher of sweet tea and a couple bottles of soda. "We got the drinks!" Becky smiled, holding up the bag.

"I still think we should've brought fruit punch," said Cisco.

"You say that at every event we go to that doesn't have fruit punch," said Becky.

"I know! Because what is an event without fruit punch?" Cisco exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Caitlin giggled at Cisco's antics - it was so refreshing to just have the team be able to relax for once. With Godspeed done and dusted, finally behind bars, they could unwind and have some time to spend together.

"An event?" Becky answered rhetorically.

Cisco just rolled his eyes - at least Becky agreed Swedish Fish were a delicacy. He'd have to get Barry and Caitlin's opinions on that sometime...

Suddenly, two other guests walked up to their picnic table - clad in casual clothes, shades, and caps, and carrying a small vanilla cake, it was Grace and Lenny.

"What's with all the getup? Its not that bright out today," Barry said.

"Oh, we know," Grace said, "we're just not too sure if we're off the FBI watch list just yet."

"They won't react kindly if we send them a letter telling them we've changed," Lenny sighed. "But hey - we've got cake!"

"Damn right," Cisco nodded.

Suddenly, their final guest walked up - Wally West. "Jesse and Harry just left for Earth-2... I had to say goodbye."

"To both of them, or one in particular?" Becky teased.

Wally chuckled. "Uh... more one than the other, let's just say that."

As the team began to dig into their food, Caitlin grasped Barry's hand tightly. "So... how long before our lives are in danger again?"

"Five months, give or take," Barry shrugged. However, he didn't let go - he only held on tighter. "but we'll be ready for whoever it is. They won't be ready for us, though."

"And that's what makes us, us," said Cisco, having listened in to their conversation. "And it seems like this is a solid team for now... to the new Team Flash!"

"Here here!" Grace said, raising her cup of tea.

"I'll get a piece of that action," Wally smiled.

"Let's go!" Becky giggled.

"Mhmm!" Lenny said - his mouth was full of cake.

Barry and Caitlin kissed each other softly as the rest of the team cheered - they were far away and secluded, so no one could hear them talk about their secrets.

However...

There was a bench in earshot.

And on it sat a woman who didn't need to be there - she needed to be resting, recovering.

But to her... that was no longer on her agenda. She'd recover in waiting... planning...

Because underneath her sunglasses, her eyes glowed a deep, hot pink. This only seemed to happen when she was angry, thankfully.

And she had sworn revenge on a scarlet speedster. It wasn't time for it now...

But it would be soon.

She'd make sure of it...

* * *

 **NOW HOW'S THAT FOR AN EPILOGUE?! I felt bad for depriving y'all of the cliffie. XD**

 **Shoutouts go to Write-To-You, Flashraven, and radpineapple for all their help with this story. Seriously... I wouldn't be here without you three. Y'all are the best. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW THANKFUL I AM FOR THEM! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **And also: I wanna treat you guys to a few chapter names for the next season! :D They will be for random episodes, the numbers in front don't mean anything, don't worry. ;)**

 **1) Orca Vs. King Shark (totally not inspired by the recent ep lol)  
2) Swift Shady  
3) Codename: Frost**

 **And another thing: If you wanna know what I picture the new Mayor and his wife looking like, google "Rob Lowe" and "Rashida Jones". I saw them as a couple on a TV show and thought they fit the Mayor and his wife's role PERFECTLY! Seriously, they're two beautiful humans XD**

 **In the meantime... I guess that's that! Next week (maybe), we will begin "Season 4 AU - Run Faster, Run Stronger"! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
